Welcome Back, Mr ED! (Discontinued and Adopted)
by Cowboy Alchemist
Summary: Adopted by MikeX713
1. EDventure 1: E-for-ED Class

**What's going on, guys, and welcome to my second fanfiction story: Welcome Back, Mr. ED! An** _ **Ed Edd n Eddy**_ **/** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **crossover.**

 **You know, I still can't believe no one thought of doing these two series together.**

 ** _Ed Edd n Eddy_ was perhaps one of my absolute favorite cartoons growing up as a kid. Next to _Samurai Jack_ , of course. I loved everything about this show, from the characters, to the adventures they get themselves into, I loved it all. There were only a few episodes I didn't like, but that's only a small portion of the show. So when I looked on this site for any funny stories, I was baffled to see mostly EddxKevin stories everywhere. Now I have nothing against gay couples in fandom, or in the real world . I love TweekxCraig because I think they go perfectly together. Double D and Kevin are two people I don't see going together, and the idea of them hooking up seems very forced. I can get that those writers are going for a story where the bully and the victim hook up, and I like those kinds of stories, like HiccupXAstrid stories, but I just don't like the idea of Kevin of all people being with Double D. **

**Also, I couldn't find a story that had any slapstick.**

 **So for this crossover, I plan to make it just like the series, with slapstick, fourth wall breaking, and everything that made the cartoon a blast to watch.**

 ** _Assassination Classroom_ was a series I got into about two years ago, and I can say it's one of the best manga/animes I've seen. The characters were likeable, the story was interesting, and it was funny. The reason I chose this series to crossover with _Ed Edd n Eddy_ is because I think that after Big Picture Show, the Eds were going to want to make some life changes, and who better to help them than Korosensei?**

 **Now, while this story does focus on the Eds, and if you read the plot for this, then you'll know that this is still a male OC-based fanfic. The OC, Eric, has been with the Eds for a while now. I promise to explain how he knows them and how they became friends later on in the story.**

 **The pairs:**

 **-Eric X Yada**

 **-Nagisa X Kayano**

 **More will be added. If you think the Eds should be paired up with any of the girls in the class, please let me know.**

 **And with that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **EDventure #1—"E-for-ED Class"**

On a bright sunny day in the city of Tokyo, Japan, all was peaceful. The butterflies fluttered and the bird flew over the houses and apartment complexes.

Standing at a train station, which had only a handful of people waiting for their trains, were American four boys. Each was around the age of 15, and they stood next to one another near the edge of the tracks, each carrying a leather handbag.

"Do you guys think that we'll see Godzilla," the boys on the far left end of the group asked his friends. This was Ed, the strongest of the four, but was the least intelligent. He was tall for someone his age, has yellow skin, a light colored tongue, ginger hair in a buzz cut, a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes. He was wearing grey trousers with a matching grey blazer with lined-black edges that he left unbuttoned , a white button up shirt, and black loafers.

"How many times do I have to explain this, Ed," said the boy standing to his left. "That's only a monster created from imagination, just to make a movie." This was Edd—most commonly known as Double D. He was most physically weak of the group, but makes up for this with an intelligence higher than anyone around. He wore the same clothes as Ed, but neater, with the blazer buttoned close, a black tie tucked into the blazer, and had on his signature black ski hat that had two white stripes on each side, with three black hairs that stuck out from under it. His skin was a desert sand-beige, a mint-green tongue, and blue-green eyes.

The third member was standing on Double D's left side, with a soured expression. "This is stupid," he complained. "How come we have to wear this sucky uniform?" This was Eddy, the self-proclaimed leader the boys and the more short-tempered one. He has pink skin with a lighter complexion around his blue eyes and on his eyelids, black hair that was spiked up into three points, and a green tongue. He wore the same uniform like those before him, only he didn't wear the tie―like Ed―and had his blazer buttoned half way.

"Just be glad we got into the school together," said the last boy of his left. "And that it's an English speaking school." This was Eric, the fourth member of the boys. He was a Japanese American male and was the second tallest with a thin body. He had messy black hair, pale skin, bags under his eyes, and a normal colored tongue. Unlike the other, who wore the grey blazer, he had on a black waistcoat, and his trousers had cargo pants.

However, unlike his friends, if you were to look at him for the first time, he was frightening to stare at. This is due to two features on him.

His most distinct feature that stood out was his right eye was completely black, caused by an 8-ball hyphemia fracture. His left eye was normal and unharmed, and was red. He also had razor sharp teeth that were almost like those of a shark.

"Eric's right, Eddy," Double D pitched in, being enthusiastic about going to their new school. "I must say that I'm quite excited to learn from one of the most successful schools in Japan! Not to mention we get to learn all about the culture of this great land."

"That, and our old school wouldn't let us come back after last year." Eric reminded him about the school year before, which wasn't one he was proud of. "That's why we were almost forced to go to separate schools."

Ed suddenly looked like he was about to cry. "Life is so cruel to us!" He sobbed, bailing out a fountain of tears that soaked Eddy and Eric. Double D was spared when he pulled out an umbrella to put over his head.

"Cheer up, Ed." Double D placed a hand on the big Ed's shoulder after he stopped his heavy tear works, and was now looking down at the ground with big, sad eyes and quivering lips. "Let's not look back on the bad times."

"That's right, Ed." Eric said with a smile. "Even with all the mayhem and destruction we've caused, we're lucky that my parents were able to convince the three of yours to let all of us come here."

"One-eye's right," Eddy said with a smirk, calling Eric by his nickname that he hated because he didn't have just one eye. "I promised you guys I was going to help turn our lives around, and that's what I'm going to do!"

That immediately turned Ed's sad attitude around and he faced his three friends and brought them into a bone crushing hug. "I'M IN MY HAPPY PLACE, GUYS!" He then dropped them on the ground, just before the terminal train arrived and stopped. The ones that were down on the floor quickly got back up, before the four boys stood aside to let the passengers get off, before rushing inside.

"This is it boy's!" Eddy exclaimed as he and Ed sat down next to each other, while Eric and Double D sat down behind them. "Second chances start now!"

Eric couldn't help but smile at his friends' enthusiasm. He then closed his eyes and took a nap.

 _There we were, the Eds and Eric. Four outcasts that came to a foreign country for second chances and to improving our lives. After an event that I like to call our 'Big Picture Show', our parents told us that our junior high, nor any other school in the country, wasn't going to take any of us if we went together._

 _So to save us from that fate, my parents told theirs about a big name school here in Japan that if you graduate from it, you're going to have a big future, and pursue any career you wanted. Knowing that it was our only option to stay together, and to make that life improvement, we had to go._

 _But we could never have been prepared for what was about to happen..._

* * *

"Do you think we'll see the moon, guys," Ed asked, looking up and scanning the sky in wonder. After getting off the train, the Eds and Eric were now walking down the sidewalk towards their new school.

"Hardly likely, Ed," Double D said, knowing why the lovable oaf wanted to see it. "I'm still baffled about how such an event is capable of taking 70% of the moon in a single blast."

 _That's the one thing that seemed to be on everyone's minds, at the time. About three day ago, around the time we came to Tokyo, an explosion detonated on the moon, destroying most of it. It happened without warning, and it was strong enough to turn our moon into a permanent crescent form. The entire world was in a state of shock, trying to find answers for the phenomenon._

 _And before you say anything, it wasn't us._

"I'm wondering why we're going so early to school," Eddy grumbled before yawning, having been wakened from a nap he was having on the train. "Classes don't start until over an hour."

"Because we need to know the layout of the school. The quickest ways of getting to the next room. To greet the men and women responsible for bringing us to a higher level of knowledge. The—"

Eric stopped him by smacking him over the head. "Okay, we get it," he said, annoyed. "Geez, when are you going to learn we don't share your same likeness for learning?" Double D blushed in embarrassment.

"I found it, guys!" Ed shouted out, bringing their attention forward. They were amazed to find a huge building with a spacious campus that was reminiscent to a small college campus. All around the building, a few students were walking into the building. The male students were dressed in the required uniforms, like the Eds and Eric, and the female students were wearing grey skirts of various sizes with black-lined edges in place of the trousers.

"Whoa," Eddy said with wide eyes.

"Nice." Eric nodded his head in approval.

"Ketchup," Ed said, being the simpleton he is.

"Oh! This is going to be grand!" Double D exclaimed with joy and excitement. "It's like you said, Eddy, our lives are surely to turn around." He then jogged—if only he could run—towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

Eddy and Eric stayed behind with unimpressed expressions, while Ed was dancing on his feet with excitement. "Come on," Eric said, starting to fellow Double D. "Better not keep him waiting."

"Fine." Eddy grumpily followed close behind, leaving Ed there in his 'happy place'.

Double D opened the doors and felt as though he's gone to heaven when he saw the clean floors, the flawless interior, and anything that he could see was spectacular in his image. "Isn't it absolutely wonder, gentlemen," he asked joyfully after Eric and Eddy walked up to his sides. They were also impressed by what they were seeing, but weren't going to say it to their brainy friend.

"Let's get this over with," Eric said before he and Eddy attempted to take a step forward, only for Double D to block their path with an extended arm.

"Hold it!"

"What?" He demanded with annoyance. Double D then pointed to a wet floor sign in front of them. They then looked at the floor, and saw the way it shined and had suds of soap spread out, meaning it was just recently wiped.

"Oh, come on, sockhead!" Eddy complained, equally annoyed. "It's just a stupid sign!"

"Do we need a recap of the last time we broke the rules, Eddy?" Double D scolded them. "We'll have to find another way inside. Maybe another entrance on the other side."

Eric scuffed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"BUTTERTOAST!"

The three boys didn't have time to reach when Ed ran into them, forcing them onto the extremely wet floor.

The three boys screamed, while Ed laughed, as they found themselves sliding down the hall at breakneck speeds. Students in the hallway quickly got out of the path of the human bullets, as the Eds and Eric left a trail of fire behind them.

"Double D, do something!" Eddy screamed, as he, Double D, and Eric clenched onto Ed, as he was the one sliding down the hallway on his feet.

"An object in motion stays in motion," Double exclaimed, keeping a hand on his hat to make it didn't fall off. "We have to either ram into a wall or let Ed slow down!"

Eric looked forward, and started to panic when he saw what was in front of them. "Look out!" He pointed his finger forward.

In front of them was a large glass case display with a many trophies and rewards.

The two Eds stared at it with widening eyes, knowing full well what's about to happen to them. Eddy grabbed Ed's blazer collar and shook it. "Ed! Stop yourself, wil'ya!" He yelled into his face. However, Ed's smiling face only brightened when he saw something in the glass case display.

A trophy that had a falcon on top of it.

Now anyone would see that and know that it was a falcon, or some kind of bird-of-prey.

But not Ed.

"Ch-ch ch-ch CHICKEN!" He yelled out loud in pure joy and excitement for his favorite animal in the world.

"Not a chicken, Ed! Not a chicken!" Eric exclaimed as Ed held his arms out like he was going to give someone a hug. He knew full well that when Ed sees a chicken, nothing was going to stop him.

"Stop, Ed!" The three of them shouted, as they got closer to the display. "Stop! STOP!"

 _WA-BAM!_

* * *

The Eds and Eric were now walking up a 1 kilometer, muddy trail that leads up a mountain, each carrying a yellow piece of paper. Their uniforms were tattered and torn in various places, with a few bruises and cuts on their bodies from the impact against the glass case display. Eddy was walking with his back hunched forward, his arms hanging down, and a sour expression on his face. Eric was behind him, walking straighter, with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, with a bored expression. Ed was the happiest one, as he was holding the falcon piece for that one trophy, petting it while making kissy noises at it. Double D, however, was unusually silent, with a wide eyes and his body trembling.

"Ya' know, I'm starting to see a pattern in our lives," Eddy said, before pulling out a shard of glass from his head, commenting on how their lives seemed to be nothing more than an endless cycle of slapstick.

"In all honesty, I was expecting something more," Eric said, dusting off his arms. "Whenever we do something bad or destructive, in ends up being a week to a mouths worth of detention." He looked at the paper they were given with a raised eyebrow. "But all we got some new homeroom in the mountains, instead of being expelled and sent back home."

"What, and ruin the plot?"

"I love stories, Eddy," Ed said, before a rock slammed into his face, leaving a purple mark on his face.

"Way to go, lumpy!" Eddy yelled angrily, after he and Eric stopped and turned towards him. "Our first day here, and _you_ had to ram into the trophy case!"

"Well, it wasn't completely Ed's fault, Eddy," Eric said to him, scratching his head. "How were we to know that case would be there?" He shrugged his shoulders. "This is just a setback. Don't worry. We still have a chance to pass this year."

"You two don't get it, do you?" Ed, Eddy, and Eric looked behind the big Ed boy and saw Double D standing there, seemingly paralyzed with a frozen blank expression.

Eddy and Eric looked at each other, confused by their smart friend's attitude compared to this morning. They were half expecting him to be ranting on about how they were being sent up a muddy trail into the mountains and how much damage they caused. But he wasn't. He was just silent. "Are you okay, Double D," Eric asked, pointing at him.

They could almost hear the sound of shrieking steam, before Double D finally snapped out of it and jumped up. "This is just some setback, Eric!" He screamed out loud hysterically, waving his arms in midair. "It's the end of the road!" The smart Ed landed, but wasn't done ranting, fast walking around the other Eds and Eric in a circle. "Oh, why didn't I take this into consideration? That one day our rotten, appalling, awful luck would come back to haunt us!" He stopped when Eric grabbed him by his left shoulder and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Chill out, will you!" He exclaimed with a snarl, baring his sharp teeth. "You're scaring Ed!" He pointed to said Ed boy, as he was hiding behind Eddy with a frightened look on his face.

After a few second to calm down for a moment, Double D looked back at Eric. "You don't understand, Eric," he said anxiously. "The school just sent us all the way to Class E!" The others just looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, it's a long ways to go, but want choice do we have," Eddy asked.

"No, Eddy!" Double moved around Eric and approached him. "This isn't just some secluded run-of-the-mill class, this is the lowest class in all of Kunugigaoka Junior High School's caste system. It's called E because it stands for 'End Class'. It's where students who either failed to keep their grades up, or have broken school regulations are sent. Once you're sent there, there's no hope for a good education. Face it, gentlemen, our futures are gone!" He exclaimed as he began to sob.

Ed, when his tiny brain started turning its gears, started to panic. "Oh no, future!" He started to run around as if he had lost one of his toys. "Say it ain't so!"

Eddy started to get angry, with tears leaking out of his eyes. "I can't believe this," he exclaimed. He was really hoping this could be their big break. He really wanted to become a better student, but in the end, his life screwed him over. Again!

Standing only a few feet from his best friends, Eric could only watch with disbelief, before start to get upset. However, it wasn't because he was going to a place where there was no chance of passing. "Fine!" He yelled, making them stop whatever they were doing to look at him. "If you guys want to give up on this then go ahead!" Eric jabbed a thumb into his chest. "But I'm not going down without a fight!"

"But Eric," Double D attempted to reason with his friend, only for him to be interrupted.

"No!" Eric took a few deep breaths to calm himself before continuing. "So what if we've been sent to a classroom for outcasts? We've always been outcasts." He points to Ed. "Ed with his mental retardation." He moved his finger to Double D. "You with your vast vocabulary and high-level smarts, not to mention your OCD." Then to Eddy. "And you for your greed, scams, and narcissism. And me because of my eye and teeth. This isn't anything new. The school may be against us, but together, we can take on the world. So what do you say?"

Ed answered by giving him a cheery, bone crushing hug. "The Eds and Eric will take over the world like the Mutants for the Planet of Potatoes," he exclaimed with glee in his own Ed way.

"You're right," Eddy said with a confident grin. "Let's show those jerks that you don't screw with us!" Even Double D was going to join in on the celebration when his head told him to check the time. Rolling up his left sleeve to look at his watch, he panicked when he saw that there was only fifteen minutes left before the first bell.

"We better get moving or we'll be late for class, gentleman," he told them. Eddy and Eric walked past him with a bored expression.

"Oh, right. School," Eddy groaned. He may want to be a better student, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still hate school. Eric just wanted to get the day over with, while also wondering how it was all going to go.

"Stinky butt! Stinky butt! Stinky butt!" Ed sang as he skipped his way up the mountain, shaking his butt left and right. Double D stood there for a moment, watching them go, before sighing with a small smile.

"Some things never change, I guess." He then followed them.

* * *

The students of Class 3-E sat in silence and anticipation. Their heads down with safety glasses covering their eyes, as the air hanging above their heads was enough to make your heart beat faster. The building they were in was an old rundown wooden school building with several places on the roof and a few windows boarded up. The classroom they were in was a simple one, with a blackboard and the desks they were sitting in. There was a small faculty lounge down the hall. The building had no air conditioning and had various places in the ceiling where there're leaks.

In other words, this was truly a place for failures.

The sound of the building doors opening was heard. This confused the students, as they were expecting for a booming sound to come first before the doors open.

"Where the hell is it," said an unfamiliar, annoyed voice.

"There's only one classroom, so it shouldn't be that hard to find," a more pleasant voice said. The students turned their heads towards the wall to their left, which had a window that extended from the end of it to the sliding door. The window had its blinds down and closed, so when they saw four figures of various heights walking down the hall, all the students saw were their silhouettes.

"I think this is it," said the second tallest person. They then stopped in front of the door.

"Allow me," said one of them. Suddenly the person opened it with such an incredible and an untamable amount of force that he damaged the door frame, startling the students. "Ding-dong! I am Ed!" Ed exclaimed before walking into the room with a grin. Eddy poked his head inside and looked at the damaged door, before laughing.

"Who needs a key when you're here, Ed," he giggled, walking behind him. Double D's hands were on his head as he walked backwards into the room, staring at the damage done.

"For heaven sakes," he said with dread. "Can't you go a day without having your brute strength to demolish everything you touch?" Eric then entered the room but stopped just before the doorway.

"You're asking for miracles, Double D," he said, showing his sharp teeth to the class, startling them a bit, before turning and shutting the door. He felt his heart jump when he heard a few girls gasping, causing him to look at them. Almost all the students were staring at him in shock, surprise, or fear from most of the girls. "What?"

"Uh, Eric." Double D leaned towards him, and whisper to him, "your eye."

Eric immediately knew what he meant. This was what he feared would happen, that he eye would prevent him from fitting in with others, like when he came to the Cul-De-Sac. "Oh, right," he groaned with a frown and just walked over to stand next to his friends in front of the class.

Silence returned to the room, as the student stared at them with white eyes and some sweat on their faces.

' _Who the hell are these weirdos?'_

Eddy then took notice of the fact that they had nowhere to sit. "Where the hell do we sit," he asked. The other three looked around to find any empty seat, but were unsuccessful.

"It seems that the teacher must not have been informed of our arrival," Double D said.

"Don't worry, guys," Ed said before walking down toward the back of the room. "For I, Ed, will lead by existence." When he reached his destination, he turned around, leaped off his feet, crossed his legs in midair, and landed on his butt hard enough to leave a crack in the wood floor, shocking the other students.

"You mean 'example', Ed," Double D corrected him and quickly walked over to him. He didn't like being in the back of the room, preferring to be more up front to gain more knowledge, but without the chairs it wasn't going to happen. Eddy just shrugged and followed, with Eric being the last one to go to the back.

As he did, Eric couldn't help but feel as though more eyes were on him than the Eds. It's something he was used to, but still felt very unconformable of it, making him lower his head even forth. Trying to keep himself from looking at anyone else, he headed for the back.

However, as he walked down the alley of desks, he looked to his left and stare down at one of the students for a brief second. The person was a girl with a petite-frame, blue-haired done in two ponytails, and azure eyes. To his confusion, she was wearing the same variant of uniform that he had on.

The two looked at one another for about a second before Eric looked away, knowing she was paying a great deal of attention to his blacked out eye. When he reached his friends, Eric leaned against the wall, with Eddy sit against it and Double D sits on the floor in front of them, next to Ed, laying out all his school supplies neatly on the wood floor.

However, one thing that Eric did notice was the safety glasses the other students wore. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Suddenly, from outside, there was a booming sound from outside, starting the Eds and Eric. The other students weren't surprised at all by the sound. Eddy went to the window to look outside, but saw nothing. "Want the hell was that?" He exclaimed.

"Seems that a jet of some kind was close to the ground when it broke the sound barrier," Double D lied, knowing the sound of the jet's engine would have stayed around much louder than that.

"No," one of the students said, not looking at the boys, "he's here." The other student looked towards the door and waited nervously for something. That got the Eds and Eric worried a bit.

The door opened, catching the four transferred students' attention. They were shocked beyond belief at what entered the room.

A yellow limb that resembled a feeler with two fingers placed an attendance book on the desk. "Alright people," said the owner of the feeler, and it was unlike anything the Eds and Eric had ever seen. Its appearance was close to a yellow bipedal octopus about three meters tall, and possessed a large, bulbous head with a large smile and small, beady eyes. Along with its two feelers as arms, the creature had many tentacles that it used to stand up. It wore a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it. "Let's start homeroom now. Whoever's is on day duty, issue your commands!"

The same girl that Eric looked at pecked his head up a bit. "Right. Ready!"

All the students in the suddenly stood up, with either AR-15 assault rifles or M1911 pistols aimed right at the yellow creature.

The Eds and Eric watched the scene with eyes bulging out of their sockets, absolutely surprised and frightened by what they were seeing. "What the hell," Eric said.

"Class party!" Ed cheered with a big grin.

"Aim!" The blue-haired girl continued her command, as the creature just stood there and smiled at them. She gulped. "FIRE!" After that, everyone with a weapon fired on the creature. However insisted of hundreds of bullets flying at it, hundreds of pink BB pellets shot out of the barrels, hurdling towards the being. Just before the pellets could even touch it, the creature disappeared, and the BB's hit the blackboard behind it, bouncing off it before falling to the floor.

However, it didn't disappear. As the Eds and Eric stared at the front, they could see that the strange octopus-like entity was moving side to side and such an incredibly high rate of speed that it left afterimages of itself in a few places at the front of the room, and with none of the pellets being able to hit him. "Oh! Oh my!" Said the creature as it dodged the pellets with ease. "Good morning! Alright, seeing as you're still firing, I'll just take attendance. Isogai?"

"Here," one of the male students replied over the gunfire.

"I'm sorry, but as we're in the midst of gunfire, could you speak up?"

"Here!"

"Okano?"

"Here!"

"Kataoka?"

"Here!"

"This is insane!" Eric exclaimed, as he, Eddy, and Double D were lying on their stomachs with their hand over their heads. Ed was simply standing there and smiling, entrained by the battle before him.

"Neat-O!"

"Ed, get your head down!" Eddy got on his knees and pulled Ed down to the ground with them by his blazer. With the simpleminded Ed laying on the ground with his friends, Eddy turned his head towards Eric and Double D. "You know, maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"Let just wait until it's over and then…" Eric stopped his own sentence when he looked up and saw the yellow creature appearing in and out in front of them, looking down at the boys.

"Hi there!" It said.

The Eds and Eric stared up at it, as pink pellets were now flying over their heads. About three seconds later, the four boys screamed in terror.

"I see that you four aren't from around here, and yet have school uniforms," said the creature. "Please explain."

"We-We're the transfer students from America," Eric replied nervously, as he and the Eds hugged each other out of fearing for their lives. He knew they were in it deep now. With the speed this entity was traveling at, they weren't going to get away that easily. They're trapped.

"WE ARE SORRY, ALIEN OCTOPUS MUTANT FOR THE PLANET OF SHRIMP!" Ed cried, before getting on his knees and bowing to it. "We didn't mean to stumble upon your nest and break your loyal servants of your mind control! Let us go and we'll never tell a soul and let you rule the world!"

The students stared at Ed in disbelief, while continuing to shoot at the yellow octopus. _'Is this guy for real!?'_

"You quite the imaginative one, aren't you," it said. "But I'll have you know that as your teacher, I'm not an 'Alien Octopus Mutant' as you call me."

That got the other two Eds and Eric to stop trembling and their expression to change to confusion and shock. "Teacher?" They questioned simultaneously.

Ed raised his head off the floor, with a blank look. "Oh, there it goes. My brain stopped."

"Excuse me!" The thing called over its shoulder at the shooting students. "Could you please stop for a moment, so I can talk to these boys, please?" The kids obeyed and ceased firing. Lowing their guns, the students panted lightly from the constant shooting and failed attempts to hit their target. The being stopped moving and stood before the Eds and Eric. "That's better." He turned his attention back to the Cul-De-Sac boys, who cautiously stood up. "Now then, if your new students, why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Well," Double D spoke up, not sure how to handle the fact that their new teacher was an octopus-like being. But nevertheless, it was still a teacher of their new school. "We were the cause of some… collateral damage, so to speak."

Eric then dug into his left back pocket. "Yeah, uh." He pulled out the piece of paper given to them by the main school building. "They told us to give the teacher here these, if there was any." The Eds pulled out their papers and presented them to the teacher. The teacher grabbed the papers with the assistance of a two more tentacles, freaking the boys out, and start looking at them.

"Hmm… Oh my. Nice I see." It looked back at the four boys. "You four certainly have got yourself in quite the pickle."

"How were we suppose to know that stupid trophy chase would be there," Eddy asked, throwing his hands up.

"Yes, well, let's put that behind us. Welcome to E-Class, boys." It then moved to the right to show them to the others E-Class student, who were still holding their airsoft gun. "Everyone, please put away your guns and give your undivided attention to your new fellow students." The students obeyed putting their guns either on their desk or tucked them in their pants. They then stood stand on the side of their desks and stared directly at the four transferred boys. "Go ahead and introduce yourself," the thing told them.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know," Ed exclaimed happily, taking a step forward. "I am Ed, and I love chickens and gravy!" The students gave him a confused expression, but didn't question it.

Double D smiled happily and took a step forward too. "Greetings, fellow students! I'm so excited to be learning alongside all of you. My name is Ed too, but spelled with two D's instead of one, so it'd be best if you'd called me Double D. I enjoy the mind filling sensation of knowledge. The joys of discovery. And—"

"Get on with it!" Eddy complained, have enough of listening to his friends on going love of learning. Double D blushed in embarrassment when he realized he got carried away.

"Oops." He chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." He stepped back, which allowed Eddy to step forward with a confident grin.

"S'up everyone," he said to them with the confidence he developed after their quest to find his brother, an adventure that Eric called their 'Big Picture Show'. "The name's Eddy—AHH!" He didn't even finish his sentence when Ed pulled him and Double D into a hug, lifting them off their feet.

"And together, we are the Eds and Eric!" He proclaimed with a big happy grin, crushing the life out of his friends.

"Ed," Eric said, standing a few feet away, "I didn't even get to introduce myself."

"… What?"

Eric sighed at his idiotic friend, and looked at the other kids. He knew that their attention was drawn to his right eye, but he pushed the unnerving feeling away from his thoughts and cleared his throat.

Before he could start talking, the door opened and in came someone else. The person was a dashing young man around the age of 28 with spiky black hair and eyebrows and piercing dark eyes. He was tall and dressed professionally in a black business suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The man looked around the room for a moment before spotting the Eds and Eric. He then fast walked towards them, approaching them. Stopping a few feet from them, he looked down at them with a piercing stern stare. "Are you four Ed, 'Double D', Eddy, and Eric," he asked.

"Who are you," Eric asked, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll need the four of you to come with me for a moment," the guy said, ignoring Eric's question.

"Oh come! What did we do now?" Eddy exclaimed in annoyance. "We already said we're sorry for destroying that stupid trophy case and your rewards! What else could we have done wrong?"

The E-Class student stared at them with wide eyes. They destroyed the trophy case of Kunugigaoka Junior High School? That explains so much why they're sent here.

"It… has nothing to do with that," the man said, taken a little back by their mentioned action. "It's about your enrollment in this class. Trust me, it's of the utmost importance."

The boys stared at him for a moment before Eric shrugged his shoulders. "At least we get to get out of class for a few minutes," he commented.

The boys followed the man out of the room and walked down the hall to another room, the faculty lounge.

Once they entered the room, the man closed and locked the door behind them. "I have to say, I feel sorry you four," he said, walking around them to stand in front the boys, leaning back on an office desk. "Having just come to the country and then be accepted into one of the highest rated schools, only to have one accident push you into the pavement."

"Unfortunately, it's not the first time we had a downfall," Double D replied.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself. I'm Karasuma, and I'm from the Ministry of Defense," Karasuma told them.

"Right, and I'm King of the World," Eddy said sarcastically, obviously not believing him.

"I understand that you find this far-fetched, but I'd like for you to understand is that what I'm about to tell you four is classified government information." He took in a deep breath. "Ah hell, I'll just cut straight to the point. That thing that's your teacher, he's the one who blew up the moon."

The Eds and Eric's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"And he plans on doing the same thing to Earth next year. You and fellow classmates have a mission: For the sake of mankind, I want to you kill that monster."

There was nothing but absolute silence in the room, as Eric and his friends took in the information given to them. Eric felt shocked and somewhat doubtful of it all. Double D seemed to be taking it a little more seriously, but he was very doubtful about it all too. Ed was probably excited to fight the monster.

Eddy… he burst into laughter. Holding his stomach, he fell over on his back and kicked his feet in his state of laughter. Ed follow his example and toppled onto of Eddy, knocking the air out of him. While the bigger Ed boy laughed, the shortest one attempted to push him off. "Get off of me, Ed!"

Eric turned his attention from his friends towards Karasuma, who glared at the two, greatly annoyed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'd have to agree with my comrades," Double D said, "as brutally honest as they act, you cannot really expect us to believe that the teacher in that room, while very strange and unusual, is the one responsible for demolishing such a huge mass of the moon's surface?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss anything in particular, but do know that it's the truth," Karasuma stated. "That creature's threat is all too real. As of this coming March, he will obliterate planet Earth."

"… Cool," Ed said.

"No, Ed, not cool," Eric told him. "We live on Earth."

Ed took a minute to connect the pieces. "Oh."

"Do the other governments of the world know about this," he asked Karasuma.

"Yes. The world leaders are the only people who know about this, apart for you four and your classmates, and myself. If word of this gets out to the public, we'll have wide spread panic on our hands. You must terminate him soon, and with extreme prejudice." He reached into his suit and pull out what appeared to be a green combat knife. "Which means you must become assassins."

This greatly shocked the Eds and Eric. Sure they've done crazy thing in the past, but was something they never have to do. They've never killed anyone before. Greatly hurt people and cause thousands of dollars of property damage, but never took another person's life. And the fate of the world in their hand, how were they not to feel overwhelmed.

"As you must have seen, he's incredibly fast. So fast, that when you try and fail to kill him, you would've had your eyebrows trimmed by him. Meticulously, even."

"That's… okay," Double D, his encyclopedia of a brain not even sure how to put the right words together.

"He's a super being possessing enough power to destroy the moon within seconds. With a maximum speed of Mach 20. In other words, if this guy were to seriously run freely without consequences, we would be helpless until the day of our destruction."

"Then why is he here," Eric asked, finding the task given to them almost impossible with a target like that thing. "Why at some backwater school building like this?"

"He made the world leaders an offer," Karasuma stated, before sounding annoyed. "Stop making fools of ourselves and let him teach here, at Class 3-E."

"Seriously," the Eds and Eric asked doubtfully.

"We didn't have much of a choice. We have no idea what his motives are. In the end, the Japanese government reluctantly agreed, under the condition that he cause no harm you four or the other students. Our reasons are twofold. As he will come to this classroom every day to teach, we can observe him. Above all else, with 34 people, including your four, you have to make the kill at point-blank."

There were so many questions going through Eric's head. Why did this thing want to be the teacher? How were they going to kill him when he travels faster than a missile? He was about to ask when Eddy beats him to the punch.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! So what do we get out of this, huh?" He demanded. "We came here to finish junior high together, without being separated, and now you want us to kill the octopus?!" He then put on his signature greedy grin. He may have wanted to be a better person, but he couldn't let old habits die too quickly, right. "Come on, the fate of the world has to be worth something."

"Eddy!" Double D scolded him with a hand on the side of his head. "You can't seriously be thinking of profiting off of this."

"Yeah. Besides, isn't living to see another day worth more than money," Eric asked.

Karasuma was silent for a moment before speaking. "Okay, I'll play your game," he said, sent the knife down on the desk. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a yen coin. "This is a yen coin. The currency money in Japan. It's practically worthless in American, but if you are successful in your assassination attempt, we can convert the reward for success from our currency to U.S. dollars. Out of it, you be rewarded be a total of about 126 _million_ dollars."

Eddy's closed eyes snapped open, with big green dollar signs on them, while Double D and Eric snapped their head towards Karasuma with widened eyes of shock. Eddy then started to giggle as he bodied trembled, chattering his teeth with pure excitement, bring the other two boys' attention back to him.

"Oh god," Eric said before looking at Karasuma again with a panicked expression, as if a siren warning of a nuclear threat was going off. "Do you have any _idea_ what you've just done?!"

"Eddy, please, calm yourself!" Double D pleaded with his shorter friend. "Get a grip, man!"

"Eddy should eat more cereal," Ed suggested.

"Eddy!" Eric grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him, trying to get him to snap out of it before his greed overtook his rational thoughts. "Eddy! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

 _BAM!_

A girl with long, straight blond and green eyes, wearing an assigned yellow sweater shoots her M1911 airsoft gun at the teacher. However, the yellow being caught the pink pellet with a pair of white chalks. "Nakamura!" His head turned red, showing he was angry. "I believed I told you assassinations must not interfere with your studies."

"I'm sorry," she said with a hand on her head.

"Back—"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sudden yell startled everyone in the classroom. Then there was the sound of running footsteps coming towards the room, before the door slides open to reveal Eddy with a baseball bat.

"BANZAI!" He yelled with the bat raised over his head, before rushing at the teacher. He jumped at him, but the creature used his speed to move to the side, letting Eddy sail past him and collide into the wall.

The other students stared bewilderingly at Eddy, whose head was stuck in the wall, as he tried to pull himself out while yelling in a muffled voice. Ed, Double D, and Eric rushed into the classroom and stopped, spotting their friend. "I'll help," Ed proclaimed before running over to free Eddy.

"I take it that Mr. Karasuma has explained the whole 'killing me' plan," the thing asked the calmer boys.

"More like he explained it and our greedy friend wanted a reward," Eric said, pointing at Ed as he pulled Eddy out by his feet and held him up. The leader of the small group had his face all bruised up, with a bit of the wooden wall around his neck. "Once Karasuma told us the prize money in American dollars, it was all over."

"A feisty fellow, huh? I like that." He then pointed at Eddy with his fingers. "But it's a shame you couldn't land on hit on me, too. Just like your classmates' previous attempt to kill me, where they all fire on me at the same time, charging at me with a weapon that'll do no harm to me will not be how you get your money." He reached over and took the bat away from Eddy, snapping him out of his painful daze. "Most of all, it wasn't much of an assassination attempt, more like being a monkey on steroids. You'll need to think outside the box for a target that travels at Mach 20." He then reached into his desk and brought out an AR-15, M1911, and green knife with his tentacles. "And the right tools for the job."

"Awesome!" Ed threw Eddy away, causing the wood around his neck to break apart, before three of the tentacles handed him the three weapons. Ed took them all with an excited grin. "Now I can protect the Earth for the Octo Alien!"

"Ah-bup-bup-bup-bup! I told you I'm not an alien! I am an earthling born and bred, thank you very much!" He exclaimed angrily with steam coming out of his head. Recomposing himself, he reached down and pulled out the same weapons and dumped them into Double D's arms, who struggled to keep them together and ended up falling over, causing some students to laugh. "These weapons that I'm giving you are issued by the Japanese government to be used against me." He then handed Eric his set of weapons. "These knives are special made for damaging me." He then placed Eddy's weapons on his lap, as he was sitting down. "And for your airsoft rifles and pistols there—" he then brought out plastic bottles that were filled with the same pink pellets that the students fired. "—they normal airsoft guns, but you'll be using these specially made Anti-Me BBs that are harmless to you, but are fatal to me." He then hands them to the four boys. "Don't worry, you'll be supplied with more. This is just to start you off."

Eddy took his bottle and stared at it critically, before looking at his given knife. He touched the blade, but it didn't cut him, before bending the blade. It wasn't even a real knife. "Is this some kind of joke," he demanded. "Because I ain't laughing!"

"I'd have to agree with him," said a fairy tall boy, maybe about the same height as Eric, with orange-brown hair and eyes, wearing a yellow sweater. "And there was no way you dodged that hail of pellets!"

"He's got a point," said a normal looking boy, with the generic short, spiked black hair for some male shōnen characters, dark blue eyes, wearing only the white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie, and a wrist sweatband on each arm. "When you look at them, they're only average BBs. For all we know, you just took them like a champ."

The other student voiced their agreement as the teacher was silent for a moment. He sighed. "Okano," he called for a girl who had short brown hair and brown eyes in the front row. "If you would please hand me your gun?" Okano complied and held out her M1911, and the teacher took it from her, as the Eds and Eric give him their full attention. "As I said, they're Anti-Me BBs." He raised his right arm and points the gun at it. "Harmless to you, but…"

He fired, and his arm was blown straight off, with yellow liquid splatting like blood.

Almost every one of the students gasped in shock and horror.

"Holy shit!" Eric exclaimed with a freaked out expression, dropping all his weapons.

"Oh shit!" Eddy exclaimed with equal shock.

"It's still alive!" Ed pointed at the severed arm, as it wiggled violently on the floor.

"Sir, are you alright," Double D asked the teacher worriedly, as liquid spewed out of his severed area.

"I'm quite alright, Double D," the teacher replied. "But was you can see, those bullets are specially developed by this country for use against me. Oh course, after a few seconds, I can regenerate as good as new." After saying that, new arm popped out of the severed area. "A luxury you wouldn't have if you shoot your eye out. So just like I told the others, no discharging firearms in the class during teaching hours." Suddenly a bunch of green stripes appeared going around his head. "So go luck trying to kill me before graduation. You're gonna need it."

"As you see by the stripes," Karasuma said, leaning against the door frame, drawing everyone's attention to him, "it's him mocking you, as he doesn't believe you can do it. Use that to your advantage to take him down."

"Quite bizarre," Double D commented.

"It's only natural for me to think some," the teacher said. "There's no way all of you will be able to kill me when the government couldn't. When they attacked me with state-of-the-art fighter jets I gave them a midair waxing instead."

"Great, another Double D clean-freak," Eddy grumbled, making one of the girls giggle.

"You're going to have to strike if the opportunity presents itself." Karasuma stated. "This must be kept a secret from your family and friends." The Eds and Eric glanced at one another anxiously. "The clock is ticking. If the Earth disappears, there will be nowhere to run."

"And now that you Eds and Eric understand everything happening in this classroom," the octopus-like creature said in cheery tone, "let's spend your final year in a meaningful fashion!"

* * *

The teacher was now writing out a sentence from a book he was holding on the blackboard. With his back facing them, the students stared at him, wait for him to move so they could write down the sentence.

The Eds and Eric were placed in the in the second row of desks, making the four of the students originally seated there to move back into the third row, causing those in the back row to move into new seats, creating an even number of rows and columns of desks. Eddy was seated next to the blue-haired girl, tapping his heel on the floor as he waited impatiently. Double D was on his right, finding himself adjusting and readjust his school materials on his desk. Eric was next to him, his right cheek resting on his fist with a bored expression. To his right, and the last desk in the row, was Ed, who was sitting still with a happy smile look, and his tongue sticking.

A few seconds later, the school bell rung.

"It's lunchtime, everybody," the teacher said, before going over to the window and open it. "Excuse me while I hop over to China for a quick bite. If there is anyone who would like to try and assassinate me, please call my cell."

He suddenly disappeared and a blast of wind hits the students, forcing them to put up their arms to protect themselves. "Great, now he can fly," Eddy said. Then all the students turned their heads towards Eds and Eric, and an uncomfortable silence filled the classroom, as they stared at them with curiosity. "What?"

"So you guys are from America, huh," asked Isogai.

"Yes, we are," Double D answered with a smile, happy they were starting to talk to them. "We come from a cul-de-sac in a town called Peach Creek."

"But what are you guys doing here in E-Class," asked a tall girl with long, light brown hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs. She obviously wasn't expecting transfer students to be sent on their first day. None of them were.

"Trust me, we didn't want to end up in this place," Eddy said angrily. "The only reason we came to this country, and this sicken school, was because our last school kidded us out and going to a foreign school was the only way the four of us were going to stick together!"

"The dark clouds have followed us yet again," Ed said in a spooky way, confusing the other.

"Oh come, you luck can't be that bad," said a petite girl with short, wavy orange hair and peridot green eyes.

The other two Eds and Eric looked at her with faces that said 'you have no idea'.

Eric then felt a tap on his right shoulder and turned around to face the person. He saw it was a girl with brown hair held up in a ponytail and light purple eyes, who also had the largest set of breast out of all the girls. "H-Hey, um," she tried to ask her question. Eric ignored the fact she was probably scared by his freakish appearance and he stared at her, finding her to be very beautiful. "I was just wondering—and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She waved her hands in front of nervous. "But… what happened to your eye?"

That brought Eric out of his staring state as a sense of bitterness and frustration filled his body. His fist clenched and trembled, which the girl noticed and started to feel guilt. She was going to say sorry to him, but Eric turned around and sat back in his chair, a scowl covered his face.

Eddy saw this and wanted to take the attention away from his friend. So he cleared his throat and looked at Double D. "Uh, so sockhead," he said while Double D continued to write on his paper. "What's the plan to kill the octopus?"

Double D's eyes widened instantly with his pupils shrinking, before looking at Eddy as if he's gone crazy. "You can't be serious!" He exclaimed before lowering his voice. "Eddy, you've just quit our scamming habits, and now you want to go back to chasing after money? The last thing we need is to cause any trouble here than what we've already caused."

"Yeah, Eddy," Ed said, grabbing his head as he panicked. "If we do the school will call mom, and if the school calls mom, then she'll come for Ed, and if she comes for Ed, then I'll be forced back home, and if I'm forced back home, then I'll have to tell dad what I did wrong, and if I have to tell dad what I did wrong, then DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Eddy said with a serious. "But I've been thinking, alright. And I mean _really_ thinking! It's like you said, Double D, once we're here, there's no future in our lives. We'll always be the outcast in society. I know we were going to show the school we could make it big in here, but what if we fail? We need a backup plan!" The other students around them looked at the four in disbelief. How could they talk about succeeding? Here, in E-Class? No matter how much they try, there's just no way out of it. "And that money is our fallback plan."

"Eddy, even if it was a fallback plan, there'll be no hope that we can do it. We're former scammers. What do we know about assassination?" Double D explained. Eddy stared at him with a little scowl. Some much for getting him on board so quickly.

He looked at Ed, who was staring blankly at them, and smirked mischievously. "Ed! Think about the things you can have with that money. Monster movies, comics, and all the gravy you can stomach," he said and then waited. Waited for those words to sink into the brainless Ed's head.

Ed suddenly grabbed Eric and shook him. "IT'S TOTALLY WORTH IT, ERIC!" He exclaimed before Eric punched in the face, causing him to stop and let him go, before falling onto the floor.

"I know, Ed, and I was going to agree!" He exclaimed angrily.

"You were," asked Double D, shocked.

Eric sighed before facing his smart friend. "Eddy's got a point. And although I want to pass this class, we're in a situation where the school's against us, and there's a creature capable of destroying the Earth. If all else fails, we can at least say we tried, right? Besides, what more do we have to lose?"

Double D remained silent for a moment as he thought about the situation. Eric and Eddy were right, there was no guarantee for success with the ruthless system the school puts into effect. It's said that if you're sent to E-Class, you're marked and blacklisted for life. No one would hire you, and no good schools will take you. That money could make a difference. And with the Earth on the line, what choice was there? He sighed. "Okay, I'm in. But a successful assassination of our teacher will have to take time, trial and error, learning from mistakes, and then carefully planned, with flawless execution." He then started thinking. "He's going at Mach 20 to China."

"It'll take ten minutes tops to reach his destination," the light brown-haired girl said, deciding not to do nothing. "Which is his favorite place in Sichuan."

"I'm sure not even a missile could knock that sort of thing from the sky," commented a male student.

"Are you kidding? Even if we have access to that stuff, he could break the sound barrier," said another boy.

"While grading," state a girl.

"Mine even came back with a doodle on it." Isogai showed everyone his homework, which had a drawing of an octopus on it.

"By the way, isn't he unexpectedly good at teaching?"

"I know!" said the orange-hair girl cheeringly. "When I went to assassinate him after school, I took the opportunity to learn arithmetic from him. I'm gonna kill it on the next test." Then everyone heard a loud grumbling sound and they turned to see it was coming from Ed. He lifted up his shirt and looked at his belly, which was rumbling.

"Is it that time for gravy-cakes," he asked with a smile, before opening inside of his blazer, revealing to the class's shock and disgust his 'gravy-cakes' sticking to it.

"Ed! You actually brought those disgusting chunks of gravy into the classroom?" Double D exclaimed, detesting the sight of the things, as Ed pulled one off. He then looked at Eric and smiled.

"You haven't tried one, have you," he asked and presented him the gravy-cake. Eric pushed it away with a forced smile.

"I couldn't, Ed," he told him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Those are yours after all." But the big Ed boy pushed it to his face, making the one-eyed teen to lean back from it.

"Aw. But I've been saving _this_ one for you ever since we've met two years ago." That made Eric face cringe and all the other students jump out of their seats and back away from them as fast as they could. Eric looked around to see them looking at him with expressions that screamed 'don't do it!' He looked back Ed and saw him with a sad puppy expression.

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this without making his friend upset, Eric leaned slowly forward, opened his mouth, and took a small bite.

A second later, and he pushing the door wide open and rushing out of the classroom with a green face, hand over his mouth, and his cheeked puffed up. Behind him, he could hear Eddy's laughing. He ran past three students that were in the hallway, and throw open the front door of the building. Eric ran out in front of the entrance, stopped a few feet away and vomited.

After letting out everything he was holding in and his breakfast, he coughed for a second before wiping his mouth on his bare arm to get the remaining throw up and cleared his throat. He breathed heavily with his hands on his knees, still teasing the disgusting, moldy, slimy, soggy—

"Are you okay?" Eric looked up and was startled to see the blue-haired girl from class standing in front of him, holding a small bag in her hand.

He cleared his throat and striated himself. "Yeah! Uh, yeah, um. Sorry you had to see that, ma'am," he said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, that's good," the girl said with an awkward smile. "And by the way."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a boy."

Eric felt like reality has cracked like glass, as he stared him with wide eyes and his jaws hanging. The two boys then heard the sound of a high speeding object coming closer to them, so they looked in its direction, only to be hit with a dust cloud blasting in their faces. The cloud cleared and standing in front of them was the teacher, holding a missile. "Hello, boys," he said. "I'm back."

"Okay," the blue-haired boy said, as he and Eric were nervous by the sight of the missile, while hiding the small bag behind his back. "Welcome back, sir. What's—what's with the missile?"

"It's a souvenir. The self-defense force ambushed me over the sea of Japan."

"Don't you think it's a bad idea to have that around a school," Eric asked, pointing at it.

"Don't you worry," the teacher said. "I took out the warhead before arriving."

"Most be lonely being a target," commented the blue-haired boy.

"Not at all," he said proudly. "The fact that I'm targeted by everyone is proof that I'm powerful after all."

Eric didn't show it, but he felt himself conflicted after he said that. There were times in the past when he wondered what made him so special to the world. What did he have to offer? He would often feel this way when he was around his friends when they used to scam. His eye and teeth caused many to fear him, but in the end, they got him some good friends. But want did he have to bring to the table, when the three Eds fit with each other perfectly.

It turned out he tried his best to be a moral compass. He'd try and protect them from the Cul-De-Sac kids when they tried to hurt them for a scam screwing up. And he just tries to support them with everything that came their way, and they said that was all they could ask for, especially Eddy after their 'Big Picture Show' adventure.

"Now then," the teacher said, breaking him out of his thoughts, "inside for 5th period, please." The thing moved past them and went into the building, leaving the missile outside, as Eric watched him. He then noticed the boy next to him was looking at the ground.

"Hey." He was able to snap the boy out of his thoughts and he looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," he said. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." Eric then put his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Eric." The blue-haired looked between his eyes and his hand, seeming to be a little confused by his kindness. After about three seconds of awkwardness, he grabbed his hand and accepted the handshake with a small smile.

"Nagisa."

* * *

Nagisa and Eric returned to the classroom, where Eddy couldn't stop giggling and Double D handed the one-eye teen a toothbrush with toothpaste on it, demanding that he clean his teeth. Eric didn't argue, and started brushing his sharp teeth. Ed apologized to him for not liking his gravy-cake, but Eric said that he was sorry for not liking it too, saying that it's the meaning behind the gift that mattered.

"Okay!" Said the teacher with the blackboard written in Japanese on one side, and English on the other. "Your assignment for today is to compose a short poem based on a theme. The final line should read 'was tentacles all along'."

"… Huh?" Everyone in the class said.

One very beautiful girl with long, straight black hair and light brown eyes raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir… Really," she asked with a shy like voice.

"Yeah, really?" Eddy asked. "That's the best you can could up with?"

"Oh, I can come up with more than that," the teacher said. "However, I want to see how well you can do with what you've been given. When you have completed your assignment, please bring it forward. You'll be graded on creativity, grammar, and overall beauty of expression. Here's an example: _'Not the storm of garden snow, Of flowers moving on, But sprouting there instead,_ was tentacles all along _.'"_

"That's… a little disturbing," Double D, not sure how to handle the poem told to him.

"Those who finish can go home for today!" That instantly got him, Eddy, and Eric working on the assignment.

"Done!" Ed suddenly proclaimed after one second had pasted, surprising everyone, mostly his friends. The dumber Ed boy got up from his seat and walked to the teacher, handing him his poem. The octopus creature took it and looked it over.

"Hmm…." He then looked up at Ed. "You certainly are a favor of horror, ain't you, big guy? A+!"

"HUH!" Ed's friends exclaimed, completely flabbergasted, as he walked back to his desk to wait for them to finish. "He got an A+!"

"Excuse me, sir." Raising her hand was that was seated next to Nagisa. She had a short stature, with little frame, hazel eyes, and light green hair, which was always fashioned into unique, cat ear-styled pigtails. "I've got a question."

"Oh?" The teacher looked at her. "What would that be, Kayano?"

"It's kinda late to be asking this, but what should we call you," she asked, getting everyone's attention. "It's difficult to identify you outside the other teacher."

"A name… huh." The octopus-like being seemed to have been having trouble coming up with a response. "I don't really have a name that you'd call someone in particular. How about all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But for now, concentrate on the task at hand."

"Kaay," she said with a smile.

"I'll just take a short break while you take up your pens." He sat back in a chair, sleepily, which caused his skin to turn light pink. After about a three seconds, Eric was able to finish his poem. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the teacher, which caught his attention. "Ooh. Finished already, Nagisa and Eric?"

The mention of the blue-haired boy's name made the one-eyed boy look to his right to see him walking towards the teacher too, not seeming to notice Eric at all. However, Eric also saw that behind his paper was a knife. The other students noticed it too, but didn't say anything in hopes of not alerting the target. Eric didn't say anything either, and just continued walking to turn in his paper.

Eric had just been about two feet away when Nagisa pulled out the knife and thrusted it at the teacher. However, the blade didn't make it to the being, for he stopped his arm by grabbing it. "What did I tell you about thinking outside the box?"

What happened next shocked Eric, as Nagisa leaped forward as if he was going to give the teacher a hug. But tided around his neck was a grenade.

Acting faster than he could think, and just when Nagisa wrapped his arms around the teacher, Eric reached and grabbed the string holding the grenade, surprising not only Nagisa, but also the yellow creature.

Then the explosion came, engulfing all three of them in a flash of light. Hundreds of BBs flew everywhere, hitting the walls and windows, forcing everyone in the room to put up their arms to protect their faces.

When the flash of the explosion cleared, there was nothing more than some kind of smoking scorched mass.

"Alright right!" Cheered a teen with a bulky body, light green eyes, and short, spiky, brown hair which was dyed blonde around the sides.

"We did it!" Celebrated the male teen in front of him, who had dirty blonde hair and eyes that were small and black, to the point of appearing like he had pupils, but no iris.

"Nagisa." Kayano gasped, with her hands on over her mouth, fearing for the boy's life.

"ERIC!" Double D exclaimed as he, Eddy, and Ed quickly got out of their seat and rushed to where the smoking mass was, greatly worried for their friend. "Eric, are you okay?!"

"Yeah! We're gonna be billionaires!" The two students who cheered, getting up from their desks, along with another male student with dark brown hair and sharp dark eyes, and ran to the front of the room.

"So long, sucker!" Cheered the leader of the three, the bulky one. The other E-Class students turned their worried expression away from where Nagisa and Eric were to glare at the trio.

"You jerks!"

"What the hell have you done?"

The three back row students didn't pay any attention to them, and pushed the Eds aside to look at their victory. "Never saw a suicide bomber coming, did you?" The bulky teen taunted at the smoking scorched mass.

Double D and his friends looked at them in disbelief and anger. "You planned this," he asked indignantly.

"Terasaka!" Kayano stood up from her seat, glaring at them. "What did you make Nagisa do?"

"What?" He looked over his left shoulder at her with a sinister grin. "I'm sorry, but while you were listening to some dreamers who wanted to pass this class, we've actually been working on a plan. I gave him a modified toy grenade, filled with those stupid BB's, and a spoonful or two of gunpowder so they scatter at a high enough speed."

"But what about Eric?!" Eddy yelled at him, extremely angry that one of his closest friends was hurt—possibly killed—in the guy's plan for the money. He was now starting to doubt the reward was even worth it. "Did he have to get hurt for your plan to work?!"

"It's his own fault, you know," Terasaka said, looking down at Eddy with the smirk. "You think that hard work and being good will get you out of this class, think again! When I saw him reach from that grenade, I knew I had to trigger it then and there. Your friend wanted to play the hero, and look where it got him. But relax, it wasn't enough to kill anybody." He turned back towards the mass and bent his knees to lower himself to get a closer look at his work. "I'll pitch in on his medical bills." His expression then turned to confusion. "Huh?"

When the smoke and dust cleared, everyone was surprised to see Eric and Nagisa laying on the ground next to each other, with some strange, yellow plastic like sheet that was transparent covering them. They didn't appear to have any signs of injuries, buried, or even marks on them, and were breathing normally under the cover.

"What is it, Double D," Ed asked.

"I-I don't, Ed," he answer, equally puzzled.

"What the hell is this membrane," Terasaka ask, pulling at it, which caused a tear. "Did the body—"

"It's not a body, it's a husk." Said the voice of the teacher. The student looked around the classroom to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "I shed my skin once a month." Erica and Nagisa came to, and tore off the husk as they sat up. "I've wrapped it around your classmates to protect the boys from the blast."

Eric looked up for a second, and gasped in shock. Terasaka and his friends looked in the same direction and were also surprised. Stuck on the ceiling was the teacher, however, something wasn't right. Despite the permit smile on his face, his eyes were glowing a frighten red, a shadow spelled out from his body and cover the whole class, sending chills down every students' spin.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming," said the teacher.

The Eds looked up at him with wide eyes, while the teacher stared directly at Terasaka and his two friends as they started to become very frightened.

" _ **Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu."**_ The teacher stated each name, making each boy he called out stiffen. Now the other students were starting to worry and feel scared themselves. Then, not only did the creature's color change, but his face started to charge drastically too. His body became black, his eyes grew large and narrowed, and started to look holes in his head, his grin widened and his teeth became sharper, and his head almost had what looked like throbbing veins.

Just by the look of him, everyone, including the Eds and Eric could already know what this face meant.

 _Rage._

" _ **So you're the ones responsible for this…? Aren't you?"**_ He asked with an anger induced voice. His rage filling every word that came out of his mouth, as he glared down at them. Now the three students were terrified, as they stared up at him in shock and fear.

"Who? Us?" Yoshida squealed.

"It was all Nagisa's idea," Terasaka lied. "Yeah, he just went off on his own and—"

He didn't even finish his sentence when the teacher suddenly disappeared, going at Mach 20, and blasting the three of them, the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and anyone in the front rows with a strong gust of wind. After the winds died down, everyone looked back up at the ceiling and saw he wasn't there.

Five seconds later, he reappeared back in the room to their left, having used the door to enter. Again, Terasaka and his friends were hit with a gust of high speed winds. As the winds calmed down, the teacher drop three items on the ground. This made the three students look down at their feet, and their eyes to widen.

They were nameplates, with each of their names on one.

"That the nameplate off my house!" Terasaka exclaimed in shock, as the same feeling filled the other two.

" _ **Here's the deal, kiddos."**_ Said the teacher, holding a large bag of nameplates in front of him. _**"The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming**_ **you** _ **. But, there's a catch."**_ He pulled out another nameplate and holds it out for all to see. _**"If you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again…"**_ He turned over the bag dumping out all the nameplates on the floor at his tentacle feet. _**"There's nothing that says I can't harm**_ **anyone** _ **else. Family. Friends.**_ **Everyone** _ **in the**_ **world** _ **except for**_ **you** _ **if I feel like it."**_ After he told them that, the whole classroom stared at him with the frightened expression that stated that he drilled the point into their skulls.

And just like the other students, the reality of the situation snuck in for the Eds and Eric. They didn't want to run away, now they couldn't run. They couldn't hide. Everything they used to do when things went south wasn't an option anymore. Their friends and families back at the Cul-De-Sac weren't going to help them, because they couldn't tell them about the teacher, and they couldn't risk them getting hurt.

They were on their own.

The only out—the only thing they can do—was to kill this teacher.

"Go on! Threaten us!" Terasaka exclaimed, bring everyone's attention back to him. "I ain't of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon?! We got rights, you know?!" He continued yelling, but as tough as he's trying to be, the trembling of his body and the tears leaking out of his eyes made it clear that he was still terrified of the teacher. The octopus-like creature just continued to stare at him, with his eyes glowing brighter. "What's wrong with using an irresponsible killing method defending ourselves?!"

Suddenly the teacher's face turned to a more positive look, with an orange head and a red ring on his face. "Nothing at all," he said in his usual tone of voice. "I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me." He then reached over with one of his hands and pats Nagisa on the head. "No, no, no. As a matter of fact, Nagisa here gets a perfect score for keeping the movement of your body entirely natural until the moment you closed in." He then pats Eric's head. "And Eric's lightning fast reaction to the danger he and his classmate was in, even though he didn't know it was a fake grenade, is truly remarkable." His face turned back to the usual yellow color as he took his hand away and pointed at Terasaka and his friends, making them stiffen. "However! None of you cared if he was injured." The three looked away. "Not even Nagisa himself it seems. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone!" His head then turned purple, with a dark shaded X on his face, and throbbing veins. The teacher faced Eric's sitting form. "And Eric, your bravery was outstanding, and your effect to save Nagisa with adorable, but please don't make it a habit of risking your life in the future." He turned his body to the class and held out his tentacles. "You most believe yourself worthy of your target. That means taking pride in what you do; in yourselves; and each other. Each and every one of you can do that. You are talented assassins with hidden strength."

Eric stared at him with both his normal and fractured eye, letting out a deep breath. They've just been chewed out at Mach 20, then he praised him with a wiggling tentacle. This truly was the strangest place he and his friends could have ended up.

And they've seen strangeness before.

But out of all the schools in the world, he felt like this classroom wasn't a death sentence, or just so obstacle, but just the right thing they needed to make the change in their lives. Was it fate that brought them here? Fortune disguised as bad luck? Or the will of a random guy behind a computer?

A hand lowered down to him, making him look at it. Looking up, Eric saw it was Nagisa's hand, with a thankful smile. He returned the gesture with a smirk and grabbed it with his larger hand, before standing up. The Eds gathered around him with smiles and pats on the back.

"Here's a puzzler for you, Nagisa," the teacher said, bringing the five boys' attention to him. "Given that I have no intention of being killed, though of course, I have every intention of enjoying our time together before the planet goes ka-boom, what are you going to do about it?"

The question seemed to have thrown him off for a moment and he didn't respond immediately. But soon he smiled and said, "I think you'll find out I can do plenty sir. Just you wait and see."

The teacher chuckled in response, with his face gaining the green stripes again. "Okay then." He then turned his attention to the Eds and Eric. "And you boys?"

The four American boys looked around at each other. What were they going to do? They were former scammers, not heroes of the world.

However, the smiles, grins, and smirks of confidence, excitement, and mischief they gave each other was all they need to understand from one another. They turned to face the teacher, with Eric answering; "Before the world is destroyed, you're going to see what the Eds and Eric are capable, sir. Don't you worry, you're as good as killed."

The octopus creature chuckled again. "Excellent." He then turned to the class with his tentacles waving around. "No one leaves until I am vanquished!" Everyone started to complain.

"Way to go, Nagisa!

"This is totally balls!"

The five boys ignored the yells and made their way back to their desks. Eric turned back around a tossed his poem at the teacher, which he caught, before going to his desk. As he did, the other students were holding out their weapons of choice out, as the teacher sat down on a stool. He grabbed a nameplate and started wiping down it down while muttering, "Wipe and clean, wipe and clean, wipe and clean…"

When the one-eyed boy got into his seat, Kayano spoke up. "How do you say 'unkillable' in Japanese?" This made Nagisa turn his head to her, while Eddy, Double D, Eric and Ed had to lean their head forward to look past his and each other's heads to look at her. "Koro…sensei…?" She gasped in realization. "Korosensei!"

The boys looking at her let the name sink into their heads. "Unkillable teacher?" Double asked in a whisper, translating the name.

"I like it," Eddy said with a grin.

Eric nodded and looked at their target and target, Korosensei, with a smile.

 _And so that's how it all started._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to the Eds and Eric walking on a sidewalk. Eddy in front of Ed, who was in front of Double D, with Eric behind him. They didn't seek to each, as they went to school.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The next scene cuts to them in class with the other students as Korosensei teaches the class. The camera was positioned in the back of the room, so all you saw was their back and Korosensei teaching them.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** Korosensei's attention was caught by the bell and his speed out and back in with an arm full of sweets and candies, making the students sweat-drop anime style at him.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The next scene shows the Eds and Eric gathered around Double D's decks, with the smart Ed boy discussing a new plan from assassination, pointing to a piece of paper in his hand as he talked.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** Eddy points to paper and asks a question. Double D answers him with a smile.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** With Korosensei out of the room, Double D was at the front of the class, stating the next plan for another assassination, as the class watched and listen.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to Ed, Eric, Isogai, Kimura, Maehara, and Chiba outside in front of the open window of the classroom that Korosensei used to exit when he wants to go to a far off place, putting up a large sheet of plastic to cover the open window frame.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Double D, who was in the class as they worked, shows a description of the plan on the blackboard. Showing that when Korosensei came back, the sheet of paper would act as a trap to tangle him up, so they could jump him and kill him.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** The boys that were working outside came in through the classroom door, with Eric said they were done with a thumbs up. Everyone quickly sat down in their seats.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot, welcome back, welcome back]** Korosensei ripped through the sheet of plastic with his Mach 20 speed, and stood at the front of the class, shocking the students.

 **[Cause we got him on the spot, welcome back, welcome back]** Korosensei then lectures them about their failed assassination attempt, as they all look down.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The camera cuts to a hand holding a small yellow notebook with the description of the assassination, and a number to indicate what attempt it was. It was crossed out by a red marker.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** It is shown to be Eric who was holding the notebook, with the Eds around him. They signed in disappointment, as the sun sets.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** They look at each other and shrugged with a small in an 'Oh well' manner. Eric then flipped over to the next page and put down the next number for the next assassination plan.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** The Eds and Eric are then seen walking back home, before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **And so begins the EDventures of Class 3-E!**

 **This has got to be the fastest chapter I've ever done. I guess it's because you can put the Eds in almost any situation and it just writes itself. And with that kind of money as a reward, you know that they'll be coming up with a lot of ideas to kill Korosensei.**

 **Now you're probably wondering a lot about Eric.**

 **I was mostly inspired by 2-D for** _ **Gorillaz**_ **, but I didn't black out both of Eric's eyes like his were. His teeth were something I just threw in to go with his eye, just to give him an even more freakish look to him. As the Eds are outcasts in their home town, I wanted to create a character that when you look him, you instantly what to stay away from, before you get to know him and see him as a good person.**

 **However, more will be explained about his looks later in the story.**

 **Now, how did he meet and became friends with our favorite scammers? That will also be explained in the story further on.**

 **That's it for this chapter. I'm going to go back to finish the next episode in the Red Dragon Samurai and then work on the first chapter of Weirder Things, my** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **story. Please be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review if you enjoy the story. Have a good day!**


	2. EDventure 2: Time for plan ED!

**EDventure #2—"Time for Plan ED!"**

It was another bright day in Japan, and the sun is high in the sky. Away from civilization and in the mountains was a small, old wooden school building called E-Class, which was a part of Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

Away from the building and in the woods that surrounded it was Korosensei. The yellow octopus-like educator was sitting in a foldable beach chair, drinking through a straw from a brightly colored cup, while reading a newspaper that had the destroyed moon as its cover headline. "Even in America, the moon is all they're talking about," he said, continuing to relax in the shade of the trees surrounding him. "I'd really like something more interesting for the front story page."

However, Korosensei wasn't alone. Hiding behind a tree to his left was Sugino, watching out from behind the corner of it. "That's his daily routine," he said. "Relaxing out back before the first bell, without a care in the world. Reading a Hawaiian newspaper, casually picked up from Hawaii on his way here at Mach 20." Sugino turned his head to look behind himself. Standing behind him were Nagisa, Eric, and Double D. "Your information was spot-on. Thanks, Nagisa."

"You're welcome," the blue-haired boy said with a smile. "Best of luck, Sugino."

Eric held up a yellow spiral notebook and opened it. The page he opened to have a drawing of a baseball with a bunch of small circles on it, which were labeled as BBs, and a short description under the ball. "Okay, ready, Double D," he asked, in which his friend held up his iPhone, pointed it at Korosensei with the video recording app on, and pressed the record button.

"Ready when you are, Sugino," the hat-wearing Ed announced.

"Alright." Eric stared determinedly at their target with a grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "Assassination Attempt Number 8. It's your show now, man."

"Right." Sugino grinned confidently and held up a baseball that had about twenty Anti-Sensei BBs on it. "10 billion yens here I come!"

 _My name is Eric, and I'm a part of the Eds and Eric. Just like everyone in E-Class, we are assassins._

And with that, Sugino pointed his left shoulder, and just like a baseball player in the leagues, threw the ball straight at Korosensei.

 _And our target is our new teacher._

The ball flew at the being, while the other boys looked on in anticipation. This was going to work!

"Top of the morning, to ya'," Korosensei greeted, standing behind the four boys. Their eyes widened upon realizing that the target had gotten out of the way and move potions in the blink of an eye. "It's usually considered polite to reply."

Sugino was turning his head to the beach chair, which had a dust cloud around it and the newspaper in midair before falling, then looked towards Korosensei in shock and confusion. As he was busy glancing back and forth between the two, Nagisa, Eric, and Double D, who quickly turned off the phone, looked at the yellow creature with slightly widened eyes. "Yes, sir," Double D said quickly and nervously. "Pardon us. How do you do, sir?"

"A baseball embedded with government issued Anti-Me BBs? Creative! Points for choosing a method of delivery quitter than the pop of a standard air-rifle." Korosensei evaluated. "Unfortunately, once airborne, the weapon gave me nothing but free time. Ample opportunity to devise an effective counteroffensive. A quick visit to the equipment room and tada!" He held up his left hand to show him wearing a baseball glove, with the ball in it, smoke coming off of it. "I had used an arrange glove."

"EH!" Sugino stared at him with wide, white eyes and hanging jaws. Nagisa just looked with an expression that said 'are you kidding me?'

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Eric said, deadpanned.

"Tick-tock, children," Korosensei said with green stripes on his face, tossing the ball up and down in the glove. "Graduation will be here before you know it." He then turned and walked away towards the school, as the four boys watched him leave. "Alright then, homeroom, if you please."

Sugino sighed and lowered his head. "Yes, sir," he said, but in a depressed tone of voice, catching the attention of the other three boys. "Dammit. Well, so much for my fastball. No shock there I guess."

"It was a good throw," Nagisa told him, looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah," the fractured-eye teen said, "beat yourself up so much."

"And besides, you were helpful to us in a very big," Double D, trying to cheer him up. But nothing was working. Sugino just put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

The three remaining boys looked at one another, worried about their classmate. Eric sighed and looked down at the spiral notebook in his hand. Taking out a red marker and pulling off the cap, he put an X at the bottom right corner.

* * *

A few minutes after first period started, and the four boys were in their seats, Korosensei started his lesson as he wrote on the blackboard. "April is the cruelest month," he read out loud from a textbook of modern literature. "Breeding lilac out of the dead land…"

 _The task that was given to us is to kill this thing, who for some reason wanted to teacher class of failures, by next year. Me and the Eds are on board because one, we want to live, and two, the reward was enough to convince Eddy._

Eddy leaned towards Double D and whispered. "So, sockhead," he said, making the brainy Ed boy look at his shorter friend as he grinned in anticipation. "How was the attempt?"

Double D shook his head. "Not so go, I'm afraid," he said before looking over his left shoulder to look at Sugino, prompting Eddy to do the same. They watched their classmate staring at his hand, disheartened, as he opened and closed his hand repeatedly. "However, I'm afraid that the failed effort of fellow classmate seems to be making him take it personally."

"So what," Eddy asked. "It's not something to get all mopey for. It's not like any of us could have done any better." He looked over Double D's back at Eric with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I thought that it was all a part of the Master Plan?" His one-eyed friend just shrugged and looked back in front at the board.

 _The "Master Plan" was something that I and the Eds came up with together, and the rest of the class agreed with it. The idea was simple: document every assassination attempt on our target._

 _First, the person would tell us their idea of attack, then we write it down in the spiral notebook I had with me, and then have them attempt their plan._

 _If the attempt was a success, without killing him, then we put down a check mark on that plan. However, if it wasn't, then it would have an X._

 _It was one big trial and error process. To see and remember what we did right, and want we did wrong. All of it leads towards coming up with one big plan to ultimately assassinate Korosensei._

 _But the only question was would it be enough to kill our 'unkillable' teacher?_

Eric was cut from his thoughts when Korosensei used his Mach 20 speed, pasted between Nagisa and Double D, surprising those two, and speeded back to the front of the room.

Sugaya, a tall and slender male student with light grey/silver hair that pasted his ears and small dark eyes, looked at where his notebook that he was drawing on used to be in surprise, before looking up at the front. "Sugaya!" Korosensei's stern tone made him flinch. The being looked at his notebook with piercing, shining eyes, making the student even more nervous. However, Korosensei's face returned to normal a moment later. "Not a bad likeness, I'll give you that," he said before turning over the notebook to show the picture to Sugaya and the class, but with red marking on it, "but I'm a little hurt by the jaw line."

The red markings were his own personal adjustments, such as a adding a jaw.

"What jaw?!" Eddy retorted, right before the bells were rung.

"That's lunch people," Korosensei said, before going over to the window. "If you'll excuse me, have some important off campus business to attend to."

"Tofu from China again," asked Isogai.

"Actually, I'm catching a ballgame in the big apple," he told them, flashing out of the room. "Bye."

Almost everyone yelped and covered their faces when his take off caused yet another dust cloud to form.

"He sure knows how to make an exit," Yoshida said.

"I know," Terasaka said. "That thing is starting to get on my nerves."

Eric pulled out his lunch when he heard, making him growl. Right when he was about to say something around the line of 'you're one to talk, after that grenade stunt you pulled', when Ed turned and looked at him with a grin. "Do you think he'll bring us a souvenir, guys?"

"I know what you mean, Ed," said the girl in front of the one-eyed boy, Hinano. "We're stuck here and he flies all over the world. He could least bring something back for us."

"Think about what he'd bring back," said Kataoka when she walked in front of her desk. "Are you that hard up for a mortar?"

"I'm just saying an exotic snack would be nice," Hinano responded. "It's not like he has to sneak into customs."

"You've obviously dedicated a lot of thought into this."

"So hey, what's New York's cheap export?" Isogai asked the male student that was in front of Nagisa, Maehara.

"I don't know," Maehara said. "Booze?"

"Sucks we're not drinking it," the dark-haired teen joked.

"What about something greasy from one of those food trucks," Hinano said, before a boy with short, black hair in a butch cut and thick eyebrows, Okajima, stood up with a perverted smile.

"Man, New York girls are hot," he said, wiggling his body side to side. "Especially the blondes!"

Rio leaned forward on her desk and smirked mischievously at Double D's. "So, smart-guy," she said, catching his attention and making him look at her. "Are they _all_ as good as we imagine?"

Double D looked at her in confusing for a moment before thinking for a moment, while Eddy, Eric, and Ed covered their mouth prevent their giggles from being heard. "Well, I can't say that I have been to New York," Double D said before smiling. "But I'm sure that they must certainly are."

That caused Eddy and Ed to laugh out loud, with Eric laugh at a lower volume. Most of the other students joined in, some laughing, chuckling, or giggling.

At first Double didn't get the whole thing, all he just said was that everything they said was… His eyes widened as a blush formed on his face. "Oh my," he said before recomposing himself and frowned at her, unappreciated. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Ms. Nakamura."

They continued laughing, until the door opened and in came Karasuma, along with a few people in business suits. Almost admittedly, all commotion stopped as the student stared at him. "How about it, children," he asked with his stern face. "Any progress on killing the tentacle menace?"

Eric cleared his throat and stood up with the yellow notebook in hand. "It's not much of a plan, but we've come up with this." He presented the notebook to the man, who took it and opened. Karasuma looked through the first pages with no change in his expression, before looking at Eric.

"What is this?"

"The Master Plan!" Ed exclaimed with a big grin.

"It's not really a plan, but more of a documentary." Eric corrected. "We put down every assassination plan and attempt we have on him, and then use the successes and failures of each attempt to create an ultimate plan to kill him."

Karasuma looked back down at the notebook and noticed the X that bottom right corner of the page. He turned the page and saw the same thing, as well on the next page. "What's with all the X's," he asked, in which the classroom looked discouraged and Eric stretched the back of his head.

"That's to indicate that the attempt didn't work. If it has a check mark on it, then that means it has worked, but didn't kill him. And so, with trial and error, learning from our mistakes and victories, we'll be able to come up with more plans until one of them kills him."

"So no then, huh."

Eric shook his head.

A slender girl in the back with wavy, shoulder-length black hair and thick eyelashes leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. "Yeah, this is E-Class, yo," she said, looking at a down Sugino out of the corner of her eyes. "You're going to have to lower your expectations."

"Oh yeah, like you've done anything worthwhile!" Eddy exclaimed at her with a glare.

"Eddy please, calm yourself," Double D said before turning his head to Karasuma. "Mr. Karasuma, with all due respect, Korosensei is just too fast."

"Like so quick you can barely see him," said Mimura, a male student with light brown hair styled in bowl cut and light eyes who sat behind Double D.

"You said so yourself," Maehara pointed out. "He tops out at Mach 20. Had do we kill something like that?"

"I don't know," Karasuma said, "but you kids better figure it out."

"Serious," Ed asked.

"Serious." Karasuma pointed at the class. "He teaches willing. Putting himself in the line of fire by choice." This caused many to groan and moan in protest. "If you allow that creature to live as-is, then come March, he'll destroy the Earth without fail. And in case you need a reminder of how powerful he is, take a look at our moon. When that time comes, no one will be able to save humanity. In short, he's too dangerous to take lightly. That's why this classroom is the last stand between us and extinction." He handed Eric back the yellow notebook before walking out of the room with his partners.

 _I can honestly say that this is the first time me and the Eds have ever been given the chance to play heroes. With outcast like us, and our history of scheming and plotting, things were undoubtedly going to get interesting. Are we up for it? Hell yeah. Can we do it? It was a tall order, considering we know nothing about Korosensei. We can't even say why he would want to blow up the Earth. But our biggest question is why he would want to be our homeroom teacher?_

* * *

The next day came, and it was lunch pointed.

Sugino was sitting outside looking down at his open Bento box. He hasn't eaten a thing from it. He was still depressed from the failed assassination, as it brought back memories that he wasn't too proud of. With a sigh, he closed the box and set it aside. He then just sat there, complementing the silence with his own.

"Here you go," Korosensei's voice said, as he presented the modified baseball over his shoulder. Sugino looked at it with slightly widened eyes. "I think this may come in handy."

Sugino looked up at him. "Thank you Korosensei," he said, before noticing that the teacher was eating a large fruit with a brownish green shell, and crunched whenever he bit into it. "What are you eating?"

"A coconut I bought yesterday in Hawaii," he said with what sounded like a mouth full of the fruit. But you wouldn't have been able to know that with the way his head is. "Want some?"

"You're supposed to drink it, not eat it." Sugino grabbed the ball and started tossing it up in the air, before Korosensei sat down next to him.

"Solid throw yesterday, by the way."

"Gimme a break," the boy said doubtfully. "Said the guy who can throw a ball farther and faster on accident than I'll ever be able to on purpose."

In the building, Eric was walking back to the room after using the bathroom. "Doesn't this place have like a janitor?" He grumbled. "At least they didn't have daddy-longlegs in the toilet bowl." As he approached the door to the room, he noticed the two sitting outside and stopped. Luckily the window was open so that he was able to listen to what they were saying.

"Are you on a team," Korosensei asked, causing Sugino to stop tossing the ball and look at him with a pause. He then looked down in depression again.

"I used to be," he said.

"And… you're not any longer?"

"… They a… They kicked me off and I was banded from club activities."

Eric went to the window and leaned forward on it, further interested in the conversation.

"Teams are only for D-Class and above," Sugino continued with his story. "Because I here to get our grades back on track, extra-curricular sports isn't allowed."

"That sound extremely discriminatory," Korosensei pointed out.

"I would have gotten booted here either way. You saw yesterday, my pitch is too slow. Batters hit tons of my pitches. I've never struck anyone out. I was removed from the regular lineup and sat on the bench for most of the season. I was so depressed that I had no motivation in studying, too. That's why I got packed off here into the mountains."

Eric sighed and lowered his head, looking back on the past.

 _In a way, I can relate. When I moved to the Cul-De-Sac two years ago, the first people I've met were the Eds. I was afraid that they'd discriminate me because of my appearance, but to my shock, they didn't mind. Ed even said that it made me look cool._

 _The same couldn't be said for the other kids at first. Some didn't mind, while others called me a freak. However, because I became friends with the Eds first, and I was unaware of their reputation, everyone just associated me with them, to the point that they were the only people willing to hang out with me. Luckily, that all changed after Big Picture Show._

"Sugino," Korosensei spoke up, bring back both the mentioned boy and Eric's attention back to him. "May I give you a friendly piece of advice, as your teacher?"

"Eric?"

The voice behind him made the teen to turn around to the sources. He saw that it was Nagisa standing there with an assignment in his hands. "Hey, what's up," Eric asked.

"I was just going to turn in this work," Nagisa said, gesturing to the assignment. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was coming back from using the bathroom when I saw Korosensei talking to Sugino out there." He took a step to the side so Nagisa could see. The blue-haired walked next to Eric and the two watched Sugino and Korosensei.

"What do they have to talk about?" Nagisa's eyes widened in realization. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Eric looked at him with a slightly panicked expression. "What's wrong?"

"He's mad that he tried to kill him!" Nagisa started running down the hallway with Eric following. When the two ran out of the entrance of the school, they were left in complete and total shock and horror.

"IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN WE THOUGHT!" Nagisa and Eric screamed, as Korosensei was laying on his back, holding Sugino in the air with many of his tentacles wrapped around his body and limps, twisting and turning his arms as the boy was trying to scream, but had a tentacle in his mouth.

"Stop! Have you gone crazy!?" Eric exclaimed before he and Nagisa rushed to stop him. The fractured-eye boy pulled out his green knife and jumped at the teacher, only for him to move out of the way, making the boy fall onto the ground.

"You swore not to harm the students, Korosensei!" Nagisa exclaimed, pleading to yellow being to stop.

"Yesterday I saw Sugino's habitual pitching stance," Korosensei stated, as Eric stood up. An annoyed look on his face as his mouth was filled with dirt. "It's an emulation of the picture Arita, who went on to the majors."

This seemed to catch Sugino off guard. Eric spits out the dirt in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, these tentacles don't lie." Korosensei gently place Sugino on the ground, unraveling his body and limps. "Compared to him, the configuration of your shoulder muscles is awful. Even if you emulate him perfectly, you won't be able to throw a radio ball like his."

"H-How can you say that with such certainty," Nagisa questioned him in a rather defensive manner.

"Because yesterday I went to check the man himself!" Korosensei announced, showing them that had the headline: 'TENTACLES ATTACK: Pitcher Arita Attacked by Tentacles!' and the main picture showed Arita being lifted off the ground and tangled up in the yellow limbs that were coming out of the pitcher's mound.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Eric, Nagisa, and Sugino yelled with eyes turned white and jaws dropped, horrified by their teacher's actions.

"I even got his autograph!" Korosensei sobbed happily as he held up a notepad that had said _'Don't screw with me, tentacles!—Arita'_.

"You asked for his autograph after you assaulted him?!" Nagisa exclaim.

"… I see." Sugino brought Eric and Nagisa's attention back to him when he spoke. "So there's really a difference in our abilities after all…" The two that were standing there looking at him with empathy, knowing that there was nothing they could say that would cheer him up.

"On the other hand." Korosensei's reached and grabbed his hand, before bending the hand that the wrist back and forth, and pulling his arms to bend and stretch it. "The malleability of your elbow and wrist far surpasses his," he told Sugino, shocking him with this revelation. "Like I said, these tentacles don't lie. If you train hard enough and practice enough, you'll surpass him to an extraordinary degree. Besides, why settle for an imitation?" He placed his other tentacle hand on his shoulder to assure him, before turning around and walked back to the school. "Next time, try assassinating me with your own style."

Sugino took his eyes off of his retreating body and looked down at his hand. "More malleable, huh? I never realized." He the then used his other hand to bend his hand by the wrist forward, in which he didn't feel as though he was straining his wrist and it felt comfortable. "How about that," he said with a smile. "My own style."

Eric smiled down at him. "You're going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sugino stood up pumping his fist. "I think I am."

Eric at him, then noticed Nagisa running going after Korosensei. Wanting to know want was going to happen, he followed after him.

Korosensei was in the hallway and was about to open the door when Nagisa called out to him. "Excuse me, sir!" Korosensei turned and looked down at Nagisa as he approached him. "Did you really fly all the way to New York just to give Sugino a piece of advice," he asked.

"Why not? I'm his teacher after all."

"Well, it's just that normal teachers I know wouldn't go that far for a student," Nagisa explained. "Not to mention that you'll be annihilating the Earth after all of this." Eric stopped a few feet away, wanting to listen to what was going to be said.

Korosensei seemed to have just paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. "Nagisa, Eric," he spoke, acknowledging the black-haired teen's presence, prompting him to walk up and stand next to his friend. "The details aren't important, but let's just say I'm here to make good on a promise. One I don't take lightly."

This raised some questions from Eric, but felt it wasn't right to pry into his personal life.

"The Earth will be destroyed, yes," Korosensei took Nagisa's assignment, before writing on it at lightning fast speeds. "Until then, I'm your teacher. Meaning that my first priority is to you and your classmates." He then stopped at turned the paper around to show Nagisa's paper with many underlines, words circled, and side notes with 96% on the upon left hand corner. "Facing all of you seriously is more important than the end of the world."

Nagisa reached and took the graded assignment. Looking at his teacher in amazement. "Korosensei…"

"What's with the stupid extra credit question?" Eric pointed to a question that had a tentacle with a bow.

"What! It's not stupid!" Exclaimed Korosensei, throwing a few of his tentacles up and sweating.

"It's just you bragging," Nagisa said, exasperated. "And feels like a penalty."

"Ah… yeah." Korosensei then tried to quickly change the subject with a twirl of his pen. "Anyway, I hope my students take assassinate me as seriously as I take their education." His face formed the green strips, before he took a bite out of his pen. "Not that you'll ever pull it off, of course." He just continued to eat his pen as Eric and Nagisa stared at him. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

* * *

After school was over, Sugino asked Nagisa and the Ed and Eric outside. He wanted to try out his new form of pitching. With nothing better to do, the four Americans agreed along with Nagisa.

"Hey, bater-bater-bater," Ed exclaimed, crouching low to the ground and holding up a glow, acting as the catcher in a baseball game. "Send him home! Three, two, three, one! To the finish line!" Ed looked over his shoulder at Eddy, who was standing behind him as if he was the Umpire. "Am I good or what?"

Eddy looked at him, weirded out be his friend's previous gibber. "Did you forget to eat breakfast again, Ed," he asked before looking at Sugino, who was a few meters away. "We're all set!"

Double D, who was standing on the side with Eric and Nagisa, point a speed monitor made out of random junk laying around at the Sugino. "Ready when you are," he said with a thumbs up.

Sugino nodded at him before turning towards Ed and Eddy. He threw the ball, sending it traveling faster than he's ever thrown before, and into Ed's catching mite. The impact with the leather glove was enough to make any dust on it come off in a small cloud. The sound of the impact could be heard from all of them. "Strike three!" Ed exclaimed happily. "You're out!"

"That was great!" Eddy praised him with a grin, while Ed threw the ball back at him, which Sugino caught with ease.

"The speed was at standing, Sugino," Double D said with a smile, lowing the speed monitor. "Keep this up, and you'll be able to perform at a greater rate."

"All in the wrist and elbow," Sugino said as the Eds and Eric and Nagisa gathered around him. "I think I'm going to try a curveball using my strengths. Between that and the changes I'm working on, I've already gotta haft descent arsenal." Then reached into his pocket and pulled out the modified baseball from before. "Nothing Korosensei can't see coming from a mile away, but what are you gonna to do. I'm sticking with it though, perseverance is key. In baseball and assassination."

The other boys nodded with approval. Eric then pulled out his yellow notebook and stared at it for a moment.

 _With supersonic speed and tentacles that are able to multitask, Korosensei has the advantage. Killing him wouldn't be easy. But still…_

Eric was cut from his thoughts when Eddy past in front of him, making him look to see his friend running towards an open window.

The loudmouth Ed stopped when he reached in and grinned when he saw Korosensei doing paperwork. "Yo, Octopus!" He exclaimed, catching the teacher's attention. "Why don't you come out here so our boy Sugino can try and kill ya?"

The green stripes reappeared on his face as Korosensei giggled. "Nurfufufufufufu. You're a glutton for disappointment, aren't you?"

 _Out of all the teachers we've had in Peach Creek, he was the only one that could really motivate us. He really sparked a fire in not just me, but Eddy, Ed, and Double D. I'd even say we were having a blast as his students!_

* * *

The next day came, and the Eds and Eric were walking towards the old school building, ready to start the day.

Well, almost everyone was.

"This sucks," Eddy wailed.

"I know what you mean," Eric grumbled, before letting out a yawn. "Out of all the days to go to school, it had to be a Saturday.

"Endure, gentlemen," Double D said with a much happier tone than the other two. "Today is another day for learning and being with other classmates in our classroom."

"Hey, you guys!" Some called out to them from behind. The Eds and Eric turned around to see Isogai, Megu, Okano, Maehara, Mimura, and Yada approaching them. Eric didn't know Yada by name, but he recognized her as the same girl who sat behind him in class. When the group stopped a few feet from them, she saw that he was looking at her, in which Yada looked away in shame.

Before Eric could ask himself what was bothering her, Ed said, "Hello!"

"We want to try out an assassination attempt, so we wanted to tell you guys sooner, before we start it during lunch," Maehara told them.

"Alright!" Eddy's grumpy attitude switched to an excited one, before rubbing his head in a greedy way. "Let's hit him hard."

"But the thing is that, we need someone to water the class tulips," Megu said. "Normally one of us would do it, but if one of you could do it, then we'd appreciate it."

The four boys stood there for a moment, before the Eds turned their heads to Eric. When he saw that they nominated him to do it, he got a little offended. "Okay, just because I like to help dad with our garden doesn't mean I'm an expert in planting."

"But your plants are so pretty," Ed said. "… And tasty."

"You're the one that's been eating the pansies!?"

"Just do it alright," Eddy told him. "Just leave the Master Plan with us and we'll take care of it, while you go and water the stupid plants."

Eric growled for a moment, hating he was volunteered by his friend to do something. But at least it was something he came do with no trouble. "Fine," he sighed before turning to the other students, "I'd do it. So where are the gardening tools?"

"I could quickly show you," Yada suddenly offered, surprising the fractured-eye boy.

' _I thought she was scared of me,'_ he thought. _'Why's she suddenly want to help me?'_

* * *

A few seconds later, and Yada lead Eric to the storage shed. Then he proceeded by opening the door, before the two students entered. "What, no lights," he asked, noting that it was almost completely dark inside.

"There wasn't a light system installed here," Yada said, before lowering her head and began thinking, with an expression of guilt on her face.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Eric spotted the gardening supplies. "I find everything I need." He turned towards her, only to see the mature looking girl with looking down sadly. "What's wrong?"

"… Listen, I just…" Yada looked up at him. "I just want to say I'm very sorry."

This caught Eric off guard. "For want?"

"For asking about your eye." That caused Eric's eyes to widen for a moment, as no one has really done something like this before. "I let my curiosity get the better of me and ended up upsetting. That was never my intentions."

Eric scratched the back of his head. "No, you didn't upset me," he said with a sigh, confusing her.

"But you looked as though…"

"You were only curious, and gave me the opinion not to answer the question. That's enough for me to know that you were being genuine." Eric example, smiling kindly at her. "Beside it wasn't the question that had me upset. It just brought back some…" He paused.

His mind flashed back to show him an image of a man's silhouette standing over him. A hammer in his hand.

"… Bad memories," he finished, nodding.

"Either way, my apologies for that," Yada said, smiling sadly at him. "I hope that we can become good friends and for there to be no bad blood between us."

"So do I," Eric said, secretly hoping to be more than friends with her in the future. "We should head to class. Korosensei's going to be here soon."

"Right!" The two headed for the door, before Yada suddenly stopped, confusing Eric, before she turned to him with a brighter smile. "I forgot, my name Tōka Yada," she said with a bow. "But you can call me Yada."

Eric smiled and tried to imitate her bow, knowing it was the Japanese's way of shaking hands. "And I'm Eric."

The two flashed a smile at each other, before exiting the room.

* * *

When lunch time came around, Eric was outside at the flowerbed on the side of the building. He was currently watering the last tulip. "And that's the last of it," he said, setting the watering can down to observe his work with a proud smile. However, he then spotted a big eyesore, which was in the form of a weed at the far left end of the flowerbed. "What the. A weed? No, no, no. Can't have that."

Eric turned towards a bag of gardening tools near his legs and pulled out of it a pair of gloves. Putting them on, he then got out a prong. Walking over to the weed, he began to dig out the weed, only to stop and be shocked when he saw that the plant didn't take any damage at all.

"Hmm… tenacious one, huh?" He walked back to the bag, only to come with a pair of hedge shears. He opened the shears and tried to cut the weed at the stem multiple times, only to be further shocked when he wasn't even cutting through it. To further his surprise, the gardening tool broke in two.

Eric looked at the audience with wide eyes, hoping they knew what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, the Eds and the five students were hiding amongst the trees and bushes, as they spied on Korosensei. The octopus-like teacher was sitting on a red picnic blanket, shaving ice in a penguin-shaped ice shaver.

"Targeted locked, baby," Eddy said with glee.

"According to my calculations, he would usually go into the forest to eat. And today it seems as though he's snacking on ice from the North Pole," Double D explained to the five students.

"You think he saw Santa Clause," Ed asked.

"Focus," Isogai whispered, "Think of the money we're gonna split." The other five nodded.

"Just remember, you wanted one of our boys to do your job," Eddy said with a glare. "So we get half."

"Whatever," Okano said. "Let's do this."

And with that, Isogai, Megu, Maehara, Mimura, Okano, and Yada ran out from their cover and headed towards Korosensei. "KOROSENSEI!" The teacher turned his attention to the students, as they smiled widely and giggled and laughed as they approached him, asking him if they could join him. "Can we have some of that, too?"

"Ohh!" The sight of his students coming to him was enough to bring tears coming out of his eyes. "Are the children opening their hearts to me at last," Korosensei asked out of pure joy. "Such happy smiles…"

The six students suddenly pulled out their knives from their sheaths equipped to the back of their hips, and jumped at Korosensei, prepared to kill him, while still smiling and laughing.

"Such little savages!"

He speeded away and caused a dust cloud, making the students to land and stab the ground. The cloud caused them to cough, as well as not be able to see through it, but when it cleared, they saw that their target was gone.

"Not the worst acting you've tried," Korosensei said from behind them, making them gasp, "but your smiles were a bit forced. That wasn't enough to catch me off guard." He then dropped a white blanket that had something in it. When it hit the ground, it opened up to reveal the knives they had. "Now put away these silly Anti-Me knives…" The sight of their weapons on the forest floor surprised them and made the students look down at their hands, only to be more shocked to see that they were instead holding flowers in their hands. "… And take a moment to admire these lovely specimens."

The Eds poked their heads out of the bushes when they saw the attempt fail. "Man, he's good," Eddy commented.

However, as Megu stared at the flower in her hands, she started to recognize it. "Hm?"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

The suddenly 'No' caused the students, Eds, and teacher to look in the direction of the school. "Eric is here, guys," Eds exclaimed.

Back at the school's flower bed, Eric stared in horror at the sight of all the tulips being gone. All cut down and nowhere to be seen. "What the HELL!" He yelled, grabbing the sides of his head while sweating down his face in panic. "How-When… AH! I only looked away for a second and this is what happened!?" He turned to the weed, which was the only thing still in the flowerbed, and angrily pointed at it. "You did this, didn't you?"

Dramatic close-up of the weed.

"What's with the freaking-out, huh?" Eddy said from behind him, making Eric turn away to see friends, the six other students, and Korosensei standing there.

He started to freak out when the students looked at the flowerbed and were shocked to see they were gone. "It's not what it looks like! Honestly!" Eric quickly exclaimed, waving his hands in from of him. "I had watered the plants an-an-and there was a weed and I tried to kill it and…"

"These were from the flowerbed, weren't they!?" Megu point to the flower in her hand as she yelled at Korosensei. "For your information sir, we grew these 'lovely specimens' from seeds!"

Now it was Korosensei's turn to freak-out. "Nya UAA!" He yelled out loud. "No kidding?! They are?!"

Eric looked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Korosensei murder the tulips to make his students feel good about failing to kill him," Ed said.

"Oh."

"Why would do something so mean," Yada asked as she and Okano were brought to tears. "We've put in so much care and just finally bloomed."

"I'm so sorry!" Korosensei quickly said, wiggling his arms up and down and shuffling left and right in a panic, while sweating bullets. "Forgive me, children! Allow me to…" He speeded away, before coming back with an arm full of tulip seeds. "Got you fresh bulbs!"

This made almost everyone sweatdrop anime style.

Eric stood by his friends as they watched Korosensei get on his 'knees' and started planting the tulips into the flowerbed, while Megu and Okano drilled him on how to properly plant the seeds.

"Don't plant them at Mach 20!"

"No. of course not."

"Tulips need a delicate touch."

"Delicate, got it."

"Well, it seems as those our target is very keen on keeping his students happy," Double D said, as the Eds and Eric watched him.

"The sight of a girl crying can do that to ya," Eric said.

"Hey guys!" Nagisa's familiar voice was called out to them, making the Eds and Eric look in the direction to see the blue-haired boy pocking his head from around the corner of the building, gesturing with his arm for them to come to him.

They looked at one another and shrugged, see nothing better to do, and then walked over to Nagisa. When they got around the corner, they saw Nagisa with Kayano standing next to him. "Hey, guys!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Hello," Ed said.

"So what's this about, huh?" Eddy demanded, already a little angered by the failed assassination attempt.

"Be nice, Eddy," Double D scolded him, before smiling at the two Japanese students. "How may we be of assistance, you two?"

"Well, I want to add something more that'll help with the Master Plan." Nagisa smiled as pulled out a small notebook. "It's a list of all of Korosensei's weaknesses. I thought that we can use them and other hints in our plans to assassinate him."

"Oh! Oh! Can I see?" Ed jumped happily, hoping Nagisa would let him see it. But then Eddy shoved his hand in his face, pushing him away as he reached and grabbed the notebook from Nagisa.

"Thank you." Eddy quickly opened it and started flipping through the page with chuckling grinning. However, his grin turned to a look of confusion when he only saw one thing written on one page. The weakness was written in Japanese, but had an English translation at the bottom. "'Korosensei's weakness #1: When he tries to look cool, his weaknesses show'."

"Reminds you of anyone," Eric asked mockingly, get a glare from Eddy.

"Not really a weakness, huh?" Kayano even agreed.

"I'll take that, thank you." Double D took the notebook from Eddy and gave it back to Nagisa. "It's not much to go on, but it'll definitely be a great asset." He then handed Eric back the yellow journal. "But in the long run, it gives us ideas for more elusive and outside-the-box assassination plans."

 _This really isn't like anything me and the Eds had dealt with in the past. Most of what we did together was scam kids and end up causing trouble at school. And in none of those time had we had to commit murder._

 _Then again, it's kind of why I also hung out with them. Even though we did the same thing every day, there was never a day that felt repeated._

 _And now we in E-Class, a place for outcasts. The exceptions. Maybe that was why we felt at home here._

* * *

"The Ministry of Defense appreciates your corporation," Karasuma said. He was currently in the principal's office in the main building of the school, talking to the man himself with an assistant at his side. The wide room mostly empty, with the lights off and only the windows to let in the outside light shine. The principal was sitting at his large wooden desk, with the back of his chair facing Karasuma, as he stared out the window. "Starting tomorrow, I'll be the P.E. teacher of Class 3-E. I understand if this is unorthodox, but it's all necessary. I'll be there most to observe, and to provide tactical and mental advice. My teaching certificate is still valid, so that's something."

With even turning to face him, the principal spoke. "You have my blessings. Just see to it that their education and safety come first."

"… Thank you for your time, sir," Karasuma said, before turning around and he and his assistant exited the room.

"He's quite the reasonable board chairman, isn't he?" Commented the assistant, as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"Hrm. He's receiving a large sum from the government for his trouble," Karasuma explained. "However, it's certainly convenient. There's a godlike monster here who can destroy the planet. Furthermore, even the militaries of the world can't kill him, and who wants to teach." He stopped for a moment and stare out of one of the many windows on his left. "It's best that we of the government, the board chairman here, and the students of E-Class are the only ones to know this secret."

"Crap." The voice caught Karasuma's attention. Turning his head to the right, he spotted two students walking past him. "If my scores fall any lower than this," said the chubbier student, "I just might end up going to E-Class."

"Serious?" Said the other student, one that was taller and wore glasses. "If you dropped into that class, it's over. Have you seen that isolated building? There's no cafeteria, no food, bathrooms look like something out of a horror movie, the kids are psychos, and the teachers fear for their lives. Once you're there, you're basically done. Colleges wouldn't touch your transcript with a 10 foot pole."

"I know, dude. Whatever keeps me out of E-Class, I'll do it!"

"Time tested strategy," Karasuma said, watching the two students walk away. "Single out a group that's undesirable and the rest will fall in line to avoid being one of them. Social engineering at its finest. Very effective. Make our job a little more easier than it might be otherwise. Say what you will, E-Class is ideal more our purposes. Remove. Isolated. Full of teenage ticking time bombs."

However, he also thought about how unbearable it must for the students in the small building to live under the school system.

* * *

Karasuma was now walking up the mountain towards the old school building. When he approached the entrance to it, Kayano ran out of the building whiling arms full of long bamboo. She stopped and jogged in place when she saw him coming. "Hey, Mr. Karasuma! What are you doing here," he asked with a smile.

"New job assignment," he responded, stopping in front of her. "From tomorrow onward, I'll be joining the faculty as your P.E. teacher."

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess we'll be calling you Professor Karasuma from now on!"

The man then looked around with curiosity. "So where is your target now," he asked, when Eddy suddenly jumped out the building's entrance doorway with Ed running behind him with an armful of Anti-Sensei knives.

"I'll just thank two of those." Eddy slipped two bamboo out of Kayano's grip, before running towards the right side of the old building. "Come, Ed! I don't want to miss the party!"

"I love parties!" Ed exclaimed.

Karasuma watched the two Eds run off in confusion. "What's with them?"

"Oh, Korosensei ended up ruining the tulips, so he's apologizing by reducing his speed and letting us all try and take whacks at him," Kayano responded.

The two arrived at a tall tree to see Korosensei tied to a rope around his midsection, hanging from the tree, and was swinging back and forth while a couple of students were under him, trying to shoot or stab him with makeshift spears that were made from their knives and the bamboo.

"Isn't he totally the coolest teacher ever or what?" Kayano exclaimed, as Karasuma just stared with bits of sweat on his face.

"A few more minutes of this and all is forgiven, right," Korosensei asked with his green stripes showing, continuing to swing at a highly fast rate. "I must say that you're a very lucky class. Not many teachers would put themselves in this position."

"Yeah! And this is what your decision will lead to, Octo-head!" Eddy exclaimed after he finished making two spears and grabbed them. With a spear in both hands, he grinned and charged. "Prepare to meet your doom!" He then started swinging both weapons up at him.

Further back from the group of students, Eric was shooting at Korosensei with an air rifle, Ed was smiling at the scene, and Double D and Nagisa were just staring at it all with unsure expressions. Kayano approached them with beady white eyes. "So… ah… any luck?"

"Uh… no." Nagisa responded.

"This is all fun and games to him," Double D said with a sigh.

"This is not what the Ministry of Defense has in mind," said Karasuma with a twitching eyebrow.

"But hold on a second." Nagisa pulled out his notebook, as Eric joined them after running out of ammo. "There's bound to be a corresponding."

"Nufufufufu." Korosensei laughed in delight. "It's truly futile, isn't it, ladies and gentlemen? This difference in speed is hardly even a handicap."

Eddy stopped swinging at him out of exhaustion. Growling in frustration and anger, he turned to look back at where his friends were at. "Ed! Get him down!" He commanded with a point of a finger.

"I'll get him, Eddy!" Ed responded with a wave. He then spotted a rock lying next to him and picked it up.

"Have you learned nothing from our first meeting, Eddy?" Korosensei asked, as Ed brought his arm back. "Only in your wildest dreams would you possibly…."

He didn't finish the question when the strong Ed boy threw the rock at the branch Korosensei was hanging from, breaking through the wood like a bullet would.

This shocked Korosensei and everyone else except the Eds and Eric. The teacher fell to the ground and laid on his side, as the students stared at him, trying to fully understand how the Ed was able to perform such a thing.

However, reality sets in, as Korosensei started to get nervous.

He was on the ground, in the middle of junior high kids at want to kill him.

All tied up…

"KILL HIM!"

"NYUAAAA!" Korosensei screamed in panic and fear, as his students started to chase after him with murderous intent, making him try and roll away from the knives and BB's coming at him. "Wait! Wait! Wait! This wasn't part of the deal! Easy! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap..."

"Nice throw," Eric said, patting Ed on the back. "And it looks like you've brought out another weakness for Korosensei."

"You're right." Nagisa quickly wrote something down in the notebook. "That's why I'm writing it down now."

"Wait a… Hold on!" Korosensei exclaimed, as the students and Eddy continued to try and kill him. He attempted to break free of the ropes, but panicked when he felt his tentacles were stuck in the ropes. "My tentacle are all tangled up in the rope!"

 **Korosensei's weakness #2: He is surprising quick to panic.**

"Stop it! Stop it, all of you! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Korosensei was able to break free and jumped out of the crowd of kids. Flying high into the air, he landed on the roof of the old building.

"Get back here, asshole!" Eddy demanded with a shaking fist.

"HA!" Korosensei turned to face them as he taunted them. "What the matter child? Can't jump this high? Oh wait, of course not." He then started laughing high and mighty at them.

"Ah man! We were so close!" Growled Kimura, a male student with brownish green hair and black eyes.

"Not to worry, guys!" Ed said, before grabbing Eric by his neck, choking him a bit. The Ed boy then grabbed his legs also and began to stretch. Making some of the students cringe at the painful site.

"Ed?" Double D asked warily.

"The sky limit!" Ed held up a straightened out Eric, who was now as stiff as a board and straight as a pencil.

"Ed," Eric said, starting to become very worried about what his friend was about to do, "what're you doing?"

The taller Ed then posed as if he was going to throw a spear, using his thumb to aim at Korosensei, who stopped laughing when he saw what Ed was doing.

Eric's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're going to do it, aren't you!"

"Talley Ho!" Ed exclaimed, and threw Eric at Korosensei, making the fractured-eye teen scream on his travel to the teacher.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he neared the yellow octopus. Suddenly, Korosensei was on the ground again, holding Eric in his arms as he continued to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…" He opened his red eye and saw that he wasn't flying anymore. "… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" Coming to a slow stop, Eric opened his other eye and saw that his being carried by Korosensei and was in on damage anymore.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Korosensei panted as he set Eric on his feet, before sighing in relief. "Guess who's earned themselves extra homework." he then said, upsetting the students around him.

"NO FAR!"

 **Korosensei's weakness #3: No Tolerance.**

He then flew away before any of them could make a jump on him.

"There he goes again," Mimura commented, as Ed's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"He's too smart for us, Eddy!" He cried, before grabbing Eric by the legs and used him as a tissue. Blowing his nose on him, Ed covered the poor teen in his snout. "We will never catch him!"

Ed dropped Eric on the ground with a loud thud, with Eric trembling in disgust. Eddy couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's misfortune, while the black-haired teen stood back up on shaky legs. "Now, now, Ed. This isn't the time to be depressed," Double D said as he approached them, making the other's look at him. "In fact, I say that it's best to celebrate this moment!"

"Celebrate? Celebrate what!?" Eddy demanded. "We couldn't even touch him!"

"But we almost did, Eddy." Double D pointed out. "While I'm sure even if Ed hadn't thrown that rock and broke the branch, Korosensei's momentum would have been too much for the branch to handle, and thus making him fall. And when he did, with his tentacles tangled up, he was barely able to escape all of your attacks. In fact, I'd say that this is the closest we've gotten to accomplish our goal!"

"He's right!" Megu said to them with enthusiasm and excitement. "We're getting closer to a solution. I can feel it!"

"If things keep going like this," Isogai said with a grin, "then we'll definitely have a chance!" This brought out a cheer from the other students, including Eddy and Ed.

Eric stood a little bit away for them in the background, wiping off the last of the snot off himself. He then looked up and saw how happy they were, with some cheering and others planning the next attempt.

 _This is without a doubt the strangest adventure we've ever had, and in the strangest class ever._

"So, boys!" Eddy slides out of nowhere and placed his right arm around Nagisa's left shoulder, and then his left arm around Eric's right shoulder, before bringing the two close to him. "I'd say that our chances are looking good!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh no doubt," said Nagisa with a smile, feeling a little uncomfortable with how close to Eddy his face was. "We have to try and kill him, or we'll be having an awkward graduation."

Suddenly grabbed all three of them in a hug and twirled around. Unintentionally crushing the boys in with his glee. "Oh boy oh boy, I forget what we're doing!"

 _It's funny, really. The system of this school has given up on these students._

After Ed dropped them, Eddy got mad and started chasing after Ed, who ran away laughing. Eric sat on the ground and stared at them.

 _And I have no doubt that this school would have had us separated. Ed would have been given no mercy and be sent straight here. But here, instead of the gloom and doom that we saw when we first came to E-Class, I can say that there's so much positivity here. And we Eds and Eric are more full of purpose than even._

 _I can only hope that the future brings more of this._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to the Eds and Eric walking on a sidewalk. Eddy in front of Ed, who was in front of Double D, with Eric behind him. They didn't seek to each, as they went to school.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The next scene cuts to them in class with the other students as Korosensei teaches the class. The camera was positioned in the back of the room, so all you saw was their back and Korosensei teaching them.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** Korosensei's attention was caught by the bell and his speed out and back in with an arm full of sweets and candies, making the students sweat-drop anime style at him.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The next scene shows the Eds and Eric gathered around Double D's decks, with the smart Ed boy discussing a new plan from assassination, pointing to a piece of paper in his hand as he talked.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** Eddy points to paper and asks a question. Double D answers him with a smile.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** With Korosensei out of the room, Double D was at the front of the class, stating the next plan for another assassination, as the class watched and listen.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** He then asked for a volunteer, to which Rio raised her hand.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Double D shows a description of the plan on the blackboard. The plan was for Rio to ask Korosensei to say for a moment after class to help her with a problem, in which Eddy would try and stab him in the back.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]**. With the class empty, Korosensei was standing in front of Rio's dress as she explained what she was having trouble with, as Eddy slowly crept up behind him.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot, welcome back, welcome back]** When Eddy jumped at him, Korosensei moved to the side, causing Eddy to crash into Rio and topple the deck.

 **[Cause we got him on the spot, welcome back, welcome back]** Korosensei lectured the two on their failed assassination attempt, to which the two students yelled angrily at him.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The camera cuts to a hand holding a yellow notebook with the description of the assassination, and a number to indicate what attempt it was. It was crossed out by a red marker.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** It is shown to be Eric who was holding the notebook, with the Eds around him. They sighed in disappointment, as the sun sets.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** They look at each other and shrugged with a small in an 'Oh well' manner. Eric then flipped over to the next page and put down the next number for the next assassination plan.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** The Eds and Eric are then seen walking back home, before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #3 "A Bad Case of ED"**

 **AN: And that wraps up this EDventure. Now how will the Eds and Eric react when Karma comes to E-Class?**

 **At first this fanfic didn't get as much attention as I thought it would, but thankfully many of you liked it.**

 **Some of you wanted Ed to be paired with Yuzuki and I have to say I love the idea. They're perfect together! I think I got an idea of who to pair Double D and Eddy with, but if you have suggestion then please let me now.**

 **That's it for this chapter, and I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving. Please be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a review if you enjoy the story. Have a good day!**


	3. EDventure 3: A Bad Case of ED

**EDventure #3—"A Bad Case of ED"**

Another day for the E-Class, only this time they weren't in the classroom. They were outside this time on the sports field, standing in the order that would be their seating order in the classroom. Wearing the school's designated gym uniforms: Blue and light blue sweaters and blue for the boys, and blue shorts with black legging for the girl.

Eddy had his blue sweater unzipped, showing his white shirt underneath. Double D had his completely closed. Same as Eric, only he had his sleeves slightly rolled up.

However, Ed was only wearing a tank-top and grey underwear.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The class chanted, as they swung their Anti-Sensei knives with each number they shouted, almost in perfect sync with each other.

"Ah, the sounds of a choreographed exercised regiment echoing across the field on a golden afternoon," said Korosensei, wearing an oversized white T-shirt that had a label that said his name on it, and with a red baseball hat on his head. He was twisting and turning a flower between his fingers. "How peaceful."

Standing next to him was Karasuma, the man from the government and the class's new P.E. teacher. The two of them were standing in front of the kids, watching them, while the man was instructing them. "Swing your knives through eight strikes without hesitation!" He commanded. "No matter how you stand, don't lose your balance!"

Ed stopped for a moment to think, before smiling. He then stood on one foot like a ballerina. However, he proved to be a little top heave and fell over.

Karasuma sighed in exasperation, still getting used to the big Ed's stupidity. He then turned to Korosensei and said, "You're in the way here, pal. Physical Ed—"

"What?" Ed called out from where he was on the ground.

"He wasn't talking to you, Ed," Eric told him.

Karasuma then continue. "P.E. is my department now."

"But… But I'm lonely," complained Korosensei.

"Find something else to do then, like I didn't," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to a sandbox a few feet away behind them, "there's a sandbox. Have a field day."

Korosensei was soon in the sandbox, creating a mound a sand while crying. "You don't have to be so cruel," he whined. "The kids liked it better when I was their gym coach, anyhow."

The students all stopped to talk to the yellow teacher. "Yeah, not so much," said Sugaya. "No offence or anything, it's just that when it comes to exercise, you…"

"Set the bar kind of high," Sugino finished for him.

"And need we remind you what happened to Ed yesterday?" questioned Eric, with Double D nodding.

— **(flashback)—**

 _Yesterday, Korosensei was standing in front of three white lines that were drawn on the ground. "Alright, let's start with a simple jumping side-to-side maneuver," he said. "First, I'll give you an example."_

 _He suddenly used his super speed to move side to side._

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Everyone shouted._

" _Once you got the rhythm," he then had a red string with him and started doing cat's cradle with it, "Throw some cat's cradle into the mix."_

" _WOW, HE'S SERIOUSLY GOOD!"_

 _Korosensei then stopped and moved away to the side on the white lines. He then gestured to it and said, "Who wants to go first?"_

" _I do! I do!" Ed exclaimed as he ran over to the white lines. He then grabbed one of his untied shoe laces and pulled it out of the shoe, destroying said shoe in the process. Getting ready, he then started._

 _Only he wasn't jumping side-to-side, he was shuffling his feet side-to-side at an unbelievable rate, to the point that his legs were like a blurring fan. Ed laughed as he then attempted to make a cat's cradle, but ended up tying the rope around his head, body, and arms._

 _Then, to everyone's shock, Ed's shuffling ended up digging into the ground. Sending the strong Ed-boy drilling down into the ground._

 _Everyone stared at the square-like hole in complete and total shock at what had just happened. "Ed," Double D asked._

— **(flashback ends)—**

"And by the time we got him out, most of his clothes were burnt off," Exclaimed Eddy, gesturing to the almost naked Ed.

"Ed may be a freak of nature," said Rio with a smirk, "but there's no way we're going to keep up with that."

"We're human beings, you know," Sugino said, "I for one think that our teacher should be one, too." This, however, only seemed to shock Korosensei for a shock, before he was depressed even more.

"Right! Back to work, people!" exclaimed Karasuma.

"Excuse me, Mr. Karasuma, sir," Double D spoke up, panting and sweating more than another one else. Why did he have to lack so much physical strength? "I don't understand the reason for this sort of physical application practice. Especially with the fact that we're doing said application in front the prime target."

"Whether studying or assassinating, it's the same principle," Karasuma told him. "Drill the basics and they'll serve you well."

' _He's right,'_ Eric thought to himself. _'Especially sense the four of us have never held a knife before coming here.'_

"Eric, Eddy. Step up." The mention of his name brought the fractured-eye boy out of his thoughts before and his friend did as they were told and step forward to stand a few feet in front of the man. "I want you to attack with those knives."

"Eh… as a team," asked Eric, nervous.

"Are you sure," Eddy asked.

"The blades are harmless," Karasuma explained. "They weren't designed to injure humans." He then loosened his tie. "Tell you want: manage to hit me, and you go home for the day."

This instantly got Eddy motivated, and he grinned. "One hit coming right up," he exclaimed, and thrusted his knife at Karasuma's head.

However, the gym teacher dodged it without a struggle. Stepping to the side to let Eddy stumble in his movement. Karasuma was about to say something, when he noticed Eric coming at him from the side. He thrusted the blade at him, just like the shorter Ed-boy.

Karasuma stepped to the side again, but to his almost surprise, Eric's attack change quickly. The boy had retracted his arm back to his body, at speeds that Karasuma didn't expect for him to preform, and then swung the knife at him.

' _He's fast.'_ Karasuma thought, but was able to push the arm away before the knife could get too close.

Backing away to let Eddy try and attack, Eric took a moment to think about what just happened. It wasn't so much that he was fast, but it was almost like when he tried to save Nagisa when he had that grenade.

Once Eddy's slashing attack failed to hit him, he and Eric attack him together. With Eddy first trying to stab him, to which Karasuma just pushed his arm aside.

Then Eric to the chance to attack him. And then it happened. The same thing that happened when he tried to save Nagisa.

Time seemed to slow down for him.

It didn't feel like much, but it was slow enough for Eric to take in the moment. That's how he was able to see that toy grenade around Nagisa's neck and for his instincts to make him react fast enough to grab the grenade.

And now this reaction time was acting up again. Letting him see himself and Karasuma moving a little slower than normal. Letting Eric see that Karasuma was using his hand to backhand his hand away.

Time went back to normal and Eric stopped attacking, just like Eddy. But while Eddy was time to figure out how he was able to block all of his, Eric was trying to figure out why time was slowing down for him. It wasn't superpowers, that's for sure.

"With this low level of skill," Karasuma said, "even I can handle you amateurs in my sleep. Especially with your knifework."

"Dammit," Eddy hissed before he and Eric rushed at Karasuma again. Again, time slowed down for Eric, but it came too late, as the man grabbed their arms when they tried to stab him, before the fractured-eye boy could bring his arm back.

Karasuma then flipped the boys on their backs, slamming them hard against the ground. Letting go of their arms, he stood over them. "If you can't land a hit against a guy like me, you ain't got a chance against a target whose speed is Mach 20," he told them, letting them know the harsh reality of things. The man then looked over at where Korosensei was. "See, we've been sparing for half a minute and look."

The two boys and the other students turned their head. They saw that Korosensei was now wearing a green _kimono_ with a darker green top over it, sitting on a purple covering with tea and everything to make tea in Japan, with an extremely well done sandcastle of an Asian palace next to him.

"He's had time to change clothes, make tea, and build a sand model of Osaka Castle."

' _Oh yes,'_ Eric thought with a deadpan expression, _'he's_ really _angry.'_ Karasuma then offered him and Eddy each a hand, which they accessed.

"That's why we drill," he said, pulling the two boys up on their feet. "If everyone in the class can reach a level where they can hit me, then you may have a shot." He then readjusted his tie. "Do as I tell you as offend as I tell you to do it, then you'll become assassins." He faced the other students. "This isn't recess, kids. For now on, Gym Class will be about the basics. Stabbing, correct use of firearms, everything you need to succeed."

 _That least we'll be getting something useful from this._

"Alright, that's enough for today."

Everyone then bowed their heads.

Eric sighed and looked up at the sky. What was that anyway? Those slow moments? At first, when he tried to grab the grenade, he thought that it was in an in the moment kind of thing. But here it was again.

"Are you two okay?" Double D asked them as he and Ed went to them.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad," Eddy said, trying not to have his friends worry about him. Even though his back was killing him.

"Yeah, we're fine," Eric said. "It's just…"

"Just what, Eric," asked Ed.

"…Nothing. I'll tell you guys later."

Yada, a few feet away from the Eds and Eric, joined up with Hinano and Rinka, a girl with green eyes and orange-brown hair that she wore in two low pigtails. "This is so intense," said Yoko, looking at Karasuma as he stood next to Korosensei. "He's kinda scary but cool at the same time."

Korosensei heard this and flinched, before starting to tremble.

"I know," said Hinano. "He wants you to hurt him, but he'll pet you on the head if you do it right."

"He's a good coach," Rinka complemented.

Korosensei pulled out a handkerchief and bit on it, as he trembled and sweated. "I know what this is," he growled, before looking at Karasuma, who putting on his black suit. "You're trying to take my place as their favorite teacher!"

"Don't be absurd," he said, with his back facing the tentacle teacher. "I'm here by assignment. Like it or not, as part of your contract, and I quote: 'All new hires regarding E-Class are solely the prerogative on this school."

He quickly turned around and threw an Anti-Sensei knife at Korosensei. Korosensei quickly used Mach 20 to grab it with the handkerchief.

"And, either way, this is not a popularity contest. It's my job. I'm here to help them kill you, pal."

"Could you not call me that," asked Korosensei as he took off the hat that went with the kimono and put on his usual hat. "I prefer the name my students gave me. So that's _Korosensei_ to you."

As they were talking, the Eds and Eric were watching them from afar. "Man, this is gonna suck hard," complained Eddy, rubbing his sore back. It was bad enough that they had to kill the fastest thing alive, but now they had a hardcore gym teacher.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The four heard Sugino say, which they turned towards the directions of him and saw he and Nagisa approach them. "And what's worst is that there's a quiz at 6."

"Ah, shit. Now I really wished we won against Karasuma," whined Eddy. The other laughed a little.

Eric stopped laughing after a moment, but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Prompting him to turn his head to look at what it was.

"Yeah," Nagisa said after laughing, "but what are you gonna do?"

"Hey," said Eric, catching everyone's attention, seeing him stare at something. The fractured-eye boy then pointed at the thing he was looking at. "Who's at that?"

They all looked at where he was pointing to. The Eds and Sugino were confused, but when Nagisa saw who it was, he gasped.

Standing on top of the hill that the schoolhouse was placed on and hold was juice box was a teenage boy. The boy's skin was pale, his short hair was red, slender body, and his eyes were pale, sharp that was colored either mercury or goldish. Unlike the other students, he wore a black blazer. "Yo, Nagisa," the mysterious kid said innocently. "It's been a while."

"Karma?" said Nagisa, attracting the attention of the Eds and Eric. "You're back?"

"You know this person," Double D asked.

"And what do you mean by _back_ ," questioned Eric.

This Karma person then looked up and noticed Korosensei. And then he surprised the four American students starting to walk towards him. "Woah, that must be the Korosensei I've heard about," he said, walking past the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Sugino, while everyone else stared at him. "Amazing. He really does look like an octopus."

 _Something wasn't right about this Karma character, but I was able to put my finger on it at that moment. However, I was going to get my answer soon._

As Karma stopped in front of Korosensei, the teacher said, "Ah, you must be Karma Akabane. I understand that your suspension ends today. Welcome back."

"Suspension," Double D asked.

"With that being said," Korosensei continued, before his head turned purple and an _X_ appeared on it, "tardiness is a no-no."

Karma chuckled for a moment. "It's kind of tricky getting back into the swing of things," he said. "Oh, and feel free to call me by my first name." The redhead then reached out his hand to Korosensei. Offering a handshake. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Let's have a fun and interesting year." Korosensei reached his tentacle out to the hand and grabbed it.

But as soon has Karma's fingers gripped the tentacle hand, the thing popped and was destroyed.

This shock Korosensei for a brief moment. Karma then suddenly dropped his juice box and an Anti-Sensei blade came out of his left sleeve.

He then swiped it at the teacher, but Korosensei quickly dodged it and retreated a few feet away.

"Huh, you are fast, aren't you," said Karma, seeming to be impressed and pleased. He then looked at the hand he used to destroy the tentacle with, looking at the multiple green strips pieces that were attached to his paw and the underside of his fingers. "And these knifes really do work against you. I just cut one into small piece and stuck them on my hand. Pretty elementary stuff, chief. I'm disappointed that that's all it took to catch you by surprise. But good jump, if you don't like coming off like a frayed cat." He then started walking towards him. "What are you, scared of me?"

"I don't believe it," said Eddy, as he and every other person on the field stared at them in shock. "He got him."

"And he did it with such ease," Double D said, before Korosensei's arm reformed.

"I've heard that they call you 'Korosensei' because you're said to be unkillable," Karma said, before stopping half a foot in front of him, making the tentacle creature flinch and move back an inch. Karma then leaned forward and turned his head to look up at the teacher, as any and all sense of charm was replaced with a sadistic glee on his face. "Oh come on. There's no way you could be this big of a push over."

This got Korosensei's face to turn red and veins to throb.

Kayano joined up with the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa. "Hey, Nagisa," she said. "What kind of person is this Karma guy? I've joined E-Class late, so I don't know him."

"Is he your boyfriend," Ed asked with a smile, which almost made Eddy burst out into laughter if it wasn't for him covering his mouth.

Nagisa on the other hand, look annoyed, as the dumb Ed always mixed up his gender. He couldn't blame him that much, but it was no getting old. "I'm still a boy Ed, and I like girls. And… well. He and I were in the same class our first and second year," he explained. "He was violent. So violent they finally expelled him and sent him here. That's another reason this class gets a back rap, because they send you here when they didn't know what else to do with you."

The Eds and Eric and Kayano looked back at Korosensei and Karma, watching as the new student was now walking away.

"But, with the current situation we're now in, he might just end up a star student."

"What do you mean," asked Eddy, watching as Karma twirled his knife around with his fingers.

"Weapons and blood are his passion," Nagisa told them. "Trust me, if anyone can kill our teacher, its Karma."

 _And after he finished explaining who Karma Akabane was, I remember only one thing going through my head._

Eric looked at his friends, seeing the looks of anxiousness and surprise they had.

 _And by the look of it, I knew that Ed, Double D, and Eddy were thinking the same thing._

 _We were skewed._

* * *

Later on in Class 3-E, as the students started taking the quiz that Sugino was talking about, the only sounds in the classroom were _Swoosh_ and _Broing_ sounds repeatedly being made. This was being made by Korosensei's fist, as he faced the wall and softly punched it over and over again.

These sounds, however, greatly distracted the students, who were taking the quiz.

"Okay, he's been at this for a while now," Eric whispered, "but what's he doing?"

"I don't know," Yada whispered to him. "I think he's punching the wall."

"I think our teacher's odd behavior derives from our new companion's success in destroying his tentacle," Double D explained. "In doing so, caused him to hit a nerve in Korosensei. Explaining why he's hitting the wall, despite not doing anything to it."

 **Korosensei's weakness #4: His punches are weak.**

Eddy gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the sounds and work on his test, before he anger couldn't be contained anymore. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?" He shouted, startling Korosensei and the other students. "WE'RE TRYING TO TAKE A QUIZ HERE, OCTO-HEAD!"

"M-My apologies," Korosensei said.

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Teraska, Yoshida, and Muramatsu were talking to Karma, who was placed in the back with them. With one other desk in between him and Teraska. "Yo, Karma," the bigger student said to him, "don't come crying to us when you get that monster mad~"

"It would've been better if you stayed home with your head under a pillow," said Muramatsu.

However, Karma was unfazed and smiled at them. "Of course he's mad," he said. "Who wouldn't be if someone made an attempt on their life? Unless it was a would-be assassin failed and pissed himself."

That got Teraska mad and he hit his fist on the table. "I didn't piss myself," he exclaimed, glaring at the redhead. "You looking for a fight, bastard?!"

"Quiet, please!" Korosensei scolded them from the front of the class. "No noise during a quiz!"

 _You're one to talk._

"Sorry, Korosensei," said Karma with fake innocence. "No worries, I've already finished." He then pulled out a pink gelato. "I'm just going to eat this gelato, if that's okay."

"Not so fast! No eating in class!" He then paused for a moment to stare at the gelato for a moment, see it was rather familiar to him. Once it hit him, he freaked out. "Hey! That's the gelato I went to Italy and bought yesterday!"

Everyone else sighed in exasperation. _'So it's yours!'_

Karma took a lick of it before saying, "Sorry. My bad. I just found it refrigerating in the faculty room."

"This wouldn't do young man," Korosensei exclaimed. "I flew to the coldest layer of the stratosphere to keep that delicious treat from melting!"

"Heeeh… So what will you do," he asked, taking another link of the gelato. "Hit me?"

"Absolutely not! I'll just simply have it back and finish what's left of it!" Korosensei passed between Eric's and Double D's row, with the former having a hand to his face. All Eric wanted was to take a quiz, but no his teacher was even too stupid enough to walk into an obvious trap.

And a trap it was, as Korosensei felt one of his tentacle feet get destroyed, making him stop and look down. He the shock to find Anti-Sensei BB pellets all over the floor in front of him. "Anti-Me BBs," he exclaimed, before Karma pulled out his M1911 Airsoft pistol and started shooting at him, forcing the teacher to dodge left and right.

Karma chuckled for a moment. "Wow, that's twice in one day, teach," he mocked him. The new student then approached him with his gun aimed at the yellow creature. "I'm gonna keep pulling the same old tricks. Class will get interrupted, our grades will slip." Karma stopped when he the barrel of the gun was touching Korosensei. "Let's be straight up though." He lowered the gun. "If you want this to stop, you can just kill me as well as my parents."

Karma then stabbed the gelato onto Korosensei's uniform. "But from that moment on, no one will view you as a teacher anymore." He dropped the gelato onto the teacher's tentacles. "You'll just be a murderous monster." He then spoke in a dark tone. "Or you can peace with all of this, and accept that I'll be the one to kill you."

"Hey, pal!" Eric exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the redhead, getting his and Korosensei's attention. "No disrespect, but if you're really planning on disrupting class for your little sick games, then can you do it on your own time? So of us actually what to pass."

"Game," Karma asked innocently, before walking pass Korosensei towards him. "What, you don't like games, or don't what to kill him? You just want to do boring schoolwork?" He stopped at the left side of his and leaned towards him, which don't scare or make Eric flinch. "My, you're a scary looking one, aren't you?" Eric only scowled at him, making Karma smile. "The teeth are bad, but with that eye? Must be pretty bad for you in the normal world, huh? Always getting stares and people being afraid to walk up to you."

Eric didn't say anything and just stared at him, trying to keep his cool with the punk. The Eds, on the other hand, stared at Karma with uncertainty, wondering what they should do.

"So why not tell us." He pointed to his fractured eye, having no real shame in the buttons he's pushing with Eric. "What really happened to that eye of yours?"

Before he or anyone knew it, Eric grabbed Karma's finger in a crushing grip.

Karma was a little surprised by this, but kept his cool and smile. He tried to pull his finger away, but to his further surprise, he couldn't get it free. He then attempted to do it again, but this time he felt Eric's grip tightening.

All around them the other students were watching with worried expressions, especially the Ed's. Yoko looked as worried as them, knowing that he was emotional about his eye. But this is the first time he's done something like this.

"You should know that there are certain things where it's okay to ask about if you're genuine about it," Eric told him with a calm tone that was hiding anger. "But you should also know that it's not okay to tease and mock people about those certain things."

"My bad," Karma said, his smile twitching. "I must have forgotten my manners."

"Mr. Akabane!" Both Karma and Eric looked towards Double D, who was standing up from his desk and glaring at the red-haired boy. "I admit your skills as an efficient killer are to be recognized. However, I will not stand for this sort of behavior towards my fellow classmate, thank you," he scolded him.

Eric let go of Karma's finger, allowing him to shrug his shoulders. "Like I said, forgot my manners," he said with fake innocence. "However, I thought it wasn't allowed for students to wear hats."

Double D's brave domineer drop into nervousness. "Huh?"

"I'm afraid he's right, Double D," said Korosensei. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hat."

Double D instinctively grabbed the edge of his hat and pulled it down a little, trying to keep it from coming off. "I-I-I not feel comfortable with taking off my hat sir," he said fearfully. "I immediately request that you allow me to—" he was interrupted when Karma grabbed the top of his hat.

"Oh, don't be a big baby," he said, before pulling on it. But Double D used every ounce of his strength to keep it on.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

"Uh, Karma," said Eric, feeling worried for his friend and what would happen if Karma successfully pull the hat off, "I really think you shouldn't do that."

"KARMA, PLEASE!" Double D yelled, as everyone watched as Karma was now stretching the hat beyond any limit they thought it would go. "IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT, I'LL—I'LL DO SOOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE!"

But in the end, his strength was no match for Karma's, and the hat came off with a _pop_ …

A tumbleweed rolled passed the schoolhouse outside.

Silence filled the classroom, as everyone except the Eds, Eric, Karma, and Korosensei, turned completely white with comical white whites and hanging jaws, as they stared in shock and horror at Double D's head.

"… Oh, my," whispered Korosensei.

"Oh shit," Eric said before face palming himself in annoyance. "There goes our popularity."

Double D hid his head inside his uniform like a turtle, with only his face being seen in the neck of the blazer and dress shirt. He looked fearfully at the other students. "If any of you say one word to anyone I'll never speak to you all again!"

Eddy, on the other hand, covered his eyes over dramatically. "Oh, the horror! The inhumanity!"

Double D glared at him and pointed. "You stop that!" But Eddy only giggle.

"Does it hurt, Double D," asked Ed.

"Oh shush!" He snacked his hat away from Karma, who wasn't as over dramatic as the other and still had his colors, was pretty much petrified with his eyes staring at Double D's head. "I ask for a normal for once in my life and this is what I get," he asked himself, while spraying the inside of his hat with disinfectant.

Eric looked at Karma and whispered, "This is the part where you walk away."

"Uh…yeah." He surprisingly agreed, before throwing his quiz at Korosensei, then walking out of the room without saying a word. Still trying to process what he just saw.

After watching him leave, Eric turned his head back to the other students, who were still frozen in pale shock. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" He roared at them, getting the students to break their line of sight from Double D and go back to work.

Letting out a sigh, Eric looked back at the closed door to the room and stared at it for a moment. Yada noticed this from behind him and felt a little worried about him. "You okay," she asked.

Eric nodded. "Yeah," he said and went back working.

 _I'm sorry you had to see that, but as you may have guessed, my eye is a touchy subject. Same with Double D and his hat._

 _However, after talking to Nagisa, we found out that's the kind of guy Karma is. He knew my eye wasn't a button I wanted people to push and he did. And he saw it with Double D and his hat. But I don't think he was prepared to see what was under it._

 _But more importantly, with his incredible quick-wits drew a line Korosensei couldn't cross without changing the way we all saw him. He's going to keep using the same cheap tactic against him._

 _Karma was intelligent. He can manipulate a person. He's ice cold. Nagisa even said that he'll see what makes you tick and how to exploit it._

 _If that was the case, our chances of killing Korosensei now looked remote._

* * *

After class was let out, Korosensei rocketed through the sky at Mach 20.

"Honestly, that boy," he ranted, holding on to a clipboard that had Karma's quiz on it, showing a 100% on it. "Thanks to him, I'll have to go buy another gelato. He's smart, but difficult. I mustn't let him bait me. Mustn't give him the satisfaction of losing my temper and killing him. I am the teacher, and he is the student. Yes indeed. I'll have to find a way to resolve this matter."

And with that, he accelerated away.

* * *

"Time slowed down," Nagisa asked Eric with astonishment. He and the Eds and Eric were walking through the train station to go home. The Eds and Eric were almost glad to find out that Nagisa was going on the same train as they.

"That's what it seemed like," Eric said. He'd told them about the weird phenomena's that happened during he and Eddy's spare with Karasuma. "But it wasn't like I was moving faster than him, it was more like my reaction, brain, and instincts were reading his movements faster than he could move. That's also why I was able to try and grab that toy grenade that day."

"Talk about sweet," said Eddy with a grin.

"I'm also impressed," Double D said before thinking for a moment. "However, I am curious about your unusual ability."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Ed exclaimed as he grabbed Eric by the arm and turned him around. He then picked him up with a big happy grin. "You're a superhero!" He then used one arm to hug him close to his left side, while using his other arm to help him narrate "It was then in you desperate effort to save your new friend, you called upon the powers within you to slow time down and grab the grenade! But you were unable to and—"

Eric pushed himself away from Ed. "I don't have superpowers, Ed," he exclaimed, freeing himself from the big Eds grasp. "I'm sure that there is a reason for it."

"Y-Yeah," Nagisa said, still getting used to how weird they could be with each other. "Anyways, let's get home." They were about to continue on their way with they heard two voices talking to each other. With one of them mentioning Nagisa's name.

"Are you kidding me, is that actually Nagisa," asked the fatter one. "And is he hanging out with those trophy wreckers?" Eric looked at them, seeing that they were looking at them with arrogant expression.

"I'm sorry, but is there something you want to say to me and my friends," he demanded, as the Eds turned to look at them. Nagisa was a little surprised that the four of them were actually defending him, even against two upper classmen.

"You better watch your tone with us, American," said the one with glasses on. "You're the ones that destroyed the school's trophy case. We tend to take that personally."

"What part of it was an accident don't you understand, four-eyes?" exclaimed Eddy, glaring at them.

"And even with all the apologies, it still wasn't enough to keep you out of where you belong," said the fat one said as he walked up to them with his nose up. He then looked at Eric and smirk. "And I can see why they'd send you to E-Class with that Akabane-psycho, freak."

"Psycho, huh?" The two student frozen with terrified expressions when a hand placed on each of their shoulders. The familiar voice was Karma's, who was standing behind them with a smile on his face, as he leaned his head forward so that it was behind the two students'. "Is that some way to talk to people? If you want, I could teach the two of you about how you respect others. But…it's going to require a finger from each of you."

The two students only broke away from his hands in panic, before screaming as they ran away.

The sight of them running away was enough to make Eddy and Ed laugh. "Oh, man!" giggled the short Ed-Boy, wiping a tear from his eye. "Talk about putting them in their place, huh?"

"What can I say," asked Karma, shrugging with fake innocence, "I'm can be quite the convincer. But it wasn't like I was going to hurt them or anything. I'm not going to risk another suspension with the once in a lifetime deal they're giving me in E-Class." He then looked at Nagisa and smiled. "Hey Nagisa, you don't mind if I ask you a few question?"

"Uh—Yeah, sure," Nagisa said.

Karma then turned to Eric. "Hey, sorry about before, but I was also hoping you'd help out here too."

Eric stared at him suspiciously for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Alright," he said before pointing at him. "But I don't see any funny business."

"Sure, sure," Karma told them, before they all continued their walk. "Word is that you four have been keeping notes on the octopus."

"That's Nagisa's department," Double D said. "We on the hand help plan and keep a record of all assassination attempts."

"All to make sure he doesn't…uh…" Ed stopped and thought for a second. "What does he do?"

"Probably octopus thinks," said Eddy.

"Does he hate it when you call him that," asked Karma.

"I think it's more of the opposite," Nagisa said.

"Indeed," said Double D. "When he sketches himself, it's always and octopus. And it seems as though our teacher uses an octopus avatar for his player character in a video game. Not to mention he makes himself an octopus trail in the sandbox."

"It's almost like a running one-line gag," Eric commented. "His own trademark, even."

"I see," Karma said, placing a hand on his chin. "That's good. Oh, I just thought of something really good."

"I know that look, Karma, said Nagisa. "You're cooking up something really dark."

"If that's the case, then you have to share it with the rest of us." Eric took a step towards him, trying to see if he could reason with the troubled teen. "Like it or not, everyone in E-Class is in this assassination. You probably know about our Master Plan, so it's important that we all contribute to Korosensei's death."

"I don't think you truly understand what I'm getting from all of them." Karma turned to face them. "I'm happy, y'know. I was into this when I thought he was just a monster, but with him being an unexpectedly upstanding teacher…" A train zoomed by behind him, as the setting sun shined on one side of his body. This seemed to transform him into someone else. Someone whose eyes and smile showed the evil and disregard for life they truly had in them. "…I get to finally kill a proper teacher. Since the previous one went and died on his own accord."

The Eds and Eric looked at him with increased worry and freight. Karma wasn't just a troubled teen. The guy was a loose cannon.

Ed divided behind Eddy, looking over his shoulder to talk to his friend. "Karma's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy," he said, making Eddy push him away with disgust.

"What doesn't?"

* * *

The next morning came, and school was about to begin.

Korosensei was making his way down the hallway to his class. His head was hanging low as he looked miserably at a little purse that had yens in it "My gelato funds," he whimpered, "gone. Pinched out from right under my nose. And with pay day an eternity away. I guess I'll have to make my own now." He continued on to his class.

Meanwhile, in the very same classroom, Eric felt his heart pounding. Pounding with awaiting anticipation. And the same could be with the quite students of E-Class.

When the door did open, Korosensei entered and said, "Good morning, boys and girls.

No one said a thing. All they did was keep their heads down. Even Ed, who'd greet him with either a hello or some random word, didn't say anything.

"Hm? Why the long faces," he asked, turning his head to his desk. "Did something—"

He stopped himself right here when he looked at his desk and saw a dead octopus with a knife stabbed in between its eyes.

"Ah, sorry~" said Karma form his seat. "Yeah, totally thought it was you. Innocent mistake. I stabbed it so I suppose I should get rid of it?"

Korosensei sighed in irk before grabbing the octopus. "Yes, you should," he told him, before making his way to him.

Eric however, knew that that's what Karma wanted him to do. For Korosensei to go towards him willingly to try and either stab or shoot him. He had used the same tactic before yesterday, and it was successful.

However, there was another reason why they had the Master Plan: Korosensei didn't fall for the same tricks.

His theory was proven correct when Korosensei stop, raised a few of his tentacle, and surprising turns their ends into drills. Catching Karma off guard.

Korosensei speeded out of the room and came back in. Much to their shock, he held in his arms the same missile the Self-Defense Force shot at him, while also holding up a bag of supplies. "Observe, Karma my boy! The power of drill tentacles and the firepower of this SAAM missile," he exclaimed, before the thrusters ignited.

Karma looked at him a little stunned.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with murder," he said, as his tentacle went to work cooking, mixing, and cutting food that he got out of the bag and was cooking over the fire coming out of the thruster, "think again."

Karma then felt something stuffed in his mouth. He quickly spit it out.

Korosensei was holding up a small, curved, wooden tray that had more of what he put in the teen's mouth, which were small food balls that were steaming. "Don't you know that breakfast is the most important mean of the day," he asked. "Your complexion tells me that you haven't eaten, so please—" he pocked one of the food balls with a drill tentacle and held it out to Karma. "—help yourself to some of this takoyaki. I insist."

His response from Karma was a soft growl.

"You see, I'm a giver. I take care of a lot of things. From rushed, dull blades, would-be assassins, troubled teens." He then opened his mouth, releasing steam and showing that he had the takoyaki in it. "Every attempt on my life is an opportunity for me to play my part. So by all means, keep at it. And by the end of the day, I will polish your body and spirit until they shine." The teacher then turned to the other students. "Who wants this takoyaki?"

"I DO! I DO!" Ed yelled, causing many to stare at him.

Korosensei extended his arm to give him the takoyaki. "Here you go, Ed," he said, but Eric quickly looked panicked. Ed was about to grab one when his fractured-eye friend the takoyaki.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone for a moment. "Does this have any eel?"

"Ah, no," Korosensei said, questioning more than telling.

Eric sighed in relief. "Okay, go ahead," he told Ed.

Ed grinned and grabbed the wooden tray from Korosensei and stuffed it in his mouth, shocking everyone. He then pulled out the tray, showing it was clear of the takoyaki, but was dripping with his saliva. A moment later and steam was coming out of his ears. "Tasty," he said.

Rio then asked Eddy, "What happens if he eats eels?"

"You don't wanna know."

 _And so the attempts continued on._

* * *

During 1st period, Mathematics, Korosensei was writing out…well, mathematics.

"No matter what I do, I end up with this number left over! You are plagued by such worried of indivisibility," he told them. "But don't worry, I have prepared an excellent method!"

Curious, Eric looked over his shoulder to look at Karma. He saw that the redhead wasn't taking notes like everyone else was. Leaning back in his chair, Karma stared at Korosensei with a smile. He pulled his gun out from his blazer.

"Once I've written it on the blackboard, let's all try to solve one together…"

Karma pointed the gun at Korosensei. However, before he could pull the trigger, Korosensei's arm was a blur as it grabbed the weapon out of his hand.

"Karma," he said, looking over his shoulder while holding up the gun he snatched, "it takes an Anti-Me far to reach its mark."

Karma was surprised to notice he wasn't holding the gun anymore, but was even more shocked when he saw his nails had nail art on them.

"I had time on my hands," Korosensei held up the beauty supplies used, as Karma growled, "hope you don't mind if I prettify yours."

Eddy chuckled at him, while Eric sighed.

 _But no matter how much he tried…_

* * *

… _Korosensei was one step ahead of him._

It was 4th period now, and the class was now doing home economics. Each student was to pair up in a group of two and had to wear an apron and bandana on their heads.

At one table, Eric and Yada were working on their soup. Same with Double D and Eddy to their right, and Ed and Fuwa (a girl with short, purplish brown hair styled in a bob cut and purplish black eyes) on their left.

"Okay, it looks like we're going to have to add some spice to the soup," Yada said to him, pointing it out to him, as Eric leaned over to look for himself. They both agreed that he'd cook the soup, while she tell him the directions from the cookbook.

"Got it!" He grabbed the spice shaker and shook some spice into the pot. Afterwards, Eric took a spoon they were using to taste and dipped it into soup. Bringing it out, he sips it while holding up his other hand in a fancy way. Smacking his lips, Eric smiled. "Eyup! That'll do."

"You sure know how to cook," she said with a smile.

"Someone had to," he said. "Especially with the number of scams we went through every week."

"Indeed. And whatever scams involved food, we used anything we could get our hands on," Double D scowled at Eddy, who glared back at him, "instead of getting actual food supplies."

"Hey, we used real food in some of those scams," Eddy retorted.

"Like when made the world's biggest pancake," Ed exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really," Fuwa asked.

"Ed, for the last time, we never made that pancake," Eric told him.

"And your point is?" Ed asked snobby way as he shook spice into his and Fuwa's soup. Afterwards he tasted said soup, smacked his lips, and went "Mhmm…Hmm…" He then handed the soup to his partner. "Taste fine to me!" Fuwa took the spoon and tried it for herself. She then looked puzzled. A second later and

Korosensei came around to their table, wearing his own apron and bandana. "How are things looking over here, Fuwa, Ed," he asked them.

"I'm not totally sure," she admitted. "It's got a bizarre tangy flavor to it for some reason."

"Maybe you need to mango with it," Ed suggested, pulling out a mango fruit

"Let me see." Korosensei tasted the soup with a spoon.

Karma then walked to them. "Probably be easier if you start it from scratch," he said. "Why not toss it out." He suddenly hit his fist on the handle of the pot causing the soup to fly out. Karma used the distraction to swipe his knife at Korosensei.

But in the blink of an eye, the soup with flying everywhere, the pot was in Korosensei's grasp, and Karma was now wearing a pink apron with hearts and flowers and a red bandana. "We wear and apron in Home Ec., Karma," Korosensei told him, while the troubled teen took a moment to be shocked as to what he was now wearing. "Oh, and don't worry. The soup is fine. I used a pipet to suck it all up in midair and put it back in the pot." He then lowered the pot down to Fuwa and Ed's level. "I also took the opportunity to add sugar.

Ed and Fuwa both used spoons to try out the soup and were amazed by the taste. "That's exactly what it needed!"

Karma growled angrily and ripped off the bandana, while the students around him started to giggle and snicker at him. "He sure is giving you the special treatment," Eddy mocked him while laughing.

 _It was useless._

 _Korosensei had plenty of weaknesses. We all do. That's what makes us human. He blunders often, and when confused, his reaction speed falls to ordinary levels._

 _However, no matter how good Karma may be at surprise attacks, without a doubt in my mind, this assassination seemed impossible before the octopus' vigilance._

* * *

After school let out, the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa followed Karma as he sat down on a tree that was hanging and stretching off of a high cliff, as the sky had turned gray and the winds picked up. This was one of the only places on the mountain that had this sort of cliff, and the only one to have the tree.

As the five boys stared at the troubled teen's back, it didn't take Double D to point out that he was frustrated. Even Ed could see it. They could tell just by the way he was biting his nail.

"Oh get over it you big baby," Eddy exclaimed harshly. "So you failed, big deal. We fail almost all the time and you think we stress about it."

"If he smelt it, dealt it, Eddy," Ed said.

"I agree with Ed, Eddy. You did stress about your failures before," Double D pointed out before looking at Karma. "But please don't be impatient about not succeeding, Karma. We'll all follow the Master Plan and kill him together, as a team!"

"Your plan may have worked yesterday, but there's no guaranty that it'll work again the next day," Eric told him.

"They're right, Karma." Nagisa pitched in. "You could have the sneakiest, most foolproof plan in the world ready to go, but if Korosensei got his eye on you, forget it. He's not like other teachers."

That caught Karma's attention. "Other teacher's, huh?" he whispered, as his remembered a teacher for before his suspension. One that knew about his problematic ways, but assured him that he was in good hands with him. "You don't understand, I want to do it on my own. Let me ask you, would it tick you off to die in some random place?"

"Oh Karma," called the familiar voice of Korosensei. The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and saw the yellow creature walking towards them. "I feel like I've provided you with lots of improvements today," he said before the green strips appeared on his face. "You can still try and kill me if you want. I will polish you until you shine even brighter."

Karma smiled at him before standing on the trunk of the sideward tree. "Just so that we're on the same page here," he said. "You pretty much consider yourself a teacher of all else?"

"That's right," Korosensei nodded.

"So you wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line to save a student?"

"What sort of teacher would I be if I did?"

"That's awesome. Go to know," Karma said before pulling out and pointing his gun at Korosensei. "So I can kill you."

And right after he said that, Karma fell backwards and off the tree.

Nagisa, the Eds, and Eric were taken by surprise by the sight of their classmate willing falling to his death. "Karma!"

Unbeknownst to them, however, this is what Karma wanted, as he continued to smile and point his gun up as his back faced the approaching ground. He wanted to see what Korosensei would do. If he came to save him, then Karma would shoot and kill during the rescue. But if he lets him die without helping, then his existence as a teacher will be destroyed.

As his body continued its deathly fall to the ground, Karma was amazed to know it was true about a person's life flashing before their eyes.

He remembered the time when he helped out an upper classmen who was being bullied by two other students. After beating the two students' unconscious, Karma found out that the reason for the harassment was because the upper classmen was an E-Class student before any of the current students now. Karma told the student not to let anyone bring him down, before saying that he was in the right for helping out a classmate and putting a bully in their place.

However, when the bullies told the teacher that promised to help Karma, he turned his back on the boy.

The teacher lashed out at him for injuring one the bullies, who turned out to be an honor student. Karma was confused, and tried to defend himself. The teacher then went on with ridiculing Karma for siding with E-Class and hurt someone 'who has a future' and how this could affect him as a teacher. Karma couldn't believe what he was saying, even after all he said about being on his side.

Karma thought that the guy was dying.

This was brought on because he was certain he was seeing the face the teacher crack and chip away to show his skull, while continuing to talk. Saying that he was willing to turn a blind eye because of his grades. But once his action started damaging his reputation and he was turning on him.

And right then and there, Karma was informed that he was going to be finishing his 3rd year in Class 3-E.

Right then and there, everything went black for Karma as one thing went through his head. He was dead to him. For him to be dead even though he was still alive, Karma understood at that moment. If he had lost all hope in him…to him, it was the same as if he were dead.

And so he walked out of the teacher's offer after wrecking it.

' _What are you waiting for, Korosensei?!'_ Karma exclaimed in his head. _'You come on down and die or you let me die!'_

His body continued to plummet to the ground, right before a yellow blur pasted him. The blur suddenly turned into a giant spider web-like net below Karma. When he came to it, the net sunk down before bouncing back up, with the surprised redhead remaining in it with a scratch on him.

"Well done," Korosensei said from under him. "A splendidly premeditated assassination attempt. Full marks."

Up on the cliff, the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa were using through binoculars to look down at where they were. "Unbelievable," Eddy gasped.

"Here comes the Spider-Squid," exclaimed Ed.

"You mean Spider-Octopus, Ed," Eric corrected him, still wanting to play his little pun (if it was a pun, because, well, he's Ed).

As it turned out, Korosensei used his tentacle to create a spider web-like net to catch Karma before he could have hit the ground. "Neat, huh," asked the teacher. "I knew your body couldn't take being plucked out of freefall at the speed of sound, and had I moved any slower, you would have shot me." He then moved his head in between his tentacles to look down at the boy. "What a tangled and sticky web we weaved."

Karma was confused by the comment at first before trying to move his limbs and body. However, he soon discovered that he was unable to move and that he was stuck to the tentacles. "What the hell," he exclaimed, "are there anything these tentacles aren't capable of?"

"Can't shoot me now, can you," Korosensei teased him with a chuckle. "Oh, and by the way, students do not die on my watch." As he said that, the clouds overhead parted and allowed sunlight to shine on them. "Take that to heart for the next time you jump."

Karma wasn't sure if it was the sun or the truthful words said to him, but he was really starting to see Korosensei in a whole new light. He felt a sensation that he hadn't felt for a teacher for a long time. Trust and being cared for. Karma sighed with a small grin and closed his eyes. _'It's no good. I'm not dead, and I couldn't kill him. Not even his existence as a teacher.'_

* * *

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Double D shouted at Karma as he was sitting down on the ground, after Korosensei brought him back and the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa went to him. "How could just throw away your life so recklessly and be so calm about it?!"

"Don't know to be honest," Karma said as he stood up. He then faced Eric with a serious face. "Hey, look. I just want to give you a proper apology for calling you out on your eye." The apology caught Eric and the Eds off guard for a moment. "And for pulling off your hat, Double D. I was out of line and didn't think about how it made you two feel. So, how about it? We cool?"

Eric was quiet for a moment before smiling. "Thanks, man," he said before the two shook hands.

"Apology most accepted, Karma," Double D said, also shaking hands with Karma.

"So what now," Eddy asked.

"Sorry, guy. That last one was my best bet," Karma told him. "Nothing else I can think of even comes close to it."

"Aw, run out of ideas already?" Korosensei teased him, before bring out various beauty supplies. "I still have a lot of maintenance implements for retaliatory purposes, though? You're also an unexpectedly easy opponent."

Karma had a ticked off mark on his head because of the remark, feeling his desire to kill him kick in again. But somehow it felt different from earlier.

Karma stood up and made a neck-slicing gesture with his fingers. "No worries, teach, you're good as dead," he told him.

Korosensei's face formed the approving orange circle. _'That's the spirit,'_ he said. _'Never give up. It seems improvements are no longer necessary.'_

"Come on you guys," Karma walked passed the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, tossing up a yen purse. "We can grab some food on the way."

However, as Korosensei stared at the purse, he was startled to realize that it was _his_ purse. "Wait! That's my purse!"

"Like I said, teach, you got to stop leaving your things in the faculty room," Karma said.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Here you go." Karma threw the purse to Korosensei, who quickly grabbed it and opened it. However, when he looked inside of it, he was confused to see that it was empty. "Uh, Karma, there's nothing in here," he pointed out.

"There wasn't much there to begin with. Call it a donation."

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAA?!" Korosensei screamed, fuming. As he then processed to yelling at the delinquent, the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa smiled at the scene.

 _And there you have it. The redhead delinquent hitman who came to assassination Korosensei ended up being polished for the better by said target. That's how things are in these new 'EDventures' of ours, in our assassination classroom. And I can't wait to see how we'll try and kill him next time._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to the inside of a house, showing a hallway with four doors, two on each side. Eric exits out of one of the rooms with yawns out loud while stretching his arms up. Double D then came out of his room, wearing a bathrobe and a bath-hat on his head.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The smart Ed-boy greeted him positively, while Eric said good morning tiredly. Double D then walked down the hallway, as Eric knocked on a door on the other side, telling whoever was in it to get up.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The scene changed to show the Eds and Eric at a table eating waffles for breakfast.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Eric then looked at the clock. He then stood up and told them something, to which they all stood up and grabbed their bags behind their chairs.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** Looking at them from the left side, the views are shown the Eds and Eric walking to school. Walking Billboards and advertisement.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They're now shown walking up the dirt road to the old school building.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** In the room, the Eds and Eric go to their assigned seats. Before he sat down though, Eric took a moment to look at Yoko.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Yada noticed him looking at her and smiled and waved. Eric returned both gestures and sat down.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Soon Korosensei arrived and the class began.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot, welcome back, welcome back]** Later on in the day, the Eds and Eric are shown attempting to assassinate Korosensei with some elaborate assassination plan.

 **[Cause we got him on the spot, welcome back, welcome back]** Next it shows them failing.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The camera cuts to a hand holding a yellow notebook with the description of the assassination, and a number to indicate what attempt it was. It was crossed out by a red marker.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** It is shown to be Eric who was holding the notebook, with the Eds around him. They sighed in disappointment, as the sun sets.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** They look at each other and shrugged with a small in an 'Oh well' manner. Eric then flipped over to the next page and put down the next number for the next assassination plan.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** The Eds and Eric are then seen walking back home, before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #4 "Bitches be ED"**

 **And there you have it. That's how Karma joins the class and meet the Eds and Eric.**

 **Now, Eric's time slowing ability.**

 **I wanted him to have something that would help him with being an assassin, without making him OP. An advantage that has weaknesses. So, as he said to Ed, he doesn't have any super speed or any other powers, I simply gave him an advance reaction ability that allowed his brain to think of a counter attack or a follow up move before the enemy had a chance to attack. Think of quick time events in fighting games. And this isn't something he's had all his life. Like Ed theorized, this ability was most likely awoke when he was able to try and grab the toy grenade Nagisa was going to use.**

 **As for the pairs: we've already got Eric and Yada (who I accidently misspelled her name, but went back to correct), but we've got Ed and Fuwa together on the cooking project.**

 **Two of you voted for Eddy to be with Rio, so we've got Eddy x Rio.**

 **Double D, however, is a bit of a mixed bag. One person wants him to be with Hinano. Another wants Manami. And another wants Kataoka. So these are the girls that you guys want him to be paired with. No Harem! So I'll ask you readers to please choose which girl he should be with.**

 **Double D x Hinano or Manami or Kataoka.**

 **Decide please so I'll know what to do for him and her in the future.**

 **That's it for today, and I hope everyone had a fantastic New Year. Please leave a review on the chapter, I'd really appreciate it, favorite and follow if you like, and PM me if you got any questions. Have a good day.**


	4. EDventure 4: Bitches be ED

**EDventure #4—"Bitches be ED"**

The dorm complex that the Eds and Eric stayed at wasn't the biggest, nor was it the smallest. The reason they stayed there was because as transfer students, it was assigned to them. It mostly consisted of a large area with small kitchen area, a table for eating, a sofa, a tea table in front of it, and a TV. There were also four small bedrooms for each of the boys.

In one of these rooms was Eric, sleeping in his bed while wearing an orange shirt and underwear. He moaned as he dreamed. "I'm the pizza king," he said. He then rolled on his left side and smiling, while also getting his face close to a smelly armpit that had flies flying all around it.

A second later, he sniffed the armpit, causing his eyes to snap wide open. The armpit turned out to be Ed's.

Startled and disgusted, Eric screamed and pushed himself away from him as quickly as possible, before ending up falling out of his bed. He groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head, as Ed looked at him. After getting up off the floor, Eric's closed eyes opened to look at his dumb friend. "Ed! What are you doing in my bed?!" He exclaimed.

"I can't sleep, Eric," he told him. "I keep thinking; how can words be deep if they can't dig holes?"

Eric took a long pause to find out what Ed was talking about. But then a realization hits him, and caused a groan to come out. "Oh, not this again," he complained. He then grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him out of the bed. "Let's go Ed." Eric then started pushing Ed out of the room and into the living room.

"Eric, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter," Ed asked.

"They don't have money for the bus," Eric answered, annoyed and tired. He lets the Ed roam freely in the dorm, letting him do whatever he wants. Just then, the doors to Eddy and Double D's rooms opened and the two remaining Eds walked out.

"What's going on, I'm trying to sleep," Double D said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ed's curious again," Eric simply said. The two of them understood what he meant, as Ed was like this with Eddy back in their adventure that the fractured-eye boy called 'One + One= ED'.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy complained, before letting out a yawn. "Alright, whose turn is it?" They thought for a moment. He was talking about their system for dealing with Ed when he starts getting curious at night, just to make sure he doesn't walk the others up, or wander out of the dorm. One person who stays up with the big Ed-boy, while the others sleep, and then the next time someone else would do it.

Double D and Eddy turned their head to look at Eric. Realizing that they were staring at him, it hits him that it was his turn. With a sigh, he said, "Okay, I'll look after him."

"Alright then," the smart Ed-boy said, before he and Eddy went back to their rooms and closed their doors behind them. Eric let out a heavy breath of exhaustion and sat down on the sofa, knowing that he could kiss his Goodnight sleep goodbye. Maybe he could fall asleep without Ed noticing. The door was locked, so he wasn't going to get out.

But that wasn't likely to happen, as Ed started opening and closing the refrigerator door. This caused the light of it to turn on and off with it. Shining on Eric's face, preventing any chase of closing his eyes.

"Eric," Ed said, "when you close the fridge door, does the little light stay on?"

"Go to sleep, Ed," he groaned, but his words fell deaf to his stupid friend, who continued to open and close the refrigerator.

"Hello light…Hello light…Hello light…Hello light…Hello light..."

* * *

The next day came, and the Eds and Eric were in their classroom.

After having gotten no sleep last night and having to listen to Ed's questions, Eric was beyond tired. He was at his desk, with his face lying flat on the surface. His loud snoring caught the attention of the other students who were seated around him. They looked at him with confusion, as he drooled in his sleep. "So why is he sleeping," asked Yada.

"I'm afraid Ed kept our friend up all night," Double D answered, having gotten plenty of sleep.

Eric let out two loud snorts as his body tensed up, before calming down and sighed with a smile. "…Sleepy. Sleepy. Sleepy…"

"What was Ed possible doing to keep him up all night," Kimura asked.

This question, along with the others talking around, woke Eric up. It was annoying, really. Here he was trying to catch a few minutes of sleep before Korosensei arrive, and here they were talking over his head. He lifted up his head and gave Kimura an exhausted look. "Really? You do realize that you're talking about Ed," he groaned.

They looked at Ed, who had on his usual smile. He looked at them as they stared at him. "Y'up, it's me alright," he said.

Afterwards, they turned back to Eric and Double D, having gotten a better understanding. "…Good point," Kimura said, before the classroom door opened. Stepping into the room came Karasuma, followed by Korosensei, wearing his 'human' disguise: a fake wig, fake nose, and turning his skin color to the same as a person's.

However, to their surprise, another person walked into the room. This person was a tall, beautiful young woman with fair skin, light blue eyes, and wavy blond hair. Her body was curvy and with an ample bust, she had a very sensual body.

And what was even more surprising was that she was hugging his arm like she was in love!

"Okay, look alive, people," Karasuma ordered the students after he and the two stopped and face them. But it wasn't like the kids weren't paying attention that much, as all of their eyes were glued to the blond woman. "Allow me to introduce you to the newest member the E-Class student faculty."

"My name is Irina Jelavić," she said in joyfully. "Nice to meet you all!"

Eddy looked at her with a grin. "Bow Chicka Bow Wow," he said, staring at her body.

Double D was a little surprised by the appearance of Irina, but also blushed and sweated nervously. "Oh, my."

Ed thought for a moment before saying, "Hello!"

Eric looked at her a little shocked and disturbed, as Korosensei took off his 'human' disguise. However, instead of being surprised and screaming like any normal person, Irina continued to praise and adore him. "What the hell is going on," he asked.

"I know," Yada said. "Why is she clinging to him like that?"

Karasuma then said to Korosensei, "We decided to bring on Miss Jelavić in the interest of beefing up the English curriculum. No hard feeling, I hope. She eh, very qualified."

"No harm in that, is there?" Korosensei responded.

Kayano whispered to Nagisa, "She totally has a thing for Korosensei. I mean, she seems nice, so I guess it's kind of cute, right?"

"You call this 'cute?'" Eddy looked at her like she was crazy. "I call it a barf show!"

Nagisa in agreeance, with both of them, before pulling out his notebook. "True, but there might be something we could use to kill him too," he told them, hearing them Double D and Eric. The group of friends, minus Ed, stared at the yellow being, as Korosensei turned his head to look down at the woman. Watching to see what he would do.

 _Just like us, for more or less, our teacher seemed thrown off by the attention she was giving him. Is it because she's human, or because she's a woman? After a few weeks with him, we knew that our best bet of knowing what his mood was is by his body color changing based on that mood. So what does she make him feel?_

After a few seconds, Korosensei's face turned pink, with two circle blushes, and his smile grew wider. The face could only be identified as one thing: lovesickness.

"Well, that's rather straight forward," Double D said.

"He's all about her," Isogai said.

"Yeah," Kayano said, "no mistaking that face."

 _So he's into humans, too. Not to mention blushes like one too._

 **Korosensei's weakness #5: Boobs**

Miss Jelavić letting out a dreamy sigh as she looked at the teacher. "The more I look at you, the more I'm drawn in," she said, pressing her body close to Korosensei. "Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills... Your strange, floppy limbs... Why, you're positively captivating!"

"How embarrassing!" Korosensei said, laughing nervously, while most of his students glared at him with soulless eyes.

' _Don't fall for it! She's trouble!'_ Okano exclaimed in her head.

' _No woman in her right mind would be into you!'_ Rio exclaimed in her head.

"Wow," Eddy said with an amused smile, "if she wasn't acting, I'd say the babe's got a few screws loose."

 _Eddy was right, and we weren't dense, either. Korosensei might be a sucker for those looks, but we knew that any teacher who would join us under the bullshit circumstances we were in probably has more to them than meets the eye._

* * *

When P.E. class came around, Korosensei brought the students out onto the sports field to play a game that, surprisingly Ed came up with…to a degree. In his words, he wanted to have a fun time, so Double D thought up a game that would involve trying to kill Korosensei. Called "Kill Ball", the goal was to kick a soccer few soccer balls at the teacher, before the kicker tries to kill him. Seeing that it was an assassination attempt, Eric put it down as an attempt in the Master Plan.

From a window in the building, Irina Jelavić watched them. Karasuma then went over and joined her. "I had all kinds of ways to approach him prepared," she told him. "I just never thought seduction would work on whatever the hell he is." She then pulled a cigarette and placed it in between her lips. Karasuma stared at her as she lit it, observing her.

 _Like I said, this was no ordinary teacher._

 **Karasuma:** _"You didn't say that."_

 _Hey! Who's telling the story?!_

 _So yeah,_ this _was Irina Jelavić, professional assassination. Beautiful, intelligent (Ha ha!), athletic, and fluent in ten languages. She can bewitch targets from anywhere in the world, and eliminate even the most heavily guarded marks from point-blank range with ease._ _If you want to be the best at infiltration and approach, she's your gal._

"As good as you are," Karasuma told her, as she began walking behind him and down the hall, "we can't just hire an assassin to work at a school. You'll also need to do some teaching for the sake of appearances."

She opened a door and stopped, before scuffing without a care. "As if I'll be here long enough," Irina said with arrogance, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'm a professional. I'll finish the job before it comes to that."

She then walked away.

Outside on the field, Korosensei continued to play their game of Kill Ball. It was a fun activity that everyone was enjoying.

However, it wouldn't last. As while the Eds and Eric were spread out and not close to one another, the latter caught something out of the corner of his damaged. He looked and saw Irina Jelavić running towards them with a cheerful expression. "Oh, crap."

"Korosensei!" She called out to him, getting his and everyone else's attention, as she ran up to him. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, darling! Mr. Karasuma tells me you're oh-so-very fast! Is that true?"

"Well, he might have exaggerated a little," he said bashfully.

As they watched the two adults be all lovey-dovey in front of them, the Eds joined up with Eric. Eddy stared with a raised eyebrow. "He can't seriously be this stupid!" He said. "She's clearly faking it."

"She's using her body and sweat talk to get close to him, Eddy," Double D explained, much to Eddy's annoyance. "As of right now, our teacher is under her seductive spell."

"I hate to ask this, but I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee," the woman said, looking up at him with pleading eyes and hands together. She also made sure to make her boobs even more presentable to him. "Do you think you could bring me some while I start with an English lesson?"

Korosensei's face turned pink with lovesickness. "Why, of course," He told her. "I happen to know a great café in Vietnam." The yellow being then jumped a few meters into the air, causing winds to blow into everyone, before rocketing off into the distance. Leaving the student's with Irina.

They then heard the school bell ring. "Oh! Time to go to class!" Double D said with excitement, before running off. His friends, however, stayed behind, and watched him leave. The smart Ed-boy stopped, walked back over, and looked at their new English teacher, who hadn't moved an inch. In fact, all the other students were staring at her too. "Er... Miss Irina? Class is starting. Shouldn't we go back in?"

"Sure, whatever," she said in a rude tone, placing another cigarette in between her lips and lighting it. "Knock yourselves out. "Just make it study hall or something, I don't care." This sudden change in attitude took most of the kids back by surprise. They were expecting for the woman to not be what she was making herself out to be, but they weren't expecting for her to be like this. She lets out a puff of smoke and looked at them. "And another thing: let's agree not to call me Miss when the octopus isn't around. And we are by no means on a first name basis, so drop it. When he is around, call me Miss Jelavić."

Everyone was silent for the moment.

"So what are you going to do, Miss JelaBitch," Karma asked, mocking her by replacing the 'vić' part of her name with 'bitch'.

"No nick name!" She snapped at him.

"So you're a real pro, right?" Karma crossed his arms while looking at her with his usual smug look. "The entire class together couldn't take down this monster, but you're going to kill him all by yourself? You don't mind sharing it with the rest of us?"

"Please, sweetheart," Irina responded with an egotistical expression and attitude that was an instant turn-off for any guy. "Adults have their own special ways of doing things, so take note." She then turned and looked at Nagisa. "Speaking of which, you're Nagisa Shiota, right?"

Irina walked up to him and, before he and anyone could have guessed, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kayano screamed in absolute shock and anger, as everyone around her stared at the two in surprise. Karma, however, looked with a mischievous look.

The sensation of the lip lock overloaded Nagisa mind and body. Instead of feeling the desire to kiss her back, it felt like he was hit 10 times with each millisecond. He struggled to pull away, but Irina strong grip kept him there. Like a lion after catching its prey, the assassin held the boy in the kiss until he was unable to move or think. Afterwards, she pulled away and held him to her ample boobs. "Come to the staff room later. I'd like to see what you have on him," she said to him, as his eyes were soulless-white with his cheeks flushed.

Irina then looked up and turned her attention to the Eds and Eric. Once she did, Eric gulped, hoping that she didn't know about the Master Plan.

Irina pushed Nagisa to the ground. "And you, the one with the eye." She pointed him out before walking over to him, making Eric and the Eds tense up, as the three took a big step back. Everyone stared at her as she went. Yada didn't know why, but she really hoped she wouldn't kiss him the way she did to Nagisa. When Irina got him, she placed a finger under his chin a brought it up to look her in the eyes. "I hear that you have a Master Plan," she said with a confident smile. "Do me a favor and hand it over to me when you and Nagisa come to staff room."

"But…" Eric blushing heavy at how close the woman was, was about to explain to her that it wasn't really a plan, before another set of hands grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eddy picked Eric off the ground and then placing him away from Irina. "Who do you think you are coming here thinking you can boss us around, lady," he demanded with a glare and pointing at her. "You may be our teacher, but the Master Plan is our…" He stopped when she pulled out a small, two shot golden Derringer pistol and placed the barrels to his forehead.

This caused panic and fear from the students, as they could only watch in silence as their friend was held as point-blank range. Ed chattered at his nails, Double D had his hands to his mouth, and Eric looked in wide-eyed shock.

"If you interfere even slightly with my assassination," she told him with a cold, sinister smirk. "I won't hesitate to kill you." Looking at the gun pointed to his head, Eddy sweaty nervously with shaking knees. He may have bitten off more than he could chew. After a moment, Eddy stumbled backwards. Irina, smirking with satisfaction, she then turned towards the other students. "That goes the same for any of you snot-nose punks! Hand over any and all Intel you have and I'll give you something good in return."

Ed, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye to the left. Three strange men with strong bodies and broad shoulders walking over to Irina.

"If you girls prefer, you can have one of my men instead. It's a pro's job to have both technique and connections. You brats go watch from the outfield."

As Double D tended to Eddy, who had his hands on his knees and breathing heavily after the traumatic experience of having a gun to his head, and as Ed helped Nagisa stand up again, while he wiped Irina's lipstick off his lips, Eric stared at the assassins as she talked to her companions.

 _Powerful knockout kisses, meathead bodyguards,_ _and the full intent to kill. We know that what we were dealing with was a professional killer. We would have been more than willing to help her in Korosensei's assassination, but there was just one big problem._

 _Irina Jelavić was a total_ bitch _._

* * *

The next day came, and to say that things weren't going so well for the Eds and Eric would…be almost normal to say. However, after the events of yesterday, things weren't going their way. They stared at Irina, as she sat behind the teacher's desk, sitting sideways with her legs crossed over one another. She was working on her tablet to plan out her big strategy to kill Korosensei. On the desk was Eric's Master Plan journal. She barely even touched it, yet she took it from him with the notion that she was going to use it to help her. But that was a lie.

' _My assignment is the first to kill an unidentified life-form.'_ Irina continued working on her tablet, before finishing with a smirk. Everything's ready. She then turned her head towards Eric, making him tense up. The Eds quickly looked down. _'The boys' shared their Intel with me, but I wasn't going to let them have any plans of their own after this. It's not like they'll need it after I'm done._ She winked at the fractured-eye boy.

Eric felt a shiver go up his spin.

— **(flashback: yesterday)—**

" _I like told you," Eric said to her, after she found out what the Master Plan really was. He and Nagisa were leaning against the chalkboard of the staff room, while Irina stood in front of them with the journal. "The Master Plan is a trial and error plan, and so far, no one has been able to do the deed."_

" _We've managed to destroy single tentacles before," said Nagisa, looking at his notebook, "but he just dodges your next attack while he lets it grow back."_

" _Actually, Double D's been theorizing on that: what if it's possible to kill and or stop him from moving if we destroy all his tentacles at once." Eric then looked at Irina as she smoked. "And another thing..." He surprised her by pulling the cigarette out of her mouth, and snuffing it out on the chalkboard. "If you're planning to sneak up on him, you probably shouldn't smoke."_

" _He's right, for a guy without a nose, he's a bloodhound."_

" _Just look over the Master Plan, it just might save you."_

— **(flashback ends)—**

' _Like I'll need to look at a journal filled with amateur tactics,'_ she thought in arrogance, closing her eyes and angled her head down. The students looked exasperatedly at her. Why couldn't she just be a teacher and do something useful to help them? _'I am the one and only Irina Jelavić. A pro among pros_ _who's pulled off assassinations in all kinds of circumstances. I walk between the raindrops. Disappearing into…'_

"C'mon, Miss JelaBitch," Maehara said, angering Irina as she felt the word stab through her body, "are you teaching us or what?"

"Yeah, Miss JelaBitch!" Rio said, stabbing her with the word. Increasing her anger.

"I mean, you _are_ a teacher here, right, Miss JelaBitch," asked Sugaya. Again, 'bitch' stabbed the bitch.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" Ed started singing, causing multiple arrows of the term to stab Irina. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! BITCH~!"

After finally reaching her breaking point, Irina let out a rage induced scream. "WILL YOU QUIT SINGING 'BITCH' ALREADY!?" She yelled at Ed, before turning to the other students. "The name is Jelavić! Jela—'V'—vić! JelaBitch is what I'll be if you do get it through your thick skulls! Let's begin, lightly bite your bottom lip and hum."

The students did as they were told.

"Good." She smiled in satisfaction. "Now stay like that for an hour and give me some peace and quiet while I ignore you."

A purple cloud appeared over the students' heads, as they glared at Irina with white eyes. _'What kind of bullshit lesson is this?!'_

 _Like I said, a total bitch!_

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Eddy angrily yelled, jumping out of his seat and paced back and forth. Their new teacher had walked out of the classroom when the period was over, leaving them in the classroom. The others watched as he started ranting, after holding in his frustration. "How many times? How many times are we gonna keep getting screwed over?!"

Double D sighed at his friend's ranting. Why must he be so vocally loud? "Eddy, please, control yourself," he said.

"How, sockhead!?" Eddy snapped at him. "That Master Plan was our best plan to kill the octopus, until 8-Ball had to give it to that bitch!"

8-Ball was another nickname he used for Eric. "She said she wanted to look at it! How was I supposed to know she'd take it," he snapped back at him.

"Why not reset and do it all over again," Ed asked.

"Didn't you guys make a copy of the journal," asked Kataoka.

Eric sighed, leaning back face the ceiling and rubbing his eyes. "I knew we should have done that."

Double D turned to him. "Don't you mean you," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't sass me." Eric pointed a finger at him. Eddy then groaned loudly in misery and fell backwards onto the wooden floors with a _thud_. "Come on, Eddy. It may suck, but we don't need the journal," the fractured-eye boy told his short friend. "It's only to keep track of what works and what doesn't. We can get another journal and go from there, so long that we remember what works and what doesn't."

"And besides," said Karma in the back of the room, bringing everyone's attention to him, "she only took it because she's confident that she'll kill him in a pinch. All she was doing was eliminating the competition."

Nagisa nodded and said, "Yeah, but the worst thing is that we don't even know what she has planned for him."

Eric thought for a moment, reaching down to his right and grabbing his Anti-Sensei Rifle, before placing it on his desk to look over it. It was same as all the others: an M4 Carbine fitted with a full stock, a magpul foregrip, magpul BUIS, and PMAGs. He really didn't know what she was planning, or it was worth the trouble to find out for themselves. All he could do was hope that Miss JelaBitch—Jelavić knew what she was doing.

Maybe today's shooting lessons would clear his head.

* * *

When those lessons came around, and when it was Eric's turn—along with Yada, Maehara, and Rio—he stepped up to the white line and aimed down range at the paper target. He then started shooting. Because they were BB's he had no trouble controlling the M4. Even when he started rapid firing, he was able to hit the center of the target.

He stopped when the he had emptied the magazine. He pressed the mag release, pulled out the mag, and set the safety on.

"Wow."

He looked to his right and saw Yada looking at him in amazement. "What's up," he asked her.

"I didn't think you'd be that good," she said. "Not that I didn't think you were good."

He smiled at the compliment, before pulling out another magazine and slamming it into the rifle. Yada followed his example by turning back to her paper target and aiming her M4 at it. "Thanks," Eric said. "It's something that I learned from my grandpa."

"Really?" Yada fired a shot.

"Yeah." Eric aimed down range and started shooting at a slower rate so he could talk to her. "He's retired, but he used to be Special Forces."

She fired another BB, before looking at him with curious eyes. "Really? What Special Forces was he?"

Eric lowered his gun and turned his head towards her with a nervous smile and his eyes closed. "I don't think I should tell you that. It's…not really something you can just tell anyone." He then opened his eyes, but when he did, he caught something over her head. Focusing on it by leaning his head to the side to look around Yada, he saw Irina and Korosensei walking towards the storage shed. He sighed with a deadpanned expression. "Don't look now, but the lovebirds are on the move."

This caused everyone to look. "What?" Mimura wined. "Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Wow, seriously," asked Suyaga, seeing Korosensei's face pink. "I'm kinda disappointed in him, getting reeled in by such a transparent woman."

"I'd have to agree," Double D said, "especially with how unpleasant our new poor excuse for an educator is."

"Double D's right, Mr. Karasuma," said Kataoka. "I get that she's a pro killer, but we just can't bring ourselves to like her."

"Yes, I know," Karasuma responded. "I'm sorry you kids have to deal with her, but the higher ups seem to think she's all that. And, well, seeing what she's been able to put together in such a short amount of time, there's no denying that she's a top-class hitman."

Nagisa looked at him. "What do you mean," he asked.

"Let's just say that she's created a spider web that I hope works."

Eric watched the two walk behind the shed, before he and the other students at the firing line stepped back to let the next five steps up. After back away and joining with his friends, he looked at the shed again. Eric knew that she wasn't going to win against Korosensei. He wasn't so sure. Maybe she could. But after all the attempts they made on the teacher's life, the fourth man of the group knew that just by reading Korosensei's weaknesses without reading the Master Plan was going to lead to failure.

Then an idea formed in his head, after spotting a window in the shed. It was a bad idea, but it was one that they all could benefit from. He sighed. "Screw it," he breathed and placed his gun on the ground. "Ed, come on!" Eric then ran towards the shed.

This caught many of the students by surprise, including Karasuma. "Wait, Eric!" He called out to him, before Ed ran past him.

"Wait for me, Eric!" The simpleton exclaimed, throwing his gun in the air. The airsoft m4 flew upwards before landing on Eddy's head, knocking him out.

* * *

Irina closed the doors of the shed, with dark, almost sinister smile. She was successful in luring Korosensei into her 'spider trap', as Karasuma said it.

Korosensei turned to her in the dark room. "So what is it you want to speak about in private, Irina darling," he asked. She didn't answer him and turned around to lock the doors. To her, infiltration is a form of art. The key point of it is to be flexible where the target is concerned. The target was an unknown life form, so her best course of action was to kill him before he gets suspicious.

Irina turned around, and took off her white dress shirt.

* * *

Eric and Ed made it to the wall of the shed. The goal for the former was to look into the room to see the assassination. He knew that it sounded and made him look like a pervert, but they needed to know what the plan was, so that if it fails, they'd know that it didn't and move on to the next plan. Eric looked up at the window and then turned to Ed. "Alright, give me a boost," he whispered to him, trying to be stealthy.

"Okay." Ed thought for a moment, confusing Eric, before saying, "You are a _good person_ , and people say nice things a _bout_ you."

"Not a morale boost, moron, a physical one," Eric corrected him, before pointing up to the window. "I need to see what's in that window."

Ed looked up at the window before looking at him again. "But Eric, that window is very high. I don't think you are tall enough."

" _I know_ , I need you to help me look through it," he clarified in annoyance.

"I don't think I am tall enough either. Also, my head is round, that window is square."

Eric looked at him in disbelief with an eye twitching. He was certain that he was used to Ed after all their adventures, but the fractured-eye boy was proven wrong…again. "Just stand still, you," he ordered him, before climbing him. Each step on the big Ed's body stretched either his clothing, or his skin down.

After reaching the top of Ed and standing on his head, Eric grabbed the edge of the window ledge and looked into the room. It was dark, and he wasn't able to see much, but he was able to see enough and hear perfectly on what's going on.

"What do you see, Eric," Ed asked.

Eric shook his head. "I'll tell you when you're older, Ed," he said.

As he looked through the window, he saw Irina Jelavić, with her white dress shirt off, leave on her strapless black shirt and her white mini skirt. However, she was pushing her boobs up as she leaned forward in front of Korosensei. "Oh, Korosensei," she said in a pleading and suggestive voice, "I just can't stand it. You'll think I'm a harlot, but I just can't control myself around you."

"NYUUAAA?!" Korosensei turned pink again, as he started twitching and spouting out gibberish.

"That body and power." As she spoke from inside, Eric looked at the scene in wide-eyed disbelief and jaws hanging. However, the forceful of an act was she willing to pull? "Everything about you drives me mad with lust. Does that make me a bad woman? Am I bad?"

He slapped his hand on his face. "I can't believe I came all the way out here for this," he groaned.

However, while he knew that she was forcing the acting and getting Korosensei to pay attention to her, what he didn't know was that yesterday, Irina was preparing her trap. Behind Korosensei, out of Eric's sight, and behind gym equipment and barricades, the three men who accompanied her were hiding.

And had Korosensei locked within their gunsights.

Now was the time to strike. "I'll make this the best time of your life," she said soothingly, backing away from him. Irina then started walking behind a board, waving to him. "Just give me a minute and I'll be all yours."

"That's it," Eric said, pushing away from the wall and then jumping off of Ed's head. "Come on Ed, let's go." The two then started to take their first step towards the others.

"It'll only take one minute," Irina told Korosensei with one last look, before hiding behind the board.

That's when the three goons opened fire on him, hitting him with every shot.

But these weren't the BB's that the students were given. These were real live rounds, firing from real guns.

* * *

"GET DOWN, ED!" Eric yelled when the shooting within the shed started. The two boys jumped forward with their arms stretched out, before landing on the ground (with Ed making a small imprint of himself in the dirt), and covering the back of their head. And it wasn't just them that were started. The other students, from where they were, nearly jumped of their skin by the sound of automatic guns going off.

Eric picked his head off the ground shouted, "What the fuck is she thinking?!"

* * *

However, in the shed, Irina was more than pleased, as she kneeled on the floor with her back against the bulletproof broad and plugged her ears with her fingers. 'Live ammo, big guns. M61, M134, and speed and firepower to take out a small army.' She looked down at an airsoft M1911, staring at it like it was a mere toy. Which wasn't far from her thoughts. 'Who needs BB's when you have the real thing? I'm a pro. I'll stick to actual weapons, thank you very much. Firing sequence complete in three, two, one, zero.'

And the guns stopped firing.

Irina stepped out from behind the broad, expecting to see her target nothing but a pile of his flesh and whatever he was made of.

 **{Play music:** _ **"(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger"**_ **by Trocadero}**

"!" However, she instead gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

Korosensei stood before, unharmed. His body was darkened by the sunlight coming from the window behind him, as steam came from his chest area, and his eyes shined bright red, giving his smiling face an unsettling vibe. He chuckled for a moment before he said, "A noble effort, Madame, but lead bullets are useless against me." He then reached to where the stream was coming from—a hole in his shirt that was formed by the bullets—before pulling out a large, silver lump. Korosensei held it out in front of her. "In fact, they simply melt inside my body." The lump of lead lost its form and slipped out of his hand and between his fingers like it was water. "Now, take a good look at my face and tell me what you see."

Irina did and gasped again, taking a step back. Above the tiny white dots that were his eyes, she saw two more dots. "You have... _four_ eyes?!"

"No, two of these holes are nostrils."

"How am I supposed to know that?!"

"I noticed a distinct, metallic odor in here since yesterday, along with an old-man smell. The moment it hit me, I knew something wasn't right." He explained, causing Irina to gasp. She then remembered what Nagisa said to her.

"… _for a guy without a nose, he's a bloodhound."_

"So you see, I was only pretending to be caught in your trap," Korosensei said, eyes flashing as they continued to glow red, "fun, but all for nothing. I've exposed you for the uncreative act you are!" He started to move closer to her, causing Irina to back away. Korosensei reached into his outfit and pulled out something that further added to her shock: the Master Plan journal. "And you really shouldn't have thrown this away. After all, the Eds and Eric worked hard on it. You could really learn a thing or two from them and the rest of my students. Their assassination attempts are much more imaginative."

He continued his advancements towards her, until she backed up against the wall. Irina was now scared. Trembling, sweating, and whimpering as Korosensei brought out more of his tentacles. Wiggling them around as they started to form a yellow body fluid on them.

"Oh, and just out of curiosity. Did the government diocese of me mention that my preferred method of retaliation is _grooming_?"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The students outside were started by the sound slithering noises and Irina screams of terror. Eric and Ed got up from the ground, with the big Ed-boy hiding behind his friend.

"What was that?!" Okano exclaimed.

"Now what could go on in there?!" Double D exclaimed.

"Gunshots, a scream... and now slithery sounds," Okajima asked. They stopped talking and listened for any more sounds.

 **{End music}**

"Noooooo!"

What they didn't expect to hear was Irina screaming again and the slithering sound. Only this, she sounded less in terror and more like pleasured.

"Noo…ooo…"

Now that one sounded really sexual.

But not to Ed. "Just like I thought," he said in fear as he backed away and grabbed the sides of his head, getting everyone's attention. "Korosensei has _devoured_ Miss Bitch! And those screams were her wails of pain, as her body's been melted inside of him!" Ed stopped and stretched his underwear out, before reaching into it. The students watched in wide-eyed disgust as he fished for something. A moment later, he pulled out one of his horror comics. He opened it and looked into it for a moment, before turning back to the others. "And now he will hunt us down for Sunday supper."

Double D, Eddy, and Eric looked at him in annoyance. Everyone else looked at him questioningly and doubtful, even though they should know to expect this from him. However, Fuwa asked, "Do you mind if I read that?"

"Enchanting, Ed, but I'm sure that there's a more grounded and reasonable explanation for what has transpired in the shed," Double D stated, before running towards the shed. He was then followed by the others.

After reaching the shed, they ran around the corner to the front where the door was. The moment they did, the door slid open and out came Korosensei. His skin was pink again, but his usual uniform was patched up with random pieces of fabric. "Korosensei," Nagisa exclaimed.

"Did you touch her boobs!?" Okajima demanded.

Korosensei sighed happily. "I would've liked to enjoy myself a little longer," he said, before turning his skin yellow again, "but class isn't going to teach itself. Oh, and Eric." The teacher brought out the Master Plan journal and handed it to Eric, who accepted it with wonder. "I've also added in some notes for you to take into consideration." The fractured-eye boy opened the journal and looked in at, as his friends gather around him to look as well. Flipping through the pages that they used, they saw red notes with doodles for addition aide. They weren't so much things on what they did wrong. They were instead what they did right and they should do next time in more detail. "After you attempts, come and see me so that I may give you pointers."

"Y-Yeah, but…" Eric wasn't able to really put his words in order, as he and the others were amazed by what he was willing to do.

"Wh-What happened in there," Nagisa asked for him. His answer came when Irina stumbled out for the shed. They, and the Eds and Eric were shocked to see her not wearing her usual clothing, but navy blue bloomers, a white T-shirt with her name on it, and a red headband. But she seemed really out of it. With her eyes looking upwards and drool coming from the side of her lips.

"IT LIVES!" Ed shouted, pointing at her, before smiling and waving. "Hiya, Miss Bitch."

"She's been stuffed into a wholesome, retro gym outfit!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"It would take longer to describe the things he did to this body than it did for him to do them," Irina mutter, as her mind flashed back to moments that seemed like a blur. Remembering his tentacles all around her. "My back and shoulders have never felt looser… He somehow worked in a lymphatic beauty massage…A change of clothes, just because…And he still had time to do this… _thing_ with his tentacles…" And with that, she collapsed face-first on the ground.

"What _'thing'_ with his tentacles!?" Most of the boys exclaimed, as purple lines appeared over their heads.

Nagisa looked at his teacher with suspicion. "Korosensei, what is she talking about?"

"Uh." Korosensei quickly looked away, his skin white, and his face having a plane look. With two black dots and a closed and straight lip line. "Adults somethings need special care."

"I see so many red flags here," Eric groaned.

"Now, back to the classroom, students," Korosensei said, leading the kids to the school.

"Yes, sir," they groaned in response.

They left Irina alone on the ground, as she lifted up on her arms and knees with her head down. _'Unbelievable,'_ she said angrily in her head, and ripping off the headband. _'I've never been so humiliated in all my life.'_ She then looked up at where Korosensei used to be when he was walking the students back to the classroom. Her eyes glared in hatred. _'I'm a professional, dammit! The octopus will pay!'_

* * *

The day wasn't over yet, and the students were now in study hall. However, most of the students looked tiredly at Irina. Watching her as she taped her tablet loudly, gritting her teeth in anger, while sitting at the teacher's desk. However, not all students were focused on the bitch.

"So it said here that normal bullets would just melt in his body," said Eric as he read from the Master Plan. He had it on his desk and opened to a page Korosensei added in. All in red pen, showing the plan Irina used in the shed, complete with doodles, notes, descriptions, the right and wrongs, and even suggestions.

"That explains why they didn't give us real guns," Eddy said.

"And the fact that we're kids," Kayano said.

"I'm just glad you guys were able to get the journal back," said Hinano, smiling at the Eds and Eric over her shoulder. "I mean, you guys don't really do that much of the attempts, but it's wonderful that you're willing to help us that much."

"Dammit!" Irina yelled in frustration, startling them. "Why doesn't this podunk school have wi-fi?!"

"You're awfully pissed off, Miss Bitch," said Karma from all the way in the back, with his arms behind his head. "Guess he really did a number on your pride, huh? I know that's how I'd be if my plan failed."

"Your plans did fail," Eric reminded him, before smirking, "just not as miserably."

"Oh, I know!" Ed reached into his uniform. "I'll give her Angus—"

"DON'T!" Eric shouted and pointed a threatening finger at his friend, getting him to stop. "You dare! Bring out that stupid dead fish!"

Double D sighed. He was hoping that this would be a chance to actually start learning, but Irina once again made it a study hall so she could conjure up another attempt on Korosensei's life. Having enough, he spoke up. "Excuse me, Miss Jelavić," he said, getting her attention.

"What?" She responded rudely.

"If you're not going to teach us anything, do you mind if we swop you out for Korosensei," the smart Ed-boy asked politely. "We've got entrance exams this year, and we…"

"Ha! You want that vicious creature to teach you?" She retorted with a mocking look. "You think your exams matter when the whole planet's at stake?" Irina placed her tablet on the desk and stood up. "Must be nice being a clueless brat! Give it a rest, even if the earth wasn't in danger, entrance exams are for students with a future."

This caused anger to build up in the students, excluding the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma.

"I mean, look at that shack of stupid." Irina gestured with a hand at Ed. "He's probably the biggest dumbass on the planet. Where could he possibly go after school? What college would accept him? He's not, and will always be nothing!" Ed looked down in despair, his lips quivering, eyes growing larger, and tears forming. "Why even bother?" While Double D looked at his friend with concern, her words were more than enough to spark rage in Eric and Eddy, and anger the students even more. "How about this, kids? Forget the studying. If I successfully assassinate him, I'll give you each a percentage of the reward money! That's far more than you'd stand to gain from a bunch of useless schoolwork! So shut your dumb mouths and do as I—"

She stopped when an eraser, throw by Eric, hits the broad inches from her head, surprising her. The eraser bounced off the board and lands on the table. "Get out," he demanded.

Irina looked at the class. She gasped lightly at the sight of hateful looks staring right at her.

Suddenly, the room exploded into an anger E-Class yelling, getting out of their seats, and throwing everything they had at Irina, as she tried to shield herself.

"GET OUT, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Take a hike, you stupid bitch!"

"Bring back Korosensei!"

"Don't screw with us!"

"Where'd all this come from," Irina yelled angrily at them with white eyes. "WAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed in fear when she saw Ed picking up his deck and throwing at her, forcing her to duck under the table before it slammed and broke apart.

"Go away, mean lady!" Ed yelled, as Eric looked at what he did in shock. Everyone else, except from Double D and Nagisa, continued to shout and throw things at Irina. Ed was going to throw his chair next, but Eric grabbed his arm and pulled back to prevent him.

"Ed stop, you're gonna hurt somebody!" Eric exclaimed. "This ain't a cartoon anymore!"

Irina poked her head out from behind the deck and growled, as random object flew over her. "THAT'S IT! I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, come on!" Eddy yelled at her with a shaking fist, as Double D and Nagisa continued to sit at their desks and cover their heads. Not wanting to get involved in the mayhem all around them. Kayano however, with white eyes, held up a protest sign that said _"No Big Boobs!"_ on it. "We're right here, bitch!"

"Your boobs are way too big to be a teacher!" Kayano shouted.

Nagisa looked at her in disbelief. _'_ That's _your problem?'_

As the chaos ensued, Karasuma stood at the cracked open door, glowing in great annoyance with a hand on his forehead.

* * *

After the fight and Irina being escorted out of the classroom, Karasuma brought her to the staff room.

"What is _with_ those brats?!" She exclaimed slammed her hands on the desk in front of Karasuma's as he worked calmly on his laptop. "I'm too fine a woman to be one-upped by a bunch of punks! How are they not grateful just to be breathing the same air as me?!"

In case you haven't noticed, sweetheart, the children don't agree with that assessment," Karasuma said, annoyed with her childish attitude. "If you're gonna stick around for another attempt, I suggest that you suck it up, march in there, and apologize to them."

"Do what!?" Irina complained, feeling her pride continually being hit. "Do I _look_ like a teacher to you? Let me focus on the assassination!"

This further annoyed Karasuma, with him, letting out a sigh. "All right, whatever." He then got out of his seat and started walking towards the door, confusing Irina. "Come with me."

* * *

After walking her out of the building, Karasuma led Irina to the forest. Once they arrived, the two adults hid behind tree as they watched Korosensei.

"Erromango, one of the islands of Vanuatu, Nor the New Hebrides..." Korosensei said as he sat in a beach chair, with a small table next to him that many educational textbooks on it. With one tentacle holding a juice box up to his mouth, one tentacle holding up a clipboard, and another one holding an open textbook under the clipboard, he worked on the paper with multiple tentacles that each had a different tool at blazing fast speeds.

"Okay, so what the hell is he doing," Irina asked.

"He's writing test questions," Karasuma answered. "That's what he does every Wednesday during sixth period."

"…He's sure taking his sweet time. At Mach 20, he should've finished ages ago," she said, leaning against the tree.

"He writes different questions for each student," he told her, making Irina gasp in shock. "He takes into account each student's strongest and weakest subjects, and then hands out a test specifically for them."

Irina however noticed that there were also comic books on the table too, and that Korosensei had one in his tentacle, before switching to another comic book after five seconds. "So why is he reading comics?"

"He's working on Ed's test."

"That stupid kid?"

Karasuma nodded. "Ed's strongest of all the students, but he suffers greatly from mental retardation. Most teachers would have seemed Ed as a lost cause, but the octopus is him as a challenge to becoming a better teacher. Yet even with his faults, the boy's imagination is vast, and is willing to try and learn what he can and can't not. However, the one thing that he does seem to understand is art, and science fiction. So the octopus makes a test that Ed could understand, hoping that it can help him in future tests."

"Looks like we've got Ed to understand spatial," Korosensei said, "Why don't I throw in a trick question to mix things up?"

"His IQ is off the chart. Literally," Karasuma said, as Irina looked at Korosensei in wonder. "His speed puts every weapon we have to shame. He dangerous, cunning, and out to destroy the earth... and yet, he's a damn near prefect teacher."

* * *

"Take this!" Yada hits a ball over a badminton with a wooden knife that had a curved blade, as she played with other students in a made up game that appeared similar to the real sport. Each team had five players and the same wooden knives. Eddy and Ed were playing the same game too, with the small Ed-boy on Yada's team and the strong Ed-boy on the opposing team. Eric was off to the side with a few spectators, standing next to a scoreboard.

"I got it! I got it!" Ed exclaimed as he ran to hit the ball back. He did hit the ball—which was yellow and had Korosensei's face on it—but ended up sending it flying straight up into the air.

Everyone groaned, but Eddy stared at the ball, after it stopped ascending and started falling back down. "I got it! I got it!" He exclaimed with a confident smirk moving left and right, trying to find the right place to send the ball back.

After lead Irina to the back schoolyard, Karasuma stopped and pointed at them. "Take a look and tell me what you see," he said, confusing the assassin.

"They're just screwing around," she said, as Eddy stopped moving and waited for the ball to come to him.

"They're fine toning the necessary hand-eye coordination skills to hit a moving target," Karasuma corrected her. "It's called assassination badminton. I taught it to them." After a second of waiting Eddy saw his opportunity. He jumped up and spiked the ball over the net. The other team's players weren't able to react fast enough, and the ball hits the ground, scoring them one point. Eddy's team and even the some of the members on Ed's team cheered for him, as he smirked and looked at his nails arrogantly and proudly. Eric nodded at him with a smile and added a point to his team.

"What?"

"Target and teacher, assassins and students. That's the role that everyone has here..." As Karasuma spoke, Korosensei was in the classroom, helping Hara, a somewhat large girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark-brown eye. Outside and crouching down below the window was Double D with his M4. "It's a bizarre classroom this creature has created…" Double D then brought the airsoft gun up, quickly aimed at the teacher, and fired a single shot. Korosensei blocked the shot with a clipboard. "… not a place for easy answers or tiny resolution."

He turned his head to her, as she stared at the game going on. "You make a big deal out of being a professional, but if you can't cut it as both assassin _and_ teacher, that makes you the most inept professional here. If you want to stay here and continue going after him, fine, but the least these students deserve is respect."

Karasuma then turned around and walked away, leaving Irina to think long and hard.

* * *

The class started, and everyone was back in the room. It was the period that was supposed to be their English class, but that was before the arrival of Irina. Now, everyone was just sitting or standing around talking to each other. Irina wasn't there.

However, they all stopped when the door slid open. They were surprised to see it was Irina, only with a more serious face than yesterdays. As the kids watched with wide eyes, Irina walked over to the chalkboard, her high-heel sandals _clicking_ and _clacking_ against the wooden floor before stopping.

She then picked up a white chalk and started writing on the board.

" _You are incredible in bed."_

Irina then turned towards the students. "What word does 'incredible' modify," she asked them. "You know this one."

The students didn't answer, and looked stunned and a little taken back at her.

"Read it out loud."

"Y-You are incredible in bed," they said, not sure why they would ever say that out loud in public.

"I once took out a certain American VIP, literally," Irina told them. "The first thing I did was seduce his bodyguard, using my feminine grace to close to him. The sucker fell for me hook, line, and sinker. 'You are incredible in bed,' is what he told me. 'Incredible', in this case, modifies 'you'. Any questions?"

The most of classroom silently stared at her with white eyes, pink blushing faces, and a few drops of sweat. Looking at her with WTF looks. "Okay!" Ed said, not really understanding what she said.

"…That's…great to know…really," Eric said, both hesitantly and sarcastically. "But…Why would you us that as an example…for Junior High kids?"

"It's often said that the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it," Irina explained to him and the others. "You want to know what they're feeling, so you try your hardest to understand what they say. I've had many opportunities throughout my work to learn quite a few new languages that way. Therefore, my lessons will teach you how to sweet-talk foreigners. The basics of endearing conversation, straight from a pro assassin: master them and they'll come in handy with a real, live foreigner."

' _A foreigner!'_ Okajima and Rio thought dreamingly, with the pervert thinking about a certain English female video game archaeologist and the blonde thinking about a certain live-action Disney pirate.

"Let that octopus teach you what you need to know for your exams. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills. And if you _still_ don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave," Irina told them, before her expression turned timid and pushed her pointer fingers against each other. "Y-You're okay with that, right? And... I'm sorry about…being a bitch."

The class became silent, letting what had happened sink in. With the new attitude, it was like they were staring at different person. However, they surprised her by laughing in good nature.

"Why so nervous," asked Karma. "You were threatening to kill us a moment ago!"

"She's totally a teacher now," said Maehara.

"Guess we can't call you 'Miss Bitch' anymore," said Okana.

"Eh." Eddy shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "It was fun while it lasted."

"You... You're giving me a chance?" Irina placed a hand over her mouth, as an overwhelming feeling of joy and acceptance filled her body. "You're not upset with me? Not even you, Ed?"

"I forget what we're doing," Ed said, still being a simpleton.

"We _were_ being pretty mean to you," Yada said

"Yeah!" Eric smile, before holding up the Master Plan. "I mean, your failed attempt _did_ help us greatly."

"So what do we call her," asked Hinano. "We can't call Miss Bitch anymore."

"How about Bitch-sensei?"

The moment of Happiness came to a crashing halt for her with that name. "Er... How about we move away from the whole "bitch" thing? Just call me by my first name. I don't mi—"

"Boring," Eddy exclaimed, grinning his usual arrogant grin. "Face it, that's not going away any time soon!"

"I don't think that's rather appropriate, Eddy," Double D scolded him.

"Cheers for Professor Bitch!" Ed exclaimed happily, throwing up his hands in the air.

Eric grinned at him and said, "Hey, that's a good one, Ed! Well, there you have it. Welcome to E-Class, Professor Bitch!"

"Totally!"

"Let's get started, Professor Bitch!"

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! BITCH~!

But while they loved the new name for their new teacher and had fun with it, Irina felt unbridled rage and let out a furious shriek. "I HATE YOU ALL _SO MUCH_!"

While the class laughed and Irina yelled at them, Karasuma and Korosensei stood outside in the hallway and looked through the window. "She seems to be fitting right at home," Korosensei commented.

"More or less," Karasuma said. They listened as Irina yelled at them, as the human male adult saw an opportunity to try and kill the octopus. He silently reached into his suit and started pulling out his M1911.

"Thank you for being a new teacher, Mr. Karasuma," Korosensei said, making his hand stop before the airsoft pistol could be fully pulled out. "She's a bit rough around the edges perhaps, but a welcomed addition to our little family, I think." The yellow being then turned his head to look at Karasuma. "Who better to spice up the language arts syllabus than globe-trotting assassin/temptress like her?"

While he didn't show it, Karasuma was a little astonished. _'Impossible. Did he seriously see all this coming?'_ His thoughts asked as he watched the strange creature walk away down the hall, off to satisfy his _very_ strong sweet tooth, before the government agent looked back in the classroom and watched as Irina yelled at the student for calling her cute. ' _He stubbornly refuses to say why he chose to teach E-Class. But the more we make it the perfect place for an assassination, the more we end up making it the perfect place to learn.'_

 _Karasuma wasn't wrong about that. Korosensei had every one of us wrapped up in his tentacles. But then again, as long as we were able to be there, we didn't mind at all._

 _We were ready to learn. Both as students and assassins._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to the inside of a house, showing a hallway with four doors, two on each side. Eric exits out of one of the rooms with yawns out loud while stretching his arms up. Double D then came out of his room, wearing a bathrobe and a bath-hat on his head.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The smart Ed-boy greeted him positively, while Eric said good morning tiredly. Double D then walked down the hallway, as Eric knocked on a door on the other side, telling whoever was in it to get up.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The scene changed to show the Eds and Eric at a table eating waffles for breakfast.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Eric then looked at the clock. He then stood up and told them something, to which they all stood up and grabbed their bags behind their chairs.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** Looking at them from the left side, the views are shown the Eds and Eric walking to school. Walking Billboards and advertisement.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They're now shown walking up the dirt road to the old school building.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** In the room, the Eds and Eric go to their assigned seats. Before he sat down though, Eric took a moment to look at Yada.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Yada noticed him looking at her and smiled and waved. Eric returned both gestures and sat down.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Soon Korosensei arrived and the class began.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot, welcome back, welcome back]** Later on in the day, the Eds and Eric are shown attempting to assassinate Korosensei with some elaborate assassination plan.

 **[Cause we got him on the spot, welcome back, welcome back]** Next it shows them failing.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The camera cuts to a hand holding a yellow notebook with the description of the assassination, and a number to indicate what attempt it was. It was crossed out by a red marker.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** It is shown to be Eric who was holding the notebook, with the Eds around him. They sighed in disappointment, as the sun sets.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** They look at each other and shrugged with a small in an 'Oh well' manner. Eric then flipped over to the next page and put down the next number for the next assassination plan.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** The Eds and Eric are then seen walking back home, before everything fades to black.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #5 "A Few Good EDs!"**

 **AN: I'm going to do the next chapter right after this, so that the number of chapters is the same as "Weirder Things", before moving on to work on "Become ONE."**

 **Just so you know, I've put up a Poll asking who Double D should be paired with. This is because my original Poll system plan wasn't doing it for me and was confusing, so I've instead gone for a simple question Polls that I would ask you guys.**

 **And I wanted it to be an easier way for me to determine which girl to pair Double D with. For those of you who are Guests, or don't have a profile on Fanfiction and can't vote in the Poll, just tell me in the Review. I'll count up the number of votes and the number of times each girl is mentioned and I'll be able to come to a conclusion.**

 **So please vote, it'll really help me.**

 **That's it for today, and I hope everyone had a great Spring break! Make sure to leave a review on the chapter (I'd really appreciate it), Favorite and Follow if you like, and PM me if you got any questions. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	5. EDventure 5: A Few Good EDs

**AN: Double D's Pairing:**

 **After looking at the Poll and counting up all the times each girl's name was mentioned in the review, I've got the results!**

 **Double D/Manami Okuda**

 **And the time couldn't have been more prefect. Now let's begin.**

* * *

"Thank you for the help, children. I really appreciate it," Korosensei said, as he, Isogai, Kataoka, and Double D were in the staff room. He called for Isogai and Kataoka for helping to gather a few lab equipment for the class, as they were the class officers, and Double D also volunteered to help after hearing that it was going to be an experiment lesson.

"No need to thank us, sir," Double D said with a smile, as he and the other two students each picked up a box containing the equipment. "Even though your abilities allow for Mach 20 travel would have allowed you to have the class set up with the range of a second, we're just happy to be of assistance."

"That's true, Double D, but it's nice to have company."

"I have a question, sir," Isogai said.

"Yes?"

"Are you starting to feel at home," he asked, "like with all of us?"

Kataoka looked at him with. "Wow, I can't believe you're really asking that," she said.

"Putting in those terms, I'd say I felling incredibly at home, as your teacher," Korosensei said, before turning and heading towards the door.

"That's strange," Kataoka said, as they followed him out of the room.

"Really?"

"I have to agree with Kataoka, Korosensei," Double D said, as he struggled to carry the heavy equipment as he walked. "I mean, you're an unknown creature that's willing to teach a class full of troubled junior high students isn't something you see every day."

"I mean, you actually teach us, so it's borderline cool," Kataoka said. "It just takes getting used to."

"Yeah, no kidding," Isogai told her with a smile, as they arrived at the classroom. Korosensei opened the door and…

"SINK 'EM!"

Eddy jumped at him from inside the classroom, as Maehara, Mimura, and Okajima charge. Korosensei disappeared from where he was, causing the short Eddy to crash into Double D. As the two were sent to the ground, the box Double D was carrying flew out of his hands and into the air. Luckily, Korosensei's tentacles grabbed it before it could fall.

"Get him!" Eddy yelled, launching off of Double D as he joined the other three attackers in trying to kill Korosensei, as he set up the tables with the lab equipment.

"Are you okay, Double D," Isogai said, as he and Kataoka looked down at his shoeprint-covered body. Korosensei's tentacles took their boxes in a slip second later.

Double D looked in pain and deadpanned at the ceiling. "I'm afraid it's something that you get used to, Isogai," he said, before sitting up with a few crackling bones. "As much as it is to get used to all the assassination." The smart Ed-boy stood up and the three walked into the room.

In the room the decks were swapped out for longer tables and teams of four sat at each of them. When the three kids entered, Korosensei was finished with setting up the lab equipment at each tab, and Eddy, Maehara, Mimura, and Okajima had collapsed on together on the ground and were panting in exhaustion. "How does he do it," Eddy asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"You mean dodge four knives while prepping lab," Maehara asked. "I don't know."

The bell soon rung as Korosensei chuckled for a moment, after setting up Karma and his group's table. "They should know that that was way too easy," the redhead said.

"I tried to tell him," Eric said, as he sat with Ed at their table, "but he was dead set on it."

"Alright boys and girls, let's begin," Korosensei said, before making his way to the front of the room. However, he passed a girl who looked down with a nervous expression.

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #5 "A Few Good EDs"**

"And now for the final step," Double D told the class, holding up a beaker that had a strip of strawberry candy came _Pokil_ , as he wore a white apron, long rubber safety gloves, and a disposable face mask. After Korosensei started the class, he after if there was a volunteer who was willing to show the class the steps to doing the experiment: extracting the food coloring from candy. Double D eagerly volunteered, which didn't surprise anyone.

Standing behind the teacher's desk, the hat-wearing Ed-boy grabbed a dropper filled with a chemical liquid. "With our chemical substance ready, all we have to do is inject it into the breaker and…" he shoots the liquid out of the dropper into the breaker. A second later, the transparent chemical turned red. He then takes a pair of tongs and pulled the candy out of the liquid, showing it had lost its red coloring. "Voilà. You now have a sweat robbed of its flavor."

Some of the kids looked at it in wonder, while others looked at Double D and asked why he was wearing so much protection on him.

"Thank you very much, Double D," Korosensei said, before suddenly using his speed to take the boxes of candy that everyone had, before stopping next to Double D and holding them close to his body. "I'll uh, I'll just take the left over samples, thank you! Excuse me!"

He disappeared and then reappeared again, as the kids started complaining again.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy whine, as Eric looked at Korosensei with a deadpanned expression, and Ed looked around to see where his candy went. "I was gonna eat that!"

"Is it just me, or was this lab just used to support his junk food habit between paycheck," asked Maehara, as Kataoka, Kayana, and Nagisa sat at the same desk.

"I'm still wondering why he's choosing to live off a teacher's salary when he going to destroy the earth," Eric said, before he and everyone, except Korosensei and Double D, noticed the girl that was nervous previously walking up to the two.

The teacher was thanking the Ed-boy for the demonstration when the girl stopped before them, and the two turned their head to look at her. Taking a good look at her, Double D saw the nervous girl had black hair that took a purplish tint, styled into twin braids that reached just below her shoulder and purple eyes, wore glasses and has a more petite frame than most of the girls in the room. "I…uh…well ah…" she really seemed to struggle speaking and fine the right words, as she looked at the ground.

"Go on, speak up, Okuda," Korosensei pressed the girl, now known as Okuda. Double D made a note to himself know the other student's names. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh…" She tried to speak again, but gave up. Instead, she brought hands out from behind her back and held out three flasks containing different colored liquids. "Poison, sir!" She finally said in a loud tone. "Would you drink them, please?"

Almost everyone was taken back by her request and none of them really knew how to react.

"I'm sorry," Okuda said, "is this weird?"

"It's certainly much more straight forward attempt," Korosensei told her

"I know, but you see, the thing is, sir, I'm not very good at being sneaky. I mean everyone else is good at this stuff," she explained herself. "But me, what I'm good at is chemistry, and I put my heart and soul into this mixture!"

"Uh, Okuda," Double D said, trying to find the best way to tell her the flaws that this assassination attempt has without hurting her too badly. "Maybe you should…uh. Perhaps you should…"

"Your heart and soul?" Korosensei asked, before taking the mixtures and taking off the cape of one of them. "Don't mind if I do!" He then drank it.

The action shocked the other students in the classroom. However, they all watched as Korosensei suddenly leaned forward and hunched his back. They all then felt pulses beating from his body. "This…This is…" Korosensei said in a choking voice. Could this be it? Could be the end for him?

However, his body turned blue and horns poked out of his head.

"…Or he could just grow horns," Eric said.

Double D, on the other hand, looked at the horns with an excited grin. "What a discovery!" He exclaimed and pulled out a small notebook and pen and started writing down. "The poison he took in caused a radical body change!" He then turned his attention to Okuda, who was a little taken back by his joyous attitude. "Tell me, what did you use?"

"Uh, Sodium Hydroxide," she responded.

"Good try, Miss Okuda," Korosensei said. "It would have been harmful if drunk by a human. Shall we try the other two?"

"Yes, please," she said, as Double D ready himself to write.

"Right, down the hatch!" Korosensei drank the next mixture. They all looked in anticipation as he started making the choking sound again. The pulse was felt again by everyone. Double D quickly wrote that down.

And then Korosensei's skin turned green and grew wings.

"He's a bird!" Ed pointed at the teacher.

"Incredible!" Double D chipped as he wrote down what had happened. "The poisons Okuda provided with are causing your body to adapt to different forms!"

"You're a riot, Double D," Eddy groaned, knowing that his friend was in his own little fantasy world.

"Thallium Acetate," Korosensei told Double D and Okuda. "Interesting. Let's see what the last one does." He then drank the last flask. All the way down to the last drop.

Afterwards the reaction was more intense. His body shook and a purple aura shined off his body, as stronger pulses fired off his form. The students, Okuda and Double D were starting to become very worried and scared.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Eddy yelled, thinking that the teacher had turned himself into a living bomb. "TAKE COVER!" Before anyone could have guessed, he flipped over his groups table on its side and ducked behind it. Luckily, there was nothing on it. Eric and Ed quickly joined him.

But nothing happened and the pulsing stopped, so they looked from behind it.

Korosensei's face had turned white with a boring expression.

The class looked unimpressed.

"That's boring," Kayano groaned.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Eric said.

"I'll say," Eddy said with a scowl. "He reminds me of Plank!"

Eric looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why would he remind you of that hunk of wood?"

"If you hate me, I understand," Korosensei said in a weird voice, "but please, don't hate assassination."

"What's that even supposed to mean!"

Double D finished writing down his notes, a he realized something and looked at Okuda. "However, I do wonder, Okuda," he said, getting her to look at him. "Just how were you able to concoct these poisons, especially when they're extremely dangerous?"

"He does bring up a valid point," Korosensei told her. "I can't overlook the fact that you handle toxic substances without supervision."

"Yes, sir." Okuda lowered her head. "I'm very sorry…"

"Don't worry, I have an idea. And Double D, you can help if you want," Korosensei said. "Why don't we work of a poison that has a bit more of a kick?" The offer surprised to two, but they looked at each other and smiled in agreement, before turning their heads back to Korosensei.

"Sure!" Okuda chipped.

"I'd be happy to assist!" Double D nodded.

Nagisa and Kayano looked in deadpanned expressions. "Doesn't seem like this is gonna work," the green-haired girl said.

"Might get some good notes out of it, though," Nagisa said.

Eddy, who was looking at the teacher and two smart kids unimpressed, then asked Eric, "Can we even call this an assassination attempt?"

"Might as well," he responded.

* * *

Near the end of the school day, as the sun started to set, everyone but Double D, Okuda, and Korosensei were outside playing a game of assassination badminton. The three previously mentioned individuals remained in the classroom, working on the poison that would kill the teacher for sure.

The building at this time of the day was getting hotter. This was due to the lack of air-conditioning the old wooden building had. Several requests by Mr. Karasuma were put into the main campus for renovations, but the funds aren't there. Or so they say.

"Now then," Double D said, looking a book about chemical mixture, while he and Okuda wore gas masks that he provided, "let's put it into the Ethanol."

"Okay." Okuda nodded, before taking a breaker and pouring the liquid contained in it into the breaker containing the Ethanol. "I know that it's not safe to breathe in the vapors, but I didn't think that you'd have these gas masks on hand, Double D."

"Call it a habit of mine," he responded. He then blushed a little behind the mask. "A-And I must say that you're quite the science enthusiast." This made her blush too, and nearly spilt the mixture before correcting herself.

"T-Thank you," she said a timid and shy way. "If only it was the same for everything else..."

Double D cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Okuda takes off her gas mask and placed it to the side, before grabbing her glasses, looking at them sadly. "Everything else seems to go over my head," she said, before slipping the glasses on, "especially when it comes to language arts and stuff. That's why I'm here, I guess. I never knew the right thing to say. The words don't come out right, or I get them all turned around. Tell me to express myself and my body locks up."

Korosensei silently watched the two students talk to each other, wanting to see a bond form between them.

"…But that doesn't matter to me. Because math and chemical formulas have definitively correct solution. For me, clever wordplay and thinking through a piece's subtle emotions are both unnecessary."

As he listened to her, Double D could understand what she's going through. The hat-wearing Ed-boy took off his gas masked and looked at Okuda. For the longest time in his life, he was what you would call the 'goody-two-shoes,' who had a love for academics. He was good with talking to people, but he really struggled to connect to people around his age and am often rejected.

"…I see the appeal you," Korosensei said, spooking the two teenagers a little after they forgot he was in the same room with them. "Tell you what, Okuda, I have a special homework assignment just for you." He reached into his uniform and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Okuda and Double D look at it in confusion.

"Just remember, safety first."

* * *

The next day came and Okuda was successful in making the toxin.

Eddy and Kayano looked at the poison in a Florence flask questionably. The Ed-boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Okuda—who was holding the flask—and asked, "So you're sure that this stuff's gonna do the job." He pointed to the flask.

"Yeah," she responded in a chipper tone. "He said this stuff should work like a cram."

"He even drew a manga safety guidelines and proper storage methods," said Nagisa, as he, Double D, Eric, and Ed looked at a handmade booklet that was said manga.

"Cool," said Ed.

"I'm still impressed that he would go that far to help a student," Double D said.

"I don't like this," Eric said, getting the attention of his friends. "I mean he was willing to give Okuda the instructions to make his doom? Doesn't that throw you guys off?"

"It's nice, right?" Okuda smiled. "I think it's just him supporting me all along. I'm good at chemistry, not words. He said to focus on my strengths." Just then the door opened and Korosensei walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone," said he. As the yellow being walked to the teacher's desk, the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Kayano nodded at Okuda, before walking to their desks.

Okuda then turned towards Korosensei and went to him. "Here you are, Korosensei," she said and presented him with the mixture. "Just like you asked."

"Well done," Korosensei said, taking the flask. "I think I'll drink it now."

And so he did. Right down to the last drop. Everyone watched closely for any reaction.

They got their reaction, but not the way they imagine. Korosensei's eyes turned and glowed red and his face turned dark. He chuckled in an evil way, as an intense power came from his body. "Thank you, Okuda," he said in a dark tone. Korosensei's then startled glowing red, and veins started to pop and show. "Thank you very much indeed! Thank to your medicine, I'm able to level up!"

"…Ehh?" Okuda looked in shock and fear at the teacher. "What do you mean by…"

"GUOOOOOOOHHH!" Korosensei roared, and spread out his tentacles. Unleashing a shockwave blast that almost knocked everyone back. Almost everyone. Eric was thrown out of his seat by the shockwave and hits the back of the classroom. Planted into the wall, he groaned in pain for only a second, before Ed was set out of his seat and slammed directly into him. The big Ed fell off of the wall, revealing an even more beaten up Eric, before he fell onto his friend.

And then it was over.

Korosensei was now silver, and was a big blob on his desk.

"HE MELTED!" Everyone in the screamed, gawking at the sight of their teacher's new form.

"You didn't think that was a poison, did you," Korosensei asked. "On the contrary, I had you whip up a special medicine that would invigorate my cells and increases their fluidity."

Eric stood up, but struggled to keep his balance. His face was all beaten up and he tried to smile a bit. "Told you guys not to trust him," he groaned in pain, point a finger up. Eric then collapsed on the ground again.

Korosensei's body then shot off the desk at lightning fast speeds, darting around before going into Kataoka's desk, making her gasp. "In liquid form," he said, his head poking out of the inside, "I can fit conformably into the tightest nooks and crannies."

"What are you doing in there," Kataoka demanded.

"And best of all, I LOSE NONE OF MY SPEED!" Korosensei shot out of the desk's inside and started darting all around the room. Bouncing from wall to wall and corner to corner at intense speeds. Every student was shocked, as they tried to follow him. "COME ON! TRY AND BEAT ME!"

"Wait a…!"

"No way, this is impossible!"

"He's too fast and slippery!"

"What the heck is with this flighty sensei!?"

"What in the world did you give him!?"

The kids complained as they tried to shoot Korosensei the teacher. But none of them were about to hit him, due to the liquid form and the speed he had.

"You tricked me!" Okuda called out to Korosensei, as he stopped in a high corner on the ceiling. "That's not fair!"

"Fair?" Korosensei questioned her. "Verbal depiction is a vital part of an assassin's arsenal."

This confused Okuda, as Eric and Ed walked back to where their seat are. "What are you saying, sir," Double D asked.

"Approaching the target so naively is a good way to fail in your mission. Even the deadliest of poisons is, unless if one can't persuade the mark to drink it," Korosensei said, before falling from the ceiling. His body pouring down to where his clothing was. "Nagisa. Say that you wanted to poison me. How would you go about it?"

Nagisa looked up to think. "Well, let me think. I'd probably put it into something you'd like. Then I would offer it to you as a gift."

"That's right," Korosensei said, as he started to move into his clothing. "To deceive someone, you must know your opponent. You must plan out your words." He then disappeared into the clothing, before his head popped out of the neck. His body regaining his shape and yellow color. "In poisoning, as in life, the key to success is communication."

This surprised Okuda a little. Korosensei's body then started to reform, and he stood up. "Imagine that one day, you make an earth shattering, scientific discovery. How can it benefit mankind if it stays locked inside your head," he asked her, as Okuda looked at him in wonder. "Knowing the right thing to say can make all the difference, right?"

Okuda stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, before smiling. "Right!"

Everyone smiled at the scene. Okuda then turned her head and looked at Double D, who gave her a thumbs up. She blushed a little, but righted the gesture. Eric looked at the two with a smile of his known, knowing that Double D may have found a person just like him.

 _That was always what we liked about Korosensei. In his eyes, even a student trying to poison him was still, first and for most, a student._

 _Looking back, I can honestly say that we were a long ways off from killing him._

* * *

A few days have passed since Okuda's failed attempt, and it was now a beautiful day in Tokyo. However, E-Class wasn't enjoying it in the slightest, as they were walking down a trail to the main school campus. Today was Assembly Day, and that meant that everyone had to attend.

"I don't get," Eric panting, with his back hunched, his arms dangling, and sweating. "Why are we taking the long way down the mountain? Why is there even a long way?!"

"It's a rule that the school makes us do." Yada smiled, walking next to him. "We just got to make sure we get there in time."

"Why? What happens?"

"Because if we're late again, there's no telling what kind of messed up stuff they'll make us do," said Isogai ahead of the two, as he walked with Okano and Maehara.

"Yeah," Okano said. "Last time we had to clean out the flower beds."

"Man that below," groaned Maehara. "Those freakin' things were the size of a house."

"OH COME ON!" Eddy yelled, walking behind Eric and Yada. "We have go to the school the long way, all because a guy who doesn't even care about us says so!?"

"Cheer up Eddy," Double D said, as he and Ed walked with him. "So it might be long, but I'm sure that it'll be over before you know it."

But that wasn't the case, and they would be suffering on their journey.

First: They made it to a bridge, but that bridge ended up breaking and most of the boys fell into the river.

"The stupid is out!?" Mimura cried out.

"IT BREAKS ON ASSEMBLY DAY? OH THE IRONY!" Okajima screamed.

They were all able to get out of the running river, but Eddy screamed as he was carried away by the water. "EDDY!" Mimura held out an arm to the casted away Ed-boy, while holding a nearly drowned Chiba, a boy with black hair with bangs long enough to cover his eyes.

Second: a bunch of snakes started to fall onto Yada, Fuwa, and Hara. "WHY ARE THEIR SNAKE!?" They screamed.

However, they watched as a mound of snakes dropped down on Eddy. Like a cartoon, he jumped out of the pile screaming before running around. Freaking out as he was still covered in snakes.

"LOOK OUT, EDDY!"

Third: As Eddy ran away down the path, a couple of boulders started falling near Terasaka, Muramatsu, Hazama, and Yoshida. "WHY ARE THERE FALLING BOULDERS?!" They exclaimed.

And just like before, Eddy, still covered in snakes, ran away from a boulder rolling down towards him.

"AH, CRAP! LOOK OUT, EDDY!"

And Fourth: "Who's the idiot who pocked the beehive!?" Eric yelled, as he, the other two Eds, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Okuda, Sugaya, and another girl (Kanzaki) tried to withstand a swarm of angry bees.

Oh Eddy. Poor Eddy ran past them, attracting the bees, and making them follow after him.

"OH NO! LOOKING OUT, EDDY!"

"He's, uh, not having a very good day," Sugino said, as they watched the running Ed-boy in pity.

However, after that, they all finally decide to take a break. While Eddy continued to get himself into trouble down the path, everyone else was either on their hands and knees, sitting down and against a tree, or laying down on their backs.

Double D leaned against a tree, panting heavily like everyone else. He looked at his uniform and saw how dirty it was. "For heaven's sake," he groaned. That'll teach him to leave his cleaning kit at the dorm. Oh, how he hated getting dirty.

"Enough with the things trying to kill us, please!" Kayano groaned on her hands and knees.

"Hey, is anyone hurt," asked Karasuma as he approached them.

"Everything's shipshape, Boss-man," Ed said with a salute.

"Let's not forget about Eddy." Eric pointed a finger up as he leaned against the same tree Double D was using. "But other than him taking a beating, we're good."

"Good. No rush," Karasuma said, before looking at his watch. "In fact at this rate, we're making fairly excellent time."

"WAIT FOR ME!" A familiar voice called to them. Looking back the direction they came from, they saw Irina Jelavić, better known by the students as Professor Bitch, running towards them. "Way to ditch me, jerks!"

"Hey, Professor Bitch," Kayano greeted the blonde teacher.

After catching up to them, Professor Bitch just gave up and fell to her hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. "No one said anything about a class trip during lunch," she groaned, as the kids looked at her with pity.

"Yeah, no offense, Professor, but you look wrecked," Sugino said.

She glared at him. "You try running through nature in heels!"

"Mr. Karasuma," said Nagisa, getting the man's attention. "Where's Korosensei?"

"Yeah," Eric said, sitting up. "I haven't seen him the whole way down."

"We told him to wait back at the old campuses for security reasons," Karasuma informed them. "It wouldn't do for the other students to see him.

* * *

Back at the old school, Korosensei stood at a window with his white, blank face. "…I'm all alone…" he said in a hollow voice, looking at the sky as a bird landed on his head. "…A shunned sensei…"

* * *

"The main campuses isn't much further away," Karasuma told them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," everyone groaned, before continuing their journey.

And so, after jumping over a giant crack in the ground, dodging lightning bolts from a thunderstorm that came out of nowhere, and fending off an angry bear, E-Class finally made it to Kunugigaoka Junior High School's main campuses.

In the blistering sun, also everyone was either standing with their hands on their knees, on their hands and knees, sitting down, or lying down. There were more exhausted than they were before.

Eddy groaned in pain while lying face down on his stomach, as snakes were still wrapped around him, his clothes torn, dirty, and soaked, bruises covering his body, bee stinks all over his face, and a large chunk of his side bitten off by the bear. "…Someone…please…kill me alright…" he groaned his pleads.

Ed, bruised and scorched by the lightning, grabbed one of his ankles and started walking to school, dragging his friends across the ground. "No can do, Eddy," the dumb Ed-boy said. "Not until I'm done with homework."

Eric and Yada were next to each other, with the fractured-eye boy lying on his back and the busty girl on her hands and knees. "Did…you guys ever…had to deal with something like this?" She panted. She and the class knew that while the Eds and Eric didn't really tell them about their adventures, they could tell by the way they act and talk that had quite a few.

"You mean a death walk where someone would take all the beating? Not really, but something close to it." Eric groaned a response, just as bruised as the Eds while also being clawed up by the bear, before standing up. He offered her a helping hand, which Yada accessed with a tired smile.

"Well, at least we're not late," Isogai said, as Ed walked past him, still dragging Eddy.

"…And alive…" the badly damaged Ed-boy said.

Double D sat up while panting and sweat flowed from his head. Like his friends, he was all bruised up too. "It's a miracle, really," he said, before pushing his spine back into place, causing many _cracks_ from it.

"Hurry up, people!" Isogai told everyone. "We've got to get in line before they start."

"Okay." They all groaned loudly.

They all walked into the large gymnasium. Upon entering, they were met with the sight of many other students who were higher on the Kunugigaoka Junior High caste system. While they talked and chatted with each other, the Eds and Eric followed the rest of their E-Class members to their position, the far right, and stood in two lines.

Looking around at the his follow E-Class members, Eric noticed that also all of them, except for him and his friends, had their heads facing forward and were either looking down or trying not to look at the other students.

"Hey! Nagisa!" said a voice. Eric looked and to his dread, it was glasses wearing boy and his fat friend sneering at them. The same two students that tried to pick on them at the train station the day Karma came. Eddy appropriately called them Four-Eyes and Fatso. "Wow, look at you guys. I'm surprised you made it. Must have a heck of a trek rolling down the mountain." The two of them laughed as they walked away.

"OH YEAH? Well, let me give you a taste of the experience with my fist!" Eddy exclaimed angrily, standing next to Rio, and was about to chase after and thrash the two pricks. However, Rio quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back from going through with it.

"Eddy, stop!" She told him. "Just let it go!"

Eddy stopped and looked at her incredulously. "What? Are you serious?" He demanded. "You're just going to let them walk all over you?"

"That's the way it is." Eddy looked surprised at Rio, who looked down with a depressed look on her face. "It's best to just…Take the hits for now, okay."

He didn't like it at all, but he nodded. However, in his shoes, Eric would have done the same thing when he looked to his right and saw Yada looking down with the same defeated expression. The fractured-eye teen then looked to his left and saw that some of the students laughing and pointing at her. To get them to stop, glowed and showed his teeth, which scared them off.

 _From what I heard from Nagisa, the school had a once-a-mouth all-school-assembly. But even here, we were expected to experience a depressing time. I knew it would be bad, but as I saw the other students laugh and point at us, I found out that the discrimination against us was worse than I anticipated. I and my friends weren't strangers to discrimination, and it was mostly deserved with the scams and stunts we've pulled, but there were only a few kids in Peach Creek._

 _Here, the numbers are in the hundreds._

Once everyone was in the gymnasium, the assembly began. The Eds and Eric were forced to list to an old man make a pampering speech that nearly made the fractured-eye boy groan if he wasn't suppressing it.

"…In short, you are all elites selected from the best of the best nationwide. As your principal, I guarantee it," he said to everyone, before glancing at E-Class. "…Still, pride is a powerful enemy. If you are negligent, you'll end up becoming like a certain group of hopeless someones."

This got the students to start laughing at E-Class. Eddy's fists were trembling, as he snarled at the ground. Ed looked down in depression, as Double D patted his back to comfort him, as he secretly criticized the principal for his unprofessional and discriminative speech. Eric just looked at the back of the person in front of him, trying not to let the words of the old man get to him.

"Hi, Nagisa," whispered Sugaya. "Where's Karma? I haven't seen him around."

Nagisa sighed. "Skipping," he said. "He said he's not coming to the assembly and doesn't care if he's punished for it. Getting good grades and behaving badly… It's time like this when I'm jealous of him."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth." Sugaya groaned.

* * *

Within the board chairman's office, the man himself sat at his desk and watched the assembly on his computer screen.

"If I may say so, sir, this method is remarkably effective," said a man standing in front of the board chairman's desk. "As a result, with the exception of those numbers of high schoolers who go on to attend first-rate universities is exceptionally high."

"You could say this will prepare them for the real world," the chairman said, watching the E-Class students being laughed at by the rest of the school. "A sense of not falling behind is instilled in them before it is too late. Alas, humans make the most progress when they have an object of discrimination and scorn."

That was what his so-called reasoning was. He considered himself a rationally moving man. In managing the school, and even with the situation that E-Class was placed in, if it's reasonable, then it's fine with him.

* * *

Back in the gymnasium, the principal was done talking and they were going onto special announcement from the student council. Eric was just glad the bullshit was over. He tried to tune out the old man, but the laughter was another story.

As he stood with the rest of the students, he noticed a familiar person from the right corner of his eyes. Turning his head, Eric saw Karasuma walking towards where the other teachers were standing. As he saw him greeting a female teacher, who flushed at the sight of him, the fractured-eye boy heard the students not in E-Class talking to each other.

"Who's that? Never seen him before."

"He looks way too cool to be a teacher."

Eric was a little by his presence of him. He didn't think he was going to show up with them and would be doing…whatever government things he does. His and Karasuma attentions were then taken by the voices of Rio and Kurahashi (Hinano) talking to each other.

"Wow, cool," Kurahashi said to Rio.

"Yeah," Rio said, as the two of them held up their Anti-Sensei Knife sheaths, which was decorated. When he saw the sheaths out in public, Karasuma held in his gasp of shock and panic. The two girls then turned towards the man and showed him. "What do you think Mister K?"

"We decorated the thing we keep our knives in," Kurahashi chipped.

"So stylish."

Karasuma quickly went over to them and placed his hands on the sheaths to hide them, while leaning forward toward their face. "They're cute, really, now put them away," he whispered forcefully at them, as the girl smiled nervously. "The assassination thing is top secret, remember?"

"Oh, sorry," the two of them said. As Eddy watched the exchange going on, he heard the other students in the gymnasium talking about them behind the back of his head.

"Think he's the new E-Class teacher."

"Looks like he's big on the hands on approach."

"No fair. Why can't the regular teachers be that hot? The ones we have and the boys are just rude and ugly."

Eddy felt a smirk come to his lips with a sense of some pride. But then he heard some quiet murmuring coming from the back of the gymnasium. The Ed-boy turned around to see what was going on. It turned out that everyone's attention was directed to Professor Bitch, as she walked into the place. All the students and faculty, except for E-Class and Karasuma, shared at her, with the males all blushing and drooling. Many couples were split up on that day at that moment.

"Whoa! Who's the big boob, foreign looking chick?"

"Don't tell me she's an E-Class teacher too."

"So jealous."

"Look who finally decided to join us," Eric joked.

"Quick recovery, huh?" Nagisa said, as they watched Irina walk over to Karasuma and stand next to him.

Without looking at her, Karasuma demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't even try to pull rank on me," she said. "I'm an educator. Just like you are."

"So you're finally embracing your role here?"

"Or I just need an excuse to scope out the student body." Irina cringed a little when she saw Four-Eyes and Fatso staring at her with perverted gazes. "Meow, said nobody ever. Oh, that's right." She then started walking towards Eric. "Eric."

The fractured-eye boy turned to look at her. "What's up?"

Professor Bitch placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "The octopus isn't around, so talk to me." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Let me have a look at your special little notebook. I know you and Nagisa are continuing to jot down his weaknesses and your plans, right? Let the teacher peak at your notebook and I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, actually," Eric said, "we haven't added any new attempts, or weaknesses since the last time you looked."

"Please, sweetheart. I know you're keeping all the good things to yourself."

"No, it's like I said…" Eric didn't have a chance to finish when she grabbed his head.

"Come on, kid, give it to me already," Professor Bitch said, before pressing and smothering his face hard into her boobs. Yada glared with soulless white eyes at her, as Eric struggled to try and push himself away from the blonde. "Or I'll suffocate you."

"You're already are, Professor Bitch!" Eric exclaimed in a muffled voice.

Four-Eyes and Fatso stared at the scene with weird faces, wishing that they were in Eric's place. ' _What a teacher,'_ they thought with bleeding noses. _'What a…bitch.'_

"What the hell?" Exclaimed a student, complaining about Irina being the teacher of a group of—in their eyes—failures. "Are you kidding me?"

"The E-Class douchebags aren't supposed to get any special preps," complained another student, as Karasuma grabbed Professor Bitch by the back of her collar and dragged her away, making her let go of Eric.

After that, the assemble continued with a male student with glasses, black eyes, a somewhat prominent nose, and short, dark green stepped onto the stage. "Okay, the principal just handed out to everyone all the details about the student council's event," he said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Wait," Eric said in confusion, "what?"

He wasn't the only one puzzled. "Where's our handouts," Okajima asked, to which Okano shrugged.

"Uh, excuse me, sir," Isogai said, getting the student on the stage's attention. "E-Class didn't get the handouts."

"Hm? You haven't? How strange." The student's face then turned from fake genuine to flat out mocking. "My bad~ Looks like I forget to bring enough for E-Class. Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to memorize it off your neighbor before you leave~" That got the student body to start laughing at E-Class. Eddy could feel his face turning red with anger, but tried to hold it in. Ed frowned at the student, while Double D scolded. Eric's fist trembled. "I mean, I think you people should also work on improving our memoirs," the green-haired boy laughed.

At that point, Eddy had finally reached his breaking point and rolled up his sleeve. "Why you little—!" He stopped from doing something he might regret when a familiar blur of speed rushed passed them. E-Class looked to see single pieces of paper falling down over their heads. Eddy and the others grabbed it, and were surprised to see it was the handouts that they never gotten.

"There you go, Isogai," said a familiar voice. They turned their heads to see Korosensei in his human disguise standing next to Karasuma and Professor Bitch, who looked at him in shock, while twirling a pencil on his finger. "There don't seem to be any problems. There are enough handwritten copies for everyone, after all."

Isogai nodded with a smile. He then turned towards the student on the stage. "Never mind, we got our handouts, so please continue."

"Eh?" The student was taken back by this, looking in disbelief at those he saw as inferior. "Ah…How?! No way." The E-Class students smiled in gratefulness and in victory. "Okay, who's the wise guy that ruined everything?! Ah…er, ahem. Well then, I'll continue."

"I told you not to come here!" Karasuma whispered aggressively at Korosensei. "Your very existence is to remain secret."

"Relax," Korosensei whispered. "My disguise is flawless. No one would expect a thing." As he stood there, however, the student body started to take notice of him. They could figure out where he came from, or get over the fact that he was tall and didn't seem to have any joints.

Irina took this as an opportunity to try and stab at Korosensei. He was able to dodge her easily, but they were causing a scene, so Karasuma stepped in. The man grabbed her arm and pinned it to her back, before leading her away.

This caused E-Class to laugh. "I can honestly say she remains me a lot about Eddy," Eric said with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Why's that," Yada asked with a smile.

"She doesn't know how to quit."

The student body looked at them strangely, while Four-Eyes and Fatso glared at them.

* * *

Eddy laughed out loud as the Eds and Eric exited the building. "Did you see the look on his face?!" He exclaimed, before laughing again, with Ed joining him.

"We showed him, huh Eddy?!" said the strong Ed-boy.

"Yeah, we did!"

"While I'm not one to one-up another individual," Double D said, "I must admit that with the unprofessional discrimination we've received at the hands of our peers on the main campus, I feel quite satisfied."

"You got that right!" Eddy exclaimed, as Eric stopped and looked down at his shoes.

"Dammit," he hissed, seeing one of the shoes untied. "You guys go on ahead. I'll just gonna tie my shoe."

The Eds did, and they walked towards the entrance they came from, where the other members of E-Class were going through. Eric got down on one knee and started tying his shoe. It only took him a second.

"They're one of them! Just like I told you!" Said a girl's voice to his right. Eric turned his head towards the source of it and felt any positive attitude he had was quickly extinguished.

Standing a few feet away was a girl with black hair and dark eyes, who was clinging onto the source of Eric displeasure. A boy around his age with short, flat dark brown hair that went to his nape with almond, dark eyes, a big nose, and large lips and fair skin. The way this guy looked at Eric told him he was full of arrogance and was without any manners.

"So, that's him, Kaho," asked the guy with a smug look.

"That's right!" Kaho, who Eric could have sworn was a girl Maehara was dating, pointed at him. "He and friends destroyed the trophy display!" This attracted the attention of some surrounding students who were watching to see if the A-Class student, Tomoya Seo, was going to teach the foreign student a lesson.

Yada, who was walking a few meters through the gate to walk back to E-Class, stopped when she heard the commotion. Turning her head, she gasped when she saw Eric being confronted by the boy and his girlfriend. "Oh no…" she whispered in worry.

Scowling, Eric stood up and to turned his body to face Seo and Kaho. "Is there something I can help you with," he asked.

"Ah, look at that. The little _freak_ is acting tough." The moment Seo said 'freak', Eric felt his anger spike. He could handle may other name-callings, that's he and his friends went through back at the Cul-De-Sac, but being called freak was something he never liked. He hated being called a freak because of his eyes and teeth. "You and your friends got some nerves showing your faces around here after what you did. Especially laughing at the assembly."

Eric pinched his nose and sighed, aggravated. "For the last time, that was an accident! We didn't mean for that to happen!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, though," Seo said, puzzling Eric. "Because now you and your friends are where you belong." He then took a good look at the E-Class student, seeing him glaring at him. "Hey! Who do you think you are staring at me like that, huh?! Who and your kind need to keep your eyes to the floor and your heads down when you when you're in the presence of a superior!"

"…I don't have time for this," Eric said, before trying to walk away before his temper boiled over. However, he didn't get far when Seo's arm blocked him and he grabbed the fractured-eye boy's tie.

"Hold on there, freak," said Seo with a sneer. "You're got some groveling to do."

Eric's scowling eyes narrowed. "Let go of me."

"And who's gonna make me?" Seo then shoved Eric back, wanting for him to fall so that he would get him to get on his knees and humiliate him. But Eric didn't fall. He got a good footing and stood straight. As he continued to glare at Seo, the A-Class boy saw it as a challenge of some kind and smirk. "Oh, still want to be the tough guy, huh."

Meanwhile, after Nagisa dealt with his bullies, he ran up to Yada's left side and asked, "What's going on?"

"This jerk started mocking Eric, and now I think they're going to fight," Yada informed Nagisa, watching Eric with extreme worry.

"You're going to regret coming here, freak! Right after I kill you!" Seo exclaimed and brought his fist back.

That's when Eric's special ability kicked in, and he saw time moving slowly. He watched as Seo brought his fist forward. Aiming right at Eric's face. _'Kill me? You?'_ With his thoughts running faster, he ducked under the punch. _'If life in the Cul-De-Sac couldn't kill me,'_ Eric said in his head, as he looked up and saw Seo's stunned face, _'what makes you think you?'_

 _POW!_

He then uppercuts Seo hard in the chin when time went back to normal, which sent the arrogant teen off his feet and flying a few feet back, before hitting the ground.

As Seo groaned in pain, Kaho and the other students looked on in shock. Even Yada and Nagisa were in disbelief at what Eric did. Not to mention Karasuma, who was standing a few meters away with Korosensei, was a little taken back by the act, but knew fully well that it was in self-defense.

With no one to stop him, Eric walked over to Seo, who was holding his chin when he noticed the student he was picking on. He let out a yelp of fear when he saw him. "I'm only going to say this once." Eric pointed a threatening finger at the A-Class student. "Don't ever call me a freak. And don't ever mess with the Eds and Eric!"

Seo blinked in confusion.

The students blinked in confusion.

Is that what they called themselves?

Afterwards, Karasuma watched as Eric walked away. "What did I tell you," Korosensei said as the fractured-eye teen joined up with Yada and Nagisa, who asked him if he was alright. "They have more self-respect than to roll over for a bully. Eric did the right thing by trying to walk away from the situation, but when he was threatened, he retaliated."

However, Nagisa standing up for himself and Eric fight hadn't gone unnoticed by the chairman. He watched on the computer in his office as Eric, Nagisa, and Yada walked away towards the gate. This was troubling to him. A student from E-Class class has pushed normal students aside and walked away. And then one of those boys from Peach Creek, more importantly from E-Class has decided to stand against his betters.

For both of these events to happen in his school, one of them causing physical harm, it was illogical and unacceptable.

With his eyes glued on Eric, it was clear to him that there need to be some slight improvements to keep up the statuesque. To him, this was of a higher priority than the assassination.

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #6 "An ED too far!"**

 **Title reference:** _ **A Bridge Too Far**_

 **Well, we got our pairings for the Eds and Eric, and they are** _ **FINAL**_ **:**

 **Eric/Yada**

 **Ed/Fuwa**

 **Double D/Okuda**

 **Eddy/Rio**

 **For those of you who** _ **constantly**_ **request for me to make a** _ **Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite**_ **fanfic, if you look at my profile, you'll see that I've put done a crossover idea for it. It'll be with** _ **Battlefield**_ **.**

 **The same with** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **. I'm doing a crossover with** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **and** _ **Gears of War.**_

 **That's it for today! Make sure to leave a review on the chapter (I'd really appreciate it, as it would let me know your thoughts and opinions), Favorite and Follow if you like, and PM me if you got any questions. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	6. EDventure 6: An ED Too Far!

When the sun shined in to her room and her alarm when off, Rio Nakamura groaned in her bed. With most of her head under the blankets, the blonde reached her arm out from under them and hits the clock to turn it off. After that, Rio threw the covers off and got out of bed. Walking to the door and opening it, before closing it.

Moments later, she's finished her morning routine and entered into the kitchen. Now dressed in her school uniform, she goes to a cabinet and opened it. Pulled out a box of cereal and a boil, Rio placed them on the table and goes to the refrigerator to grab some milk.

But when she opened, Rio's was shocked at what she found and screamed before slamming the fridge shut.

* * *

The fridge was opened again minutes later by Rio, looking at what was in it sternly. Behind her were Double D, Eddy, and Eric. The smart Ed-boy was carrying a tray that had a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, and a half orange. The short Ed-boy was carrying a uniform. Rio looked over her shoulder at the friends and used a hand to indicate the inside of the fridge. "Could one of you please explain _this_."

In Rio's fridge was none other than a sleeping Ed. His body was fitted crookedly, and there was barely any food in the fridge. The foods that were in it were nearly half eaten and splattered everywhere.

"Oh, not again," complained Eric, as Eddy saw this an immediately laughed at Ed. "Sleepwalking?"

"Don't worry, Rio," Double D said, handing her the tray of food, as Eric went to the fridge to pull their friend out. "We'll have Ed vacated ASAP."

Rio stared at the two boys while standing next to Eddy, before asking him, "This has happened before?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Eddy laughed. "Back home, he'd scarfed every fridge in sight! He was like a beached whale!" This got Rio to giggle a little, finding it as funny as the Ed-boy.

Eric was finally able to pry Ed's body out of the fridge. He then held him up by the shoulder straps of his tank top. "Ed? Oh Ed?" When that didn't work, Eric reached over and put his hand into Double D's pocket, knowing he had everything for every occasion. At First Double D was confused, but then Eric pulled out a megaphone. He puts it in front of his mouth. "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled into the device, so when it came out of the other end, it was powerful enough to blow wind into Ed's face, causing it to stretch back.

But it was enough to wake Ed up. When he saw his friends, the simpleton smiled. "Hi, guys!" He said. "My ears are ringing."

"Ed, do you remember anything from last night," Double D asked. "Like the fact that you consumed everything in Rio's fridge."

"Not only that," Ed said, as Eric let him go and the strong Ed-boy tried to stand, "but I feel as though I have consumed everything in Rio's fridge." He then noticed Rio eating the cereal given to her. "Hi, Rio!"

"Come, we're going to be late for school," Eddy said before throwing Ed's uniform to him and starting walking to the door.

"I'm coming Eddy!" Ed followed him, still in his underwear and tank top, passing by Rio as she finished her breakfast.

"Ed! You didn't even brush your teeth," Double D called out, running to catch up with his friends.

"At least he didn't eat anyone," Eric said as he followed. When Rio heard that, her eyes widened and placed the tray of food on the counter and grabbed her backpack.

"He can do that," she asked, following them out of her house. Going to their school.

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #6 — "An ED Too Far!"**

The bell rung for class to start for Class E-3 and the day has begun.

If only it could have started normally.

The student stared at their teacher with blank-white eyed confusion. Korosensei was standing in front of the classroom and used his Mach 20 speed to create many duplicates of himself. Each was wearing a different headband with an individual subject on it. "Let's begin, shall we!" Said all of them.

"…Begin what, exactly," asked the students.

"Studying for midterms, of course," said one Korosensei. "I'll be making this period…"

"A high-speed enhanced midterm study hall!" exclaimed all of his copies in unison.

"Wait, how is that—WHOA!" Eric, along with many of the other kids, nearly jumped out of their skin when a Korosensei doppelganger appeared right in front of each of their desks. Their transparent bodies moving from one side of the desk to the other also every second.

"This is how it is, Eric," the Korosensei attending to the fractured-eye boy said. "My doubles will provide special one-on-one attention, drilling everyone on the areas where you need improvements most.

Eric looked to his right at Ed's table. He wasn't really surprised to find four doubles around the simpleton.

"What a waste of time," Tarasaka complained, taking little to no little to no interest in learning and improving. "He seriously gotta wear a different headband for each subject?" When a Korosensei double appeared in front of him, the tough guy looked up.

Korosensei was wearing a _Naruto_ headband.

"GIVE ME A BREAK, MAN! _NARUTO'S_ NOT EVEN ON THE TEST!" Tarasaka yelled furiously at him, as Korosensei also had on the iconic whisker tattoos of the blonde ninja.

"You think that's weird?" Eddy said, looking at his Korosensei. This one was wearing a red headband and black wig that made him look like John Rambo.

 _It was an incredible thing to see the guy in action. He was even getting faster and that meant another subject to get better at for a student. But in all honesty, it seemed like he was only doing that to give Ed some more help. But thanks to Double D's crazy genius smarts, Korosensei didn't have to spend as much time with my friend. To this day, I'm still trying to figure out why he was wearing the_ Naruto _and_ Rambo _bandanas._

The left side Korosensei's head suddenly moved, making his head look like a sideways U. Seeing this, the Eds, Eric, and Nagisa screamed in shock.

This was actually due to Korosensei trying to dodge a straight forward attack from Karma. "Knife down, Karma! No sneak attacks during study hall," all the Korosensei copies scolded the redhead, while Karma just held out his arm with his head turned away and sticking out his tongue. "This is very difficult, so try not to disrupt my concentration!"

"Still, do you really have the strength to sustain this many copies, sir," asked Nagisa, while Korosensei's head went back to normal.

"No worries there," Korosensei said, before gesturing to the window. Standing up on his chair and looking out of the window, Eddy saw a Korosensei double relaxing on a beach chair outside. "I got a double one R&R duty."

"How's that helping?" Eddy question.

"It's best to not question the super lifeform," Double D said, focusing on his work.

 _After a couple of days, we began to notice that he's been on a crazy level up rate. I wondered if it had to do this his goal to destroy Earth. No matter how you looked at it, though, he was a tricky target to take on._

"Correct!" Eric looked to his right and saw the copies around Ed praising him with their arms up. "You got the correct answer this no help!"

"Yay for Ed!" Ed exclaimed happily.

 _But who am I to complain. He's really helping Ed and boosting his confidence. At least I don't have too much to worry about. As long as we keep this up, we've got midterms in the bag._

* * *

When school was let out, everyone but the Eds and Eric exited out of the building. The four friends stayed to do the last cleanup.

Eddy was sweeping the floor near the staff room. He was groaning, silently complaining why Double D volunteered them to clean the hallway. However, his three strains of hair suddenly stood up. Eddy then stopped sweeping and lifted up his head when his interest was pecked by sounds coming from the other side of the closed staff room door.

"Consider this deceptively simple cube."

That was no voice Eddy heard before. He thought that the "Big Government Man" Korosensei and Professor Bitch were the only ones in there.

"If I wish to a line the colors, quickly and intuitively, what might be the best way to go about it?"

"Hey, Eddy!" Eddy quickly turned his head to see Eric looking at him, while Korosensei was walking towards Eddy's direction, and Double D and Ed were going to the storage room. "Come on. Let's put this stuff away and go home," the fractured-eye boy said, before turning and going to the storage.

"Oh, ah…right," Eddy said, before running past Korosensei. "See you tomorrow!"

"Nurufufufu. I hope you'll be able to kill me tomorrow," replied the teacher, as he went to the staff room. When Korosensei entered the room…

"The answer is simple," said the man Eddy heard, before using a screwdriver to break apart the rubix cube he had in his hand, causing Korosensei to stop at the doorway. He then lets the piece fall to the ground. "Disassemble it and rearrange them. It's logical and efficient." The man who was talking had neatly combed brown hair and violet eyes. He wore a formal business suit that was brown, which was unique compared to usual gray or black suits of Kunugigaoka's staff. There was also a sawtooth leaf pin on his tie.

The man then smiled at Korosensei. "Why Korosensei, it's an honor."

Korosensei closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, while the Eds and Eric was making their way out of the school. As Ed, Eric, and then Double D pasted the door to the staff room, Eddy halted when he heard Professor Bitch said, "Apparently this gentleman here is the school's board chairman."

Eddy quickly placed his ear to the door, hoping to hear more about their conversation. "Believe me, he is," said Mr. Karasuma. "Which means he's our boss."

"NUAA!" Korosensei screamed before Eddy heard him using his superspeed. "H-How good of you to come all this way, sir! By the way, I don't suppose you'll be raising my salary a bit more…"

 **Korosensei's weakness #6: He is humble and subservient to his superiors.**

"Eddy!" The sort Ed-boy in question yelped a little and quickly looked to his right to see his friends staying there a few feet from him. "What are doing," Double D asked in a scolding way, making Eddy nervous that the people inside hear them.

"Are you looking for hamburgers," Ed asked.

Eddy acted quickly by jumping onto Ed's chest, grabbed Eric and Double D's by their necks. And then he quickly tied the three's heads together into a knot. "Keep it down, numbskulls!"  
He whispered sternly. "The big shot chairman's here, and I want to know why." He then jumped off of Ed's chest and placed his ear on the door again.

"Forgive me also for not visiting sooner," Asano said, prompting Korosensei to stop. "I meant to pay my respects, but one gets sidetrack he then stood up from his chair and turned to face the yellow being. "Mr. Karasuma and the Minister of Defense have told me all about you. We'll, I'm not going to pretend I understand all about the situation, but you are quite the pitiful aren't you. Intending to become the world's savior, you've been reduced to its destroyer instead."

With their head untied, Eric, Ed, and Double D were listening to the discussion going on in the room with Eddy. When they heard the last part of what Asano said, the four friends looked at each other in confusion.

 _Savior? Destroyer? Before we understood everything about Korosensei, those were the words that confused us for a while._

"But no matter," Asano said, lowering his head after looking up at Korosensei. "I have no intention of raising a fuss over that here. I'm hardly in the position to save the world. That job I must leave to hands more capable. Most of the time, I'll leave the assassination of you alone." He walked away from Korosensei and went to Karasuma. The chairman then raised a hand to the side of his mouth. "I've been given plenty incentive to turn a blind eye."

The government personnel responded with, "That'll be much appreciated."

"That's a very reasonable attitude, chairman," Irina said. "I find that quite attractive in a man."

"You flatter me, madam." Asano then started walking towards the back of the room. "That said, as the head of this school, what I consider what to do in case the Earth survives." He went to an open window and sat down on its edge. "In other words, what becomes of my school when Korosensei is assassinated?"

 **{Play music:** _ **"Soul Clef XI"**_ **– RvB Season 12 soundtrack by Trocadero}**

"Not to make too fine a point, but E-Class most remain as it is in the grand scheme of things."

Just like the Eds and Eric, who looked shocked and offended, that statement by the chairman rubbed Korosensei the wrong way. "Interesting," he said. "You say it as if students with rock bottom grades and low treatment are a part of something bigger."

"Oh yes," Asano responded, with one leg over the other his hands on that one leg's knee. "Are you familiar with the Rule of Worker Ants."

Double D was about to explain, but Eric pulled his hat down all the way to cover his head.

"It states that no matter how many are in a group, 20% are lazy, 20% work, and the remaining 60% are ordinary," Asano explained. It made sense to Eric, but he felt he wasn't going to like where the chairman was going with this point. "My aim is a group where 5% are lazy and 95% work. With the 95% of the students strongly believing such things, we can achieve that ideal ratio."

"…I see. That's quite logical," Korosensei said. "And of course, if the 5% isn't kept down, the belief of the other 95% disappears."

"Today I received two alarming complaints," Asano then mentioned. "One from a homeroom D-Class teacher, and one from a couple of students. The first one isn't too severe, just something about an E-Class student glaring at them…However, the second one was that a student of the same class—the one transfer student with the damaged eye—violently punched one of our top student and made a threatening remark."

Eric gulped.

"I already explained that Eric was defending himself," Karasuma said.

"And I believe you, Mr. Karasuma," Asano replied. "But as you already know, this isn't the first time these four students—the Eds and Eric, have caused much trouble for the school. Even before what had happened with our trophy case, I decided to read more about them from a report that their school sent. It's the main reason why I've sent them to E-Class."

This surprised the Eds and Eric.

"They are indeed makers of trouble, and this combined with the desire to assassinate you Korosensei, it can only be expected that they would act in such a way and it might have influenced the other student. The problem of both these situations lies within the fact that E-Class students defied their betters. Under my plan, that is unacceptable."

Eric's fist clenched tightly.

"After hearing Karasuma's side of the story, I'll not take any drastic measures against Eric," Asano informed them, hopping off the window edge and walked to the door. "But as his chairman, I expect him to be punished in a fair manner." He stopped a few feet from the door suddenly. "Oh, and Korosensei…"

Asano's hand swiftly reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out an item. He then threw the item at Korosensei, revealing it to be a wire puzzle.

"You have one second to solve this wire puzzle!"

"What!?" Korosensei quickly grabbed the wire puzzle and used his superspeed to try and solve it. "You just throw this on me out of the blue?!" He exclaimed, as he was so stunned by the chairman's challenge that instead of beating the challenge in one second, the yellow being was one the floor with his tentacles tangled up in the wires. Some of his limbs were tied into knots, and there was one wire warped around his neck.

Because they couldn't see what was inside, the Eds and Eric could only guess that Korosensei couldn't do it.

 **Korosensei's weakness #7: He has no patience for wire puzzles.**

"Your speed certainly lives up to the hype," Asano complimented the struggling teacher. "With speeds like that, you could seemingly dodge any sort of attempt on your life. But bear in mind…" Korosensei stopped struggling with his face on the ground. "…In this world there are problems which cannot be fixed with speed. Well, I'll be leaving."

When they heard that, the Eds and Eric quickly moved away from the door and moved off to the side before the door opened and Asano walked out. The chairman saw the four students staring at him and instantly recognized them. Like deer in the headlights, their bodies froze up by the man's icy stare. Eric didn't know why, but just merely looking at him was enough to make his heart start beating like a jackhammer.

"Hi there," said Asano with a bright and encouraging smile. Eric could see that it was fake. "I'm looking forward to your midterm exam. Best of luck to you."

No one said a thing as Asano then walked away. His smile instantly dropping. The Eds and Eric just watched as the chairman made his way out of the building.

 _So even if we didn't break that case, we were still going to end up here._

 _In that instant, we were no longer assassins or our own group of friends, but merely part of the E-for-End Class._

Eric then peeked around the corner and looked into the room and stared at Korosensei.

 _As a target, Korosensei was nearly invincible. We were barely able to land a hit on him, and even professionals like Professor Bitch had their work cut out. However, as a teacher, he was vulnerable to the whims of people higher up. Just like the board chairman of Kunugigaoka Junior High School's board chairman, Gakuhō Asano._

 _According to Double D that night, the man was shrewd administer who, in the first decade of his career, single handily brought this school up to top tier status._

 _To put it simply, the moment we stepped foot on the school, there was no way around his ideals of order._

With his face still on the floor, Korosensei broke the wire around his finger-tentacles.

 **{Song ends here}**

* * *

The next day came.

"Good morning, everyone!" In front of everyone, there were now more Korosensei copies than there were yesterday. There were so many, they were now taking over the whole room, and surrounding all the tables. "As you might have guessed, I've multiplied myself even further," they all said.

Eric, Double D, Eddy, and Nagisa looked at with deadpan expressions. As Korosensei started moving around the classroom, providing even more doubles to everyone, all they could think was that this was going too far. It was so bad that when Eric looked at Ed's table, the afterimages were starting to get sloppy and the Ed-boy's table was surrounded by characters that weren't even supposed to be in the subject.

"Uh hey, Korosensei? No offense, but isn't this going to wear you out," asked Kayano.

"'Wear me out'? Not at all," responded Korosensei said. But to Eddy, he could tell that what Asano said yesterday to him really got to the teacher. And he didn't blame him.

An hour later, when the bell rang, Korosensei finally stopped. Panting out of exhaustion, he was leaning against his desk with a flushed face and used some of his tentacles to hold some fans to cool himself off.

"Look at the poor guy," said Maehara, as he and a few students were standing in front of Korosensei while staring.

"It's not that surprising," Double D stated. "Given the fact that he's used his full capable speed without taking a break. Along with using a multitude of characters for each of us."

Rio smirked and pulled out an Anti-Sensei knife. "I say we try our luck."

"Not that we don't appreciate it, but why are you putting this much effort into teaching us, anyway," asked Okajima.

Korosensei chuckled. "To get those test scores up. Why else? And if I do that…" he then started talking while getting caught up in his daydream. "…You'll all thank me so much with looks of reverence, that you'll never want to kill me again. And then large-breast neighborhood college girls who will hear about my new reputation would want me to teach them." By the end of it, his body color turned pink. "I'll never have to worry about you trying to kill me again~. It'll be sheer bliss~."

The students looked at one another.

"Ha! Like that's going to happen!" Eddy said, standing next to his friends' desks.

"Yeah. I mean, we're better off doing that than studying," Mimura said, getting the Eds and Eric to look at him in surprise.

"Say what," Eddy asked.

"Let's face that facts, guys," Rio said, putting her hands behind her head. "With the reward money, even if we get bad grades, we'd be set for life."

"So wait, after everything we've been through, you're just going to give up?" Eric looked at them in disbelief. "What about Ed? He's been working really hard to learn and catch up," he said.

"That's right," Ed said, before holding up a bottle of ketchup. "Because you can't have ketchup without learning."

Okajima gestured to Ed. "And that just prove our point," he said. "Even with all the help he's been given, Ed's still going to be the same as always."

"Oh, come now, everyone," Double D said, getting out of his desk at walking to the front of the room to get everyone's attention. "Surely you must reconsider. Think about all the things that can some from getting good grades. The money can get you the jobs you want and the careers you desire." He then opened his handbag. "And just to help all of you, I've taken the liberty of creating a study guide that would—"

"You might as not bother, Double D," said Mimura with a smile that made seem like he was taking pity on the Eds and Eric. "It'll just be a waste of paper on us."

"So, what if it is," Eddy demanded, standing up from his chair. "It could help us!"

"Look, you guys can try all you like, but it's not going to change anything," Rio said, looking at the four friends while feeling the hopelessness everyone was they were feeling. "You're better off with the Master Plan and trying to assassination Korosensei than doing well on the test. You're a part of the 'End' Class, like the rest of us."

This enraged Eddy and he shook his head. "Well, if you think you're the only ones with problems in your lives, then you don't know anything," he said, getting almost everyone's attention. "Do you want to know why we want to pass this year, and even if we're here in E-Class? It's to make up for the many mistakes, mishaps, and destruction we've caused! _I've_ caused!" Though they've grown used to the short Ed-boy's loud voice, they were still startled by his aggression. "So much so, that no school in America was going to take us together! You think you've got problems?! Here's something you should know; our lives _suck_! We were outcasts long before we came here, and all we want now is a second chance at having a future!"

There was nothing but silence as all the E-Class students, even Eric, Double D, and Ed stared at Eddy in shock. Taken back completely by his outburst and his words.

"You boys can stop now, Eddy," Korosensei said suddenly, getting everyone's attention. They all saw him. Standing with his head low. "I'll take it from here."

This confused the classroom. "Take what, sir," asked Mimura.

Though his face was darkened by his shadow, they could see that his face was purple with an X on it. "The fact that known of you are not qualified to be assassins," Korosensei said in a dangerous tone that confused and frightened. "All or you! Schoolyard! NOW!"

* * *

A moment later, and they were all standing outside on the field, staring at Korosensei a few meters in front of them. The being just stood there with his back facing the students of E-Class. Karasuma and Irina were also outside, standing on the hill the building was built on while watching the class. All they could do is wonder why Korosensei brought them out here.

Korosensei finally said something. "Eddy."

This surprised the Ed-boy a little. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"I like you to know that I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner," the teacher said. "I didn't mean for you to get upset, but I am glad you were truthful with everyone. I took the time to read the report Peach Creek gave about you and your friends. All the schemes, scams, and damage done. You four have caused quite a lot of chaos, and that's why you were sent to E-Class. However, I'm here to tell all of you that whether you love or hate the E-Class system, the good thing about it is the way in which temporary relief measures have been prepared."

"What do you mean," asked Double D.

"Image scoring within the top 50 of the school's 186 students on midterms, and then you make that a reality. And acquiring the approval of a former homeroom teacher, you are able to return to that class, slipping out of E-Class and being a target of discrimination. But given the conditions we've been forced to work under, the personal setbacks that sent you all here makes fulfilling such task much more difficult." He then began pushing a soccer goal to the right. "Because you Eds and Eric were going to be placed here in the beginning, this probably wouldn't happen. But as for the rest of the E-Class students, they are all convinced that returning to the main campus is no more than a fool's dream. They also end up living with the heartless discrimination against them." When he placed the goal where he wanted it to be, he turned his head to look at Irina. "Miss Jelavić. I'd like your opinion as a professional assassin."

Irina said, "Alright, want do you want to know?"

"Let's say you've been given an assignment. Do you only have one plan going into it?"

At first, she was confused, but Professor Bitch answered the question. "Of course not. If my profession has taught me anything, it's that plan A never comes off like you'd expect it to. It's better to have a few possible routes. A good assassin has a back plan from any situations."

"Like when you're hungry, but there's a bear that is hungrier," Ed asked, getting them all to look at him.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy said.

"And you, Mr. Karasuma," Korosensei said, looking at the agent. "When you teach knifework to students, is the first blow the only crucial one?"

Karasuma understood where he was going with this and answered. "The first move is important, but so is the follow up one too. Against a formidable opponent, there is a high chance that they'll dodge the first blow. The precision of your second and third attacks can mean life and death. Or you could carry a second blade."

Maehara said, "If you have a point sir, I think we're missing it."

The yellow octopus then confused and surprised them by beginning to spin around. Creating a small cloud of dust under his feet. "Listen to your teachers, boys and girls," Korosensei said, still spinning. "Back up plans are the cornerstone of confidence, and a confident assassin is a successful one. The same goes for life in general. Thinking that you'll be fine, since we have the assassination, you've lowered your studying goals." Now Korosensei was starting to go faster. "You heard the old saying, right? Don't put all of your eggs in one basket. Well, that's exactly what you're doing here!"

Now he was going so fast that it was causing the sand and dirt of the field to kick up and blast towards the students. They were forced to try and withstand the vortex that Korosensei was causing. While Ed was able keep himself from flying off, his three friends were having a much harder time keeping themselves on the ground. A moment later, Eddy and Eric were slammed into the big guy's body, and Double D was forced to hold onto the flapping end of Ed's uniform.

"What if I were to leave the classroom for good!?" Korosensei exclaimed over his roaring winds. "What if another assassin killed me before you could!? What would you be left with!? What would you strive for, then!? Having lost the assassination you think as a contingency plan, you would be left with living the rest of your lives as outcasts! A word of advice from your sensei: you walk a fine line!"

The vortex was now a tornado. Ripping up the grass and dirt.

" _ **Those who do not possess a second weapon are not qualified to call themselves assassin!"**_

"WHERE DID THOSE LETTERS COME FROM?" Eric yelled over the roaring wind, looking at the previously said sentence that formed in big, black letters in the air. It looked like it was straight out of a CARTOON!

* * *

On the main campus of Kunugigaoka Junior High, almost everyone from Classes A-D were able to see the tornado and were reasonably freaking out. Who wouldn't see a catastrophic weather anomaly going on near them, they would be frightened too.

How, as he was walking pass some students when the tornado began, Asano looked at it and wasn't too concerned. To him, Korosensei was just showing off.

* * *

When Korosensei finally stopped spinning around, the tornado dispelled and there was only a dust cloud that covered the field. The dust then started to clear up. The dark clouds that covered the sky began to separate, this allowed the sun to shine light onto the students, teachers, and field of E-Class.

After he, Eddy, and Double D fell to the ground after hanging onto Ed for dear, Eric sat up and glare at where Korosensei was at—even though he could only see the creature's silhouette. "Are you trying to kill…us?" He exclaimed at first, but the fractured-eye boy was shocked at what he saw.

"There! Our school yard needed a good leveling. Not to mention a few weeds cleared," Korosensei said, standing on the field that was now a newly made track field with the line drawn in white, and with two soccer nets at the ends of it.

"I'm a superior life capable of destroying the Earth," Korosensei stated in a dark tone, with his face darkened and his eyes glowing red. "Fattening out this corner of it was a simple thing for me." This frightened the E-Class students, while Karma stood a few feet away leaning against a tree. "Unless you have the confidence in yourselves and can show that you have a secondary weapon, I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom who deserve to be my opponent. And I wouldn't just leave, I'll flatten you all along with the school building as I go."

"A second weapon," asked Nagisa. "How long do we have?"

"Until the end of tomorrow," Korosensei replied. The students all gasped. He then pointed at all of them as a 50 appeared on his forehead. "By the end of midterms, all of you must score within the top 50!"

This shocked the students even more.

"How is that even possible!?" Eric exclaimed. "We're still struggling with some parts, and Ed's still needs work!"

"That's why we're going to change that." Korosensei held out his arms. "Like I've been doing with Ed, we've been sharpening those second weapons all along. The main campus relies on dull teaching methods. I, to put it mildly, do not." He then pointed at them again. "Don't think so lowly of Ed or yourselves. Wield those second weapons with confidence. Successfully complete this mission smiling without embarrassment, and hold your heads high. As assassins and as members of E-Class!"

 _So that was it. If we wanted to keep Korosensei here and stay alive, we had to pass the midterms._

* * *

The day of the midterms came, and E-Class was taking it in Class 3-D. All was quiet in the room as the students took the test, but it wasn't completely silent. Kensaku Ōno, the homeroom teacher of the class that had the face of a douchebag, was tapping his finger on his fingers on his deck loudly. Blatantly doing it to disrupt their concentration. However, he glanced a few glares at Double D. While all of the others were anxious, the smart Ed-boy was going through his test with ease.

 _Turns out the midterms are administered on the main campus, even for E-Class. We were the only ones not fighting on our Homefront._

"You E-Class lot better not cheat or anything like that," said Ōno in a ploy to disrupt them. "'Cause we main building teachers are watching you reaaaally closely."

Eric frowned and stared down at his test.

Suddenly, popping out of the test paper was a giant fish with a crocodile head. Eric was started, but was able to get out of his seat before it could bite down on him. Growing much larger, it swung its tail and nearly crushed Sugaya and Hara.

All of them, except for Double D, were now in this spacious dimension with floating rings made out of math problems and equations. They ran away from the monster, as it raised its enormous head and roared.

Eddy, Ed, Eric, and Nagisa stopped and looked at the monster. If one looked closer at it, they'd see that it was made up of numbers. That was because this was question 4 on the test. "Eric, how did the story get so weird," Eddy asked, holding his green knife instead of his pencil.

The fish monster lunged at them and they all quickly ran out of the way before its jaw collided with the ground. It then floated away, but hanging onto its snout with Ed, who was hanging on for dear life. "Help me, guys!" He called out, while the monster swam away in the dimension. "The monster got me!"

"I thought it was going to be like this," Nagisa said, getting Eric to look at him. "The school's tests were on such a difficult level that it was brutal."

"Then how do we figure it out, damnit!" Eddy demanded. Before another monster formed and popped out of the ground in front of them.

"I don't know, but we don't figure it out…" Eric paused and looked up at the monster that was about to attack. "Then we're all getting eaten alive."

Suddenly, he wasn't in danger anymore, just standing in a black empty space. Looking around in confusion at first, Eric then felt something wrap around his right wrist. He looked at his right arm and was surprised to see it was one Korosensei's tentacle hands reaching down from above. It was like it was helping him wield his knife properly.

" _I thought you this, didn't I?"_ He heard Korosensei's voice. Eric raised his head and saw the knife being pointed at the monster. _"The poor creature isn't as scary as it seems. Let's try taking a better look at its flipper."_ Eric didn't know how, but his mind was now seeing it not as the large, scaly flipper it once was. Instead, it was now a normal flipper of a fish.

" _See? If you calm down, you'll see that it is nothing more than a flipper."_ This time it wasn't Eric, it was Ed who was being talked to. He watched as each aspect of the monster's appearance changed and normal fish. _"Work through each piece of the question individually, and when you connect them all together and look at the results…"_

In front of Eddy and on his desk was a fish lying on a chopping board. _"There it's really not much of an opponent, is it."_ Eddy grinned widely, finally seeing the answer to the problem. _"Now then, let's use your blade to deal with it."_

 _And just like that, we had it._

The Eds and Eric began cutting into their fishes. While Double D had more fishes down, his friends were now starting to really start moving and started cutting more fish.

In the real world, Ōno saw how all the students were now writing down their answers quickly and calmly, and became confused and concerned. Wondering how the students that were supposed to fail were starting to succeed.

 _It all became clear. The trick was to work out the important parts of each sentence in the question. All of it is just as Korosensei taught us all along!_

 _Eddy, Ed, myself, everyone. We were completely different people than we were before. We were unstoppable._

Back in their fantasy, Ed and Eddy finished double teaming on a monster question and landed in front of its dead head. They then ran towards to join Eric, Double D, Nagisa, and Karma. "This is fun!" Ed exclaimed cheerfully.

"You got that right," Eddy said, still running towards their friends. "From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing."

They spoke too soon, because out of nowhere a large, black arm with and red hue suddenly swipes away not only them, but many other students. The four could only watch as they were all consumed by the mass that formed the arm.

As Eric, Double D, Nagisa, and Karma tried to understand what had happened, something formed behind them, as the dimension turned red. The monster this time was a run and black mass that looked almost human. Only with blank eyes and sharp teeth. Trapped inside of its body were the others.

It reached for the four remaining boys, who weren't able to turn around quick enough to see its hand starting to grab them.

… _And in an instant, we were struck down from behind by a question we weren't prepared for._

* * *

The next day came, and the students all got their test results. To put it simply, they didn't even come close to the top 50s.

"Just what is the meaning of all this?" Karasuma demanded on the phone, talking to people in the main building. "However you look at it, this test seems rigged."

" _I don't know what to say, sir. I thought you'd all been properly notified. Isn't it an error of communication on your part? Well, you lot don't attend classes in the main building, after all. Hahahaha~"_

"There wasn't a communication error on our end, pal," Karasuma replied. "And no matter how you look at it, this isn't normal drastically changing the range of potential questions two days before the midterms, to encompass all subjects."

"… _You really don't understand at all, do you. Erm… Mr. Karasuma was it? This is a high-level school. One of our policies is to test whether students comprehend the material they crammed just before the exam. The chairman himself stood in front of the classes in the main building and led a magnificent lesson where he informed them of everything that had been changed."_

Karasuma wasn't going to get anything out of this bias man and ended the call. This was unbelievable. There was nothing the chairman wasn't going to do to further his system. The man then looked at Korosensei, who was just standing there staring at a wall. The chairman's interference was excessive. Now it's because of him that the target could leave, and they would lose everything.

But he could tell that that wasn't all that was on the octopus' mind. Two students did make it into the top 50s, but only one was asked to come to the main building early today. All so that he to be accepted into D-Class.

That student was Double D.

* * *

Back in the classroom, no one said a word as they looked at their failed test results. Out of the Eds and Eric, Eddy was the only one still there. After finding out that Double D was asked by a teacher to transfer to his class, Double D left to talk to them. This caused Ed to become upset and he even tried to run after his smart friend, and Eric and Fuwa ran after him.

While the other students could only feel defeated and depressed about their test, Eddy felt it for another reason: guilt. He blamed himself for all the bad thinks that's happened to them in the past, and even more so for getting them sent to E-Class before all their actions back at Peach Creek Junior High. Most of them were because of him and his harebrained schemes. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be here, struggling to make it up to the top. In a way, Eddy thought that after Big Picture Show, they were finally going to catch a break. That if passing the midterms, they could show Asano that he was wrong about them. Guess it wasn't to be.

The only one to notice Eddy's depressed state was Rio. The blonde girl that sat behind him may only be about to see the back of his head, but could tell that he was sad about something. "Hey," she said, getting Eddy to look over his shoulder at her. "Are you okay?"

"…Not really," he replied. That wasn't something Rio expected him to say. She thought he would have brushed it off and try and act cool, like usual.

Rio was going to ask him another question when the door opened and Eric and Fuwa walked in, bring in Ed with them by his arm. Ed was sobbing up a waterfall as they led him into the room. "It's not far," he cried, before taking his arms away from Fuwa and Eric and walking to his desk. His head low and tears pouring to the ground so much that kids near them had to pick up their feet and belongings just to not get them wet.

"I know what you mean, Ed." Eric sighed and sat down at his desk. "This is such bullshit!"

Fuwa stayed with Ed, patting him on the back to comfort him, as he cried on her shoulder. Soaking her clothes. "I didn't think he would get this upset," she said.

"Yeah. I mean, it sucks Double D's gone, but I didn't think Ed would try and run after him," said Sugino.

"These guys have been with each other since they were little," Eric implied. "They were practically inseparable."

"And then you came along," Yada said with a sad smile.

"True," Eric said. "But only because everyone just associated me with them and they were the only ones willing to be around me."

"And now, Double D's gone," Eddy said still feeling down. "And…I'm sorry." Ed stopped crying before he and Eric turned their attention towards their friend in confusion. This was NEVER a state of depression that they ever thought they'd see Eddy in. "If it wasn't for all those things I made us do back home, then we wouldn't have ended up being assigned here."

"I thought that you guys were sent here because you broke the trophy case," said Nagisa, before the door opened and in came Korosensei.

"It was, but their school sent the chairman a record of all their misdeeds and he felt it necessary to have them be placed in E-Class. The trophy case just proved his point," he told them, looking at the ground before reaching his desk, and then turned to face the wall. Korosensei didn't even close the door. "And if anything, Eddy, I take full responsibility. It seems I took this school's system too lightly…I can't bring myself to face all of you."

No one said a word and just stared at Korosensei's back. Eric looked between Korosensei and Eddy, before sighing. This was a disaster. How were they going to get through the year with Double D not around and supporting them? And worst Korosensei may actually leave them and when he does, there goes not only the chance to get the money, but the hope of stopping him from destroying the planet. There was no way to catch him. No way to keep him in one place. Not when they're all dead when he flattens the building.

"Well, I don't think it's any of your faults."

The all too familiar voice brought all of their attention to the doorway and they were shocked and astonished to see it was none other than Double D himself. Standing there with a reassuring smile.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed suddenly tackled him to the ground, before standing up and hugging the brushed-up Ed-boy. "Escaped and okay!" He then walked into the room towards Eric and Eddy pulled them out of their chairs and into a hug. "We are as one once again."

"What are you doing here," asked Isogai, standing up from his chairs as many others did. Walking over and surrounding the Eds and Eric. "I thought they wanted you to be a member of D-Class."

Double D was able to pull out of Ed's grip and dust himself off. "While that is true, and the teacher did see great academic potential in me, I denied his request." This made all but the Ed, Eddy, and Eric gasps in shock.

"You actually turned down an offer like that? That's crazy!" Maehara said.

"It was the opportunity of a lifetime," Rio pressed the point further.

"True that maybe, fellow E-Class members, but I had no intentions of leaving," Double D said with a smile. "For one thing, it's that Korosensei has proven to be an extraordinary teacher that was even able to help Ed with his learning. Even if they did add in changes to the questions, it made no difference to me. And on analyzing my results, I can safely say it's all because of your willingness to go the extra mile for all of us." The hat-wearing boy then turned to Eddy, who got out of Ed's hug. "And Eddy, while it's true that our actions caused us to come here, it was the chairman who wanted us in E-Class. And if my friends are here, then I would rather be here with you and everyone. I know you're frustrated, but even with everything, I'm proud see how much you want to change for the better. You're not the same person you were back then."

Just like everyone in the room, Eddy looked at his friend in astonishment. He then looked at Ed and Eric, who were smiling at him too. The feelings of guilt went away, and he smiled. "…Is it bad that I kinda wish I was?"

"Yes! You were a terrible excuse for a human being," Eric joked.

"Hey!" Eddy glared at him, before Karma started laughing as he made his way to join them. Looking at Korosensei.

"The same could be said about me, teach," he said with his usual smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Normal classes have nothing on assassination." Korosensei just continued to stare at them with his usual look. "So, what are you gonna do? Everyone didn't make it into the top 50 spots, so are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs, like you said you would?" the redhead got close to his face and pulled out his knife. "Or is it that you afraid that one of us is going to kill you?"

This caused a vein to pop out on Korosensei's head. Nagisa gasped a little when he saw what he was doing and smile. The Eds and Eric and all the other students saw it too, and smiled and nodded to each other. "Jeez, Octo," Eddy said in a mocking voice with his hands behind his head. "We had no idea you felt that way, you have just told us."

"It's easy." Rio joined him as they stood together. "All you had to say was 'I want to run away because I'm scared."

The two of them and the others started laughing and cracking jokes. This only caused more veins to pop on Korosensei. His body started turning red as he became angrier. He finally reached his boiling point and threw his arms up. "NUAAA! NO ONE IS RUNNING AWAY!"

"Okay, so what now," Eric asked. This got Korosensei to stop and his skin to turn back to normal.

"We're going to get our revenge on this school twofold in the finals," he said to the students, only to be shocked when they started laughing again. "What's so funny?! Aren't you all frustrated!?"

 _Okay, so we ran into a wall with the midterms. Same wall that's always surrounded E-Class. Even so, that wasn't going to keep us down forever. We were going to get back up with our heads held high and our hearts shinning._

 _We were the Eds and Eric, but we were also members of E-Class._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #7 "Big Trouble in Little ED!"**

 **Title reference:** _ **Big Trouble in Little China**_

 **And so that was the 6** **th** **EDventure of "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!" and it was an interesting one. There were laughs, there were shocking revelations, and there were weird test-taking moments.**

 **I'd say that for character development in the story, most of it was for Eddy. I gave him moments with Rio where the two of them joked and laughed, and then had her worried about him. Eddy is just that kind of character that you want to see become a better person, but not be so much that he's not the same person. Also, I'd say that most of his character development happened in Big Picture Show.**

 **One thing that may seem weird for** _ **Ed Edd n' Eddy**_ **fans is that Ed's smart enough to take the midterms. But in the series, there were moment in the show that Ed is capable of being smart in his own way. All Korosensei did was help Ed bring out those smarts in a way that Ed could learn.**

 **That's it for today! Make sure to leave a review on the chapter (I'd really appreciate it, as it would let me know your thoughts and opinions), Favorite and Follow if you like, and PM me if you got any questions. Thank you for reading, have a great 4** **th** **of July, and have a good day.**


	7. EDventure 7: Big trouble in Little ED

"Hey, Nagisa," said Kataoka as she walked up to his desk, while he was packing his bag. "Have you decided on the members of your group?"

"My what," he asked, looking confused.

"It's mine, Isogai, and Double D's job to keep track of who's with who, so let one of us know." Kataoka left with a wave. But Nagisa just continued to look confused.

"Didn't you forget," Kayano chippered when she walked over to him, holding up a guide book. "She's talking about next week's school trip."

The Eds and Eric were talking to each other near Eric's desk when Kataoka approached them. "So, you boys going together," she asked, though the answer was probably yes.

"Of all the-!" exclaimed the unhappy voice of Korosensei as he entered the room, before any of the Eds and Eric could answer the girl. "Who in their right mind schedules a class trip this early in the year!? Unbelievable!" Korosensei was now dressed up as a geisha girl, and had brought in a large, overstuffed bag with what looked like everything a person could own. "Not that I approve."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?"

"FOR A SCHOOL TRIP, YOUR BAG IS WAY TOO BIG!"

"GEISHA, REALLY?"

"I'M STARTING TO QUESTION YOU SEXUALITY!"

"IT'S KIND OF HOT!"

After some of the students voiced their opinions, Korosensei turned out of the outfit and got back into his casual clothes. "Alright, I'll admit it. I'm looking forward to this trip with all of you," he said, with two blushing circles and scratching his head.

Eric laughed nervously, along with Nagisa and Kayano.

 _First the midterms and now this? Even for assassins, the event plans for us all are packed._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #7 — "Big Trouble in Little ED!"**

When it was P.E, Karasuma had the class sit before him on the field. "As every one of you knows, next week is our big 3 days, 2 nights field trip to Kyoto," he said. "Not to put a damper on the fun, but your mission extends to this as well."

"So are we supposed to try and kill him there," asked Okano.

"That's the goal. The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still, your individual groups' sightseeing routes determined in advance and the plan is for him to accompany you," Karasuma explained. "The location is ideal for a sniper. It appears that the government has already made arrangements with professional snipers. Should they be successful, the reward will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands."

* * *

There were to be four groups and the original number of people per group was six. However, with the arrival of the Eds and Eric, the numbers have been brought up to seven, and the friends had to be separated and join one of the four groups. So, Eric walked up to Nagisa, Kayano, and Sugino and asked if he could be in their team. They agreed happily, and the fractured-eye boy was now a part of the group.

"So, who else are we going to have," Eric asked the three.

Nagisa thought for a moment before seeing Karma and called him, "Hey, Karma. Wanna be with us?"

Karma turned to them and smiled. "Count me in," he said.

"Ehhh, you're gonna behave yourself, right," Sugino asked the redhead, not sure about the problem child being in their group. "While we're there, you can't be getting into fights."

"It'll be fine." Karma then took out a photo of him smiling happily with a beaten-up boy and a nervous girl. "Don't worry, dude. Let's just say when I stir up trouble out of town, let's just say that I know how to keep witnesses from reporting it," he said with a devilish smile, with devil horns and a tail.

"Oh great," Sugino complained angrily to Nagisa. "And now he's our group! Way to go, Nagisa!"

Nagisa looked away sheepishly, as Yada walked up to their group. "Sounds like you all are having fun," she joked with a smile.

Eric turned his head to her and smiled. "Hey, Yada. You want to join our group," he asked, really hoping that she says yes.

"Sure!" She replied with a smile. Kayano, for some reason, didn't seem all too happy about it as she glared at her boobs.

"There are 6 people per group, three girls, three boys, and one Ed or Eric," Karma said. "So, all we need is one more girl, right?"

"Ehehe~" Sugino chuckled confidently, stretching under his nose with a grin. "No sweat, I've invited someone a while ago for just this occasion." He then moved to a girl that had just walked up to their group, and gestured to her as if he was presenting the girl. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present class idol, Kanzaki."

Eric looked at her and recognized her from their first day in E-Class. A very beautiful girl with long, straight black hair and light brown eyes.

"Oooh! No objections here!" Kayano said with wide eyes. Yada nodded in agreement.

 _Nagisa's told me a bit about her after that day. Diligent, ladylike, and on top of that, beautiful. Kanzaki doesn't stand out, but everyone in the class is crazy about her. There must not be anyone who would dislike being in a group with her._

Kanzaki bowed her head at Nagisa and Eric, before smiling gratefully at them. "Thank you for letting me join," she said. "I'm flattered."

"Pleasure's all ours," said Eric with a smiled. Professor Bitch watched the class while leaning against the winds. "So, where in Kyoto would be a good place to go? What's even in the city?"

Irina scoffed in amusement. "You're all so cute. Going through all this sort of trip at this point, for someone like me, who has flown all over the world…"

"Then stay here, Professor Bitch," said Maehara, as he and his group were planning their trip.

"Be sure to water the flower bed~" said Yada.

"Yeah, and watch out for that one stupid weed," Eric said. "We should also think about where we're going on day 2."

"We should think of a route that balances sightseeing with assassination."

"I forget to wear my underwear." **(AN: Guess who that was.)**

All while they were talking, Irina was at first a little taken back by the class ignoring her. But then her feeling turned to anger, before she snapped. "OH, NO!" She yelled and wiped out her pistol and pointed it at them. "IF YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU GONNA DEAL ME OUT OF THIS TRIP, THINK AGAIN!"

"OH, JUST TELL US!" Eric yelled, scared by the pistol. "YOU COMING OR NOT!?"

The door then opened, and everyone looked towards it. Image their surprise when they saw Korosensei walking in with several of his tentacles holding up a stack of red books. However, their surprise came from the _books_. Each of them was the size of cinder blocks, with well over a thousand pages. "One for each of you," the teacher said to his class.

"What are those," asked Ed.

"School Field Trip Guidebooks," replied Korosensei, before he super-speeded and put a book in every one of the students' hands. It was so sudden, and the books were so heavy, that they nearly dropped them. Ed didn't have any trouble, Double D's weak body was sent crashing to the ground from the weight, Eddy had to lift his up onto his shoulder, and Eric's were stretched all the way down and when the book landed, his fingers were crushed under the book.

"YEOW!" He yelled in pain, before pulling his hands out from under the book. He looked at his finger, as they were pink, bruised, and flattened like a pancake. "What are these things made of, bricks?!" He shouted angrily at Korosensei.

Korosensei flipped through the pages of one of the copies. "It's an illustrated guide I created last night of all the sightseeing spots, the top ten most popular souvenirs, and basic to advanced self-defense techniques for traveling," he explained, before holding a miniature Japanese palace. "The bonus gift is a preassembled paper crafted model of Kinkaku-Ji!"

"You are way too excited for this trip!" Eddy yelled. The rest of the day was sent with each group planning out their route in the city.

 _As you could already guess, Korosensei likes to keep us prepared. And if all of the things that have been going on lately are any indications, this is going to be an educational trip._

 _Can't believe I'm saying this, but I was actually excited._

* * *

When the day of the trip finally came, all of the students from Class A to E traveled to the train station. They were now boarding the train that was heading for Tokyo.

Each of the Eds were in their groups. Eric and his group were Group 4.

Double D joined Group 1: consisting of Isogai, Kimura, Maehara, Okano, Okuda, Kataoka, and Kurahashi.

Eddy joined Group 2: consisting of Mimura, Okajima, Chiba, Sugaya, Rinka, Fuwa, and Rio.

Ed joined Group 3: consisting of Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Takebayashi, Hazama, and Hara.

But even on the trip, E-Class was subjugated to the second-class cars. Waiting to be allowed on, they watched as the other classes were boarding the first-class cars. "Uwaah… lucky bastards," groaned Sugaya.

"And just like always, we get the short end of the straw," said Rio.

Kensaku Ōno, the douchebag-looking homeroom teacher of Class 3-D, stopped and sneered at E-Class. "Our school has those sorts of regulations after all," he stated, with a look that made Eric want to break Ōno's nose. "It was explained when we first entered, wasn't it."

And just as if they were his little minions, Fatty and Four-Eyes popped out of the train's doorway to sneer at them. "Those with excellent scores get priority in the use of school expenses," said Four-Eyes.

"My, my. You guys really give off the poverty smell," mocked Fatty, while eating chocolate.

"Yeah, say that to my face, and I'll have you smelling like a dead man!" Eric growled with a glare.

"Sorry for keeping you idling," said a familiar voice. They all looked and saw Professor Bitch walking towards E-Class, wearing fancy and expensive looking clothing. The assholes went nuts for her looks. "Good day, everyone."

"Uh, Professor Bitch," said Kimura, as Irina approached them. "Why are you dressed in some Hollywood Celebrity Getup?"

Professor Bitch giggle amusingly for a moment, before pulling down her glasses to look at them with her eyes. "When you're an assassin, it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman," she explained.

Eric looked at Yada to make a joke, but saw that she was focused on Irina, as if she was soaking up all the information she was giving them.

"It's perfect for when a target invites you along on a vacation. If he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting for will be lost. A good woman pays special attention to her traveling fashion."

Karasuma then walked up from behind, stopping a few feet away. "You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change," he ordered her. "You're a teacher, not a runway model."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up!" Irina said, turning to him with a smirk. "What's wrong with a little style? These kids are going to the city."

Karasuma's face then turned into one of rage, as he glared daggers at Irina with throbbing veins on his forehead. " _Shut up. Get change. Now!_ "

Professor Bitch gulped as she sweated nervously.

* * *

Turned out she didn't pack anything else to wear, and was forced to wear her sleepwear. A sweater with sweatpants. The students looked at her as she sobbed, while Karasuma was sitting casually in front of her, reading his tablet.

"Well, that's just sad," Eric said, as the train started to move.

"Since she's rich and just came to our school to kill, I'm guessing she's out of touch with how the masses think," Double D gave his hypothesis.

Just then, Sugino looked around as if he was looking for someone. "Hey, where's Korosensei," he asked. Nagisa looked around until he was staring at the window.

He and almost everyone in Group 4 screamed when they saw Korosensei on the other side of the window. Sticking to it from outside with a large backpack on.

Eric quickly pulled out his phone and called him. Korosensei answered it and the fractured-eye boy shouted, "For crying out loud! What are you doing!?"

" _Well…I was stocking up on sweets at the station, so I missed the train,"_ said Korosensei, clinging onto the outside of the train. _"It's okay, I'll just stay until we reach the next stop. Now camouflaging."_ He then turned invisible, but not completely. Only his skin was invisible. His clothes and oversized backpack were still to be seen. "Nothing to see here. Just some random clothes and luggage hanging from the side of a train."

"Oh, just get inside!"

About a few minutes later, Korosensei was sitting in one of the chairs with his bag next to him. He panted exhaustedly and wiped his forehead with a rag. "Wheeew, traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough."

"Might have been a little easier if you didn't bring along such a huge bag," said Okajima.

Kurahashi then said, "No offense, but you weird people out as it is."

"A lot more than the Eds and Eric," said Rio.

"Oh, come on. We're not _that_ weird," Eddy defended.

Eric looked at him with a look. "I have question that statement. We've been hurt countless times with thing that should have killed us, and yet we're still here," he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. "Remember the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge?"

"I rather not."

"The Hairy what," asked Yada, as the students all looked at each of the Eds and Eric. Even Korosensei, Irina, and Karasuma stared at them.

"Okay, now we've got to know," said Mimura. "We know that you guys caused a lot of problems back where you came from, but what _did_ you do?"

Eric groaned and patted to the seat next to him. "Might as well sit down, because we did lots of bullshit. I don't even know where to start," he told them, as Yada sat down in the seat, as well as the rest of Group 4 sat around him. The other three groups sat around their Ed member. "After a whole summer with scams and shenanigans, we were ready to go back to school. But Eddy tried to trick everyone into thinking it was still summer."

"I was in charge of hamburgers," Ed said.

"They were just pieces of a tire Ed," Eddy said. "Well, that backfired, and we all went to their first day of school. Turned out that the school was going to put us in different rooms. We then made a deal with these girls called the Krankers to be in the same class. Should have just dealt with being separated."

"Then there was that whole thing where we ended up getting lost in flashbacks within flashbacks," Eric exclaimed. "I'm still trying to figure that out!"

"Then me and Eric were given the task of delivering Ed and Eddy's report cards to their parents, but they were determined to stop us, so we raced all over the cul-de-sac," Double D explained, simplifying things.

"Then there was that time that the neighborhood had a power outage, and _somehow_ , Ed was able to convince everyone that it was 'mole mutants,'" said Eric.

"And then there was that time Double D went insane because he couldn't get a shower!" Eddy laughed.

"Then we told baby sister and Jimmy that babies come from storks," Ed told his group.

"They still don't, Ed," Double D told Ed, before turning back to his group. "There was also that time Ed got a variety of wolf-themed gifts from his pen-pal, which triggered one of our classmates to act violently."

"Still say that Rolf has PTSD." Eric replied. "After a week of boring classes, and PE, we tried to break out of school with this weird kid name Jonny. Short answer, it didn't work."

"Then I won a Spelling Bee." Ed jumped happily in his seat. "Because I'm smart. And then, I got to take care of Rolf's lovable, huggable animals as he went to his family reunion."

"Eddy then tried to go undercover to get the person who's been writing 'Eddy is a no neck chump' on the walls," Eric said, trying not to laugh.

"Then I started this whole newspaper thing," Eddy said with arrogance.

"Which was filled with lies!" Double D scolded him from where he was seated. "And that's not the worst thing you did! Remember when you discovered that Kevin had a fear of needles, and you took advantage of his fear and told the school that it's booster shot day, making Kevin scared to death."

"It was worth it at the time." Eddy fired back.

"Really?" Eric looked over his seat with a glare. "Like that time that one scam made Jimmy stop believe in fairy tales, only for it to turn out that all that time trying to make him happy was just a prank? I was wearing nothing over that tunic, man!

"And then Eddy got the Crybaby Boo-Hoo Badge," Ed told his group.

"After he was nearly mangled trying to complete the tests for the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge," Eric said. "And don't even get me started on that time we joined the football team!"

"I'm still surprised that any of us survived that ordeal," Double D said with a shiver.

"Me and Eddy were the mascots!" exclaimed Ed. "And we had a never-ending party with Jonny and Plank!"

"Right before I knocked out Jonny with that hunk of wood," groaned Eric.

"Then there was that time we made a bet with the other students that we to go one day without doing any of our annoying habits," Eddy said.

"And let's not forget the time Kevin ruined your photo from picture day," Double D said. "And we caused much more school property damage when you and Eric fought Sarah and Jimmy over the front seats of the school bus."

"That's what you were concerned about?!" Eric exclaimed. "How about the fact that we also managed to BREAK THE _SKY_! I MEAN _HOW_ DO YOU EVEN DO _**THAT!**_ "

"And then Eddy found that he had clones and founded Peach Creek," Ed said, being a simpleton.

"To clarify, Eddy's ancestors founded our neighborhood," Double D told the others. "He tried to exploit it, until we found out that it was taken over by the ancestors of the Krankers. There was also a time in which Eric was thought to be the school's violent tough kid become of a series of misunderstanding."

"So, I had to fight Jimmy to prove my innocence," Eric continued. "Don't let his appearance fool you. That kid has a lot of pent up rage. Things died down after a while, until we attended our first school dance."

"That was a good one," Ed said.

"Unlike when sockhead restarted that stupid safety club again," Eddy said.

"Do I need to talk about that crazy Valentine's Day event?" Eric groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And doing the next summer," Ed said happily, "We had our Big Picture Show!"

While Korosensei's face looked about the same, all the students, Karasuma and Irina, stared at the Eds and Eric with funny-looking anime face. Blank white eyes and hanging jaws, as they stared in awe, shock, wonder, and most of all, disbelief. Looking that the four friends as if they were in inhuman. To them, they are inhuman!

"It was awful!" Eric exclaimed, grabbing the side of his head. "Instead of a peaceful school year, it's been the same damn shit with the same damn idiots!"

Kayano was the first to recover and giggled. "Well, this is awesome," she said, getting most of the students to look at her in confusion. "When you're traveling, you can see somewhat unexpected sides to everyone."

Nagisa then smiled. "Try really unexpected," he joked. Eric started laughing, before the Eds and all the other students.

"Trust me, all you have to ask, and you'll probably be seeing even more about our odd and crazy life," joked Eric, making Yada laugh.

* * *

Turned out that the Eds and Eric telling their story was long enough that about a few minutes later, they were in Kyoto. While the upper classes were staying at five-star hotels, E-Class was sent to stay at a small, family owned inn.

Korosensei was lying back on a sofa, with his head looking like it was deflating. He groaned groggily and didn't look too well.

 **Korosensei's Weakness #8: He gets motion sickness**

"For a super being that can break the sound barrier ten times over, he sure gets sick riding trains and bus," Eric commented, as Nagisa wrote Korosensei's new weakness in his notebook.

"You'd probably feel better if you rest in our rooms, sir," Okano told Korosensei, as she stood behind the sofa, with Kataoka and Isogai. Then three of them then started to try and stab Korosensei with their knives, but the teacher dodged all of the repeated attacks with ease.

"No…it's nothing," Korosensei groaned. "I need to head back over to Tokyo for a moment. I ended up leaving my pillow behind."

Eddy looked at the giant bag before glaring at Korosensei. "You packed everything you could think of, and yet you couldn't remember a stupid pillow?!" Nagisa wrote that down.

 **Korosensei's Weakness #9: He can't sleep without his own pillow**

Eric sighed. There was another problem that need to be dealt with. He turned around and looked down at the girls in his group. They were all searching in Kanzaki's bag. "Any luck finding the itinerary," he asked.

Kanzaki shook her head.

"I admire you going through the trouble of putting together an itinerary, Kanzaki," said Korosensei, still dodging the three students' attacks. "But if you can't locate it, don't worry. I have just the solution." He held up one of his guidebooks. "If you take a guidebook with you, everything will be fine."

"Yes, but each group put our own groups organized and detailed itineraries to save us the trouble of having to carry those books around," Double D said, pulling out his group's itinerary from his bag.

Eric looked back at Kanzaki and smiled. "Don't worry," he told her with encouragement. "We'll just play things by ear."

"Yeah, but I was certain I put it in my bag, and yet…" she shared down with a troubled look. "…I guessed it fell out somewhere."

* * *

The next day began and Eric's group started off early. While the others were mostly calm, Eric was staring at almost every building in sight with amazement. The city, the ancient buildings and palaces. It was like he's stepped into another world. He was almost tempted to forget all about assassinations.

But it turned out that Kyoto had its far shared history of assassinations. Nagisa started explaining some of the assassinations that took place in the city, some of which would go on to change Japan's history forever. It was like the Jerusalem of secret killings. It was all almost symbolic to Eric. As they came here with Korosensei, their target, whose death would mean the safety of the earth. Truly, this was a perfect place to do it.

All they had to do was lead Korosensei into the sniper's crosshairs.

Right now, the group was heading down an alleyway that wasn't really on the path. "If you go this deep into the Gion District, there's really no signs of life," said Kayano, and she wasn't that far off. The sunlight was barely shining in the alley.

"That's because it's only made up of shops that always turn first-time customers," Kanzaki explained. "The people who came here don't aimlessly wander around, so we won't have to work around them."

"So that's why you placed this route down on your itinerary," said Yada in realization.

"Yup, it's just the right place for an assassination."

"Then it's perfect," Eric said with a grin. He then suddenly stopped and held out his arms to stop the others when a group of teenagers came out from cover and the shadows in front of them.

"It really is just perfect," said one of the thugs with an ugly sneer. "Now why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake~"

The group of kids then heard footsteps from behind and looked. More teenagers were approaching, blocking their backs. This was bad. Eric got into a defensive state, as he knew that this wasn't going to be good. There was no way to escape, all they could do was fight back.

However, Karma wasn't frightened at all. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but something tells me you aren't tourists," he said.

"All you boys have to do is leave your lady friends here and go home." The high schooler was then pushed right in the face by Karma down to the ground.

"See that," he boasted to his friends. "If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem if I even the fight."

Suddenly he was hit in the head by one of the high schoolers with a pipe. He fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. "You got that right kid," said the ringleader. "This place is really well-hidden. Grab the girl!"

Kayano was the first to be grabbed from behind. Then Kanzaki. Afterwards Yada, and she was grabbed by the leader. The busty student tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by the teenager's hand before she or the other girls could make a noise.

"Hey!" Sugino yelled as he and the other boys charged. "What are you doing…!" He was kicked hard in the stomach by the teen holding Kanzaki.

The leader snickered, but he was suddenly hit in the face by Eric. The fractured-eye boy's rage fueled his punch, causing it to feel like he was breaking the kidnapper's face.

The leader lets Yada go as he fell down on his back, before Eric jumped on him and started mercilessly beating him. However, he was pulled off by two more high schoolers and they threw him to the ground.

"Eric!" Yada screamed for the odd boy, before being grabbed from behind again.

As for Eric, he was being held down by the two kidnappers. The first one sneered and punched at him. But Eric moved his head to dodge it, before biting down. Hard. The teen screamed in pure agony as the boy's sharp teeth dug into his arms, drawing blood.

The second was so shocked by Eric's barbaric action that he let go of the boy. Eric took the opportunity to grab the teen he was biting and throw him into the other one.

"Bring the car around." Eric sat up, and saw the other high schoolers taking the girls away. The ones he's been fighting off ran away in terror, with the bitten one holding his arm in pain. They ran past the ring leader, who looked back Eric with a sneer. "Thank for you…"

Eric got up and ran at him full speed.

This shocked the ring leader and he bolted down the alley, but not before Eric lunged at him and tackled the teen.

They landed in the middle of a street, and Eric grabbed the teen by his shirt. He roared loudly as he threw the leader onto the ground, causing him to cry out in pain. Eric then straddled him and started beating the life out of him. "Give!" Punch. "Me!" Punch. "Back!" Punch. "My—"

The sound of a car's tires shrieking was heard, before he was knocked out.

* * *

Another punch.

"GAH!"

Another punch.

"UFF!"

Another punch.

"AGH!"

"Stop it!" Yada screamed. She and the girls were taken to an unknown building with a large space inside with all the lights turned off. Expected for the one. Under that light, the girls had their arms tied behind their backs as they were forcefully sitting on a sofa. A high schooler stood behind each of them and held down their shoulder to keep them from getting up as they struggled.

Normally, they wouldn't be struggling and try to keep calm. But the only reason they were trying to stand up was to stop the horror show in front of them.

In front of them, Eric was tied down in a chair, having the crap beaten out of him by the ringleader. All of the other high schooler laughed, as another punch hits the boy in the face. The ring leader backed away to admire his work with malicious pride. "What can I say boys," he said with a sneer. "When it comes to beating elites, I'm an artist at it. I just can't seem to break that other eye of eyes.

Eric was close to passing out, and he looked like a mess. His nose was bleeding profusely. He had some bruises all over his face, with some swelling. In a sick game of the ring leader's, Eric's left eye took several hits because the teen wanted to make his eyes be the same. Blacked out. He's been used to being beaten up by the neighborhood kids, but this was something else. The boy was able to handle it, but he'll not last long with the pain. But he had to. If Eric could just keep them focused on him, and him alone, then the girls were safe.

"My friend's sister…" Eric stopped for a moment to grimace in pain, but he did sneer in defiance at the leader. "Hits harder than you, cocksuckers."

That was enough to anger the leader, again. He punched Eric hard in the face again. "Got anymore more elitist bullshit to say to me?"

"Yeah, come on…impress me."

He was kicked in the stomach, causing his chair to fall back. The leader then sent his foot right into the right side of Eric's gut. The pool boy yelped in anguish, but it didn't stop his tormentor. The young man was enjoying the beating he was giving Eric so much, that it was almost ecstasy for him.

"I said stop!" Yada screamed again, begging with tears threatening to escape her eyes. She knew what he was doing, but couldn't stand seeing the boy getting hurt just to protect them. What they were doing to him wasn't just wrong, it was cruel. "Please just stop it!"

The ring leader did stop and looked at them. He then sneered sinisterly and walked towards the girls.

When he saw him doing so, Eric struggled to break the rope. "Hey! HEY! I'm not done with you!"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to your girlfriend," said the leader, as two other high school boys picked up Eric's chair and turned him around to face the girls. "But when we do start to play, we're going to have a big audience. So, I called some buddies of ours, and we're going to set up a commemoration photo."

The girls only glared at him, trying to be brave against their kidnapper.

"You." The leader pointed to Kanzaki. "I've seen you somewhere before. Yeah, sure I have, last summer in Tokyo."

"What are you talking about," Eric demanded.

"You really don't know? She was really popular in the arcade." The leader pulled out his phone and went to images. He then turned around and showed it to Eric.

At first, Eric couldn't tell the person was. All she looked like was some party girl. But when he looked closer, he was shocked to see it was Kanzaki, with the tips of her hair dyed in a dark brown color.

"Yeah, don't deny it." The young man, who Eric decided to call Scarface, then showed the picture to the girls. Even they were surprised to see it. Kanzaki was of course the most. "My boys spotted you first. Told me to be on the lookout for a party girl. I'd planned to kidnap you, but then you gave us the slip. Who'd thought that you were going to that school for geniuses or whatever. But I get it, about people with good pedigrees in some ways, they want to be ruined."

He brought his face close to hers, saliva dripping from his teeth. Eric tried to lunge at him, but was held back by the chair. And two high schoolers that decided to start their own fun and started beating on him.

"Stop!" Yada yelled at them.

"It ain't nothing to be ashamed of," Scarface said to Kanzaki, who stared with wide, scared eyes. "Screwing things up is fun. If it's methods you girls want, we know all the ways to bring things to ruin."

Scarface then stood up straight again, and walked towards Eric.

"You can watch too. Because after tonight, you're not going to see tomorrow."

Then he and his friends walked away towards a bar over in the corner.

Once they were away, Yada looked at Eric with worry and sadness. "Eric, are you okay."

"Not really," he groaned in pain. Looking up a little, the fractured-eye boy grinned. "But I'm not going anywhere too soon."

So, for a moment, the four students stayed silent as to not attract any attention to themselves. All the sounds they could hear was the high schoolers laughing.

"So that picture," Kayano said. "I have to admit, it's surprising that you went through a phase like that."

"Yeah, what happened," asked Yada.

Kanzaki looked down in shame and guilt. "My dad was crazy strict. He always demanded that I have only a good academic background, a good job, and a good title. It was so suffocating. I just couldn't deal with it."

"So, you just…snapped," asked Eric.

"In a way, yes. I changed my looks and went to play went where no one knew me," she smiled fake-like. "I'm a real idiot. Where did I expect to end up in. It was right for E-Class for me. I don't even know where I belong anymore."

Eric nodded. But then Scarface came around again and stood in front of the girls. "Sounds to me like you'd be right at home with us," he said with the same sneer, surprising them. "We also live by the belief that 'Prestige and all that can go die!' Mess up the elites. We taught them plenty of things with that sort of play. You can call us missionaries of ruination."

"You're pigs," Yada snapped. Scarface's sinister smile drop.

He then suddenly slapped Yada hard across the face. "I see how it is! You really think you're better than me!"

When Eric saw the slap Scarface gave Yada, his anger boiled over. He reached down with his head and grabbed the rope with his teeth and bit down hard. His sharp teeth cut the rope, and he picked up the chair.

"We're gonna drag you right down to our level," Scarface threatened Yada, who was gasping for air. Right before Eric slammed the chair down onto his back, breaking it into pieces.

Right before the leader could collapse to the ground, Eric grabbed him and threw him at so of his friends knocking them down. **(AN:** _ **Subaluwa!**_ **)**

"Whoa, Eric, that was so cool!" Kayano exclaimed, as Eric panted and calmed down.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet," Eric said, as the other high schoolers surrounded them with murderous glee.

The ones that were knocked down, including Scarface stood up again. "That's it." He glared at Eric, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know how you got out of that chair, but you're dead now!" His face grew a sinister and evil grin. "Now we're going to cut you up into tiny pieces in front your friends, and it's not going to be pretty."

Suddenly, the door hit was something hard and it was sent flying off its hinges.

Some of the teens didn't have time to react, before those that were in the way of the flying door were hit by it. The door picked them off their feet, before it slammed against the wall. It then opened like any other door would, and the unconscious kidnappers fell through it and onto the floor one by one.

The high schoolers and junior high kids looked at what had just happened in shock and awe.

"School trip guidebook, page 1243," said the unmistakable voice of Nagisa. Kayano gasped and looked at the open doorway. Nagisa came stepping out of the darkness while holding up his guidebook. "What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped."

Then out from the other room Nagisa can from, two beaten young men were thrown over his head and in front of the high schoolers. They recognized them as their friends. "If you have no leads to the culprits," said the voice of Double D, as the smart Ed-boy step out of the other room to join Nagisa. He too had a guidebook open. "First, we will figure out if they are locals of the area from their discussion topics, accent, etc."

The Eddy stepped out of the darkness, grinning while he dragged a beaten high schooler. Surprisingly, he had a guidebook opened too. "If they are not locals, and, moreover, were wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244."

Then Ed came out with a mad face. "As your opponents are also likely students on a school trip, they must be a group who causes mischief while traveling," he read out loud, as Karma and Sugino came out with him, ready for battle.

"Guy!" Eric exclaimed happily.

"You found us," yelled Kayano.

Scarface didn't look very happy and was also shocked. "You bastards! How did you know we were here!?"

"It's simple, really. That sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage, will not flee far after the kidnapping," Double D explained. "They will surely look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, let's turn to appendix 134." He, Eddy, Ed, and Nagisa all turned the pages of the large book to the right one. Double D then show the kidnappers with a flashlight shining on a map of Kyoto. "This map that our teacher created beforehand at Mach 20 will be a useful counter measuring against kidnappers in hiding."

Eric smiled. "That sly, octopus."

"I have to admit," Eddy said, looking at his guidebook with a smirk. "This thing's heavy, but it's incredible."

"No kidding," said Sugino. "What a perfect counter-measure against kidnapping."

"We really should carry those things around," Karma admitted.

"YOU'RE GETTING ALL OF THIS FROM A GUIDEBOOK?" shouted the high schoolers, while Scarface glared at them. However, he and his goons didn't notice Eric secretly untying the girls.

"Alright, so what's it going to be, gentlemen," asked Karma, giving them all a calm smile that was radiating with danger. "Seeing as you went as far as to kidnap our friends and beat on one of them, you'll all be spending the rest of your school trip in the hospital."

After Eric untied the girls, they walked away from the high schoolers, before going around them. Scarface soon noticed them, but not before their victims rejoined their friends. Eric cracked his knocked his knuckles. He then heard the sounds of stomping coming from the other door to their left.

Scarface grinned. "Don't try and look cool, you Junior High brats," he said. "Those are the buddies we called earlier. Now our side's got 10 people."

However, when the door opened, a familiar tentacle appeared from it. It held a bunch of unconscious high schoolers by their necks.

"HUH?!"

"Correction, you don't have 10 people on your side," said Korosensei as he came into the room. His eyes were glowing bright red with a veil over his face. "But I should warn you, they wouldn't be hearing you."

"Korosensei!" Nagisa exclaimed with joy.

"Forgive you for being late," he said, tossing away the high schoolers he knocked out. "After I brought the Eds over, I went about doing a thorough search of the other areas, so I left this place to all of you."

"Yeah, but why are you wearing a veil," asked Eric.

"I had to resort to violence, so I was scared that my face would be remembered as that of a violent teacher."

 **Korosensei's Weakness #10: He's worried about appearances.**

"Since Nagisa had a copy of the guidebook with him…" Korosensei super speeded and handed all the students who didn't have a book their own copies. "…I was also able to get you quickly. However, it appears that I wasn't quick enough to stop them from hurting you, Eric."

Eric smiled. "I'll be fine. Trust me, they got nothing on Ed's sister, Sarah," he told the teacher, patting Ed on the back.

"Hold on, that thing is your teacher?" Exclaimed Scarface, before he pulled out a glass bottle of beer. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard!"

He and his remaining goons charged.

"Such language." Korosensei appeared in front of his students and without warning, smacked all kidnappers in the face. "I'll warn you to not use it in front of my students!"

All the goons were knocked out, but Scarface was still conscious, as he head was almost twisted around by the great power behind Korosensei's hits. He fell to his knees, while his brain attempted to figure out what just happened. It was so fast, that he couldn't see it.

Korosensei's jaws opened slightly to release steam and his face turned black with rage. _**"And hurting one of my students with those fifthly hands. Believe me when I tell you that I could do worse to you with my speed."**_

Scarface struggled, but he managed to stand up again. "Tch. So, the elites even have specially prepared teachers, huh," he said, before pulling out a knife. "You look down on us from your high horses too, don't you? Making fun of us, thinking we're some dumbass high schoolers…"

Eric suddenly punched him right in the face, knocking him down to the ground on his back. "Shut up, will'ya," he snapped with a glare. "It's bad enough that you beat the hell out of me, but then you had to go a preach all that shit."

"He's right," Korosensei said, as Scarface and his goons started to stand up again. "We're not the elites. In their school, they are the outcasts."

One of the goons rushed at Eric, but Ed came over and punched the young man in the face. Causing him to fly away into a wall.

"Their class is the target of discrimination."

Another high schooler rushed at the kids, but Double D pulled out a slingshot that he put together before the fighting. He shot a rock at the young man in the head, knocking him out.

"Even so, bleak as their situation may be, they stay truly positive."

A third high schooler held up a knife and rushed at Eric. The fractured-eye boy was prepared to fight, but then Eddy ran, jumped, and swung his book into the left side of the kidnapper's face.

"Never would they drag others through the mud like you do."

Scarface lunged at Eric with his knife ready to stab into the boy. However, Eric's brain worked into overdrive, and time slowed down for him. Thinking quickly, he stepped out of the way. Scarface, soon fell to the ground, face-first.

"School and status have nothing to do with it," Korosensei continued to say, as Kanzaki stared at her teacher in amazement. "Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully."

Eric then walked over to the leader. Scarface looked up over his shoulder and saw the sight of the fractured-eye boy holding up his book over his head. His face shadowed from the light behind his head, and all that was clearly seen was his one good eye. "Hopefully this'll teach you."

He then slammed the face of the book down on Scarface's head.

For the ring leader, this was insane. The teacher, the guidebooks, the four kids that defeated his friends. They were like something out of a cartoon!

Before he blacked out, he was figuring out that they picked that wrong kids to target.

* * *

"Ow!" Eric yelped when Double D applied some medicine to a cut on his forehead. After exiting the building they were held up in, the group walked outside and Double D had Eric sit on the getaway vehicle so that he could treat him with a first aid kit.

"I know it hurts, but don't worry," Double D told him, wearing a face mask and latex gloves. He then smiled at his handy work. There was a patch taped to Eric right cheek, tissue in his nostrils, and an ice pack tied to his left eye. "You're all set."

"Are you sure, Eric," Sugino asked, as he and the others gathered around him, with a some showing worried expressions. "You look like you took quite the beat."

"If you want, I could go back in and break the ring leader's arms," Karma offered.

Eric smiled at the group. "It's fine, really." He then turned to the girls. "I'm just glad they didn't do anything horrible to you girls. Well, except for Yada when Scarface slapped her."

"I'm fine, Eric," Yada said gratefully. Eric sighed in relief, before being taken by surprise when the busty girl came up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay." Eric smiled again and hugged her back.

Eddy, Ed, and Karma grinned devilishly at the two. "Oh, la la. It seems you two are getting quite comfortable with each other," said the redhead.

Realizing what they were doing in front of them, the two quickly pulled away and waved their hands frantically. "It's not like that!" They said nervously with big blushes.

 _Hit with that old cliché. How appropriate._

Korosensei then came up and said, "I must say that all of you are handling this very well." Those that were kidnapped looked at him in confusion. "Most people would have been traumatized by what you've just experienced, yet each of you shuck it off without batting an eye. In fact, I dare say that it's lifted much weight off of you."

Kanzaki smiled. "I guess it has. Thanks for coming to the rescue, Korosensei."

"It was nothing," Korosensei said with a giggle. "Why don't we all continue with our field trip?" They all nodded, before walking down the street towards their next destination.

"So, I take it no luck killing him for you guy," Eric asked the Eds.

"So how, he just keeps making a fool out of us," groaned Eddy.

"Man, we didn't even get to try out our assassination attempt," Sugino complained.

"Then we'll try again tomorrow," Nagisa implied with a smile.

 _Well, that was the problem with all of this. When your target is an outstanding teacher, you just want him to stay around forever._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #8 "It all started with an ED"**

 **Title reference:** _ **It all started with a Mouse**_

 **And so that was the 7** **th** **EDventure of "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!" The field trip has started off, and things got interesting.**

 **I've got the other chapter out too. I was really excited to show you all that one, as it would explain probably the biggest question of this story.**

 **How Eric met the Eds.**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	8. EDventure 8: It All Started with an ED

Later, after returning to the inn, most of Group 4 gathered around and watched Kanzaki in amazement as she beaten the highest score in an arcade game.

"Hot damn! How are you dodging all of those?!" Exclaimed Sugino, as Kanzaki's left hand moved the joystick and her right hand pressed the right buttons skillfully. They were in the in-house game corner of the inn they were staying at. Each of the students was wearing green and white Japanese robes that were provided to them by the hotel.

Kanzaki smiled a little with a blush. "You're embarrassing me."

"I mean, look at the way she's moving like a pro, all while gracefully smiling!" Sugino continued to compliment the shy pretty girl.

"Wow! I never would have expected you to be such a video game pro," Yada said with an excited look.

"I've kept it a secret mostly," Kanzaki told her. "With a family like mine, they don't approve of me wasting my time on stuff like this. But maybe I've been worrying too much about what those around me think. I've grown up worrying about how people saw me that I had no confidence in myself. But then Korosensei made me realize that what's important is inwardly looking forward and trying hard."

Eric smiled at her, as Kayano freaked out about Kanzaki being killed in the game. It was an unexpected side of her, but the fractured-eye boy was starting to see that maybe all the others were like that. Maybe in time they could all grow closer to each other.

Meanwhile, Karasuma was sitting down not too far away looking over the files of other snipers. The sniper that was assigned to this assassination bailed out just moments ago, halfway through the mission, and most of the other ones saw how difficult this job was going to be. No one was taking the offer.

So, in the end, this was the extent of the Kyoto sniper plan.

"Hey, Agent K!" Knowing that was Eddy's nickname for him, Karasuma looked up and saw the short Ed-boy at a Ping-Pong table with Isogai and Mimura. "Think you could take us on?" Eddy challenged him.

At this point, Karasuma decide that they couldn't tax their school trip any further. "You're on, Eddy," he said with a smile. "But I warn you, I'm pretty good."

From here on out, this was their time.

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #8 — "It all started with an ED"**

"I'm just gonna say it! This place is a dump," complained Okajima, as he, Nagisa, Eric, Sugino, and Ed walked down the hallway. "the boys and girls are separated by gender, while all the other classes have hotels that provide for them their own private rooms."

They were about to turn a corner as Nagisa said, "It's livelier that…way?" They all stopped for a moment when they saw Rio and Fuwa walking down towards the men's bathroom.

When they followed the girls, they came across them crouching next to the Japanese door to the bathing room. "Hello?" Ed said, starting the girls a little.

"What are you two doing," Eric asked, before Fuwa quickly shushed him.

"Exactly what it looks like," said Rio, as both girls smiled mischievously. "We're sneaking a peek."

"Huh?!" Okajima looked surprised and pointed at himself. "Wait, that's a boy's job!"

Nagisa and Eric looked at him, while Ed didn't seem all that bothered. "It's not a job," the blue-haired boy told the pervert.

"Either way, can you really resist," asked Rio, as she opened the door. The girls entered first, before the boys decided to follow. Upon entering, they saw Korosensei's uniform neatly hung up, with his white shirt folded, his tie rolled up, and his hat set down. "Look at how that outfit is hung. That could only mean one."

Ed thought for a moment, before saying. "He's pooping."

"No, Ed. It means we're about to see what he looks like naked," Rio said, as they made their way into towards the closed bathtub door. "Does he have a proper body or is it tentacles all the way down. And it's not creepy because we need all the information we can get."

"Can we all agree that this isn't the least bit sexy," Okajima asked. Rio then grabbed the handle and slide open the door…

What they saw was Korosensei in the tub, taking a bubble bath. The way he was scrubbing one of his tentacles with a brush, and his skin turning pink made Rio shout, "IS HE A CHICK!?"

"Oh, hello children," Korosensei said, not bothered by the fact that his student were intruding on him.

While Rio was too busy being shocked, Sugino asked, "Why the heck are you taking a bubble bath?"

"We're not supposed to put anything in the water, sir," Nagisa told him.

"Worry not, this is just my mucus," Korosensei insured the kids, but it confused them more. "On contact with water, it bubbles up and removes microscopic particles or dirt."

"Something tells me Double D would love to have something like that," muttered Eric.

Rio chuckled. "Yeah, that's fascinating and all, but you're too naïve," she said, before pulling out her knife from her sleeve. "We're blocking the only exit. When you get out of the tub, you'll definitely have to pass by us. Even if we can't kill you, we'll see you naked."

"This simply will not do!" proclaimed Korosensei, before taking them all back in shock when he stood up from the tub. Around his entire body was a giant, green square mass of an unknown, jellylike substance.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT!?"

"Jelly soup, my dear! Now if you'll excuse me." Korosensei then made his escape by jumping out of the open window behind him. Fitting the jelly through it, and disappearing into the night, all while giggling.

The others were still as they stared at the open window. "That's some good writing," Ed said with a goofing smile

Nagisa then smiled embarrassingly. "We've learned all sorts of things about everyone on this trip, but…"

"Yeah, we're not any closer to knowing about Korosensei's true form," said Sugino.

"Might as well go back to the common room," Eric said before leaving.

* * *

When they returned to the boys' common room, Eric, Ed, Nagisa, and Okajima saw that most of the guys were in a circle around a piece of paper. "What's going on," Eric asked, as they walked on over.

"We're doing a ranking of girls that we're interested in," Isogai explained to the boys that just came in. "Right now, Kanzaki's in the top spot."

"Well, yeah," replied Maehara. "Everyone likes her." He then looked over at Sugino. "So? How'd it go, since you managed to get her into your group."

"Well, I was hoping that we'd have a chance to talk to one another," Sugino told the other boys, placing his hands behind his head. "But then all the crap that went down with the girls and Eric getting kidnapped, so no dice."

"Ahh." Maehara nodded as he understood. "Sounds like you had it rough."

"Dudes, you're killing me!" Mimura reached and grabbed the list. "Can we just get back to who has the hots for who?"

"DON'T ASK ME TO CHOOSE!" Okajima shouted, freaking out as he grabbed his head and paced around. "I CAN'T DO IT! NO! NO! NO!"

"You're exempted."

Eddy then looked at Nagisa and grinned. "So, what about you," he asked, making the nervous blue-haired boy flinch. "You got the hots for a special lady?"

"I-I don't really know." Nagisa shuddered.

"Now wait just a moment, Eddy," said Eric with is hands on his hips. "If you're going to ask, you've got to tell."

"He's already said Nakamura," Maehara explained. "All we need is Ed, Double D, Nagisa, and then you, Eric." Karma then walked into the room with a bottle of lemonade. "So, who do you like?"

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out," said the redhead. "It's obviously Yada."

Eric's face blushed and started to sweat. "Wait, what?!"

"Oh, come now, Eric," Double D said with a knowing smile. "It's clear that out of all of our female classmates that you enjoy Yada's company the most. When we're not partnered, she's your next pick. And you wanted her to join your group."

"Not to mention I saw you go completely berserk on Scarface after he grabbed her," Nagisa pointed out. "It's okay, man. Yada's like the big sister of the class. She's perfect for you."

"And besides, we're agreeing to keep these ranting between us," Isogai said, picking up the list. "Right guys."

"Of course, we're not stupid," Eddy said. "Except for Ed."

"See? That means that absolutely nothing of want we said leaves this room. If this information got out, we'd have a real…problem…" Isogai stopped when he saw something. All the boys followed his gaze and saw Korosensei looking into the room from the door slightly opened.

"Don't mind me," the teacher whispered. He then pulled out a notebook and wrote in it. "Just passing by."

He then closed the door.

Right after listening to everything the boys talked about…

And writing it down…

"OH, NO HE DIDN'T!"

"KILL'IM!"

The group of angry boys ran out of the room and chased after the octopus-like teacher. Korosensei however was using Mach 20 to make his escape, laughing manically. "If I can't get the load down on juicy gossip this, what's Mach 20 good?!"

 **Korosensei's Weakness #13: Juicy gossip.**

* * *

"Why would we want to talk about boys," asked Kataoka in the girls' common room. Rio had decided that the girls should talk about the boys in the class they like.

Rio stood in the middle of the sitting group and scoffed at Kataoka's question. "Come on, it's what girls talk about on these kinds of trip. Don't be a party pooper."

"I'll start!" Kurashashi raised her hand with a beaming smile. "I've got a huge crush on Mister Karasuma."

"Honey, there's no one here who doesn't have a thing for that man," Rio replied with her arms crossed. "I'm talking about guys in our class that we think are hotties."

The orange-haired girl lowered her hand. "Aw."

Rio sighed. "Whatever, I'll get the ball rolling, I guess. Eddy's half decent, I guess."

"Gross, you actually like one of the Eds," asked Kataoka, as some of the girls were also a little surprised by the blonde's answer.

"Why not? Let's face it, out of all the people in the classroom, the Eds and Eric are the most interesting. Eddy is kind of like their leader, and he brings a lot of personality."

"Out of the four of them, I think I like Ed the most," Fuwa said. Now the girls were looking at her as if she was crazy. She blushed and quickly waved her hands. "NO! NO! I just think of him as like a giant, huggable dummy."

"Yeah, Ed seems to be the friendliest of the bunch," Kanzaki said. "I mean, the four of them are nice."

But then they remembered all the things they told them about on the train.

"Even if they're human time bombs," Okano said in exasperation.

"True." They all said.

"Come on," Okuda said with a smile. "I don't think they're that bad. I mean Double D's calm and collective."

"Yeah, and they do keep things interesting," Kayano said.

"And defy all the laws of physics." Rinka countered.

"Speaking of liking the Eds and Eric, are we just going to forget a certain someone?" Rio grinned mischievously and looked over at Yada, who was sitting with Kayano and Kanzaki. All the other girls looked towards her, making feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, what is it," she asked, sweating a little.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that we're sitting here, talking about what boy we like? Then we switched over to which one of the Eds and Eric we like, and you haven't even said a word, about the one boy we haven't talked about?" Rio clarified, with a grin and her hand under her chin.

Yada was quiet for a moment. Trying to figure out what they were all talking about. Liking one of the Eds and Eric? Rio would like Eddy, then Fuwa thought that Ed was friendly. Okuda said something about Double D. That would mean…

Her face instantly turned pink. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," she quickly lied.

"I knew it! You totally like Eric!" Kayano said, grinning and pointing a finger at her.

"HUH?!" Yada yelled with her face turning even pinker. "It's not whatever you're thinking! I don't think of him like that!" She scooted back, as the girls moved closer to her.

"Oh, please. Liar!" Kayano then jumped at her and pushed Yada to the ground. Yada screamed, as Rio and Kanzaki joined in and started tickling the helpless girl. "You can't hide the truth," said the green-hair, as the busty student was at their mercy and laughed uncontrollably.

"You don't have a choice," Rio joked.

"Come on, admit it," giggled Kanzaki.

"Come on, you guys! Knock it off!" Yada cried out, unable to stop laughing or get them to stop tickling her, as they held her arms and prevented her from moving them.

But then they stopped when they heard the familiar voice of Professor Bitch. "Okay, girls. Settle down." The four looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Irina at the open door. She was wearing the same robes as everyone else, though it showed a bit of her cleavage, and she was carrying a pack of beer. "I'm supposed to tell you lights, so I don't know, at least pretend to be asleep."

"Wow, what a great guide you are," Rio said, as Yada stood up.

"We all know that you're just going to say up jibber jabbering, just keep the antics to a dull roar, okay."

She was about to close the sliding door, when Kurahashi crawled over. "Hang on! How come you get to drink beer, meanie?" The orange-haired girl complained.

"I'm an adult, sweetie," Irina told her. "Adults get to drink beer."

"Why don't you stay up with us?" Suggested one of the girls. "You can tell us some adult story." This surprise Irina.

"We'd probably get more out of them than your usual classes," Kurahashi joked happily, as Yada got up and approached Irina.

"Why you trashy little…" Professor Bitch was going to insult, but Yada got behind her and started to push her towards the other.

"Now, now. Don't get bent out of shape," the busty girl said with a smile. Secretly thanking god that the conversation about her and Eric was changed.

 **(About three minutes later)**

After bringing in all sorts of junk food, the girls all gathered around Professor Bitch for stories.

"EEEHHHH!?"

"No way, you're only 20?!" exclaimed Rio, as Irina was sitting against the wall.

"You look great," said Kataoka, "it's just that you're so experienced."

"I know, right?" Kurahashi said.

"And the whole black widow vibe." Okano then commented.

"Ladies, I wouldn't have gotten far in this line of work if I wasn't—" Professor Bitch was boasting at first, but then she snapped angrily. "—WHO THE HELL JUST CALLED ME A BLACK WIDOW?!"

"Delayed reaction, much."

"Whatever. The points, if I teach you nothing else, a woman's beauty is fleeting." Irina reached over and grabbed a snack. She looked at the piece of food before continuing. "In a place like the country I was born in, you learn that all too quickly. Being graceful and use everything you have to make yourselves shine as a woman," she told them with a genuine tone.

The girls all looked at each other a little surprised. "Professor Bitch actually said something profound for a change," said Okano.

Rio looked at Irina with doubt. "Sounds like BS."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU HUSY!" Irina snapped.

Yada then leaned in. "Oh, just ignore her. Tell us about all the rich men you seduced to kill," she asked with anticipation.

"Ah, I'm interested in that, too!" Kurahashi excitedly raised her hand.

Irina seemed pleased that they were taking an interest in her, and giggled. "Fufu. Well, if you insist. Be warned, I life story might be a bit spicy for girls like you," she told them with a smirk, before gazing from left to right at each of the girls. "It all began at the tender age of 17…"

She halted her story when she saw Korosensei sitting with the girls, face turned pink.

"I DON'T THINK SO PAL!" She yelled, as the girls next to him, Kayano and Hara, turned to him with shocked expressions. "You've got a lot of balls helping yourself to our girl talk!"

"Aww, but I want to hear your stories too," he insisted, but the pink face of his was saying that he was there to hear something else. "Why can't I learn all about those sorts of love affairs?"

Rio scuffed. "I don't what to think of a teacher like that," she retorted. "I mean, he doesn't talk about his love life."

Then all the girls started to point at him, as they said their points and demands, making Korosensei increasingly nervous.

"She's right. It's only fair, you know!"

"Don't you have any love stories?"

"You like giant boobs!"

"You must have something like an unrequired love!"

Korosensei laughed sheepishly, as he tried to think of a good explanation, or even a good lie. But in the end, he couldn't. All he did then was sonic out of the room.

"Oh, no he didn't!" exclaimed all the girls angerly, as they glared towards the opened door and quickly pulled out their knives.

"Catch him!" Professor Bitch ordered all the girls, and they actually obeyed and charged out of the room. "Make him sing, and then cut his throat!"

Outside in the hallway, Korosensei was able to escape for a moment and backed up into a corner in the hallway.

"There he is!"

Korosensei felt himself almost jump out of his skin when he heard Eddy's voice. He looked to his right and saw all the boys charging down towards him from one way. He then turned back to the way he just came from and saw all the girls charging at him too. He was trapped in the corner. "Oh, crap, it's a pincer attack from both sides!"

When they got close to him, all the kids that at the front of the angry mobs jumped at him. Then the scene stopped.

 _I'm not going to go too much into details, but basically, we didn't kill him. The manager then got complaints from the other guests. And so, we were all forced into one common space._

* * *

The next scene shows all the girls and boys in one common room. The room was understandably divided, with each gender on one side of the room. Some questioned how this was better, but seeing as there was an awkward silence in the area, the idea didn't seem all that mind boggling.

"Way to go, boys," Kataoka groaned, sitting on her sleeping bag while hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"You also chased after him," Isogai pointed out.

"So, what are we going to do now," asked Maehara.

Just then, Ed got an idea and stood up. "I know, let's tell a story!" Ed proposed. The students all looked at each other, as if wondering if they were all cool with the idea. But then again, this could be their chance to finally know about one thing that's been plaguing their minds for a while. The only reason they didn't bring it up was because the opportunity never presented itself.

"Okay, then how about you tell us something," said Isogai, as the girls moved over to the boys' side. They all gathered around the Eds and Eric, staring at them with great interest. "How did the four of you meet?"

The Eds and Eric stared at them a little taken back, before glancing at each other. Have they really not told them how they meant.

"Oh! Oh! I remember!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, before grabbing the edge of the screen. "As if it was only yesterday." He was about to pull in another scene into the frame, which would have brought everyone into the flashback when suddenly…

 _ **BONK!**_

"NO!" Eric shouted after slamming his fist on Ed's head, pushing it back into his body. The fractured-eye boy then pushed the flashback scene back away. The other students of E-Class just watched with eyes as wide as they could go, beyond astonish by what was happening. "We are not going through that bullshit again!" Ed's head popped back out of his body, with a bump on it. "Let's just tell them and go with this."

"Well then, I guess I'll start." Eddy then started off the story. "So basically, me and Ed were the first ones to move into the Cul-de-Sac when we were still babies. We only had each other, so we hit it off easily."

"Then I came into the picture," Double D said, taking over as a storyteller. "I can across my fellow compatriots when Eddy was doing his first scam."

"Oh yeah! My Bottomless ED scam!" Eddy exclaimed with a grin.

"Bottomless ED?" asked Kanzaki. Eddy snickered like he usually did, before getting up and running out of the room.

When he can back, the short Ed-boy placed a TV he pulled out of nowhere in front of Ed and handed him a fork. "Be amazed, kids. Watch Bottomless Ed eats this humongous TV set!" He said the schtick, grabbing Ed's lower jaw and pulling it down, stretching it all the way down to the floor. Ed smiled and looked down at the TV. "For you, only a quarter."

The other students looked at him like he was crazy. "You crazy!" Kataoka exclaimed in a matter-of-fact manner. "There's no way—GOOD LORD!" She and the others were suddenly shocked and freaked out at the same time.

Ed had actually eaten the TV. His left cheek held it, with his cheek having a similar shape as the device, before swallowing it down in one gulp. "Tangy," he said with his dimwitted attitude, before using his robe as a napkin and patted his lips.

Everyone but the Eds and Eric stared at him with blank, white eyes. "Okay, that is a ligament superpower," said Fuwa.

"I've seen him do it to a bed," Eric said with a smile and shook his head. "And so, because they all shared the same name and were the only kids at the time, these guys became friends and were practically inseparable. I would come years later, about two years ago." All heads were turned towards him. "It was also the day I would meet every kid in the Cul-de-Sac. It's an event I like to call…"

"Why do you like to give many of the adventures you guys go on a name," asked Nagisa.

"Yeah, and why is Ed always in the title," asked Kayano.

"Trust me, if you don't, then you easily forget them," Eric explained. "Plus, it's fun to use Ed in the title. Always, it's an event I like to call...Who, What, Where, ED."

 **(** _ **Two Years Ago**_ **)**

 _It was a sunny day for the residence of Rethink Avenue. For a place that is known for the personal playground for the kids living there, the Cul-de-Sac was oddly silent._

 _At around late morning, the front door of the new\ house opened, and Eric stepped out of it._

 _He was wearing a brown V-neck T-shirt with a screwball image on it (basically a screw and a baseball), blue shorts, black and red sneakers._

 _Eric looked around the Cul-de-Sac for any of the kids. He was told by his mom to go out and make friends. He didn't want to, feeling that no one would ever want to be friends with a kid with a fractured-eye. It's been almost a mouth since it healed, but his mom would still tell him that he's not going to find people who'd like him despite his looks if he didn't try._

 _But Eric saw no one._

 _However, when he looked to his left, he saw a person running down the street in his direction. It was Ed._

 _Working up the courage, Eric held up a hand and waved. "H-Hello!"_

 _Just as Ed was about to run past him, he stopped in place right in front of him. Ed stared at him with wide eyes, and it made Eric feel uncomfortable. "Woah." Ed turned his body to face him completely. He then smiled. "You look so cool!"_

 _That really took Eric by surprise. "Really."_

" _You're like a Mutant Brain Infester from the Beyond Land!" Ed then stated in his classic Ed way._

 _But for Eric, he looked at the tall boy with a weirded-out expression. He was called many things after he got his eye, but he's never been called anything like that. He really didn't know how to even react to the stranger._

" _Hi, there. I am Ed!" Ed held out his smelly, dirty hand. "You want to be friends?" Eric looked at the unclean hand with disgust, before smiling nervously at Ed._

 _He reached out a hand slowly, before grabbing the dirty hand and gave it a shake. "Eric," he intruded himself. Eric then tried to pull away, but Ed didn't let go. He really had a strong grip._

" _Come on, new friend," Ed said, before pulling Eric off his feet and ran off down the street again. Eric was hovering off the sidewalk like a kite. "I've got to show you to my friends."_

* * *

 _Ed then opened the door of another house, dragging in Eric. The new kid was on his stomach, and was having his face dragged across the floor._

 _They were in the kitchen of Double D's house. The two remaining Ed-boys were at the kitchen courter cooking. "It's about time, Ed," said Eddy, wearing a chief's hat as he stood over a stove._

 _Double D then looked towards Ed and noticed Eric, who was still lying face down on the floor with Ed holding his arm. He groaned in pain. "Ed, who's that," the smart Ed-boy asked._

" _This is my new friend, Eric the Mutant!" Ed proclaimed as he held up Eric by his arm to show the other two._

 _While Double D gasped at the sight of Eric's eye and teeth, Eric glared at Ed. "I'm not a mutant!"_

" _Then what's with your eye and teeth," Eddy demanded, rudely._

" _Eddy! Please! Be sensitive," Double D scolded his friend with a glare. He walked up to Eric, who was placed on his feet, and smiled at the new kid. "Welcome to the neighborhood, friend! I'm so happy to be meeting a new member to our community. My name is Eddward, only it's spelled with two D's. You can call me Double D."_

 _Eddy then came over with a smile and held out his hand, which hand a joy buzzer. Double D saw it and yanked it off. Eddy grumbled and held out his hand again. "I'm Eddy," he groaned, having his fun ruined. Eric shook his hand._

" _So, what are you all doing," Eric asked._

" _I'm playing with my yo-yo," said Ed, before pulling out a yo-yo toy and started swinging it around. "Boy, I'm good! Yo yo, yo yo yo, yo..."_

" _We're making omelets for breakfast," Double D said, walking back over to court where a stick of butter. He then picked up a teaspoon and scooped out some of the butter. "Just as I thought. One teaspoon of butter, perfectly measured. Eddy?"_

 _"Got it, Double D." With a mitten, Eddy grabbed the entire stick of butter, instead of the teaspoon. Eric watched from behind, as Eddy threw the butter onto a pan and started flipping and cooking it. "You guys haven't lived till you've tried one of my omelets," he proclaimed, before shacking salt onto it. "Ed, eggs, I need eggs!"_

 _"I got 'em, Eddy!" Ed ran towards the refrigerator while swinging the yo-yo, only for him to tie himself up in the string and fell over with a thud. The dumb boy laughed and picked himself up, still entangled in the string. "Almost there, Eddy!" Ed attempted to walk forward, but fell over again._

 _"Ed! You're pitting the floor!" Double D complained._

 _"Aw no way, Double D, not since I had my braces removed," Ed insisted as he hit his back to the fridge, as he was able to get most of the string off._

" _Eggs, Ed, eggs!" Eddy exclaimed._

 _Ed opened the freezer. "Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs." He looked around the inside, before stopping when he noticed a popsicle. "Pop freeze!"_

 _As he was putting in way too much salt in the pan, which was now a mound of salt, Eddy turned to Eric. "Make yourself useful and look in the fridge for the eggs. It's next to the milk."_

 _Eric shrugged and walked over to the fridge. He opened the door to the fridge, while Ed had his tongue stuck to the popsicle. Eric then pulled out the egg carton. "Got them!"_

 _"Bring 'em over, I'm starving!"_

" _Come on, Ed," Eric said, smiling as he walked back to the others._

" _I'm Ed!" Ed ran to follow Eric, but his tongue was still stuck to the popsicle. And the popsicle was stuck to the inside of the fridge. This caused the fridge to knock over. It stopped Ed with a yank of his tongue, and he was pulled back._

 _The reaction caused one of Ed's feet to kick Eric in the butt, which caused him to fall and release the eggs. Sending them flying all over the place towards Eddy and Double D._

 _One egg knocked off Eddy's hat. Eddy then used the pan to protect himself and Double D was holding a cook book over his head. However, they were pelted to the floor by the barrage of eggs, making a large mess in the kitchen._

 _After the mayhem ended, Eddy got up and looked towards Ed. "Hmm. Ed? Oh Ed?" He fake-smiled and walked over to the large boy, holding a frying pan behind his back._

 _Ed was on the floor, holding his treat. His tongue, however, was still stuck to the popsicle. "Banana flavor, Eddy! Wanna bite?"_

" _Hold that thought." Eddy then smashed Ed in the face with the frying pan._

 _As that was going on, Eric and Double D got up from the floor and tried to clean off the egg yolk and shells. "No eggs, no omelets, Eddy," said the smart Ed-boy._

" _Well, it's not like we've got any chickens with us," Eric said, scratching his head. "If we did, then we'd be having an endless supply."_

 _However, this unintentionally caused Eddy to get an idea. "A chicken!" He exclaimed with a grin, moving up close to Eric. "That's it!"_

 _Ed then suddenly leaped onto Eddy "A chicken! Oh, please Eddy, can we get a chicken? C'mon Eddy! Oh, please Eddy let's get a chicken. Can we please?" He continued to beg and plead while jumping up and down on Eddy on all fours, making Eddy squeak like a chew toy. "I love chickens, Eddy!"_

 _"Sure, Ed, you can have a chicken," Eddy said after recovering from the multiple jumps on his body. Ed smiled happily, while the short Ed-boy smiled sinisterly. "But I get to keep the eggs."_

* * *

"That was how I first met the Eds," Eric explained. "Afterwards, we headed over to Rolf's place to get the egg."

"Who's Rolf," Isogai asked.

"Rolf is one of our neighbors," Double D took over to explain. "He's an immigrant from a far away land and culture that he refers to as the Old Country."

"He's a complete nut!" Eddy exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "Wherever he came from, they do the weirdest things you'll ever see."

"But out of most of the kids, he doesn't seem to mind us," Eric said. "Well, unless we do anything to provoke him, and let me tell you. You don't want to get him mad."

"And so, the Eds and Eric arrived at Rolf's to get a cute and cuddly chicken," Ed said, starting back up the story.

* * *

 _Then the Eds and Eric came to the home that would be known as to the latter as Rolf's home, Eric was surprised to see that the whole backyard was like looking at a mini farm. There was a shed, with many animals either out free or in their pens._

 _Stand at the wooden fence with his new friends, Eric looked and saw another kid, which would be Rolf._

 _Rolf walked to a sleeping chicken, sitting on its nest in a bucket, and suddenly grabbed it and picked it up. With the animal held up, he reached into the bucket. "The hay is warm and tells Rolf all," Rolf said, before pulling out a perfectly laid egg. "Ah. The fat has been creamed, and I will sleep well." He then looked at his chicken. "A fine egg. Rolf will remember."_

The scene froze when Nagisa asked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"It's just how Rolf talked," Eric said, before the story continued.

 _"Look! Chickens!" Ed shouted happily._

 _"And they lay eggs!" Eddy exclaimed with a joyful grin. Ed went between the fence, as Eddy and Eric jumped over. "Hey Rolf, fire over that egg-maker!"_

 _Rolf just watched as Ed chased around a chicken. "Chickens are fast."_

 _Eric walked up to Rolf and attempted to greet him. "Hi, I'm Eric, and I'm new to the neighbor…" he stopped talking when Rolf leaned in close to Eric's face and examined him._

" _Ho ho! A new face in these parts bears the mighty black eye, Eric the black-eye boy," Rolf told Eric, which only confused the fractured-eye boy. "I am Rolf, and I am the son of a shepherd."_

" _Yeah, yeah." Eddy impatiently pushed Eric out of the way and held out his hands as if expecting Rolf to give him the chicken. "C'mon Rolf, give us a chicken!"_

 _"Has your brain turned to custard like half-priced pastry, Ed-boy? I give you no chickens!" Rolf's unwillingness made Ed drop all the many chickens he's picked up and carried. "It is very simple, like yourself. You hatch your own fowl."_

 _Double D thought about it for a quick moment. "An opportunity to nurture the life and future of a domestic fowl seems appealing," he said._

" _Eh, shows like a lot of work." Eric shrugged._

 _Ed then asked, "Where do eggs come from, Rolf?"_

 _Rolf responded while also picking up a chicken. "Let me show you exactly where the egg comes from–"_

 _"NO!" Eric zoomed over and stopped Rolf from going through with the demonstration. "Um...eggs come from chickens, Ed."_

 _Ed looked up and thought for a moment. "Where does a chicken come from?"_

" _Uh…"_

 _"An egg, slowpoke Ed!" Rolf said, walking away from the four boys. "My day is half over and you are half full. Goodbye."_

 _"Wait! Rolf!" Eddy called out urgently, and rushed over to get in front of Rolf and place a hand on his chest. Stopping Rolf. "How bout that egg?" He attempted to snatch it out of his hand, but the much taller boy held it out of his reach._

 _"You must trade for the egg, greasy Ed-boy," Rolf told Eddy._

 _"Trade? For what?" Eddy questioned unhappily._

 _"Sawdust. You want this egg, yes, Ed-boy?"_

* * *

"And so, after that, we would go and attempt to get the sawdust," Double D said. "But then we were stopped by another kid named Jonny."

"Why did he stop you," asked Hara.

"It's because of the hunk of wood he's always carrying around," Eddy responded.

The kids all tilted their head. "Huh?"

"Jonny is basically your public nuisance. Frequently getting on the other's nerves," Eric explained. "He's this weird kid that carries around this wooden board he named Plank, around. That's by he's called Jonny 2x4."

"So, like an imaginary friend." Yada assumed.

"Yeah, but there are times that I've questioned if Plank's alive or not. I even got a few theories."

"Oh, is it that Plank was once part of an evil tree," Ed guessed with a grin.

Surprisingly, Fuwa also pitched in on the idea. "An evil tree that was cut down to be used in the construction of the house," she said with an excited smile. Ed and Fuwa looked at one another and grinned happily.

"But they didn't use all the piece, leaving only one piece behind! So, using his evil powers, he made contact with Jonny telepathically."

"But Jonny was the only one who could hear him, and so he's been using him as his puppet, pretending to be his friend!"

Ed and Fuwa then looked at Eric with smiles. Eric looked at them with wide, shocked eyes. Though the girl wasn't like Ed in many, many ways, Fuwa appeared to have the same big love of comics. And he was surprised how well Ed and Fuwa were agreeing and make up an outrageous theory. "Anyways, back to the story."

* * *

 _In another place, the Eds and Eric were ready to begin collecting the sawdust for the trade. Ed and Eric were on each side of a two-person saw, that was in position to cut a log that was elevated off the ground on two wooden stands._

 _Double D and Eddy were the one that were going to be collecting the saw dust. The smart Ed-boy had a measuring cup, while the short one held a funnel. "We'll have a chicken in no time!"_

 _"I love chickens, Eddy!" Ed said._

 _"So, I've heard, Ed," Eric groaned, feeling his arms going numb as he held onto the saw handle. "But do know that my arms are falling asleep here!"_

 _"The sawdust collector is ready," said Eddy, as he and Double D got down on their stomachs and laid under the log. Eddy then placed the funnel in the cup. "Let's go boys!" Ed then started sawing into the log. The dust of wood slowly collected in the cup, going into the funnel and being transferred in the cup. "I'd hate to do this for a living."_

 _But while the big Ed-boy was having no problem, Eric on the other hand wasn't prepared for the godlike strength Ed had. He was being pulled back and forth. Getting his face and torso slammed against the log on every pull._

" _Stop!" cried out a new voice running towards them. Eric looked and saw a bald-headed boy running towards them. But what was most strange to Eric, was that Jonny was carrying a yellow piece of wood that looked like it had a simple face drawn on it. With a blue curve line for a mouth, red circles for eyes, and blue dots for pupils. There was also a chip in the upper right corner of the "head". "Stop sawing that log!" Jonny demanded with a pointed figure._

" _How else are we supposed to get sawdust?" Eddy questioned him. "Maybe Plank'd like to contribute."_

 _This seemed to frightened Jonny. "Oh no." He held the hunk of wood tightly. He then held Plank close to his ear. "Plank says–"_

"…" _said Plank. Which was nothing at all._

 _"–Kevin has lots of sawdust!" Jonny told the Eds and Eric._

 _"Kevin's got sawdust?" Eddy asked excitedly. He then came up to Jonny pointed a finger into his chest. "Remind me to thank you!" He then ran past the bald kid. "Later!" Double D followed after Eddy, and finally Ed ran while carrying Eric on his shoulder._

 _Eric was backwards as Ed carried him, so he was able to stare back at Jonny. He pointed at the kid. "Was that kid talking to a piece of wood?"_

* * *

"And so, after that, we went to go see Kevin, who was the local jock," Eric said. "And the one person who for the longest time hated us the most."

"Why would he hate you," Karma asked, but with his voice, the Eds and Eric couldn't tell if he was being sincere or joking.

"I'll give you a few guesses," Double D said rhetorically.

"Yeah, before last summer, Kevin wasn't the biggest fan of us because of the scams we did. Most of the time when he wasn't dealing with us, he was always on his stupid," Eddy said. "But don't worry, we're on better terms now."

* * *

 _In Kevin's backyard, the boy lugging out a trashcan filled with sawdust out of his shed. "Sawdust bites," he complained, stopping for a moment to wipe his sweaty brow. "Doing chores bites."_

 _"Excuse me, Kevin," said Double D, as the Eds and Eric stood behind him, "but we would like to offer our services and help you dispose of that–"_

" _Hey dorks, who the new freaky kid," Kevin mocked, pointing at Eric. He chuckled, making Eric look rather uncomfortable._

 _Double D, however, didn't like the remark towards his new friend. "Well, I don't think that was very—"_

 _He was interrupted again when Eddy jumped in front of him. "Give us your sawdust, Kevin!" He then calmed down for a moment and used his experience as a scammer. Eddy walked up to Kevin with a sly grin. "I mean, sawdust is so heavy. And it's just lying around, doing nothing," said Eddy, as he placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. The jock didn't look all too impressed, as Eddy pointed at his chest. "Useless dust. From a saw. Eh?"_

 _"And our respect for wood by-products will ensure it will be distributed to a loving home," Double D ensured, before the Eds grinned nervously. Eric however, just scowled at Kevin._

 _"Fine. You can have the sawdust," Kevin said._

" _YEAH!" The Eds and Eric cheered. They could complete the task._

 _"Now we can get my egg!" Eddy exclaimed happily._

 _"And I can hug a chicken." Ed wrapped up his friends into a big, bone crushing hug._

 _"I'll trade you for..." Kevin the pointed towards his shed. "…painting my shed."_

 _When Ed let them go, Eric got irked. "Forget it! Do it yourself!"_

 _"No sweat," said Kevin as he was about to take the sawdust away. "I'll just take this sawdust and–"_

 _Eddy quickly covered Eric's mouth, annoying the fractured-eye boy. "No, wait um...so where's the paint?"_

" _What paint?"_

 _"How do we paint the shed with no paint?"_

" _You figure it out." Kevin smirked arrogantly, before walking away from the Eds and Eric, leaving them shocked. "Dork!"_

* * *

Yada frowned at how Kevin mocked Eric. "I'm really not starting to like that guy."

"Then we went to Jimmy's," Ed said.

Eric, who was trying to remember that point, snapped his fingers. "That's right, we did," he said, before explaining to the others. "Jimmy was the crybaby of the Cul-de-Sac. He was accident-prone and the weakest of anyone there. Throughout the entire time I knew him, Jimmy's always wore a retainer to rest his teeth."

"What happened to him," asked Kimura.

"I don't know, _Eddy_. What did happen to him?" Eric glared at his shorter friend, making Eddy's eyes widened.

Eddy then saw all the kids looking at him with suspicious looks and some raised eyebrows. If the way Eric said it was anything to go off of, then Eddy had something to do with Jimmy's conduction. The Ed-boy laughed nervously. "S-So anyways, we walked over to good old Jimmy's house!"

* * *

 _In his bedroom, Jimmy had just finished setting up a bowl of fruit. He was about to do a still life, and was now using his paint brush to measure the size of the orange. However, he noticed a smug on an orange. He went up to it and started polishing it. "Darn waxy buildup. Perfect," he said after getting the smug off. He was ready to start, and zoomed over behind his canvas. Jimmy then started painting. "You're a pretty dog–huh?"_

 _When something wasn't right, he looked back at the still life._

 _The Eds and Eric had taken over his studio. Eddy was posed lying on his side, as Double D and Ed were behind the table. Ed ate a fruit. Eric was sitting in front of the table. "How's it going, Rembrandt," asked Eddy._

" _Don't forget my good side," Eric joked._

 _However, Jimmy surprised them by grabbing his paints and ran away. "My fresco is ruined!" He cried, before running into a closet and locked the door._

 _"Jimmy, wait!" Eddy jumped towards the door and tried to pull it open. "Just give us some paint! Jimmy, c'mon!" After no reply from Jimmy and unable to get the door up, Eddy rammed his body against it a few times. He then grabbed Ed and used him as a battering ram, but when Ed hits the door, he was sent out of Eddy's hands._

 _Eric then stopped him by placing a hand on Eddy's shoulder and gently pushed him aside. "Hello Jimmy," he greeted, as Jimmy heard him from behind the door. "My name is Eric. I'm the new kid here. I was hoping that you could help us."_

" _Oh, a new friend?" Jimmy seemed to be excited. He opened and smiled at Eric. "Hello—" His positive attitude was diminished when he got a look at Eric's eye and teeth, as the boy grinned happily at him. "AAAH! MONSTER!" He slammed the door close._

" _Oh, come on! I'm not that scary!" Eric pleaded, before reaching under the door and tried to feel and know where Jimmy was. "Look, if you just take a moment to know—"_

 _Pained exploded from his hand, right as Jimmy bit down on his hand._

 _"YOW!" Eric shouted as he pulled out his hand, which was red and throbbing. "He bit me! He bit me! Jimmy bit me! Jimmy bit me!"_

 _"A starving artist, I suppose," Double D joked, making Eric glare at him. The smart Ed-boy snickered and marched over to the closet. "I couldn't resist. Pardon me, Jimmy, perhaps we could interest you in a trade?"_

 _"A trade," asked Jimmy. The Ed-boy placed his ear to the door to hear what Jimmy's response was. "Clams!"_

 _Double D was instant taken back. "Clams?"_

" _Clams?" Eddy exclaimed._

* * *

"Clams!?" E-Class exclaimed, just as taken back as the Eds and Eric were back then.

"Where the heck do you get clams in a suburb," Mimura asked.

"That's what I said!" Eddy threw up his hands.

* * *

 _Eddy walked up to the door. "Where the heck do you get–" His shouting was interrupted when Jimmy opened the door, slamming him into the wall next to the closet._

 _"No clams, no paint," Jimmy stated, before slamming the door shut. Leaving Eddy imprinted into the wall to groan in pain._

* * *

 _"Clams? What's with clams," Eddy asked, before the Eds and Eric rushed over to a house and rang the doorbell. "Could you spare some clams?" When they didn't get clams, the four of them ran to another home._

 _"Pardon me, you wouldn't happen to have any clams, would you," asked Double D, before they went off to another house._

 _"Say, you haven't seen any clams around here, have ya," Eddy asked, before they went to yet another house._

 _"Could we borrow a cup of clams?" Double D asked, and again they rushed to another house, which was the house Eric's family moved into._

" _Can Eric come out to play," Ed asked._

" _Ed, look to your left," said Eric._

" _Hi, Eric!"_

 _When the door closed, Eric sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no one has any clams," he said, before walking up to his door. "All that's left to do is quit and have lunch."_

" _We can't give up now!" Eddy said, stopping Eric from grabbed the doorknob. "There's got to someone who's got clams."_

" _No, because we've asked everyone in the Cul-de-Sac, and not a person said that they have clams," Eric responded, really wanting to give up the task. He wouldn't call himself lazy, but more likely knowing when to call it quits when the going gets tough. "Besides, no one in their right mind is going to have clams!"_

 _Just then, a sudden noise came from behind the four friends. They looked and saw a manhole cover being lifted and pushed aside. Out of the sewers, Jonny's arm reached out while holding Plank, who was wearing scuba gear. After placing his friend down, Jonny followed suit and climbed out of the manhole, dressed in scuba gear too. "Boy, Plank, you're hard to beat when it comes to gathering clams!" said the bald kid, before pulling up a bucket filled with live clams._

 _Eric looked at Jonny, flabbergasted. "Clams?"_

" _Is that Jonny," Ed asked, before running over to Jonny._

 _Eddy followed after him. "The clam master has arrived."_

 _While Eric was in disbelief, Double D_ _scratched his head. "My, how convenient."_

 _"Just what we're looking for," Eddy said to Jonny. "Toss a few of those clams our way, Jonny boy."_

 _Jonny held the bucket away from him. "Trade ya, Eddy."_

 _At this point, Eddy really shouldn't be surprised. "Oh sure, why not." He put out, as Eric walked over to join them._

" _We'd like an anchor!"_

 _"A what!? Are you nuts!?" Eric shouted, now starting to get upset. "You know what, screw you guys! I'm going home!" He turned around and walked started to walk away, only to fall right into the open manhole. The fractured-eye boy screamed until he hit the bottom._

 _Ed and Eddy peered down the sewer. "But I love chickens, Eric," Ed pleaded, as Jonny and Plank looked into the manhole too. Eddy groaned._

* * *

"And there was only place that we were going to get that anchor," Eddy groaned.

Then the Eds and Eric sighed and moaned, irked. "The Kankers."

"Who are they," Nagisa asked.

Eddy had a crossed look. "A nuisance."

Double D shivered with fright. "Horrible."

Eric face-palmed. "Rapists."

Ed grabbed his head as he looked like he was going to go insane with terror. "Demons formed from Satan's smelly bellybutton!"

The shocked students of E-Class turned pale white, with blank white eyes, and hanging jaws. Eddy's description wasn't really anything to go on. Double D's started to give them a picture of the Kankers. What Eric said was enough for the students to be taken back and scared for the Eds and Eric's health. Ed…his was just supernatural, but they were close to believing it.

Eric felt as though he may have described the Krankers a little too extremely. Though, looking back on them now, there was no doubt in his mind that the sisters would go that far if they were older back then. "Okay, they're not rapists. Just let me explain," he said, holding up his hands in a gesture for the others to calm down. "You see, the three Kranker Sisters, Lee, May, and Marie are the bullies of the Cul-de-Sac. They live in a trailer park, and each of them likely came from the same mom, but a different father. They are strong, brutal, and extremely abusive to anyone they catch."

"The worst part about it is that each of them has this massive crush on the three us," Eddy said, pointing from himself, to Double D, then Ed. "To the point that they were also stalkers. Lee has a thing for me. Marie likes Double D. And Ed is May's crush."

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is," Nakamura said.

"Yeah, you guys got three girls practically throwing themselves at you," stated Okajima.

"Oh, trust me, it might seem like a nice thing to you guys, but I had to learn it the hard way," Eric said dramatically. "Especially since that was the day I had my…" He shivered. "…first kiss."

* * *

 _Inside of their trailer, the Kankers were sitting on their sofa giggling, as the anchor that the Eds and Eric needed was hanging on the wall. The reason they were giggling was because they were reading a copy of "Tire Iron Weekly" magazine. Looking at it all together as if it was a dirty magazine._

 _Then the doorbell rang. "Visitors!" The maternal sisters shouted excitedly, and they rushed to the door. Trying to be the first ones there._

 _"Out of the way!" Lee demanded._

 _It all then broke out into a fight, as Marie was being held back by her sisters. "How's a knuckle sandwich sound?" Marie snapped, before being able to push them away while standing on the door. "Ha!" She fell off the door and on the floor. After getting back up, she opened the door, as Lee and May joined her._

 _Standing in front of their trailer was the Eds, wearing a poor disguise. They were supposed to be a tall man in a trench coat. They were standing on top of each other, with Ed at the bottom, Double D in the middle, and Eddy was the head. Sitting at their feet was a leather bag in which Eric was hiding in. "Greetings, ladies," Eddy said, as Double D's arm waved at the sisters. "Um, we're doing a survey, and–"_

 _Double D tapped him and whispered, "Eddy!"_

 _"Oh, I mean, ahem–" Eddy cleared his throat and then continued in a deeper voice. "I'm doing a survey, and–"_

 _"Our mom's not home," Lee told him, holding up a bit of her hair to look at him with one of her eyes._

" _Yeah, take a hike," said Marie, before the Kankers giggled._

 _"I was wondering, how many anchors do you own," asked Eddy with a nervous smile, still holding up the act._

" _That's stupid," May said._

 _Lee then suddenly leaned close to Eddy's face. "You look familiar, mister."_

 _"Huh?" Eddy quickly commanded the two under him to step back from the horrid girl, but this made the Eds stumbled a bit. Their costume beginning to shake. "Stop it, will ya?"_

 _As the Kranker Sisters started to get suspicious of the disguise Ed-boys, May asked, "You were on an infomercial?"_

 _"Um, no, yes. I'm very well known. Quite famous actually. Want my autograph?"_

 _Ed then ruined everything when he stuck his head out of the coat. "I'm the legs," he proclaimed, before the disguise collapsed, with Eddy falling off Double D's shoulder. The fall caused the trench coat to be taken off, revealing Double D too._

 _Now frightened, Double D_ _clanged to Ed. "Oh my. Exposed."_

 _The bag started to move, before Eric unzipped it from the inside. Half of his body popped out before he collapsed on the ground, finally able to breath. "Finally!"_

 _"It's our boyfriends!" the terrible voice of Marie brought Eric to look up. The excited Krankers were joyed to see it was the Eds. But when they looked down at him, then grinned like harpies. "And look what they brought."_

" _New boytoy!" The three shouted, before all three pairs of hands grabbed onto Eric._

 _Eric didn't have a second to reach, when the Krankers pulled him out of the bag and tried to get him into the trailer with them. But he was able to grab onto the edge of the doorframe and held on for dear life, as the sisters pulled his head in and began kissing and tormenting him._

 _His screams of agony and cries for help spurred Ed into action. With Double D still hanging on and the trench coat that Eddy was still around his torso, Ed reached over and grabbed Eric's body. With a quick yank, he pulled his new friend out of the trailer._

 _Carrying Eric, whose face had lip stains all over it and some bruises, Ed ran away, dragging his friends behind him. They all screamed, as Ed continued to run, leaving the trailer park._

* * *

 _After their escape, the Eds and Eric returned to Jonny and Plank. The two oddballs were at the park, sitting on a tire swing. "Listen to the clams gurgle in the bucket, Plank," he sang to his friend, as some of the clams actually gurgled._

 _Eddy then appeared out of nowhere and handed Jonny a rope. "Got your anchor, Jonny. Allow me." The scammer puts his plan into action and spun the tire swing hard in a circle. The fast spinning caused the rope to wind around Jonny, tying him up. When he stopped, Ed came over, carrying a large rock before setting it down. "Wise trade, Jonny. Clams for an anchor. I'm such a sucker," Eddy said, picking up the bucket of clams and carrying it away, basically stealing it from Jonny._

 _Eric and Double D were standing a few feet away. Double D looked at his new friend with pity, as Eric pulled and stretched out his tongue with one hand, while using the other one to rub a rock on his tongue. He was trying to get the taste of Krankers out of his mouth, but no matter what, it just wouldn't do it._

 _"Quick, let's get over to Kevin's," Eddy told the two. But then Double D noised and pointed to something._

 _Jonny had managed to get free and was clinging to the bucket._

 _"All right, all right!" Eddy shouted, letting go of the bucket. "We couldn't get an anchor. Can we trade for something else?"_

 _Jonny listened to Plank and then told the Eds and Eric. "Plank wants to trade!"_

 _Eric stopped rubbing his tongue with a rock and looked at Jonny with a doubtful look. "Oh, really? And what would a piece of timber want?"_

* * *

"Turned out that Plank wanted a badminton racquet," Eric said, in contrast to what he said back then. "So, we went to go see the only two girls in the Cul-de-Sac, Sarah and Nazz."

Okajima rushed and leaned into Eric's face. "What are they like!?" He asked excited.

Eric shoved his face away. "Get a hold of yourself," he snapped, as some of the students snickered. "Anyways, Nazz was the trendy and beautiful blonde girl that almost everyone in the Cul-de-Sac was in love with."

"Oh, is that so?" Rio looked at the Eds and Eric mischievously, while Yada couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Don't look at us like that!" Eddy said. "She was practically the only girl that could be dated."

"Besides, we're over her," Eric added. "We knew that it wasn't going to happen with any of us."

"What about that other girl, Sarah," asked Karma.

"She's my baby sister," Ed said with a happy smile. It kind of surprised the others that he had a sister.

"Yeah, and even if she was our age, you can forget it," Eric said shaking his head. "Sarah was easily the most hated person you could ever meet. She's a spoiled brat with a quick temper to back it up. The girl would use and abuse Ed, and their mom would always take her side over his. So, she basically had him in her control. The only time she isn't being a bitch is when she's with Jimmy, and the two of them are basically like a married couple."

"That sounds horrible," Fuwa said with a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"And yet I still love her," Ed said, still unable to think of anything bad about his abusive sister.

"I don't know to call it a miracle or if I should be worried that you still do, Ed," Eddy said.

"Yeah, and just like the Krankers, my meeting with her didn't go nicely," Eric said, as the story continued.

* * *

 _They followed Sarah and Nazz in a lane playing badminton with each other. Sarah hit the birdie to Nazz, who sent it back to her._

 _Sarah drew back her racquet, but when she moved to hit the birdie, Eddy grabbed it. "HEY!" she yelled with great aggravation, as the Ed-boy tried to pull the racquet out of her hand._

 _"Give me your racquet, Sarah," he demanded._

 _"My serve!" Sarah hit Eddy with the racquet and sent him flying into the net._

 _Then, as if it was a slingshot, the net threw Eddy back. Sarah looked like she was going to hit him again, only to side step, letting him fly right by and slam into his friends. The four of them were all flying back and broke through a fence._

 _Sarah stepped through the hole to yell at the four. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY RACQUET!"_

" _Was that really necessary," Eric questioned her as he stood up again._

" _MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, FREAK!"_

 _That got Eric mad really quick. "Better watch your words, hippo mouth!"_

" _WHAT WAS THAT?!"_

" _You heard me, you—" Eric mouth was instantly closed by Ed as he picked up the fractured-eye boy and held him under his arm._

 _"Sarah, we need it to trade for a chicken. Please?" Ed pleaded with his sister, as Eric struggled to break out of the freakishly strong boy._

 _Sarah gave a sly smile, knowing that they weren't going to get what she wanted. "I'll trade you for a giant teddy bear."_

 _"When will it end," Eddy asked in despair._

 _"Back to Jimmy's!" Ed picked up the other two and herded them away._

* * *

 _The Eds and Eric were at Jimmy's doorstep and Eddy banged on the door._

" _What do you want?" Jimmy demanded as he looked through the peephole._

 _"Giant teddy bear?"_

" _Plums."_

 _Eric growled in frustration. "You know what, I really do hate this place," he hissed before walking away, and the Eds followed._

* * *

 _And it was then that they ended up right back where they started, at Rolf's farm. "So, back again, wanting Rolf's plums, confused Ed and Eric-boys," the farmer boy asked. While Double D and Ed tried to remain positive, Eddy was almost at his breaking point. Eric at this point could care less. "Do you not want my egg?"_

 _"Yes, we want the egg!" Eddy snapped, exasperated. He then grabbed the bag of plums Rolf picked and tried to pull it away, only for the taller boy to hold onto it. "But we need these plums first!"_

 _Rolf yanked the bag, tripping Eddy off his feet and making him let go. "No plums, as I am still waiting for my sawdust," he said, tying up the bag. "Do not fool Rolf!"_

 _As Ed was petting a chicken and making kissy noises at it, Eric had enough. "Oh, let me guess, you wanna trade?" He exclaimed sarcastically._ _He then took off his one of his shoes and presented it to Rolf._ _"Fine! How about a nice shoe for those plums?"_

 _"I have many, thank you."_

" _Let me guess, plus size?" He then surprised Double D by thrusting his hand into his pocket and started fishing through it. Eric then pulled out a book. "A 'Condensed Manners for the Advanced' book?"_

 _No response._

 _Eric threw the book away and looked through Double D's pocket again. "Okay, a—" He stopped for a second when he pulled out an abacus. Eric looked at Double D with wide eyes. "How much do you carry?"_

" _I like to be prepared," Double D responded._

 _"I got a yo-yo," Ed said, pulling out his yo-yo and started playing with it, poorly at best. "That is called 'Walking the Dog'."_

 _After everything, Eddy slapped himself in the face and finally gave into despair. "It's over, you two," he said dramatically, before adding to it by falling back and have Double D and Eric catch him. "No eggs, no chicken, no omelets."_

 _But then, they got their break._

 _The three of them heard the sound of Rolf laughing. Looking towards the direction of the voice, they saw Rolf was laughing because he was happily playing with the yo-yo after Ed gave it to him._ _"It is so simple, I am enjoying myself!"_

 _Eddy rushed over to Rolf. "Yo-yo for plums, Rolf," he asked with hope._

" _Yes, Ed-boy. I have never seen such a thing. My family will sit around, telling stories of produce spread and Rolf's yo-yo for generations."_

" _Well…"_

 _"Ya ya. Goodbye." He then tossed the plums to Eddy, before going back to laughing and playing with the yo-yo._

" _Be right back." And with that, the Eds and Eric ran off._

* * *

 _Feeling the enormous amount of stress and despair leave their shoulders, the Eds and Eric joyful began trading with everyone. They first ran over to Jimmy's house with the plum. After getting the giant teddy bear, they all carried it over to Sarah. After getting the racquet, Ed held it as he ran in the wrong direction, so Eric quickly got in front of him and turned him around towards Jonny's. After trading with Jonny, Eddy and Double D carried the bucket of clams back to Jimmy's, as Ed hugged and carried them. Getting the paint, Ed ran over to Kevin's place with Double D, Eddy, and Eric followed behind. Eric and Ed then carried the sawdust to Rolf's, with the other two friends following behind._

* * *

 _Finally bringing the sawdust-filled trashcan to Rolf's backyard, Eddy stood in front of it with excitement. "So, here's the sawdust. Cough up the egg, Rolfy boy."_

 _"Yes, the trade is complete," Rolf told the Eds and Eric. The Eds became more excited, while Eric sighed in relief. Rolf then held up the egg that they were promised. "Behold."_

 _What a sight it was for the Eds and Eric. After all they did and had gone through, that egg might as well have been the Holy Grail. "Splendid," said Double D._

" _It's mine." Eddy took the egg and started talking to it. ""What I went through for you, baby."_

 _Double D leaned in. "I'll design plans for an incubator."_

 _Eric then leaned in. "Let's just eat it."_

 _Finally, Ed leaned in. "It has my eyes."_

 _Eddy started to walk away with the egg. "And your thick outer shell."_

 _"I want to hold it, Eddy." Ed suddenly jumped on Eddy's back, knocking him down, before grabbing the egg. "Let's play!" He jumped off and ran off._

 _"Ed, no! Wait!" Eddy screamed desperately._

 _"You must be so cramped in there," Ed said to the egg. "Fly, chicken, fly!" He then pulled open the egg, spilling its contents and ruining a whole day's worth of trouble and work. "Uh, the chicken's gone bad."_

 _Eric slapped himself in the face. "Like my luck," Eddy moaned._

* * *

"And that's how I met the Eds," Eric said, bringing the story to an end. "After that, we were almost inseparable." However, he heard snoring and looked at the other students.

All of them were now asleep. Only he and the Eds were still up.

He sighed. "Everyone's a critic."

"I like that story, Eric," Ed said, before crawling into his sleeping bag and getting comfortable.

"This trip was also quite splendid," stated Double D, as he and Eddy slipped into each of their own sleeping bags. "I feel as though we've really gotten to know the others greatly and on a more personal level."

"Too bad we go back tomorrow," Eddy groaned.

"Yeah…" Eric nodded his head, sitting up.

The tone of his voice caught the Eds attention and they stared at him. "Is something the matter, Eric," Double D asked.

"…I was just thinking," he told them, before looking at them with a sincere expression that was a little serious. "I've been in Peach Creek for only two years, and yet it's as though I've spent a lifetime there with you guys. But now, our trip to Kyoto is almost over, and yet it feels like we've just got here. I'm kind of starting to feel the same way about life. We're finally able to learn about the world, and I don't know if it'll end next year or not. Even if we kill Korosensei and save the earth, all of this, all of the good times we've spent in E-Class will be lost when it ends next march."

Eric turned his head and looked through the window at the premiant crested-moon.

"Once this is all over and done, if we succeed, we'll be going back. But…the Cul-de-Sac just seems so much smaller. I want to live big and experience everything about the world. Back there, all we had were simple goals to get candy. No real purpose. Here, we're able to work towards something great. I want to live life with a purpose. So that I don't leave anything unfinished."

The Eds listened well to him. He was right. Their time in Peach Creek wasn't the greatest and they knew that. Though they were forgiven, all the trouble they cause couldn't really be forgotten. But here, even with all the craziness and assassination, they were genuinely happy.

The Eds were quiet for a moment, before Eddy said softly, "You know, I'd like just one more trip."

Eric looked at his friends as they lay their heads down. He gave them a smile, before lying down himself.

 _And so that's how our trip to Kyoto ended. The next day, we would all be heading back to the "Assassination Classroom"._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #9 "ED acquired"**

 **Title reference:** _ **Target acquired.**_

 **And that's the end of this chapter, and the reveal of how Eric met the Eds.**

 **While thinking about how Eric and the Eds met, I wanted to also show how the neighborhood would have reacted to Eric. From the Kids to the Krankers, while also being funny. So, I looked back at many of the** _ **Ed Edd n Eddy**_ **episodes.**

 **There could not have a more prefect episode for Eric than** _ **"Who, what, where, ED."**_ **This was a classic episode and it would have given the Eds and Eric to tell E-Class more about the Cul-de-Sac. I didn't go too much into detail about the Cul-de-Sac kids' appearances, as it would seem like a waste of time as I'm sure that everyone who's reading this knows what they look like.**

 **And I didn't talk too much about the Eds and how they met, as this chapter was intended to explain Eric meeting the Eds.**

 **Nothing's really different in the** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **part of the story. Only with what happened during the boys and girls talking about who they like.**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	9. EDventure 9: ED acquired

**Reviews from EDventure #7:**

 **SulliMike23:** Best sound effect in the show.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Thanks man.

 **Reviews from EDventure #8:**

 **SulliMike23:** That's how they met. And I'm glad you liked the teasing.

 **foxchick1:** I'm glad you love it.

 **LoamyCoffee:** Yes, they were good times.

 **Bobby Jenkins:** I'm…not even going to respond to all of you reviews individually. I mean seriously man! Anyways, thank you and I do have plans for the Eds and Eric to talk about some of their adventures. As for the theme for "Heroes of Tomorrow," I was thinking of not doing one.

 **coldblue2015:** Thank you for the review and don't worry if its late.

 **lampeandrew** **1:** All of the explains you made are great I'll have them comeback in the story, almost like a running gag. As for the pairs, I was mostly listening to the will of the readers and voters.

* * *

"Aww~. I want to do that again," Ed complained, as the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Sugino walked together to the old school building.

"I know what you mean, Ed," said Nagisa. "That field trip was awesome."

"Yeah, too bad we go back to normal, today," Sugino commented.

"Normal. Yeah, sure." Eddy sarcastically replied. He was still feeling tired from after staying up to do some studying last night.

"Cheer up, gentlemen," Double D said, running head of the group of friends, turned, and started walking backwards. He did this while happily stating his joy. "It's another day for learning, and it's not every day that you get a new classmate."

Eric and the group stopped for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. Then Eric remembered and said, "Oh, right, didn't Mr. Karasuma send out an email to all of us about that?" Nagisa backed this up by bringing out his photo and opening the email, as the other boys gathered around.

 **[Starting tomorrow, a transfer student will be joining us. They'll look a bit unusual, but I'd like you to accept them without much fuss]**

"Okay, it's got to be an assassin," Nagisa commented, sweating a little.

"But one so young," asked Sugino.

"It's possible that the desire for an age decreased hitman came from the failures of Ms. Irina," Double D said.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A PIC?!" Okajima suddenly exclaimed when he popped up behind Double D. Scaring the Ed-boy enough to make him leap into Ed's arms.

"Why do you people insist on doing that?!" He yelled while shaking in fright. That's when he noticed that he was in Ed's arms and looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, hello, Ed."

"Naturally, I was curious, so I figured I hit Mr. Karasuma up with some photos," Okajima explained to the other boys and showed his photo to them. "Ask and you shall receive."

They were surprised to see the headshot photo of a girl with lilac hair and red eyes.

"Whoa! It's a girl?" Sugino exclaimed.

"And you've already made her your background," Nagisa commented.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Okajima started gushing and blushing, having already fallen head over heels for the mystery girl. "This is the one I've been waiting for!" He started dancing, which wasn't looking good for the Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Sugino as some of their female classmates walked by and saw the pervert.

"Dude, pull yourself together," Eric said before looking at the others. "But he's right, and I can't see her as a hitman at all."

"New friend for Ed!" Ed exclaimed happily and ran off towards the classroom with Double D still in his arms.

Eddy ran after them. "Wait up, lumpy!" He yelled, before Eric, Nagisa, Sugino, and even Okajima followed after him and the other Eds.

 _We could have only guessed what the new girl was all about. Either way, we could only hope she's ready to be the center of attention for a while. No way she wasn't a normal Junior High girl and she had to be an assassin._

 _Boy were we right and wrong._

When the four boys approached the door to their classroom, they saw the Eds had stopped at the door and were just standing there. Staring at something in the classroom with big, wide eyes.

"Hey, guys," Sugino said, "what…"

All fell silent as they too could only stare at what the Eds were looking at.

Way in the back of the classroom in the last column was a large rectangular machine with a video screen. It stood there ominously as the Eds and Eric, a handful of students worked up the nerves to approach it. Just looking at it put them all on edge, while leaving many questions.

"What…is this," Eric asked.

However, this seemed to activate the machine. The video screen turned on, and they were shocked to see it was the face of the same girl from the photo Mr. Karasuma sent to Okajima. **[Good morning, fellow students.]** She said in a robotic and monotone voice. **[I'm A.I.F.A, which is an acronym for "** **Autonomously. Intelligent. Fixed. Artillery.". I'm happy to be a part of this class.]**

The screen turned off, going to power save mode. Leaving the kids shocked, with white eyes and a few drops of sweat.

"Hello! I am Ed!" Ed waved.

 _Yep, it's come to this._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #9 — "ED acquired"**

When everyone came into the classroom, saw the A.I.F.A, were understandably freaked out, but it, and then sent to go sit in their assigned seats, that's when class started. Mr. Karasuma, Korosensei, and Irina walked into the room together, and the agent stepped in front of the chalk board.

With a fist clenched tightly and trembling, Mr. Karasuma wrote on the board. "As you probably already figured out for yourselves," he told the students with his back turned to them, holding in his anger, "this is our new transfer student."

He finished writing hard on the board, breaking off a tiny piece of the chalk he held.

"Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery, on loaned from Norway."

The video screen turned on and the A.I.F.A's human face showed. **[It's nice to meet all of you, thank you for having me.]** The screen went black again.

Eric shook his head at the robot. Still in a bit of a state of disbelief. "This cannot be real," he groaned, secretly begging to God that it was all just a big, bad prank.

"Yeah, and Mr. Karasuma are totally having it rough," Kayano said.

Standing near the door with Irina next to him, Korosensei giggled. This only aggravated Mr. Karasuma and he snapped his head towards him with a glare. "I thank you not to laugh! This is a serious deal!" He stated, before turning back to class. Addressing not only the teachers, but the students as well. "The A.I.F.A's registered here, just like the Eds and Eric, as part of the Foreign-Exchange Program. She'll be trying to kill you just like everyone else here. And, just like our agreement with them, you'll have zero recourse. No fighting back. No harming her in any way. Your contract as a teacher still applies."

"Ah-huh." Korosensei placed his hand on where his chin would be—if he had one. "You and your government might be extending that arrangement a bit too liberally. But very well, welcome to E-Class, Autonomously. Intelligent. Fixed. Artillery!"

The girl appeared on-screen again. **[Thank, Korosensei. I happy appreciate it.]**

* * *

And so that's how the day began for E-Class. Korosensei began the first period of the day with a lecture, and the class paid attention and wrote down as many notes as possible.

For Double D, this was no challenge, and he quickly wrote on his paper. But then he was met with a distraction in the form of Eddy. The short Ed-boy leaned over his desk and started whispering. "Hey, sock-head."

"I'm not giving you my notes after class, Eddy," Double D told him with a low voice. Not taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

"I know, but what's with the giant slab," Eddy asked, sitting back into his chair and pointing a thumb at A.I.F.A. "How's it supposed to attack with any guns?"

Nagisa, Kayano, and Eric heard the one-sided conversation and turned towards the A.I.F.A. He did make a good point. There was nothing on the artillery. No guns, nothing. All it looked like was a giant black robot. How was it even supposed to serve its purpose as an instrument of war?

While Nagisa and Kayano turned around to continue watching the lecher, Eric was about to too when he saw something that caught his eyes.

On the black screen, a roll of green data started moving into frame. As if it was processing.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

Suddenly, two loud bangs started the classroom, as the right and left side of the machine burst open, causing smoke to blow out from the openings. Then, two large guns, one with four barrels and the other with a single, long barrel extended out on robotic arms. All pointing right at Korosensei.

"There's your answer!" Nagisa exclaimed to Eddy, as they and the classroom were in total shock.

"Party time!" Ed shouted happily.

The A.I.F.A unleashed a volley barrage of Anti-Korosensei BBs at the teacher, causing the students to duck their heads. Korosensei quickly using Mach 20 speed and invaded the BB's, as they hit the board and wall. It was impossible to even determine where he was with all the duplicates of himself he made.

"Four shotguns, 2 machine guns, and a large amount of Anti-me BBs," the teacher said dodging all the BBs. "I applaud your preparedness, young lady, but out of concern for someone shooting their eye out, I must tell you that the using of firearms in E-Class is strictly prohibited."

He stopped at the last bullet, hitting away with his chalk.

The A.I.F.A retracted her guns, before showing her human face. **[Understood. The next attack will be aimed more carefully.]** She then started processing data again. Her body started glowing, as the lights from the hardware and circlets glowed.

"This is not good," Double D groaned. If his hypostasis about the A.I.F.A turned out to be correct, and the true capabilities of her were about to be seen, then the classroom was in serious trouble.

 **[Recalculating trajectory. Modifying angel of fire. Switching to self-evolving phase 5-28-02.]**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Korosensei said with his head having the green stripes. "Stubborn, aren't we?"

The A.I.F.A brought out her guns again, and opened fire.

"An Identical attack? Really?" Korosensei began dodging again. This time more easily. "What else can I expect from a machine. You realize that defending myself under these circumstances is child's play," he asked and hits another BB away with a chalk.

Then it happened, his second finger was blown right off, and splattered all over the board.

As the chalk fell down, the class could only watch with eyes wide and glued to the detached finger. They were paralyzed and confused by what had just occurred. Korosensei sweated and was now starting to get worried.

Finally, the chalk hits the floor, and breaks in half.

"Now I see," Double D whispered. "It was a blind spot, following the same attack used earlier, she added on more bullet in a way that prevented him from seeing it." He then looked back at the A.I.F.A. "Then my hunch was correct."

Eddy, however wasn't all that happy about almost being shot at and glared at the computer. "WARN US THE NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!"

 **[Right fingertip destroyed.]** said the machine, as it retracted her guns. All the students could do was stare at her. **[Effectiveness of expanded secondary gun confirmed. Probability of neutralizing target with third attack: less 0.001%. Probability of neutralizing target with fourth attack: less than 0.003%. Probability of neutralizing before graduation is more than 90%.]**

This seemed to frighten Korosensei.

 **[Be advised, third attack is commencing now, Korosensei.]**

With a preprogramed smile, the "transfer student" began preparations for her next evolution.

* * *

When the first period was finally over, the third attack was able to destroy one of Korosensei's arms. Then, the A.I.F.A developed four more guns and began the fourth attack. Afterwards, the students were left to clean up the mess. The entire floor was littered with the BBs fired by the artillery.

As Eddy and Ed helped with a few of their male classmates in cleaning up, the others were in the back. They gathered around the A.I.F.A as Double D started explaining. "You see, what we are dealing with here is not just an autonomous computer, but a learning one as well," Double D started, having a panel in the back of the black machine open to observe its inside workings. "A self-evolving fixed gun platform."

"So, it's able to learn and adapt," Eric asked with his arms crossed. "Meaning that Korosensei's usual tricks aren't going to work."

"Who cares!" Eddy exclaimed, as he and a few of the boys worked together to hold up Ed and carry him around, using him as a vacuum cleaner. Ed didn't mind at all, and started sucking up the BB's. "Turn her off!"

"I afraid I can't," Double D told him.

Eddy walked over, thinking that he was having to do it himself. He then started to reach for the A.I.F.A's inside. "Oh, please. It can't be that—"

He was immediately zapped by a powerful electric shock. So powerful, that he was sent flying back into the wall. Damaging it while leaving an impression of his body in it as he was stuck. "That's why I can't," Double D told his friend.

"Look, all we can do is hope that this was the last time she'd do this," said Maehara.

 _But it didn't stop._

 **(Second Period)**

All was normal as the second period class start. But it didn't last long before the A.I.F.A. started firing.

 **(Third Period)**

All was normal as the third period class start. But it didn't last long before the A.I.F.A. started firing, again.

 _I think you get the point. The mechanized transfer student's attack continued throughout the entire day. It never stopped._

* * *

 _Then the next morning._

The Eds and Eric walked into the classroom. After what happened yesterday, they were now wearing construction helmets on their heads. Provided to them by Double D. But when they stepped into the room, they came to a sudden halt.

They saw Terasaka wrapping the A.I.F.A in duct tape.

"What are doing," asked Eric. The four walked towards him.

"What do you care, freak," Terasaka rudely retorted with a glare.

The Eds quickly held Eric back as he tried to lunge at and attack the big kid. An action that startled some of the other kids. "You got a problem with me, fucker!?" He snapped, as Yada ran over to help calm him down. Placing a hand on his chest and giving him a pleading look.

They stopped when the door opened and Korosensei walked into the room. "Already, let's not fight," he said, wanting to not have a fight on his hands…eh, tentacles. "Terasaka, I think you should apologize to Eric."

But Terasaka didn't. He only glared at the octopus, the Eds and Eric, then walked back to his desk.

 **[8:30 am.]** said the A.I.F.A, as she started to turn on. **[All systems fully operational. Today's plan: to carry out 215 shooting styles by 6** **th** **period. By analyzing how Korosensei dodges a successive barrage of attack.]**

Her face appeared, seeing most of the students sitting, with the exception of the Eds, Eric, and Yada. She then tried to open her deploy her guns, but the duct tape kept its hold and kept her doing so.

 **[Korosensei, I cannot deploy my guns in these restraints. My most ask that you remove them.]**

The students looked towards Korosensei, hoping that he wouldn't actually do it. The last thing they wanted was another event like yesterday.

"Hrmm." Korosensei scratched his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

 **[Are you the agency responsible, sir? These restraints are likely to cause harm. Clearly, you are in direction violation of your agreement.]**

"Shut up!" Terasaka yelled and threw the roll of tape at the robot, hitting her body. "It was me! Nothing said I can't give you a hard time. Especially if you're going to be a pain in the ass and shoot up the place every two seconds."

"Why bother explaining it to a machine?" Sugaya mockingly asked.

"It's nothing personal," said Hara, taking a more kindhearted approach. "We'll let you out after class is over."

Having calmed down and having his friends let him go, Eric looked towards the A.I.F.A with an apologetic expression. "I may not like him, but Terasaka's right. We're not your guinea pigs and this is our classroom. We're trying to learn, too," he said to her, as the A.I.F.A shared with one of her eyes covered by the duct tape.

* * *

That night as the classroom of E-Class was devoid of all humans, the A.I.F.A made attempts to contact her creators.

 **[Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery to headquarters. Execution of 2** **nd** **day's task due to unforeseen circumstances. Probability of rectifying problem independently: 0%. Probability of completing assassination before fixed deadline: significantly decreased. Requesting immediate assistance.]**

But then Korosensei placed his tentacle hand on top of the A.I.F.A, and her human face appeared. "Don't go crying to mommy and daddy," he said to her. "They're the ones that got you into this pickle. Besides, you're a student. A _transfer_ student at that. And that makes you my responsibility. I realize that it's no picnic being the new kid, but if we can just find a way to make the other boys and girls warm up to you…"

 **[What do you mean?]**

"Can you appreciate why the other boys and girls are foiling your assassination attempts," Korosensei asked the A.I.F.A. "For starters, they are here to learn, and your methods are enormously disruptive. Furthermore, assuming that you succeed. The reward money would go to your parents, not to them. In other words, your plan holds no merit for the others."

 **[I believe I'm beginning to understand, Korosensei. It would seem that I've not taken in my classmates' interests into consideration.]**

This brought out a giggle from Korosensei. "Nurufufufu. You really are a smart one." He then brought out a rectangular device from his back. "Not to worry, my dear. I have just the thing for you. An application and memory supplement. There isn't a virus in it, or anything like that, so please accept it."

A moment later and Korosensei had hooked up the back of the A.I.F.A's body. Soon, the device went to work on improving her system and she was able to see the kids in their seats in the daytime, with Korosensei at the front of the classroom. **[Explain.]**

"Calculation software which takes your classmates into account when you shoot. You can see that. In particular, the probability of a successful assassination rises."

 **[Accepted.]**

"I think you can understand the importance of cooperation where assassinations are concerned. Think of it, wouldn't you enjoy having friends?"

 **[I do not know how to make friends.]**

Korosensei disappeared and then reappeared with a medium size crate. It was overfilled with tools and various other items that were unrelated to each other. "Leave that to me! As you can see, I've come prepared."

 **[What is all this, sir?]**

"Everything you need to be a team player, and then some. Korosensei will not inflict injury on a student," he told her, pulling out a few tools. "But I've not been prohibited from increasing your system performance."

Opening the back fully, Korosensei started working his magic in the A.I.F.A's systems. **[I do not understand why you are doing this, sir. Any enhancements you give me will only shorten your lifespan.]**

"So be it then. I'm a teacher first, a target second," he told her. "Yesterday, I truly understood that your learning ability and desire are both exceptionally high. You stand out, even when compared to the latest A.I. technology. That ability is all thanks to your parents, who made you. And cultivating your talents is the job of the teacher to whom you have been entrusted as a student. Once the other children have taken a liking to you, your whole world view will change. Count on it."

 **[Question, sir.]** the A.I.F.A said, before pulling up a map of the world with a few locations pinned out and having food pictures near them. **[What function is served by this directory of sweats from around the world?]**

Knowing he's been figured out, Korosensei yelled. "Nyaa! W-W-Well, I thought it would help me out too…"

* * *

The next day came, and school was about to begin. The weather of the day was as average as any other day.

"I can't keep don't this," Eric whined with his head thrown back. Dragging his feet as he walked to the door. The Eds and Eric were once again walking with Nagisa and Sugino. "No doubt that the tape is off that thing."

"I can see that," Nagisa said, agreeing with his overdramatic friend.

"Come now, gentlemen," Double D said to try and encourage them. "Sure, the A.I.F.A is proving to be much more disruptive than we initially thought, but…" At that point his positive smile dropped, and his expression turned into a tired, worn out face that stretched down. Why even bother trying. "Oh, who am I kidding. I lost so many notetakings because of her."

"Think we should go and complain to Mr. Karasuma," asked Sugino as they reached the E-Class door.

"Yes, we should!" Eddy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He then grabbed the door and started to open it. "I don't want to…" Eddy's rant came to a complete stop, and he was left in a speechless and confused state.

The others saw this and looked at what he was staring at.

The A.I.F.A was still in the room, but there was a difference. She was wider and bigger than before. As if someone placed another one of her against the original body. And her screen was now the full length of her body.

"Is it me, or does she look…bigger," Sugino asked.

The screen turned on, and they were met with a real surprise. The screen now showed the viewer the human face of the A.I.F.A, now with a full body that showed her wearing the standard issued winter uniform. And her eyes were now light blue, instead of her previous red eyes. With a sunny day and a forest in the back background, the girl greeted them with a very cute and happy smile. **"Good morning everyone! How are you,"** she asked with a short giggle.

The Eds, Eric, Nagisa, and Sugino stared with shock, disbelief, and just about anything thing that was in that category. All except for Ed, who waved and said with a smile, "Hello!"

"What…am I looking at," asked Eddy.

Korosensei walked over to the friends, as they were standing in front of the A.I.F.A. "I thought it might improve relations between your kids if I used a full-screen LCD display and modeling software for her body and clothing. All for cheaper than you might think," he explained to the kids in the classroom.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but seriously!" Eric exclaimed, before wildly gesturing to the full-screen. "What is with her?! She all too…lively."

Still in a happy and chipper mood, the girl turned towards the artificial wind as it blew in her hair. **"The weather is so splendid today! I'm glad I can spend a day like this with everyone!"**

"An abundance of facial expressions and a cheerful way of speaking. The massive software operating them, and the memory supplements were all handmade, but still cost quite the pretty penny."

Nagisa looked at him with white eyes and some sweat on his face and—defying the laws of physics—his hair. The A.I.F.A had evolved in a strange direction. But seriously, how does a teacher drop that kind of coin on a transfer student?

Eric turned his head and looked at the audience with a raised eyebrow. "Should we go ahead and roll the eyecatch," he asked.

Que eyecatch.

* * *

" **The plants in the garden have become a deeper shade of green,"** said the computer girl, as she held up her hand. An artificial bird has landed on her finger and she was admiring it. **"Spring is ending, and the approaching summer are in the air!"**

"I'm seeing it," muttered Eric, as he turned his torso to look at the A.I.F.A. in continuous disbelief. He wasn't the only one. All the other classmates of E-Class were staring right at the machine. "But I'm still not believing it."

"I know what you mean," said Yada, looking at her with the fractured-eye boy. "It's hard to see her as the same artillery that wrecked the room."

"Well, at least the new cute look makes her a lot friendlier."

But in the back of the room, Terasaka was glaring in annoyance at the others. "Don't be fooled, guys. She's still just a computer. It's all just programming the octopus gave her. Her friendly attitude means nothing," he told them, as the girl of the A.I.F.A. looked at him with a sad and depressed expression. "That piece of junk's gonna start shooting again without caring about the rest of us anyway."

The A.I.F.A then surprised some of the students by rotating her body to have the screen face Terasaka. Showing him her depressed look. **"I see. I understand how you feel. We didn't get off on the right foot yesterday,"** she said, as the background changed. Going for a sunny day, the clouds gathered together and grew darker. Thunder was heard in the machine, as the girl grew sadder and tears started to well up. **"Piece of junk…even if you call me that, I have nothing to say in return."** She then burst into tears and covered her crying eyes with her hands. It was now raining heavily in the artificial world.

Kataoka and Hara were standing near the A.I.F.A and were staring at Terasaka with disappointed looks. "Wow, way to go, Terasaka," said Kataoka.

"Feel good making the 2-D girl ball her eyes out," asked Hara.

"WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT, I SOUND LIKE A TOTAL DOUCHE!" Terasaka snapped comically at them.

"You are a total douche!" Eric retorted.

"Maybe I'm only speaking for myself," said the sitting behind Ed, Kōtarō Takebayashi. He was a boy with hair combed over along the sides of his head and wore round eyeglasses. Takebayashi pushed his glass up his nose, causing them to reflect the glare of light. "But 2-D is just fine. Real women don't need more dimensions than that."

Eddy looked at him with a raised. He then asked, " _That's_ his first line in this story?"

Hey, don't look at me. I'm just the writer.

As for the A.I.F.A, she was wiping away her tears happily. As the computer rain clouds cleared up and the sun started to shine again. **"I'll try harder, I promise,"** she said. **"Korosensei showed me how to take all your feelings into a count and work together."** Now the girl was brightly smiling at the boys and girls of E-Class, as a rainbow appeared behind her. **"I'll make an effort to get you to like me, and until we have all come to a mutual agreement, I'll refrain from carrying out the assassination independently."**

Eric looked at her for a moment before looking at the others. "Okay, I believe her."

"You do," asked Kayano with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. I mean she seems…sincere about it." How could he really tell when she's a computer? But Eric wasn't lying when he said he trusted the A.I.F.A.

"Thank you, Eric," said Korosensei, happy to hear him giving the A.I.F.A a chance. "So, let's all get along. Oh, and of course, though I gave her a wide variety of improvements. I didn't so much as lay a hand on her blood lust."

" **Yay!"** Korosensei cheered while deploying her guns, nearly hitting Hara.

"If you still want to me, and who doesn't, then she'll certainly be a formidable ally," said Korosensei, with some tools popping out from between his teeth.

 _Korosensei really had no limits. He just gave a machine the ability be a proper student and make friends._

* * *

The class began, and Korosensei began a lesson on the anatomy of the human eye. "Inside the retina are rod cells, which are longer," he said, after drawing out a diagram of an eye with labels on its parts and their functions. "And one more type of cell, which is shorter. What is it…Sugaya?"

Asleep at first, Sugaya woke up when he heard his name being called. "Huh? Me?" This was not good. He hardly paid attention to lecture classes. Why out of all of the students was he called?

But then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Sugaya looked and saw that the girl of the A.I.F.A had written the answer—cone cells—on her leg and was deliberately showing him it. There was even an arrow pointing to the answer, and she gave him a wink and a finger.

"Umm…cone cells."

But of course, Korosensei saw it and was steamed. "Excuse me, Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery, no slipping him the answer!"

" **But sir, I was only trying to steadily assist my fellow classmates."**

"By helping him cheat?!"

* * *

The A.I.F.A then continued to further impress the class during the lunch break. She did this by creating a miniaturized version of the Venus de Milo. Double D was inspecting it with a large magnifying glass, marveling that its preciseness, craftsmanship, and its high attention to details. "Astonishing!" He exclaimed joyfully with a big grin. The smart Ed-boy and some of the other students of the class were gathered around the artillery as she showed them what she was capable of. "It's an exact replica!"

Even Okano and Kurahashi were looking at in amazement. "So, you can even make something like this inside that body of yours?!" asked the former.

" **Yes, I'm able to mold a special sort of plastic into anything I choose inside my body,"** said the A.I.F.A, as she also played against Chiba in a game of chest. **"It's all thanks to a special 3-D printer that I use to manufacture guns. The cool thing is that I can pretty much make whatever with it, though."**

"That's so neat!" Yada beamed. "Then how about you try making some flowers?"

"Especially since Ed _ate_ the last ones she and I planted, _again!"_ Eric complained. Ed burped out some pedals of the very same flowers he ate.

This immediately got Eddy to hack an idea in his brain. With a large, toothy grin, he opened his mouth to say something, but Ed stepped in and interrupted him. "Can you make a pie and hit me with it," he asked. Annoyed, Eddy grabbed the big boy's nose and pulled and stretch it away from Ed's face.

"That's stupid!" Eddy lets go of the nose, and just like a rubber band, went all the way back to hit Ed in between the eyes. "Can you make Jawbreakers?! Japanese flavored Jawbreaker!?"

His ear was grabbed by Eric, who yanked him away. "She's not a toy, Eddy," he scolded the short Ed-boy and lets go of him. Eddy glared and rubbed his ear. "Besides, as much as I would _love_ a Jawbreaker, I don't think she'll be able make them like they do in Peach Creek."

"There's a difference," asked Yada standing near the A.I.F.A, as the computer girl stared at him with a title of her head.

"Oh yeah!" Eric's lips curled to his ears in a big grin. "We're talking about candy the size _bowling balls._ Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac loved those Jawbreaker, and they were the whole reason we tried to scam the other kids." As he was explaining, Nagisa heard something from behind. So, he turned around.

Korosensei frozen when he saw Nagisa staring at him, as he was about to make a stealthy exit out the window.

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "What are you doing?"

"I-I was going to ah…get something really quick," he said with stutters.

"Would this something just so happen to be in America," Eric asked rhetorically, nothing full well that he was going to go to the Candy Shop. "In a town called Peach Creek? In a candy shop near a place called Rethink Avenue?"

The teacher stood still for a moment with a few drops of sweat on his big, yellow head. Korosensei then speeded away.

"That couldn't lead to anything good," said Double D, after shielding his eyes from the wind that was blown back at him and the others.

"By the way," said Kataoka as she smiled at the A.I.F.A. "Why don't we come up with a better name for her. Autonomously Intelligent Fixed Artillery just sounds weird and a pain to say all at once."

This surprised the computer girl. She looked at the other students as they started thinking up a name for her.

"You got that right. Let me think…"

"What's Autonomously in Japanese?"

"Jiritsu."

"I've got it!" Fuwa exclaimed with a smile. "How about we call you 'Ritsu'?"

Ed smiled. "I like it!"

However, Chiba disagreed and said, "Worst name ever."

"Hey!" Fuwa turned her head to him. "No, it's adorable."

"So, what do you think," asked Maehara, as he and the other students that were around the A.I.F.A looked at her with smiles.

After a second to think about it, 'Ritsu' beamed a happy smile at the others. **"It's wonderful! Thank you! Call me Ritsu from now on!"**

As he watched, Eric walked over to where Karma was sitting at his desk. Nagisa soon came over to join the in a conversation. "She might fit in after all," said the blue haired boy.

"Hmm… Maybe," said Karma, getting him puzzled looks from both of the other boys. The three then watched as the students crowded around her, forward intrigued by Ritsu. "It's just like Terasaka said: she just moves according to Korosensei's programming. It's not like the machine has a will of its own. I wonder what that thing's going to do after this. That's for the proprietors who made it to decide."

* * *

 _Okay, just so that we're not dragging this story out and spare the author, I'll just tell you what happened that night._

 _Ritsu's creators came, they didn't like the cute side of her, and took out all of it. While saying something about being her creators and what they say is law._

 _Now let's get back to the story._

The next day came, and Ritsu's body was turned back to how it was back was the day before. The small screen turned on to show Ritsu's head. **[Good morning, everyone. How are you.]** she said in her monotone voice.

The students sweat dropped. She really was now back to her old self. "Oh, you got to be kidding me," Eric groaned and hit his head on his desk.

"Word came down from her inventors just last night," said Mr. Karasuma, getting the attention of the other students. He turned to Korosensei. "From now on, upgrades would be considered a break of your agreements not to harm a student." The agent then turned to Terasaka. "And as for you, tie her up again, and you're paying damages. If we break it, we buy it." The big kid scuffed and looked away.

"Oh, come on!" Eddy yelled angrily, slamming his hands on the desk. "Without the 'happy-be-nice-to-us' chip, she's just going to shoot up the place again!"

"I'm sorry," Karasuma said with closed eyes. "This is her developers' view on the matter, so all we can do is comply."

"This is the word of her inventors, is it?" Korosensei scratched his head. "Since when have I've been in the business of appeasing parents? My students' needs come first."

But nonetheless, class started. But all thoughts were less on Korosensei's lecture, and more on the machine. The Eds and Eric kept their heads forward, but they knew, just like everyone else, that Eddy was right.

Ritsu's been downgraded, that could only mean that today was going to be another constant, day-long barrage all over again.

Then Ritsu's body lights up.

"Oh no," Eric groaned.

The sides pop open.

Here it comes!

….but it never happened.

What came next, shocked all of the students. When nothing happened, the Eds and Eric—who ducked underneath their tables—emerged out from underneath them and were surprised by what they were seeing too.

The four arms of the robot were holding guns that were going to shoot Korosensei. Instead, they were each a large amount of four types of flowers. **[You wanted me to make flowers, right?]**

Eric and Yada glanced at one another. "You…Ritsu y-you actually made them," he asked with a stutter.

 **[And that's not all. Look in your desks, Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eric.]**

The four friends shared a glance, wondering what she meant by that. Deciding that it was best to go ahead, they each looked in decks.

Eric gasped and reached into his deck. He then attempted to pull out what he grabbed. But it got stuck. So, he gave it a yank. Everyone gasped loudly as they witness the fractured-eye boy and his friends each pull out monstrous, bowling-ball size Jawbreakers.

"Jawbreaker!" Ed yelled with pure joy, before astonishing the normal kids even more by actually putting it in his mouth. Causing one of his cheeks to inflate as it held the candy.

Eddy and Eric had already put their candy in their mouths, but Double D tried as best as he could to restrain himself. Instead marveling at the giant candy on his desk. "R-Ritsu, you shouldn't have," the smart-boy responded, rubbing his hands around the Jawbreaker. "But…how did you do this? I thought you were downgraded."

 **[Korosensei made a total of 985 modifications to my functionality. My masters deemed that nearly all of them were "unnecessary for assassinations", and they were deleted, dismantled, and reset, but from my study of the situation in E-Class, I** _ **personally**_ **deemed the "power of cooperation" to be an indispensable element of assassination and hid the related software in a corner of my memory bank before it could be erased.]**

"Outstanding!" Korosensei proudly exclaimed with joy. "Ritsu, does that mean…?"

Ritsu's screen turned on again, and she was back to her joyful self. **"Yes. With my own will, I went against my masters. I have free will now!"**

 _And that's a good time to wrap it up for that story. Ritsu joined the class as a compatriot, and the number of friends we had increased. From that moment on, we few were now 31 in total. Not how I thought I would have another friend, but I'm not complaining._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #10 "Bravo Two ED"**

 **Title reference:** _ **Bravo Two Zero**_

 **And that wrapped up this EDventure. This was kind of a dull one for me. There were moments in the story that I was really writing it out, and then moments that were mostly flat and uninteresting. But I'm glad to have gotten this EDventure done and am able to move on to the next story.**

 **But with that out of the way, I'm going to be starting on my new story, "Long Odds in a Heaven in Heaven," a Bioshock Infinite story.**

 **That's it for this story. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and if you want me to keep writing this story, then please leave a REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if you do. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	10. EDventure 10: ED from another Mother

Mr. Karasuma was sitting at his deck getting some work down after the stressful events of yesterday took place that had nothing to do with the Eds and Eric. What had happened was that Irina's mentor, Lovro came to the school to assassinate Korosensei. The two then had a competition set up by the tentacle teacher to see who could kill Karasuma. In the end, Karasuma let Irina win.

Now he was back at deskwork again as the day was coming to an end. However, the agent was interrupted by a message on his computer.

 _To: T. Karasuma_

 _Subject: Message from Special Service HQ_

 _Your second transfer student will arrive on 6/15. This is our long-awaited favorite. No need for detailed discussion in advance. Comply with his attendant's wishes._

Their long-awaited favorite. This was the person that the higher-ups believed will finally kill Korosensei. He would have wanted to know what the person is capable of in advance, but he had no power to demand such a thing. So, Karasuma typed his response.

 _Understood._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa, and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #10 — "ED from another Mother"**

 **{Play music: "Relay" (intro)—** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **soundtrack}**

It was the mouth of June and the rainy season has arrived in Japan. The students of E-Class had only nine mouths of school left until our deadline to assassinate Korosensei. On the bright side…there was really no bright side. The rainy season's been putting a damper on everyone's mood.

But luckily, there was away something the Eds and Eric would be up to that'll always lighten the mood.

 **{Stop music}**

Eddy was giggling and rubbing his hands in that scheming way. "Eddy are you sure that this is going to work," Yada asked with a worried expression. Everyone else just watched the four friends.

The plan that Eddy had come up with was to tap Eric to the ceiling right above where Korosensei would stand at the beginning of every day. That way, when the teacher arrives, the fractured-eye boy would fall down with an Anti-sensei knife. Right now, Eric was up on the wall and had his ankles, torso, and wrists duct taped to the ceiling by Double D and Ed, who were both up on ladders getting their friend set.

"This isn't the first time we've done something this dangerous," Double D said, finishing on Eric's ankles and torso. He then climbed down the ladder.

Ed grabbed an Anti-sensei knife from his shirt that had a bad smell with flies all around its blade. "And there you go," Ed said with his smile, before turning to Eddy. "This little piggy went to market, Eddy!"

"Alright boys! We're going to get that octopus and be filthy, stinken rich!" Eddy shouted with excitement. They all then heard the sonic boom of Korosensei arriving outside and Eddy's smile turned to a mischievous grin. "Right on time."

Ed quickly grabbed the ladders, opened the window, and threw them out into the rain. Much to Double D's dismay. The Eds quickly ran back to their seat. "Wait! How do I get down?" Eric asked, before the door slid open.

"Okie-dokie, boys and girls. Time for homeroom." said Korosensei when he walked into the class. However, much to the shock of the students in the classroom, Korosensei's head was two times bigger that it normally was. And the way he spoke sounded burbled. "Everyone, please take your seat. You too, Eric."

Eric signed with a sweetdrop in his head. "I would if I could."

Eddy stared at his teacher, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Meanwhile Ritsu turned on her screen. **"Korosensei, could you please explain why your head is suddenly 33% larger than normal than before."**

"Balloon!" Ed shout with a grin.

"Not exactly, Ed. My head soaks up moisture like a sponge with all the humidity," he said, before squeezing his face as if it was a toil to drain his head.

 **Korosensei's weakness #14: Prone to dampness**

Double D started writing down this newly found weakness. "So his head has an absorption factor," he said with fascination. However, right after finishing, Double D looked at his teacher in disgust. "That's actually a little gross."

When Korosensei was finished emptying the water in his into a bucket, he then said, "Now then, according to mister Karasuma, we have another transfer student joining us."

"Another transfer like us," Eric asked, referring to him and the Eds. "Or just another assassin?"

"I made a bit more trouble for myself than I barged for underestimating Ritsu," he confessed, before pointing at her with his tentacle. "So, rest assure, I won't be making the same mistake twice." Ritsu giggled as Korosensei rubbed his hands together. "But I encourage all of you to see the new addition to our class is one more potential ally."

Eddy suddenly popped up out of nowhere next to Ritsu. "So, what's the guy's style, huh? How's he gonna bag the octopus?" He asked, looking like he was up to his old tricks.

"He's got a point," said Hara, looking back at the machine. "Since you're both new, figured you transfers got to stick together, right?"

" **Actually, I do know a little bit,"** said Ritsu with a smile. **"The original plan was for he and I to start at the same time, but it didn't work out that way. I would handle long attacks; he would focus on close range. Our combined effort would have backed Korosensei into a corner. Except, our masters recalled the order for…well, reasons."**

"What kind of reasons," asked Double D.

" **For 1, my counterpart needed a few tweaks before being put into the field. Second, it was deemed I lack the capacity to support someone of his skill. Compared to what he's capable of, well, let's just say I don't quite measure up."**

The Eds and Eric gulped nervously, and from his point of view, the fractured-eye boy could see Korosensei bowing his head and sweeting. For her to say that when everyone just witnessed Ritsu blow off Korosensei's figures painted a different image in everyone's head. Just what was this person going to be like?

"Oh, come on!" Eddy said, looking doubtful as he was back at his table again. "He can't be that scary."

The silence returned to the room when the door of the classroom, and everyone turned towards the doorway. What they saw was a man wearing white robes and a mask over his face. Additionally, the back of his torso is adorned with a Bohr model of the hydrogen atom.

Everyone looked at the man with odd looks, as his eyes gleamed red at the class.

"Okay, somebody likes to wear white," said Kataoka.

"He's kind of tall for a student," said Okano.

The man in white pointed in front of him, ominously, before startling everyone when a puff smoke went off in his hand, and then he was suddenly holding a pigeon. Ed, who had jumped on and clung to Kimura after being frightened, looked the bird and smiled. "It's a bird!" He exclaimed, before he and Kimura fell over onto the floor.

The man in white chuckled. "Sorry everyone, didn't mean to startle you," he said, before putting the pigeon in his sleeve. "I can see that you're confused. I'm not your classmate, just his guardian. But let's not stand on ceremony, call me Shiro, please."

"Doesn't that mean 'White' in Japanese," Double D asked.

"I don't know what's creepier, a guy in all white or a guy in all white doing magic," Kayano said with a weirded-out smile.

"Yeah, and the guy can summon birds." Eddy grumbled in annoyance. "I hate birds."

Nagisa looked at Eddy with a confused expression. "Why?"

"They're so useless."

Eric said, "Well, the only one that isn't afraid is Korosensei—"

He stopped talking when he saw the teacher had turned into his liquid state. On the ceil at the far corner near where Eric still tapped.

"Really!? It scared you that much to use the liquid state!?" He yelled at Korosensei. Eric again struggled to get loss of his bindings. "And will someone please get me get down!"

 **Korosensei's Weakness #15: Gullible About Rumors**

"Oh…Well…It's because Ritsu made the new student sound so scary," Korosensei said sheepishly, before pouring down from the ceiling. Climbing down and going back into his clothing that was on the floor. "N-Nice to meet you, Mr. Shiro. When might we greet your, uh, ward?"

"It's an honor Korosensei," said Shiro in a mannerly tone. Mr. Karasuma was looking into the class through the window. "Apologies for my 'ward' as you call him being late for class. I beg your patience, he'll be here in due course, when the time is right."

Eric looked at Shiro with a raised eyebrow. Wasn't much for straight answers, was he? Shiro then stopped and looked up at Eric on the ceiling. As the American looked at the man, he couldn't help but feel uneased by his red eyes.

"Something wrong," asked Korosensei.

"Not at all," Shiro told him, before handing the teacher red bean jelly candy. "This seems an interesting group. I'm confident he'll fit in perfectly. But why is there a student taped to the ceiling." He pointed up at Eric.

"Trust me, it was a really dumb idea," said Eric.

"You try coming up with a plan!" Eddy retorted.

"Very well then," Shiro said, before turning towards the door. The class all glanced in the same direction. "Allow me to introduce him. Now Itona! Come!"

At first, there was nothing.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that came from the back of the room. The back wall was destroyed by a hole. Through the smoke came a short, strong built boy with spiky light blue-tinted white-hair and yellow/amber eyes. Wearing a uniform and a pair of black boots. The boy walked in and sat down at the desk between Karma and Terasaka. "Victory is my," declared Itona with a crazed look in his eyes. "I've proven myself stronger than the classroom wall."

"COME ON! USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" All the students yelled comically at Itona.

"Ding-dong!" Ed shouted.

"Only strength matters. Everything else is crap," said Itona. Everyone in the class had sweet drops on their heads. This boy was clearly going to be another pain in the ass.

Eric looked at Korosensei and saw he had an…eck expression! Not even he knew what to make of Itona either. He's not smiling…or looking serious…or…any face that would make logical sense!

"I give to you Itona Horibe! Or if you prefer just Itona," Shiro said to introduce the new kid.

 _A guardian in all white, a transfer student impossible to read and with Ed-level strength apparently. We were definitely in for more trouble than before._

That's when Karma spoke up with his usual charisma. "Hey, new kid. Mind if I ask you a question," he asked as he looked over his shoulder at the hole in the wall. Glancing at the rain. "You came in from the rain, without an umbrella. It's coming down in buckets down out there, and somehow there's not a drop on you. What's the story of that?"

There was a sudden crash from the front of the room, startling also everyone in the room.

Ed's desk was somehow implanted into the ceiling, as if it was launched upwards. Slashing it to pieces. Ed meanwhile was still in his seat, but was holding up his shoe, which had its laces tied for the first time in a long time. "I tied my own shoe, guys," he said, before the pieces of his desk came crashing down on him.

Eddy laughed at his friend while Double D groaned and cover his eyes. But then they saw Itona get out of his seat and walk over to Ed. The tension in the room raised when he stopped in front of the Ed-boy and stared at him. "You're the strongest one in this class, aren't you? Stronger than most people in the world," he said, placing his left hand on Ed's head with a sneer. "You might be someone I have to kill."

"Hey! Get your ass away from my friend!" Eric shouted at Itona, struggling again to get down from the ceiling. "Your lucky I can't get down from here!"

"I only kill things stronger than me. Your friend's skills are beneath. That means he'll live for now," Itona said, before walking away from a shaking Ed whose eyes were wide and had sweat rolling down his face. Itona approached Korosensei while he was eating the red bean jelly bar and pointed at the teacher. "You on the other hand Korosensei are my target."

Korosensei swallowed and glanced at Itona. "I believe I'm starting to get a clear picture of your M.O.. Well look no further. I'm stronger than you by a whole order of magnitude."

"Yeah, sure, not so much." Itona pulled out a red bean jelly bar from his uniform and approached Korosensei. Looking up at him as they were inches away. "Truth is you and I are actually brother."

"HUH!" The whole cause looked at Korosensei and Itona in white-eyed shock and confusion.

"Bro…!"

"Bro…!"

"Bro…!"

"Bro…!"

"Bro…!"

"BROTHERS!"

Itona wasn't fazed by the reaction of the class and bit off a piece of his candy bar with the wrapping in his mouth. "Winner takes all, loser dies, big bro," he told the teacher in a mocking manner. Korosensei was shaken as Itona turned to the door and walked towards it. Shiro was waiting for him in the hallway. "We siblings have to keep it real. No tricks, no bull, just the two of us."

And with that, Itona closed the door behind him.

All was quiet in the classroom. Suddenly, the tape holding Eric peeled off the ceiling, and he fell to the floor.

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON, SIR!?" Eric shouted when he shot up and climbed onto Korosensei with a big bump on his head. Looking at him with wide eyes while grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and putting his feet on him, as most of the class got out of their seats and demanded answers too.

"Why did he say you are brothers!" Yada yelled.

"How came an octopus and a person came from the mom!?" Eddy yelled, pointing at him.

Double D pulled out a calculator and typed away at it desperately while sweating. "It's not! The probabilities of a human female being able to reproduce such a thing are improbable! Unthinkable!" He yelled and threw his hands in the air and waved them around. "UNCONCEIVABLE!"

"Can I be the dad?" Ed asked.

"Calm down, please!" Korosensei said, shaken. He grabbed Eric and pulled him off before placing him down on the ground. "I have no earthly idea! That boy is clearly confused! I was raised an only child! When I asked my parents for siblings, they gave me a talking-to about the birds and the bees."

"Wait, you actually have parents?" Maehara asked.

"That's because babies from strokes!" Ed declared. "It's a proven fact."

Eric sighed and placed his hand on the Ed-boy's shoulder. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

Lunch had come, and the rain outside hasn't even let up for a minute. Everyone was paying attention to the elephant in room. Itona was in his seat eating a mountain of candy and treats. The amount of junk food he was consuming could've only matched Korosensei's hunger for it.

The Eds and Eric were together at their own table while staring at Itona. "This doesn't make any sense," said Eric. "None of this makes any sense.'

"It could be a ploy by our classmate to throw off our teacher," Double D told him while eating his lunch. "Creating a ruse to fluster him and throw him off guard."

"But with the way he's scarfing that junk food, he definitely has the octo-head's sweet tooth," Eddy grumbled.

"You think that he'll share?" Ed asked.

"NO!" the other two Eds and Eric jumped on Ed and held him down.

"You can't go near that guy, Ed!" Double D told him and stood up, along with his friends. "There's no telling what that troubled boy will do to you." Ed only stared at him, as a fly entered one ear and exited the other.

Eric turned around and looked at Itona, and saw that he wasn't looking at them like everyone else. He didn't even seem to notice their rough housing. "Especially since the guy is really hard to read, too," he said, pointing out the similarity Korosensei and Itona had.

As he was eating a bunch of candy, Korosensei heard the Eds and Eric talking. "Wonderful! Itona comment has the whole class comparing in every detail. I need a distraction, ah yes!" He blushed when he grabbed something from under his desk. "I'll take my mind off things by poring over this magazine," he gushed before pulling out and opened a dirty magazine of babes in bathing suits. "Nothing like an adult reading material!"

But then Itona also had the exact same magazine.

Korosensei let out a shocked sound as all of the class looked at the boy in shock and disbelief. "This cinch it! They're both boob guys!" Eddy shouted.

That's when Okajima stood up out of his chair. "Okay, the new kid's credibility just shot through the roof!" He exclaimed with a clenched fist.

"So, that's really all it took, huh?" Nagisa sighed.

"Hell yeah!" Okajima turned to him and pulled out the same magazine that Korosensei and Itona were reading. "We boob men are all brothers!"

Nagisa sweetdropped. _'Now there's three of them?!'_

"Hey, I've got a magazine too!" Ed said, pulling out a pink magazine. "And it has pictures."

Eddy imminently jumped on his friend, pushing his head back into his body and snatched the magazine from him. "Ed, you've been holding out on us!" He shouted and jumped off Ed and looked at the cover. "Chicks Galore, huh?" Okajima came over as Eddy happily flipped it open.

The pictures inside are of baby chickens.

Eddy and Okajima looked at it in disgust. "What the heck is this?" asked the pervert, as some of the other students came over. They too were weirded out by what they were seeing.

When Double D and Eric looked at the pictures, they too were shocked and disgusted. "Ed, I never would have thought you'd be into…this," said Eric, looking at his friend with comically shrank eyes.

"I didn't even know they had magazines like that," Double D said.

"Here's the thing, if they're really related," Kayano said as Fuwa sat next to her. "I mean, don't you think Korosensei would have known about it?"

Fuwa put a finger on her chin and started to think of an answer. "Not necessary…"

 _In the grim darkness of the medieval past, there was only war. Korosensei knights of the royal family fought against the Korosensei knights of another kingdom. The royal family's army was losing this battle._

 _In the royal family's castle, the king's advisor came into the throne room and kneeled. "Your highness, the enemies upon us, all is lost!"_

" _So be it," the octopus king said, before turning to his two sons, Korosensei and Itona. "My sons. You alone will survive."_

 _As their home burned to the ground, Korosensei and Itona ran away towards a bridge. Behind them were the enemy soldiers. "Hurry, little brother! We've no time!" Korosensei yelled, pulling his brother with him as they ran across the bridge. He then drew his sword and turned to face the enemy. "Clear the bridge and escape to safety!"_

 _Suddenly he was hit by two arrows and fell into the lake._

" _Brother!" Itona cried and chased after him._

" _GO! I'm lost! Leave me! You have to live!"_

" _You have to live!"_

"Once grown, each was driven by cruel fate after the battle, the other without knowing their opponent's true identity," Fuwa finished the story while holding a _Jump_ comic.

Ed looked at her with tearful eyes. "Life is so cruel, you guys!" He cried before grabbing Eric and blowing his nose on him, covering him with his snout.

"What!? Again!?" Eric shouted at Ed for covering him in snot, while Yada giggled a little. While she felt sorry for him, she couldn't help but find his reaction a little cute and funny.

"Uh, yeah, that's but there's still something you're forgetting," Double D told Fuwa.

"Yeah, like how Itona's human," said Kayano.

"Easy, he's a mutation," Fuwa said.

"You totally glossed the issue here!" Kayano yelled.

"No offence, but your characterization's kinda cliché and the plots ridiculous," Hara said.

"Not to mention played-out," Eddy said. **[AN: Just like** _ **Naruto**_ **fanfics. Someone had to say it!]**

"True on that, Eddy, but no one asked for your opinion!" Fuwa argued with the others. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Eric were staring at Itona, who looked at the chattering before looking back at his magazine.

 _It was really bizarre to think about, but that's when I realized that if he's going to prove that they're siblings, he'll have to about his past. Nagisa and I knew that this was going to be a chance to find out about Korosensei's past._

 _The big question was what this Itona Horibe had up his sleeve._

 _What happened next was something I never thought to have seen._

* * *

School ended with the bell ringing. The fight between Korosensei and Itona was about to begin. In the classroom, the desks were arranged and formed into a square formation around the room, and the students, Karasuma and Irina were standing on the outside of the makeshift ring.

When the bell stopped, Itona grabbed his coat and threw into the air. Now all he was wearing was a red sleeveless shirt.

"This place looks like an arena?" Irina asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah, fit for an honest deathmatch," Karasuma said, watching Itona and Korosensei face each other. "It's the first time I've seen an assassin take this approach."

"This is rich, Double D!" Eddy exclaimed while standing next to his friends and sat back in a chair. He kicked his feet up on a table and pulled out a bag of popcorn. "That big shot's going to get pulverized! And we've got a front row center to the greatest show on earth!"

As the four friends watched and waited for the fight to begin, Double D turned his head to him. "Are you gonna share those?"

"I've got hotdogs, too," Eric said, pulling out a hotdog.

"Surely by now you're tired of plunky, over-complicated, cartoonish attempts on your life," Shiro said, while his warn stared at his opponent, "so let's confine us to over one rule; set foot outside the desk-boundary and your life is forfeit. Agree?"

"Oh yeah, sure, Mister-I-make-the-freakin'-rules," Eddy said mockingly, before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Sugino agreed with Eddy. "As if the loser's gonna stick to that without any issues."

"He will." To the Eds, Eric, and Sugino's surprise it was Karma who spoke up. "Korosensei's all about how his students see him, remember? He'll abide by the rules out of a sense of honor cheating would risk throwing shade on his reputation with this.

"It's actually a pretty clever way of handicapping Korosensei if you think about it," Double D said, with his own bag of popcorn.

Korosensei was silent for a moment. Looking down at the floor for a moment before looking up at his opponent. "Very well, sir! I agree to your rule!" He exclaimed. "But let's include another; injuring any spectators also counts."

"Agreed," Shiro acknowledged. He then raised his right hand up into the air and held it there. "Commence on my signal…assassination…"

The class and teachers watched, all waiting for the fight to begin. And then Shiro brought his arm down.

"Begin!"

 _ **SLASH!**_

Something swung and chopped Korosensei's left tentacle arm off.

All of the students and the teachers couldn't believe their eyes. Staring at the fight with wide eyes and jaws hanging. Eddy, mouthful of popcorn, dropped the bag he had while the other Eds and Eric were just as shocked as their classroom.

 _We all just stood there for what felt like an eternity as our eyes were glued to the same thing. But it wasn't Korosensei's severed limb._

"…Impossible…" Korosensei stared at Itona with his smiling face, but everyone knew that he was shocked beyond belief.

Itona's hair was made of…tentacles!

Everyone stared at the boy with looks of disbelief, as the tentacles waved around like crazy, like there were water hoses that were shooting out high pressures of water.

"Oh my," Double D said with a hand to his mouth.

"His hair is made of tentacles?" Eric asked.

"Geez Louise!" Eddy said.

"Cool," Ed said.

Karma kept his head leveled, as he finally saw how Itona stayed dry when he first showed up. He didn't need an umbrella, because he batted away the raindrops.

" _ **How is this possible?"**_ Korosensei growled. Eric and Nagisa were the first ones to ever hear that tone of voice from the teacher and knew that he was getting really angry. Just like before, Korosensei's body started to turn black, while his teeth sharpened, veins popped out around his face, and his eyes turned glowing red. The atmosphere of the room turned tense as everyone saw him become enraged. _**"Tell me where those tentacles can form! Why does someone like you have them?!"**_

"We're neither at liberty nor obligated to tell you, but I hope this serves to convince you," said Shiro, unfazed by the teacher's rage. "You may have come from different parents and enjoyed different upbringings, but nonetheless you are indeed brothers." As Korosensei stared at Shiro with his red eyes, the man continued. "What a face you're making, does this encounter stir up unpleasant memories, perhaps?"

" _ **Clearly…you and I need to have a little talk!"**_ Korosensei growled, before his left arm regenerated.

"Not possible…" Shiro replied and raised his left arm. "…you'll be dead." Suddenly a violet light shined from inside his sleeve. Korosensei felt the light shine on him and gasped. "This pressure ray has a useful effect at close range. It triggers the dilatant of your skin cells." Itona then made his move and attacked. His tentacles kicking up a smokescreen as Korosensei screamed from the attacks. Shiro gave a thumbs down as he continued. "You become as stiff as a board instantaneously. That's right—Itona and I are on intimate terms with your every weakness."

As Itona kept up his assault on Korosensei, everyone watched as all there was on the ground was some kind of beaten mass.

"Wow, did he get him," asked Muramatsu.

"No, look up!" Terasaka exclaimed and pointed up at the ceiling. Korosensei managed to get out of the way by shedding his skin and having Itona attack that, while he escaped up to a high point. He was panting with exhaustion after taking such evasive actions.

Eric was shocked. That was Korosensei's last resort, and Itona made him use it already

"Shedding your skin? Ah yes, we know about that little trick too. You see, Korosensei, there's an aspect even to that which constitutes an Achilles heel," Shiro informed the teacher as Itona walked up to Korosensei and started attacking him again. Korosensei quickly speeded away to avoid the attack, and as Shiro continued talking, the octopus-like teacher continued to dodge every swing and swipe directed at him. "Molting cost you dearly in terms of energy."

 **Korosensei's Weakness #16:**

 **Vulnerable after molting**

Double D gasped and had Nagisa hand over the list of weaknesses he's been writing down. Sure enough, it was written down. "That prodigious speed plummets while you recover," Shiro said as Itona attacked Korosensei as he struggled to stay alive. "Oh, and look, you grow back that arm Itona lopped off in his initial attacks, that's even more energy you've lost."

 **Korosensei's Weakness #17:**

 **Vulnerable after regeneration**

"By my calculations, at the moment, this makes two of you a fairly even match for one another. Using one's tentacles effectively calls for a great deal of mental stamina, too."

 **Korosensei's Weakness #2:**

 **Loses his composure rather easily**

"And it appears Itona's dirty little secret pulled the rug out from under your state of mind, which of course was the idea. Not to boast, but it's obvious Itona has the upper hand. Oh, and also, he has the help of his devoted guardian," Shiro said and lifted his left arm up again.

 **Korosensei's Weakness #18:**

 **Hardens upon exposure to a special beam**

That special beam was fired again by Shiro, which made Korosensei's body hardened. Itona jumped up and spiraled towards Korosensei. The teacher dodged it, but was too slow, and it costed him two of his legs. The Eds, Eric, Nagisa, Kayano, and the other students of the class gasped when they saw the lobbed off limbs fall to the ground.

Weakened by the onslaught of attacks, Korosensei buckled and fell to his knees. Panting in exhaustion as Shiro chuckled. "Uh-oh, you'll have to grow those pesky legs back now too! That's an even bigger energy deficit."

Itona walked up to him. "That was easier that I thought," he taunted Korosensei. "Not so tough now, huh?"

"Eddy, I'm not sure how they did, but they were able to get all of his weak points and are able to hit them with precision and great succession," Double D said with the weakness notepad still in his hand.

"He could actually do it," Eddy whispered. "The octopus is backed into a corner!"

"Does that mean they'll save the world, Eddy?" Ed asked. "What do we do then?"

"…How should I know?"

Eric grabbed his Anti-knife and looked at it with a frown on his face. For some reason, they all felt kind of disappointed. Here was some stranger that appeared out of nowhere, exposing weaknesses they didn't even know about. Weaknesses that they—his students—should have discovered. They were all hoping to pull off the Master Plan that would kill Korosensei.

E-Class should be the ones to kill him!

Korosensei's legs grew back, as Shiro walked a little to the right to see them. "I see that your legs regenerated. Feeling ready for the next onslaught, are we?"

After taking a few breaths, Korosensei grumbled, "No one's ever run me this ragged before." He stood straight and cracked his knuckles. "And here I thought I was signing up for a garden-variety face-off. There's quite a bit more strategy afoot than I expected." The two opponents started circling each other. Stepping to the left while facing each other. "I have so many questions about the pair of you. Of course, if I lose, there won't be any opportunity to pick your brain."

"You still think you can win? Your confidence doesn't strike you as misguided," Shiro mocked him.

"Mr. Shiro, for all your planning, there's one thing you don't seem to have taken into account," Korosensei said, pointing at him. Eric was behind him, still holding his knife.

"Not likely. No detail is overlooked, no angle is unconsidered," the man in white said, before turning his head to his ward. "Finish him."

Itona jumped high into the air and used all of his tentacles in one final attack on Korosensei. Going right for his body. Bit of mucus flying in the air as the students looked in shock.

But strangely, the mucus wasn't yellow. In fact, it was white. And Itona saw it was his tentacles that were damaged.

Korosensei disappeared and reappeared in a front of Kayano with a tissue in his hand. "What do we have here? Hmm?" He asked mockingly while waving the tissue at the boy. "I seemed to be standing on some you've dropped."

His expression turned grey as the other students looked down to see that there were Anti-knives lying on the floor. Bits of mucus covering them. Eric and Nagisa gasped and the fractured-eye boy looked at his hand as saw that his knife wasn't in his hand.

That meant that Korosensei planted them on the floor and covered them with tissue paper. So, when Itona's tentacles were in range, he uncovered the knives and let the tentacles do their work in destroying the ends of the limbs.

Eric grinned and sweated a little. "You sneak."

Shock by what happened, Itona backed up before Korosensei's husk fell down and landed on him. Using his speed, the teacher was able to tie up the white-haired boy in the husk. "An Anti-Me blade works just as well on your tentacles as they do mine!" Korosensei said, picking up the boy in the husk like it was a bag. "And regeneration takes just as much a toll." He then reeled back his arm and looked to the window. "You may be exceptionally strong. But I'm exceptionally clover!"

With a giggle, Korosensei sent Itona crashing through the window. The husk protected him from the glass, as he landed on the ground as the rain stopped.

"Don't worry children, he's fine. My old skin kept him perfectly safe. "Technically, Itona, you're outside the boundary," he pointed out as Itona pushed the skin off his body. Korosensei then had his face have the green stripes and began to be a sore winner. "In yo face! I win! Nani-nani boo-boo! Et cetera Et cetera! No more trying to kill me with your guardian's help."

This, however pissed off Itona who gritted his teeth and glared hatefully at the teacher.

"If, however, you'd like to stay, perhaps learn a thing or two along with the rest of the class will welcome you with open arms," Korosensei suggested to Itona wisely. Behind him the class looked at their teacher with wide eyes. "Bear in mind, what you learn here can't necessarily be quantified. You are a gifted young man, but I'm richer in experience. I became a teacher so as to translate that experience into something which can enrich others. The way to assassinate me isn't homing in on my weaknesses…" he then tapped his finger on his head. "…but by absorbing my lessons."

Itona growled with his eyes closed. "Are you saying that I'm never gonna be strong enough to beat you?!" He opened his eyes and showed them to have a turned red with black and white energy going crazy in them. "YOU THINK THAT I'M WEAK?!"

" _Oh no, Itona's not a big fan of being lectured to."_ Shiro sighed. _"If Korosensei continues to lord his knowledge over him…"_

As everyone saw Itona's tentacles growing back, they were then shocked to see that they'd turned black. Itona let out a furious roar as the tentacle swung around wildly.

"Good lord! Now what's going on!" Double D yelled, as he backed away.

"Black tentacles!? Rio gasped.

"I think the dude's about to go postal!" Maehara exclaimed.

"We are not long for this world!" Ed shouted and started running around in fear, before crashing into a wall.

"I'M STRONG! THESE TENTACLES WILL ASSURE MY VICTORY OVER EVERYONE! _EVERYONE_!" Itona screamed with a grunt. He then ran towards the class and leapt through the broke window. Itona then roared as he jumped at Korosensei.

But then he was suddenly shot in the neck by something, before falling down on the floor. Everyone, including the teacher stared at the knocked-out student with dumbfound looks. "Uh…what the hell happened?" asked Eric.

"Pardon us, Korosensei." When the Eds and Eric looked towards Shiro, they saw that it was him that shot Itona with a gun of some kind under his arm in his sleeve. They could tell because the barrel was smoking. "My hot-headed ward isn't exactly _'prime classroom'_ material at the best of time. It's not lost on me that this is his first day, but a mandatory vacation is clearly in order," he said while walking over to Itona. The students, including Ed after getting out of the wall looked at him with surprised expressions as Shiro picked up Itona.

"Excuse me! I can't let you walk out of here with him. He's my student!" Korosensei firmly told him. "Until graduation, his well-being falls on me. And frankly, I also have a lot of questions to ask you Mr. Shiro."

"Sorry, we're leaving." Shiro replied and walked past Korosensei, but then stopped. "Unless you care to use force." Korosensei growled and attempted to grab his shoulder, but on contact his tentacles exploded. He gasped as Shiro wiped off the goo. "Anti-sensei fibers. I have no intention of being restrained by you. Not to worry, my conscientious friend, he'll be back before you know it," he said and looked to Korosensei. "In the meantime, I'll take responsibility for his well-being, thank you."

And with that, Shiro left with Itona. No one stopped them as they exited through the hole in the wall.

It was clear that Itona was still maturing. There was no need to rush he walked away from the school, Shiro stopped and looked back to see Korosensei staring at him through the broken window. "Such a personality. It's unlikely that he would from that class anyway before the end of the world comes. And those children. Especially the four cartoonish ones…"

Shiro turned back to the road and continued on his way, as the rain came again.

"Heh, very promising. What an unpredictable classroom, like this weather we're having today."

* * *

When the class started to put the desks back together where they were, Korosensei was at his desk covering his face with his hands, murmuring how embarrassed he was.

"What's with him all of a sudden," asked Kataoka.

"Dunno," said Okano. "He's been this way for a while now."

"A grim turn of events has brought out my serious side and I'm ashamed," Korosensei whimpered in his hands. "You children are supposed to think of me as comic-relief."

"Hey! That's our job!" Ed said, pointing to his chest.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eric yelled.

"Besides, you were so serious about it," said Hazama, before giving a serious and over dramatic voice to copy Korosensei's tone. "Tell me where those tentacles can form! Why does someone like you have them?!"

Korosensei screamed with a bit of a pink blush. "Do repeat that! Just hearing those works again makes me want to bury my head in the sand!" He yelped before covering his face with his hands again. "I've been a cultivating a mysterious, naturally amusing persona. Revealing a serious side shatter my image!"

Double D sighed. "I can't believe you're so calculating about your image."

 **Korosensei's weakness #19: Gets embarrassed in the aftermath of serious scene.**

"What a day, huh?" asked Irina, with her arms crossed while staring at the yellow being. Korosensei and the rest of the classed looked to her. "Was anyone else caught off guard by the tentacles growing out of that boy's?"

Eddy dashed over to the teacher's desk and pointed at Korosensei with one eye open. "Yeah! Level with us, calamary. What was all that about?"

"I too would like to know," Double D said, looking firmly at Korosensei with a frown. "It's all very suspicious that you would react like that after seeing our new mysterious classmate's powers, and not to mention the vast knowledge that Mr. Shiro has on you and your weaknesses. I do believe it's time to stop sidestepping the issue and tell us the truth! As your students, we have to know if you can be trusted."

Korosensei was silent for a moment, before standing up from his chair. "You're right, Double D. It's high time I tell you children the truth," he said. Everyone listened carefully. "I'm reality…your teacher…IS A BIOLOGICALLY ENGINEERED LIFEFORM!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Neat," Ed said, being a simpleton, as everyone looked at him with beady little eyes.

"Huh?! That's all I get!? Pardon me if I expected more of a reaction!"

"You're an octopus that fly through the air at Mach 20," Okajima said.

"But you said you're not from another planet, so that rules out alien," said Hara.

"And there's the fact that Itona claimed to be your brother, so we figured you were some kind of biologically created lifeform," said Double D.

Korosensei gave them a look that mimicked shock and pride. "You're catching on so quickly! You're geniuses!"

"Sir focus on today," Nagisa said. "Why were you mad? When you saw those tentacles, you were more upset that we've ever seen you."

"All of us are just wondering…why are you here? Why were you created? Why come to this class?" Eric held up his arms a little. "Why all of this?"

All was silent for a brief moment.

"That's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it? Too bad they will not matter," Korosensei said in a dark tone. "Not after I vaporize this planet…"

The students took a cautious step back from him.

"On the other hand, if you save the world, you'll have all the time you need to find out the truth afterwards. Do you understand? If you want to figure out why _you_ are all here, trying to kill me, you only have one option. You have to kill me. Assassin and target…that is the bond that binds us together in this classroom. You can have your answers when you pry them from my cold, dead tentacles." The students all looked at him with wide eyes and then he turned to the door. "Now then, if you don't have any more questions, I'd like to call it a day. See you tomorrow!"

And as he opened the door, he was right back to being so embarrassed. But Eric still stared at his teacher with a serious expression. Deep down, he knew that Korosensei was right. They were assassins, whether they liked it or not. Searching for answers with guns and knives. Their target was their teacher and killing him will be the only way to gaining their answers.

That meant they were going to have to step up their game.

* * *

"Right, no student was hurt in any way," Karasuma said on the phone outside the schoolhouse. "Make arrangements for repairs."

"Mr. Karasuma!" the government agent heard the voice of Isogai and when he turned towards his direction, he was a little surprised. All the students of E-Class had come out and were now standing there.

"What can I do for you," he asked, putting away the phone. "Or rather…for all of you?"

"Um…could you please teach us more about assassination techniques," the well-mannered boy asked. "We want to sharpen our skills."

Karasuma looked a little surprised. "Even more than what I've already taunted you?"

"Here's the deal, sir, we used to think that someone else would kill him even if we don't manage to pull it off," said Yada.

"But after watching Itona today, we realized something," said Maehara.

"If anyone's gonna bag that squid, it's going to be us!" Eddy said with a confident smirk and crossed his arms.

"We all came here for different reasons, but we're all wanting to do it. Why would we be here if some professional gets to kill him," Double D asked. "That's why we all want to work hard and with the little time we have, assassination our teacher. Good Lord, if mother heard me…"

"We want to kill him ourselves," Eric said, stepping forward. "That's how'll we'll know the answers!"

 **{Play music: "Contact"—** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **soundtrack}**

Karasuma couldn't help but let a smile grow on his lips when he saw their outlook change. _'What a positive shift in attitude. Nice.'_ He thought to himself after seeing the gleam in their eyes. "Alright then, students interested in beefing up their assassination skills can stay after class. Be ready to work hard."

"YES, SIR!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Ed said with a salute. Far off in a tree, Korosensei watched the students while drinking a soda and reading a book. Feeling prouder of his students than before.

 _We were Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High. The assassination classroom. The rain has stopped, and the school bell will ring again tomorrow._

"Let's start by climbing this 20-meter rope that's ready to be broken in," Karasuma said with an evil smile. Pointing up at the tree behind him that had three ropes climbs just waiting.

"Aw man!" Eddy complained.

Ed said, "Aaaannnd BREAK!"

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #11 "A League of Their ED"**

 **Title reference:** _ **A League of Their Own**_

 **And that was the end of this EDventure, and we finally get to see Shiro and Itona. I was going to do the episode that came before this one, but I just didn't really feel like it. Mostly because it wouldn't really be a chapter that the Eds and Eric would have played a really big part in. It's kind of the same thing for this chapter, but at least there was something interesting going on.**

 **I can honestly say that coming up with dialogue for the Eds is actually pretty hard. Mostly because of how unique their characters are. However, I found that there are similar characters in** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **. Ed reminds me a lot of Caboose, Double D is Simmons, Eddy is a bit of a combination of Tucker and Grif, and I like to think of Eric as being like Wash. What do you think?**

 **Also, for the chapter with Akira Takaoka, who should be the one that fights him? Nagisa or Eric? I'd like to say Eric should be the one, mostly because of what will be revealed in that future chapter.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it so that I know that I'm doing good and what to improve. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	11. EDventure 11: A League of Their ED

**SulliMike23:** Okay.

 **Derek 23:** Keeping it up! :D

 **streetlife34:** I see. Thanks for telling me your opinion.

 **coldblue2015:** Thank you for the review. Take your time with writing your next one.

 **LoamyCoffee:** And he will.

 **Guest:** I am thinking of watching the show.

 **Kerrowe:** Yes, it was. If you watched both of the show, then you'll likely understand. They are just going with the flow. Just trying to be normal kids, but with a teacher that they have to kill.

 **Dracus6:** Thank you for your suggestion. Also, I'm not going to be taking story requests from reviews any more, only PMs.

 **Guest (Captain Imaginat):** Well, I have to say that there are parts of your ideas for when Eric fights Akira that I like. I don't like all of it, but I do like some of it. I do really like the idea of the Eds and Eric telling more of their stories. They sure are a lot better than your other ideas. Another one is the idea of having the Eds and Eric stay in Japan, but that's _not_ going to happen. Everything else is just a big NO. I appreciate the suggest, but SERIOUS, let me write what _I_ want to write!

As for your Samurai Jack/ Goblin Slayer, Samurai Jack/ Highschool Dxd, Assassination Classroom/ Teen Titans, and Avengers Earth Mightiest Heroes/ Assassination Classroom crossover. I'm going to very, VERY blunt.

#1: I'm not going to do any of these.

#2: I don't like to do a series over again, like other writers. "Brave Soul Samurai" and "The Reason" are special cases, but I'm not going to do another _Assassination Classroom_ story! And why in the world would I do it with superhero shows? It just doesn't fit!

#4: I'm no longer taking requests from reviews. Only in PMs, that why I can talk to people about their request, ideas, and figure out if I like them or to just say no to them, without waiting for the next update to tell them. So, your requests will likely be ignored.

#5: I'm a MALE OC-BASE story writer! I mean why would I do a story without an OC as the main character?!

 **Guest (Bobby Jenkins):** I've never actually seen _Toronto_ , but I do like your ideas for this chapter. Double D would be calculating; however, Eddy will be playing in the game too. And thank you for not pushing your ideas onto me, unlike _other_ Guest Reviewers.

 **whateverman53:** That does sound like Ed, but Ed wouldn't have a pebble in his shoe.

 **Guest (Zeo):** I'll think about it. Hopefully I'll be able to get the chapter out soon.

 **Guest: (King darkness):** When I'm at the very least done with one of my stories.

 **Also, just to let people know, I've turned on Moderate Guest Reviews. And I'm no longer accepting story requests from reviews, only for PMs so that I can talk with you about your idea.**

* * *

 **{Play music: "Relay" (intro)—** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **soundtrack}**

The day after the incident with Shiro and Itona, the rainy season was finally over for Kunugigaoka Junior High School. This made the walk across the new campus all the more enjoyable for Eric, the Eds, Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma as they went towards the train station at the end of the day.

 **{Stop music}**

"Ahh!" Sugino yawed and stretched his arms up, before putting his hands behind his head. "The crappy weather's finally over!"

"And might I say that it's a lovely day today," Double D said, looking up at the sky and soaking in all the heat waves.

"It's gonna get hot soon," Nagisa told them.

Ed turned to Eddy and Eric and asked, "Can we got outside and play?"

"We already are outside, knucklehead," Eddy said with an irked looked.

"But he's right," Sugino said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "I wanna be more active."

"Well, if you're up for a little midnight fun, you could help us chase after Ed whenever he has another one of his sleepwalking episodes," Eric said with a wry smile.

"How about fishing," asked Karma.

Eddy shrugged. "Yeah, sure. As long as I'm not slapped with it," he said, still feeling the many hits he got when he was forced to duel Rolf. That was a really sucky day for him.

"What's in season," asked Nagisa.

That's when you could see Karma grow devil horns and tail as he grinned evilly. "In the summer mouths, delinquents are out in droves. Use Nagisa and Eric as bait there's no limit to how many of the bastards we can shake down."

They could hear the sound of a cash register going off in Eddy's head as he stopped and froze with wide eyes and his hair sticking up. He then zoned over to Karma and grinned greedily, "Karma, my man, I like the way you think."

"I had no idea delinquents had a season," Nagisa sighed.

The seven friends continued to talk about what they will be doing for the sunny days ahead. Walking past a baseball field where a group of girls was standing in front of, watching the school's baseball team practicing.

The pitcher threw the ball at the catcher, and with it made contact with the player's mitten, it kicked up some smoke from it. "Good one, Captain! Nice throw," said the catcher, as the girls fangirled over the pitcher.

The pitcher was Kazutaka Shindō the captain and pitcher of the Kunugigaoka Junior High School Baseball Club. He was a large young male with an athletic build, short spiky black hair, sharp eyes, and tanned skin.

Shindō took off his head and caught the ball when it was thrown back to him. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he then noticed the E-Class students. More specifically, he noticed that Sugino was with them.

"Hey, hey. If it isn't Sugino," he said with a smile that indicated that he was happy to see him. That's when the rest of the players on the field looked towards the boy and saw him. "Long time no see, man."

Sugino was a little hesitant, but smiled at walked over to the flinch of the baseball field. "Yeah. What's up?"

That's when the other players and Shindō ran over to greet him. "What's up, dude?" asked one of the players.

"How could you've never come by to say hello to your old teammates?" Another one joked.

Sugino scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know, I suck," he said as Eric and the others watched from afar. It was odd. Most of the time the main campus students would be hating E-Class students or making fun of them. Hating more of the Eds and Eric for destroying the trophy case.

"You're pitching in next week's baseball game, right," asked a player.

"Huh? Come to think of it, we haven't decided yet," Sugino said with his arms crossed. "But, yeah, I'd like to be the pitcher."

"Man, it would be epic if you did," said one of the players, putting his fist to the cage and Sugino fist bumped him on the other side.

"Yeah!"

"You have no idea how jealous we are of you, man."

"You get to be in E-Class, fooling around all day." When that sentence was said out loud, Sugino felt depressed. Remembering that he was sent to the class where failures go. As the players talked about balancing studying and practice, they were stopped when Shindō walked over.

"Hey, come. Be nice," he said, placing a hand on one of his teammate's shoulder. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. He would've understood. Balancing sports and schoolwork are a privilege of the gifted."

"Geez, aren't you high and mighty," Eddy mocked as he and his friends and Karma walked over. He then placed his hand on his forehead and acted over dramatically. "Oh, look at us~! We're the kings of this sport with a stick up our ass~. We're all chosen ones."

However, instead of getting angry, the team captain scuffed. "Yeah. We are." That response threw Eddy off for a moment, as the Eds and Eric stared at Shindō. "You're the Eds and Eric, right? Is it hard to accept for your four? Well, we've still got a bone to pick with you for ruining our trophies, so we'll prove it to you next week at the tournament. We'll show you who's at the top and who's at the bottom. As if we didn't already know by now."

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening fades into a scenery of Tokyo, Japan. The morning has come, and the sun was rising in the east.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show Eric facing the camera, when he's actually looking at a mirror, brushing his sharp teeth. The title then appears over his head.

 _ **Welcome Back, Mr. ED!**_

In the doorway behind him, Ed ran in the hallway, before tripping over. The fall alerted Eric and he turned around to look at him.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene then cuts to show the Eds and Eric in the living room of their dorm, sitting on the sofa or on the floor around the table as they ate their breakfast.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** They are then shown walking down the street.

 **[But those dreams have remained and they've turned around]** Nagisa is then shown standing at a corner street. He looked up and smiled as the Eds and Eric greeted him.

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The Eds and Eric, Nagisa, and Karma are then seen at the train station waiting for their train to take them to school.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** On the train, Ed and Eddy were fooling around as Karma watched them with amusement. Double was in his own seat reading a book, and Eric and Nagisa were talking to one another, thinking up of a way to kill Korosensei.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The scene then cuts to them walking up the trail that leads to E-Class.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Next, they were standing a few meters away from the old schoolhouse, as the other students walked towards it. Cutting to Yada as she was about to walk into the building, she stopped and looked back. She saw the Eds and Eric and Nagisa and waved at them with a bright smile.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric smiled and walked towards her, with the rest of his friends him. The screen fades to black as it ends.

* * *

 **EDventure #11 — "A League of Their ED"**

"A friendly class versus class baseball tournament, eh?" Korosensei read out loud to the class from a paper informing him about the tournament. Isogai and Kataoka were writing on the chalkboard the baseball event in big words as the rest of the class were in their seats. The yellow creature nodded his head in an approving way. "A healthy body promotes a healthy mind! Approved!"

As soon as he said that, Eric tensed up by grabbing the seat of his chair in a death grip and staring at the back of Hinano's head, who sat in front of him with big eyes that held fear in them. Ed, meanwhile, threw his hands up and happily shouted. "Hurray!"

Korosensei then looked at the class with sweat on his face. "Except, uh…" He held up the paper and showed that Class A was going playing against Class B, and that C was against D. However, it didn't say a thing about E-Class. "Why wasn't E-Class on the tournament roster?"

"They leave us out to keep things nice and even," said Mimura with his left elbow on his desk. "It's hard to have a tournament with an odd number. We get to play the exhibition at the end, though, so there's that."

"Exhibition game?"

"Yeah, it's just for show. The guys face the varsity baseball team, and the girls face the varsity basketball team in front of the whole student body. It's for the regular students…the students on the teams can't play. It gives them all a chance to show off. And classes that were knocked out of the tournament can feel better about themselves after watching E-Class gets their butts whipped. It's a good warning to the students. To see how miserable it is to get shunted down into E-Class."

Double D sighed. "I see this is just another one of the usual E-Class treatments."

"Yep." Kataoka then said, "But don't worry! We've built up our stamina with all our basic assassination training!" She then turned to the girls of the class. "We'll put up a good fight and dampen everybody's mood instead of lifting their spirits!"

The other girls cheered and threw a fist in the air. Even Ritsu wanted to play, after creating a ball shooter that'll never miss the basketball. However, Kataoka denied her from playing. Saying that she was too _square_ to be on the court. It was clear to Eric from her interactions with him that she was a very responsible and great leader when it came to planning assassination attempts.

But right now, he was still shaking in his seat in fear. Yada was the first to notice his shaking and became worried for her secret crush, "Eric?"

"GAH! Don't hurt me!" He shouted and cowardly curled up and held up his hands. Startling the students a little.

"Eric it's okay!" Yada placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Is everything fine? You looked like throwing up."

After panting for a moment, Eric sighed and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that after 'Tight End ED', I've kind of been afraid of playing any sport."

"'Tight End ED?'" Yada blinked in confusion.

After remembering what he was talking about, Double D said to the busty girl. "It's a long story, but the four of us were placed on the football team for a game against our rival school's team, the Lemon Brook Lumpers. They won 62-0 by…utterly destroying us."

"It couldn't have been that bad," said Isogai, not seeing what Eric was so traumatized about. But then he was grabbed by Eric, who stretched his arms all the way across the room.

Eric pulled him over and got close to Isogai's shocked face as the fractured-eye boy looked at him. "Not that bad?" He asked rhetorically, but then he froze in place and looked straight. Eyes wide with a blank, unfocused 1000-yard stare as he remembered that game in perfect detail. Seeing the gigantic, monstrous players coming at him. How they destroyed, obliterated, and crushed all of them and whoever had the ball. The broken bones he's gotten when the ball was passed to him.

All was quiet in the classroom as they looked at Eric, who continued to give the thousand-yard stare.

"I almost lost my other eye that day, Isogai," he said grimly, before dropping the boy to the ground.

"Well, then it's going to suck for you four," Mimura said. "I've been hearing that all the classes in the tournament are gunning to play the exhibition game. How they were really looking forward to getting you guys back for the trophy case."

"What?!" Eddy exclaimed with an angered expression. "What is it with these people!? It was a freakin' accident!"

"True as it may be, it's still a blow to the school," Double D said, getting Eddy and the others to look at him. Even Korosensei payed attention. "That chase had every aware the school ever earned. From sports to academics. It was a showing that they're the best, and that the chairman's system worked."

Then they heard some people getting out of their chairs. It was Terasaka and his goons. "If you idiots are the reason the other classes are gunning for us, then me and the boy are leaving," he said with an irked face. "We aren't looking to being laughing stocks."

Isogai got up and yelled, "Hey! Hold on a second, you can't just—!"

But the tough kids closed the doors behind them on their way out.

"Well, that's too bad," said Ed. "They wouldn't see me being the mascot."

"Okay, sense they're out of the game, how are we going to keep ourselves from looking like idiots out there?" Eddy asked.

"We should ask Sugino for some pointers," Maehara said to Eddy, before the two of them and the other students looked to their friend. "He's the baseball guy, right? What do you say man, any tips?"

"If it's a tip, we only accept cash!" Ed said, getting the term mixed up.

"Yeah! Twenty-five cents a tip!" Eddy said with a greedy smile. But he knocked it off when Double D glared at him.

Sugino was quiet at first and looked down at his desk. "Not to be negative, but we're screwed," he said with a morbid tone. "Like royally. The Kunugigaoka team has Shindō as their captain. "The dude can throw a fastball like nobody's business. High schools are already scouting him." All of the class stared at him and listened with expressions of empathy.

"Sounds like you have some history with the guy," Eric said.

The boy nodded. "He's the guy who stole the ace pitcher position from me. He's a top student and an incredible athlete. It's not even fair. Not gonna lie though, I'd give anything to beat him. And not just put up a good fight! I want to beat the arrogant S.O.B at his own game. Baseball's my first love, my life, it took getting kicked off the team to understand that," he proclaimed, clenching a baseball in his hands. "The odds are not in our favor, but—"

"Swing, batta batta! Swing, batta!" Korosensei exclaimed with excitement. He was now wearing a baseball uniform with his face turned into the shape of a baseball, a blue cap, and a long green grass in his mouth. His tentacles were holding a baseball, a bat, a glove, blue microphone, and a bamboo sword.

The class stared at him with dumbfounded, dotted eyes. "Oh, right, you don't need much persuading when it comes to any baseball," Sugino said.

Korosensei giggled his famous laughter. "I wanted to be the feisty-no-nonsense coach in a sports flick since forever!" He exclaimed. "Don't worry, I won't push you kids around, but I brought a table of flip!" And just like that, he held up an actual small table out of nowhere with food on it.

"You put a lot of thought into this!"

"He's just as random as Ed!"

"I've been watching you grow more focus on which direction you'd like to head in lately, and it's been marvelous!" Korosensei told the class. "Whatever the odds, the name of the game is always Kill! Win! And to reward that fighting spirit, Coach Koro will teach you a strategy that's guaranteed to secure our victory!"

"And I can be the mascot!" Ed yelled, standing up with his figured pointed to the sky.

"…Yes." Eric sighed.

* * *

When the day came for the tournament, almost everyone at the Main Campus was out at the baseball field to watch the games. Standing outside the fenced field and cheering on the team. The winners of the tournament were Class 3-A after beating their opponent. Now it was time for the exhibition game, and the losing teams were excited to see them fail.

Eric, Eddy, Double D, and the rest of the boys of E-Class were in their gym clothing. Ready to take on the baseball club. Ed was with them too, but he was the E-Class mascot, the E-Class Baller! His costume was a giant baseball that looked like it was put together by his friends, with his head sticking out of a hole in the front, and there was an E painted in red on his back.

Ed started off by dancing for his class. "Look at me, my vict'ry dance. Shake it like you've got ants in your pants!" He stopped when he got his legs tied in a knot and fell over on the ground. He, however, rolled back on his feet and continued by flipping upside down. "A B D, one two three, my butt's bigger than a small country! Alley-oop!"

He then bounced up, before leaping into the air. He then came down with his arms and legs tucked into his costume, bounced on the ground once, before landing on one leg and balanced himself. All the boys cheered for him, while the rest of the student body looked at Ed in confusion, with some insulted that the failures were in such high spirits.

 _ **["Alright, time for the exhibition game!"]**_ The announcer exclaimed. _**["E-Class vs the Kunugigaoka Baseball team!"]**_ That's when the star team itself walked out onto the field. The E-Class team watched as they started doing various things like swinging their bats and jogging in place.

"What's with these yahoos?" Eddy asked rudely and held his hands out towards them. "Their brain sorted out?"

Sugino smiled sheepishly. "It's a great opportunity for the baseball team to show off to the other students."

"They're also expecting an easy victory over us, I presume," Double D with a glove. "But something tells me we're not going to be taken lightly."

A minute later, and the teams are lined up and facing each other. Shindō looked down at Sugino as he stood in front of him. Behind them they could hear the sounds of the other students cheering on Shindō and his players. "Only the Chose ones get bragging rights, my friend. Remember that," he said, but Sugino remained silent. Victory goes to the player with the most skill; on the field and in the classroom. But you… _you_ are the dregs of this school—and neither of those things. So not a lot of hope for you. I'll crush you so badly in this game that you and your Class-E friends will be ashamed to show your faces in public!"

"Jesus, will you shut the eff up!?" Eric snapped, getting Sugino and Shindō to turn to him. A little taken aback. "You're a good player, big deal. So, are you going to shut your mouth and put your money where it is? Or are you all bark?"

Shindō glared at Eric for a moment, before turning and walking away. "Whatever. Good luck." He said before going to his team. "Let's play some ball!"

Sugino could hear them cheering as he walked back over to E-Class's dugout. "Holly crap, why're they so fired up all of a sudden," asked Kimura.

"Even better question, where's our coach?" asked Sugaya, as Korosensei was nowhere to be seen. "Isn't he supposed to teach us his method?"

Nagisa then pointed off in a direction. "He's over there." When they turned in the direction he was pointing, they saw Korosensei's baseball head sticking out of the ground far from the crowd. "Karasuma told him he can't draw attention to himself, so he's using forced perspective to look like a baseball. "He'll signal us with the colors of his face."

"I see, using moors code to deal with the intimacy of our situation," Double D said.

Eddy stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Korosensei ducked down and popped back up with a green face. Then again and now having a purple face. And then again with a bright orange face. He then repeated this with the class watching.

"So, what'd that mean?" Sugino moaned and pointed at Korosensei. Karma just waved to the teacher and commented on his disgust.

"Kill the opposition!" To everyone's surprise, it was Ed that spoke up. They all looked at him with comically wide eyes.

Nagisa snapped out of it and pulled out his notebook. When he found what he was looking for, he gasped. "You're right, Ed! Ed, you can understand him?"

Eddy and Eric looked at Ed with impressed expression. "Damn, I'd never thought I'd say this, I mean ever, seriously, but, good job monobrow," said the short Ed-boy.

"Oh well, I'm just really glad someone appreciates my genius," Ed said, before turning to walk onto the field. Only to trip and fall on his face.

"Good advice," Isogai said with a grin. "treat the other team like our target and we can't go wrong. This will be excellent practice for when we finally assassinate Korosensei, right?"

"Right!" Eric agreed and held out his fist. "Let's kill 'em all!"

"Yeah!" All the boys playing held out their arms and formed a team circle.

There was a silence for a moment before they, excluding Karma, sweatdropped. Double D sighed. "…We _really_ need to find another way to say it…"

* * *

 _ **["Okay folks! Top of the first inning! Let's see the first pitcher has in store!"]**_

The first one up to bat for E-Class was Eddy. When Shindō threw the first throw, he, however, didn't attempt to swing. Only standing with wide eyes by how fast the ball was going. "Strike!" Call the umpire.

 _ **["What an amazing pitch by Shindō! Eddy from E-Class didn't even move! You could at least swing the bat! Make an ef—AH!]**_

The announcer screamed when Eddy threw the bat at him and nearly hit him in the head. However, it did stab into the wall. "How's that for an effort, dickweed?!" Eddy roared at the person. He then took a deep breath to calm himself, then grabbed another bat to swing.

He heard some of the people behind him talking about Shindō throw, and although Eddy wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was impressed by the pitcher too. Apparently, his pitch is around 87 mph. Pro level throwing. But that meant nothing to Eddy. He looked to Korosensei and saw the signal. Red, purple, and pink. Eddy grinned. Getting the message.

"Let's go, you chicken! Hit me, you Babe Ruth hack!" he yelled.

Shindō showed little interest from Eddy, who was a slow fry to him. The only one that he was looking out for was Sugino. The younger boy wasn't able to hit any of his pitches before, when he was still on the team. It didn't surprise him as they were, in Shindō world, on different playing fields.

As for his coach, Kiyoshi Terai, he didn't look all that worried. "Shindō will strike out three batters in the top of the first inning. We'll score ten points in the bottom and of the inning and that'll be it."

Shindō pitched.

Eddy then bunted it. A gently tap to the ball without swinging.

"What!?" Shindō yelled.

Eddy took off running to first base as the ball rolled in the same direction. However, the infielders couldn't decide which one of them should get it. Eddy was the first to bat because he and Kimura were the fastest runners in the class. The team had him go first because his attitude made people think that he was nothing but a loudmouth. So, when he caught them off guard, Eddy would easily reach the base before they could catch him.

And reached it he did, and the announcer and referee called it a safe. "WOOOHOO! Suck it, losers!" He cheered, giving the baseball club the middle finger.

Shindō grunted his teeth. "Sneaky little cricks." But it just shows that they're amateurs. If they stay alert, then they won't be able to bunt again.

Now it was Eric's turn to bat. Once again, one of the four transfer students was up to bat for the first inning. Everyone in the main campus wanted to put the Eds and Eric in their place, so the E-Class team decided to let Eric and Eddy take on the first two bats.

Eddy took them by surprise, and now Shindō wasn't throwing any punches with his pitches. However, as Eric walked over to home base, he saw some of the players whispering to each other. Even hearing how he 'bad eye' was going to put him at a disadvantage.

Only they didn't know that Eric's reflexes allowed him to see time slow down and react quicker than normal humans.

Eric looked to Korosensei as he signaled to him: yellow, green, white.

Eric bunted the ball harder than Eddy did along the third base line. The third baseman tried to catch it, but had moved up too far and the ball rolled right past him. Shindō growled and ran for the ball as Eric called out, "How's that for a freak, huh?! Which I would like to reiterate I am NOT!"

Korosensei very pleased with his students, while sticking a straw into a can of soda. "They're good, but they're still just Junior High kids. Even pros can't deal with bunts," he said as the announcer yells about what's going on in the game.

As Eric landed on first base, Shindō froze in place. He couldn't believe what was happening. The same could be said about the Main Campus students watching the game from the sideline. The coach of the baseball team stood up with his eyes wide in shock. "No way! You don't bunt a fastball like Shindō's and get it going where you want it to! That's not how it works!" He yelled, staring at E-Class as they cheered for their teammates and Ed dancing and cheering like a mascot. Among them was Sugino. But his pitches are too slow. There's no way they could have practiced on him.

"So far, so good couch," said Maehara with a grin as he looked to Korosensei. "Nice job."

"Playing against him really paid off," Nagisa said as he walked out onto the field.

Double D put a finger to his chin. "Well, it didn't help matters that he didn't go easy on us."

 _That was putting it mildly._

 **-(Flashback)-**

" _KORO PITCHER CAN THROW BALLS THAT FLY AT 186 MPH!" Korosensei yelled as he threw a fastball at his clone. One of them caught it, before dropping it, and a few clones were just standing around the ball on the ground. "And the Koro Infielders have defense—thanks to his visual clones!"_

 _But all the clones did was encourage Kimura, who ran for the ball._

" _And the Koro Catcher breakers the batter's concentration with his trash talk!" Said the clone playing as the catcher, as Mimura was up to bat. The clone then started whispering to the boy. "I saw you secretly playing air guitar behind the school building. You sure were enjoying yourself," he said, and Mimura blushed in embarrassment._

 _Korosensei ran them ragged all day, and by the end of it almost every one of the boys was either lying on the ground, on their hands and knees, or sitting on the ground and panting. Mimura was still embarrassed and had his hands on his face, while Eric was lying on the ground with his tongue rolled out on the dirt._

" _Now that you've gotten used to my Mach baseball, it's time to research our opponents," Korosensei said as he stood in front of the boys. He then pointed to Double D and Takebayashi as they stood off to the side. Having not participate in the exercise. "I had Takebayashi and Double D spy on them these past three days."_

" _Thank you, sir," Double D said with an eager smile. "And might I say that for the past few days, me and my partner have learned…"_

" _Get on with it!" Eddy yelled._

 _Takebayashi sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Your friend's a pain…"_

" _You don't even know the half of it," Double D said, before the glasses-wearing boy opened his computer. On the screen, it showed a video of Shindō pitching, a chart of some kind, and his hand holding a baseball at different angels. "Gentlemen, we've analyzed the captain of their team, and the maximum speed of his pitch is 87 mph. He only uses a fastball and a curveball. And he uses the fastball 90% of the time during practice matches."_

" _He sticks to what he's best at," Sugino said, holding up a hand in a way that he would hold a baseball. "We're talking about Junior High School baseball, so he can ace any game with that fastball of his."_

 _Eric sucked his tongue back into his mouth and sat on his butt. "So, we're screwed?"_

" _Not exactly. We can win as long as we can defeat his fastball," said Korosensei._

" _How do we do that?" asked Ed._

" _During our next practice, I'll use the same pitching form and type of pitches as Shindō," the teacher informed the big Ed-boy. "Then I'll throw the ball much faster than him. His ball will seem immobile in comparison to pitches. This way, you'll be able to practice bunts to perfection."_

 **-(End Flashback)-**

Isogai was next to bat. Shindō threw the ball, and thanks to Korosensei's training, he was able to see the ball coming at him at the near same speed that Eric saw, locked on and targeted the ball. And just the two that went before him, bunted the ball. This shocked everyone as three of the catchers stood there and looked at the balls, as it was declared a fool. As the announcer yelled, all three bases were full.

Shindō stared in shock and disbelief. And then he saw the next person stepping up to the home base. And that person turned to glance at the pitcher, and it's revealed to Sugino.

"Sugino?!" Shindō muttered.

Korosensei gave Sugino the signal: Light blue, green, and then black with red eyes with an evil chuckle.

Sugino put on his helmet and smirked. Time to get serious. He got ready to swing, but then switched position and held it with one hand on the bat. As if he was going to bunt the pitch.

But for Shindō, it was as if Sugino was aiming a gun straight at him. Just what was going on with this team? He's never played against a team like this before. And the way they were staring at him was like they were hunting him.

Sugino stared at the pitcher. In his head, he remembered about Shindō talking about being a scholar and a warrior. He was right, and Sugino accepted the fact that he wasn't a warrior like him. But even the weak can defeat a powerful warrior with _one_ precise stab.

As Shindō threw the ball, Sugino suddenly changed his grip on the bat and held it properly. And with a swing, he hit the ball hard and far.

As the announcer yelled into the mic, it was a high fly ball that was going straight over the outfield. As two catchers ran to grab it, Eddy, Eric, and Isogai landed at home base. Sugino then landed on third base, he threw off his helmet and jumped up cheering.

For Shindō, he was frozen in place with wide eyes and teeth gritting hard as he sweated. This was impossible. How could they hit his pitches so easily? This was supposed to be his time to show off his skills in front of the entire school. He was a chosen one! How can he undergo such humiliation?

Eddy looked up and the scoreboard and when it showed E-Class getting 3 points, he yelled out in victory. Ed was dancing around and chanting for his class to win. Eric then looked at the coach of the other team and grinned when he saw the fish-like expression on his face.

However, he then saw Principal Asuna approach the coach. As he walked back into the dugout, he watched as the man that ran the school talk to the shaken coach about something. The fractured-eye boy couldn't make out what was being said, but when the Principal got in the man's face and the coach fainted, that meant only one thing.

They were no longer going to be playing baseball, but _his_ game.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls and Irina were walking from their game after getting utterly destroyed by the main campus' girls' basketball team. "Wow, that was a beating," said Rio, pulling her shirt's neck out to get some air inside.

"We had so many chances to beat them," Kataoka said with the basketball spinning on her finger. "We'll get back at them next time!"

Kayano looked down with a saddened expression. "It was my fault. I just dragged the whole team down," she moaned.

"That's not true, we all sucked," said Yada with a smile.

"I don't want to hear that from you, especially because I got distracted by their huge, jiggling boobs! It made me so mad I couldn't concentrate."

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HATING BIG BOOBS!" Yada yelled comically. "I DIDN'T ASK TO HAVE THEM!"

"But I'm betting that you're glad you have them," Rio said with a teasing smirk. "Especially since Eric's a big fan of them."

"Huh?!" Yada snapped her head at Rio with a bright blush and stammered a little. That's when Irina comes over and placed an arm around the busty girl.

"Well then, if that's the case, stick with me. I'll teach you all that you'll need to know in order to make that boy yours," Irina said with confidence. With a lick added by her suggestive persona.

"Hot dogs! Get your hot dogs!" The girls heard the sounds of a familiar Ed-boy. What they saw was Eddy standing next to a wheel barrier that had a mountain of hotdogs on it. "Fresh and ready for scarfing down! Only 100 yen!"

The girls walked over to him, before Double D ran over with a panicked expression. "Eddy, what are you doing!?" He yelled, waving his arms around.

"Relax, sockhead. I'm just making a little bit of money on the side," said Eddy, before handing a student a hotdog. He then pulled out his infamous glass money jar, and the student threw in 100 yen, much to Eddy's delight. "We're sitting on a gold mine! These kids are filthy stinken rich, so I might as well make an honest living."

The girls looked confused at one another, before Okuda said, "You do know how much 100-yen equals, right?"

Eddy looked at her with a confused expression. "…Yes…no?"

"You're only making about 95 cents for 100 yen," Rio said, right before Eddy speeded over to her. He grabbed her, pulled her close so that their faces were touching, and looked directly into her eyes with a big grin.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? That's more than 25 fucking cents!" He yelled as Rio blushed by how close they were to each other. Eddy then jumped up into the air with a giant grin. "YEEHA!"

As the girls were staring dumbfounded by Eddy's logic, Double D got a call on a telephone headset he made from two tuna cans and a clothes hanger. One round can was the earpiece, the other was the microphone for him to speak into, and the hanger kept it all together.

It gave off a really weird ringing **(AN: you know the sound)** , and it got the attention of the girls as Double D answered it by placing a hand on it. "Double D here. Over."

Eric was using an empty can with two antennas that were just a clothes hanger. "Uh, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think we've got a situation," he said, watching the principal walking towards the baseball team. "Looks like the final boss is showing up early."

Why Asuna was doing what he was doing? It's simply because he couldn't permit E-Class to win. He saw it in their eyes. Their confidence returning, all because of that monster's doing. And only amplified by those Eds and Eric. He couldn't all them to get uppity. He couldn't permit them to think that they'll be able to do it with hard work. His system was rocked when that smart Ed-boy was allowed to return to the main campus, only to decline the offer. He needed E-Class and those four troublemakers to stay down in the gutter where they belong. To Asuna, his educational ideals are all for naught if those who are inferior are permitted to excel and become superior.

 _ **["Ah, okay, this explains it, folks. According to a note I've just been handed, Coach Terai has been severely ill before the game started. Apparently, the team is so concerned about his health that their hearts haven't been in the game. In a show of support, the Principal has offered to coach the team personally!"]**_

As the students of the main campus cheered, Eric was starting to get worried. "Okay, this is bad," he said, watching as the principal gather the team together.

The next person to bat was Nagisa. As he got ready to bat, he was shocked by what he saw next. The entire team has gathered in the infield, with no players in the outfield.

Eddy jumped onto the fence and looked at the team with shock. "What the hell is this?! They can't do that!" he yelled, before shaking the metal fence to get the umpire's attention. "HEY! Umpire! Are you really allowing this!?"

"Actually, they can," Double D said somberly. "According to the rules, fielders are allowed to defend anywhere in their territory. That is, of course, unless the umpire says otherwise. But even he's on their side. In simple terms, we're screwed."

Nagisa gulped as he stared at the players in front of him. It was clear that something was up with them. There was this look in their eyes that said so. Whatever was said to them, Asuna had complete control.

Shindō threw the pitch and Nagisa bunted it, but with the force of the throw, it made him go off balance, and the ball went up into the air. One player caught it and was about to throw it to third base, but saw that Sugino hadn't moved from it.

Next up was Okajima and even he was freaking out. With the opponent's defense, they'll never be able to roll the ball past it. When he looked to Korosensei for guidance, even he's got nothing.

Okajima was out in three strikes, and then Chiba was struck out too. The announcer and all the students of the main campus cheered for Shindō as he walked back to his team's dugout. Asuna waited for him, and said, "You're on the right track, Shindō. You just need to throw a four-seam fastball now. Pitch the ball in an aggressive, intimidating manner. Sugino is the only student capable of hitting your ball into the outfield."

"Yes, sir!"

"Let me repeat myself; this is not a baseball game. It is a one-sided exercise in defeating the opposition."

"Yes, sir!" Karasuma heard the captain of the baseball team yell. As Irina read a book, and the girls watched with anxious expression, the agent stared at Asuna with a troubled face.

The man was an extremely skilled educator, like Korosensei. He remembers the faces and strengths of each student, and he's excellent at teacher and motivation them. Asuna and the target use very similar methods. So why are they such different teachers in the ends? It's an interesting battle between those two.

It was now time for the two teams to switch. E-Class as the catcher, and the Baseball Club as the batters. Sugino was up, and he threw the first pitch. The batter swung, but to his shock it was a curveball. The swing missed, and Nagisa caught it as the home base catcher.

The girls on the sideline cheered for Sugino, as Nagisa threw the ball back at his friend. "Don't let them hit the ball, Sugino!" Said Sugaya. "We can't promise we'll catch it if you do!"

As Sugino scored another strike, Eric looked from his position at first base towards the Club's dugout and saw Asuna talking to Shindō. By the looks of it, the principal was feeding him more of his ideals. Poisoning the young man's mind.

Meanwhile, Karma was standing in the outfield, when he heard a voice from under his feet. "Karma…"

When he looked down, Karma saw that it was Korosensei who was sticking his head out of the ground. "Not the best idea to be right under my feet, coach. Unless you want to get stepped on."

"You're next up to bat, right? I'd like for you to help Ed provoke them. Shake them up a little."

* * *

The game was now at the top of the second, and once again, the baseball team continued their bunt strategy and got close to the home base. That's when it was time for Karma and Ed to make their scene.

Ed ran over to stand before the main campus students watching the game with a uniform of the team on a stand. "It's a pie in the eye for the Baseball Club! The Baseball Club are bad and they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" He sang while kicking some dirt onto the uniform. Seeing him disgrace their school's uniform already started to anger some of the students.

"Hey! Get off the field!" Yelled the umpire.

"Why should he," asked Karma, taking the man aback for a moment. The redhead then looked to the principal, who just smiled. "After all, it's only fair since you're playing dirty, sir. If the rules haven't, this little gambit. Why call out Ed when he should be calling out this defense. Don't the other students think that's weird? Oh. I get it. You guys are morons! Baseball's like a second language to you."

Boy did that make them angry.

"Quit making a big deal about it, E-Class!"

"This is just an exhibition game!"

"Who do you think you are, complaining about the defense?"

"If you've got a problem with it, do better at bat!

The students continued to shout angrily at the Ed-boy and Karma, while continuing to dance and taunt them. Karma puts on his helmet and got ready to bat. He wasn't really sure if it was working, but it was fun to do it.

Korosensei gave him his orange face and ring face. It was perfect. The important thing was to call out an injustice when you see it.

The game continued onto the top of the second inning. All of E-Class was struck out. And then it was the second inning, and then it was Shindō turn to bat, there was something really wrong with him. Whatever Asuna was telling him, it was really starting to have an effect on him.

Proof? His eyes were glowing red and he was drooling, as he swung his bat with all his might. Hitting the ball far away as the girls watched in shock and disbelief. The score was now 3 to 2, with the baseball team having scored two runs this inning.

As he watched the game, in his head Asuna thanked Korosensei for helping him educate his students. Weaklings who try to win using petty tricks and the eminently powerful who can so easily crush them? Which side would his students want to be on?

E-Class were struck out by three at the top of the third inning. All that's left in the game was the baseball's team's offense. As Eric walked over his position, he saw the principal talking with the first player that was up to bat.

That turned out to be a bunt from the player. A "token" of Asuna's gratitude for Korosensei's help. As the batter ran to first base, Kimura ran to catch the ball. When he did, he turned to Eric and was about to throw it, but the fractured-eye boy shook his head with his arms crossed in an X. The player made it to first easily.

Asuna was pleased, as the next two players used bunts against what he viewed as an amateur team. Sure, it wasn't exactly what the spectators hoped to enjoy watching under normal circumstances, but _E-Class_ used this strategy first, giving his team a justification to do it themselves. Just to show how it's done right. This would give his other students the impression that the Baseball Club was skilled in every technique, including bunts, thereby solidifying their victory.

Asuna wanted Korosensei to see this, as this was how winners win.

Right now, the bases were loaded. If E-Class didn't strike out this next player, then it was game over for them.

But when they all turned to see who it was, they got scared. The main campus' superstar Shindō was walking onto the field with veins popping, his eyes glowing red, and smoke coming out of his mouth as he walked onto the field with _three_ bats tapped together! "I will crush you, Sugino!" He roared.

Double D sweated a little. "Oh my."

Eddy looked with wide eyes. "Talk about getting messed up in the head," he said, before eating a hot dog.

Eric watched as Shindō stepped up to the plate. Asuna's been brainwashing him to the point of insanity. This was the endgame, and if they didn't come up with an idea soon, they were going to lose the game.

Suddenly, Korosensei popped out under him. "Eric, I know that it's risky, but I'm going to ask you and Karma to make use of his earlier provocation," he whispered to his student.

Knowing what he meant, Eric turned to Isogai. "Isogai, you're on first! Karma, you're with me," he ordered.

And so, to the shock of everyone in the stands, Eric and Karma were now standing a few feet away from Shindō. Moving up their defense, just like the team before.

"We're obviously defending here to make the batter lose focus," Karma mocked as he looked to the principal. "But the umpire didn't say anything when _you_ did it, so can't complain, can you, principal Asuna."

"In translation, suck it!" Eric grinned his sharp teeth.

Now Asuna understood the reason for complaining to him about his team's defense. It was so he couldn't object to E-Class when they do it too. It is considered interference by the defense if the fielder comes in contact with the bat. But whether the fielders moving in so close to the batter is an act of interference or not is up to the umpire to decide. But he can't rule on it now after dismissing their earlier complaint. The same goes for the spectators.

It was a clever plan, but to him, it was a pathetic one. "Proceed as you will. You cannot distract a chosen one with petty tricks," he told his students. He's boosted Shindō's concentration to the utmost with his "coaching". The two boys' strategy will fail and only make them look all the more worthless.

"Alright, you asked for it." Eric said. He and Karma then took everyone by surprised. The main campus kids, the E-Class girls, Double D and Eddy all gasped and their eyes widened when the two boys stepped even closer to Shindō. As the announcer shouted, they were now within the distance that they'll get hit.

"They've gone mad!" Double D yelled.

Yada grabbed the fence as she started shouting worriedly at Eric. "What're you doing!? Get out of there!"

"Just swing man," Karma said. "We wouldn't do anything."

Asuna looked on with a dark expression. "They're bluffing. Swing the bat, Shindō. If you break their bones, E-Class will be penalized for interference!"

This shocked Shindō. Were they serious? This was a mockery of him. They'll likely jump out of the way when he swung.

Sugino threw the ball and Shindō swung.

Eric's reflexes kicked in, and seeing the bat coming at him allowed him and Karma to lean back just at the last moment.

Shindō missed the ball, and Nagisa caught it. "Strike!" Call the umpire.

Finally, Asuna's smile drop.

Korosensei was looking pleased as he ate some sweets on the field. He moved at Mach 20, and their reaction time has been accelerated through all their assassination attempts. Eric was a special case with his mind able to see things more slowly and react quicker. Karma's reaction time wasn't anywhere close, but it was the second best. Add that with those students having the greatest courage.

"You really think that swing was going to hurt anyone? What a joke." Eric said with a menacing sharp grin, freaking out Shindō with his bad eye as he was trembling and sweating. He raised his catching mitten, and it was as if it had turned into a knife. "Do you know how many times our dumb asses got the shit beaten and crushed out of us. One swing to the head isn't going to do anything to me, bitch. But I bet you don't want to risk it. But if really think you're chosen for jack-shit, then do us both a favor and swing the bat? Do it! Do it, motherfucker! Swing the fucking bat!"

Too intense? Good. At that point, Shindō couldn't maintain the Principal's strategy anymore. All the runners and spectator couldn't take their eyes off the spectacle before them.

As for Shindō, it was now as if he was facing against a giant scorpion. Eric and Karma were the claws that had grabbed him, their prey. And Sugino was the tail armed with poison and ready to sting.

This was no longer a baseball game. This was E-Class' world.

The scorpion brought its tail down as Sugino threw the ball.

Shindō yelled in fear backed away and swung. Again, Eric and Karma got out of the way of the swing. But instead of hitting it far away, it bounced off the bat, bounced off of house base, and it up into the air.

Eric jumped up and grabbed the ball. "Nagisa!" He yelled and threw the ball at his friend. With his mask off, Nagisa caught the ball and touched home base. Outing the runner on third "Now third!"

Nagisa threw the ball at third, and Kimura caught it before the runner could make it. Kimura then threw the ball to first base, and Sugaya caught it. Shindō was too shocked to stand and fell on his ass. He was out and so were the others by a triple play.

Suddenly everyone heard a crashing sound on the intercom and then some fighting going on. When Double D heard a familiar voice yelling 'Give me that!' he looked to where Eddy was standing and found him gone. "He didn't," he whispered.

And just as if his nightmares came to life, Eddy was seen standing behind the window of the announcer's booth with the microphone in hand. _**["E-Class wins! We've beaten the best baseball player in this shitty school! Put that in your toupee and smoke it, you smug principal!"]**_ Eddy gloated with joy. On the field, the boys cheered and celebrated with hugs, high fives, and fist bumps. Acting just like any other baseball team that's won a major game. Ed even ran over and grabbed them all to bring them in a crushing huge. Double D was happy that they won, but facepalmed at Eddy's action and how that last line didn't make sense. Yada and the girls cheered like cheerleaders for the boys. Behind them Terasaka and his gang didn't celebrate with them. And of course, the main campus was disappointed in their lost and were pissed off with Eddy's gloating. _**["Before we go, I've just received word that any challenge that you throw at us, you've better get ready for a fight! I'm Eddy. Good night, and God bless!"]**_

Eddy then jumped on the guy he knocked out and ran out of there as fast as he could.

After being let go by Ed, Eric and Nagisa looked towards the principal and saw him walking away with a smile on his face. They didn't really care want was going through the man's head and were just happy to have won.

 _The spectators had no idea that battle of wits between the two teachers on the sidelines of the baseball game. Sugino was able to talk to Shindō, and after really discussing why our friend risked everything to win, the two came to a better understanding._

 _Sugino just wanted to show off his new friends to his old friends._

* * *

 **{Playing** _ **Welcome Back**_ **by John Sebastian}**

 **[** _ **Instrumentals**_ **]** The opening of the ending fades into showing the old school building in the afternoon, as the sun was starting to go down.

 **[Welcome back, your dreams were your ticket out]** The scene then cuts to show the kids of E-Class packing their bags and leaving. Eddy was asking Double D if he had today's notes, which Double D responded with a smile. Ed was packing his things, before pulling out an old piece of food from his bag and eating it.

 **[Welcome back, to that same old place that you laughed about]** The scene cuts to show Eric exiting out of the room, only to stop when Yada ran up to him. She asked him something, to which Eric smiled and gestured for her to follow.

 **[Well the names have all changed since you hung around]** The Eds and Eric, Yada, Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and other students are then shown walking down the street to the train station.

 **[But those dreams have remained, and they've turned around]** The scene then cuts to show the doors of a train opening, and the kids walking out of it. They waved goodbye to one another as they went their separate ways

 **[Who'd have thought they'd lead ya (Who'd have thought they'd lead ya)]** The view is then taken to the inside of the Eds and Eric's dorm. The front door opens, and Ed runs into the dorm, followed by Eddy walking and tried, then Double D chipped, and then Eric, who closed the door behind him.

 **[Back here where we need ya (Back here where we need ya)]** They are then shown eating dinner in the living room. Wide Eric, Eddy, and Double D ate their noodles normally, Ed slurped up all that was in the one go. This caused the others to laugh.

 **[Yeah we tease him a lot 'cause we got him on the spot]** The Eds and Eric are then shown working on homework.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Just like in the intro, Eric is shown brushing his teeth in the bathroom. After a moment, he took the toothbrush out of his mouth and drank a glass of water. After swishing the water in his mouth, Eric spits it out and walked out of the bathroom, heading for his bedroom.

 **[Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back]** Eric quickly came back in and turned off the lights, ending the outro.

* * *

 **Next time: EDventure #12 "Full Metal ED"**

 **You know, its chapters like this that make it hard for me to continue writing. It didn't give me a chance to really let the Eds and Eric shine, but it did give them the chance to just be themselves. Ed got to be a mascot again, Double D helped from the side line, and Eddy was making honest money.**

 **Anyways, next Edventure is going to be intense, as we finally get to the chapter with Akira Takaoka. I asked you all who should be the one to fight him, and it's kind of split between Eric or Eric and Nagisa both fighting. What do you all think? Because either way, Eric's going to face the man.**

 **Why? Because for our OC, it's going to get** _ **personal**_ **.**

 **Also, I know that in** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **, Nagisa's animal is the snake. What kind of animal would Eric be?**

 **Thank you very much for reading. "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!" will return. Please be sure to Favorite and Follow if you like the story, and also Review it so that I know that I'm doing good and what to improve. If you any questions or discussions you'd have for me, then please in a Review or a PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, may God bless you, and have a wonderful day.**


	12. Discontinued and Adoption

**AN:**

 **Hey everyone, Cowboy Alchemist here. I know you were expecting another EDventure, but I'm here to deliver you the bad news. I've decided to stop writing this story.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I loved this story and if it were any other way, I would happily continue it. But after struggling to continue working on it and various other reasons like plot not being as fast-paced and action-packed like my other stories, people just seeming to lose interest in the story, having a lot of other stories that are still being worked on, and (for me at least) failing to really capture what made _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_ such a great and memorable show, I just can't really ****keep it alive.**

 **So, as of today, I'm going to discontinue the story. It's sad, really, but I hope you understand.**

 **However, just because I'm not going to be working on this story anymore doesn't mean that it's down for good. I'm going to leave it up on the site put it up for adoption. If anyone likes the story and wants for it to continue, just contact me via PM and say that you want to continue it. You'll have the freedom to take the story and continue it, with all the previous EDventures that you can copy, or start at the very beginning, start from scratch, and make it your own story. Hell, it'll be up to you if you want to keep Eric in the story with the Eds, or just have only the Eds go to E-Class.**

 **Anyways, I just want to say that I'm sorry and thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and supported the story. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the ending of this story.**

 **I hope you all have a good day, enjoy my other stories, and u** **ntil next time, goodbye, farewell, and amen.**


	13. ADOPTED!

**AN:**

 **Hey everyone, Cowboy Alchemist here. I'm here to tell you that MikeX713 has adopted "Welcome Back, Mr. ED!" and will be continuing the story. I don't know when the story will be posted, but when it does, give him as much support as you can and show him some love.**

 **Thank you, MikeX713 and good luck.**


End file.
